Un soplo de aire fresco
by est cullen
Summary: Una traición que destroza a un corazón, dejándolo vacío y necesitado de algo diferente, - Tu eres como un soplo de aire fresco- mi voz sonó distorsionada y su carcajada retumbó en mis oídos... Tdos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **__**Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

Hola, es la primera vez que me ánimo a escribir, ya que la historia me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza hace unos días, así que me animé a escribirla.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Hacia un año que había comenzado mi vida universitaria, un año donde mis metas por fin se consiguieron y estaba estudiando unas de mis pasiones, la arquitectura.<p>

Desde pequeña he observado las casas, edificios, y todo tipo de construcciones que se elevaban a mí alrededor, además de que adoraba dibujar. Digamos que el hecho que me llevó hasta donde estoy hoy, fue el viaje que realicé con mi madre René a New York, esa ciudad marcó mi vida, ver esos rascacielos levantarse hasta lo más alto me cautivó, yo también quería diseñar algo que perdurara y fuera algo digno de admirar.

A mis 17 años decidí irme a vivir con mi padre, Charlie, a Forks, un pueblo de Washington, el por qué de mi decisión, pues simple, mi madre se había vuelto a casar, y quería dejarles solos para que así disfrutaran de su matrimonio, así que deje la soleada ciudad de Phoenix, donde vivía con mi madre desde que ella huyera de Forks siendo yo un bebe, para ir a la lluviosa Forks.

Esta decisión también marcó mi vida, pues llegar a mitad de semestre a un pueblo con apenas 3000 habitantes, siempre llama la atención.

En el instituto yo era la novedad, cosa que no me agradaba mucho, puesto que no soy de las que le gusta llamar la atención, todo lo contrario me gusta pasar desapercibida, me considero una chica normal, pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate, con la piel blanca y delgada, nada fuera de lo común.

Poco después de llegar conocí a Jacob, era el hijo de mejor amigo de mi padre, Jacob, era un año más pequeño que yo, pero aparentaba más, era moreno de piel, fuerte, cabello negro y unos profundos ojos negros, no lo iba a negar era guapo.

Al poco de conocernos me pidió ser su novia, yo gustosa acepté, ya que me había ido enamorando de él a medida de que le iba conociendo, me encantaba pasar las tardes en su garaje con él o en mi casa haciendo los deberes, en fin, solo con el hecho de estar con el yo me sentía a gusto.

Y que decir de nuestros padres, estaban encantados con la idea de fuéramos novios, era una forma que un futuro ellos llegaran a ser familia.

El gran problema fue el día que yo tuve que dejar Forks, para ir a Seattle a estudiar arquitectura, Jake pidió que siguiéramos con la relación, que aunque tuviéramos lejos podríamos seguir viéndonos, yo acepte ya que estaba realmente enamorada de él, y creía que con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de ambos la relación seguiría.

Ese primer año de facultada, fue realmente duró, al principio nos veíamos más seguido, el viajaba a Seattle y cuando yo podía iba a Forks, pero las visitas cada vez fueron más reducidas, ya que ambos estábamos ocupados, pero aun así seguíamos intentando que lo nuestro funcionara aunque fuera vía telefónica.

Llegó el fin de curso, y aquí me encontraba recogiendo el apartamento que había compartido con mi amiga Ángela durante este primer curso.

- Bella, creo que en salón quedan más libros tuyo – gritó Ángela desde la cocina.

- Sí, ya lo se voy a terminar de recoger lo poco que queda en la habitación y veo si queda algo en el salón – ya no sabía donde iba a meter tantas cosas y eso que ya había enviado algunas para Forks la semana pasada.

- Tenemos que empezar a buscar otro apartamento para el año que viene, mira que vender el casero este piso, sin ni siquiera decirnos si lo queríamos comprar – dijo Ángela entrando en mi habitación.

- Bueno que se le va hacer, por lo menos nos lo ha dejado hasta fin de curso y nos ha avisado con tiempo, tranquila seguro que encontramos algo – otra cosa de la que ocuparme cuando llegue a Forks.

Una vez que deje todo dentro de las cajas, fui al salón, efectivamente allí quedaban unos cuantos libros míos, eso me pasaba por tener tanto, pero que culpa tengo yo si me encanta leer.

- Angy me puedes ayudar con esto y así termino antes – dije con mi voz más lastimera.

- Pero solo porque estoy deseando de salir aquí y llegar a Forks, por cierto ¿ya avisaste a Jake que llegabas hoy? – preguntó cogiendo una caja y ayudando a meter los libros que allí había.

- No, prefiero que sea una sorpresa – no había visto ha Jake desde hacia por los menos 2 meses, ya que yo estaba muy ocupada con los exámenes finales, al igual que él, pero hablábamos todos los días.

Una vez conseguimos meter las cosas que faltaban el en coche de Angy, nos pusimos rumbo a Forks.

- No me puedo creer que ya estemos aquí, un minuto más en el coche y salto de él – dije con la mayor de las alegrías.

- Muy graciosa Bells, y eso que tu no conducías – dijo Ángela intentando sonar enfadada.

Aparcó delante de mi casa, y al momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió, revelando a mi padre.

- Bella, hija por fin estas aquí, ¿Qué tal el viaje?- dijo Charlie a la vez que me daba un abrazo.

- Muy bien papá, aunque un poco largo, ¿me ayudas a subir estas cajas a mi habitación?, es lo que quedaba todavía en el piso.

- Claro, pero creía que habías mandado todo la semana pasada – murmuró por lo bajo, pero que yo conseguí oírlo.

- No, todavía quedaban algunas cosas, no es fácil meter todo un año en cajas – intenté que mi voz sonará enojada.

- Bueno, bueno, tranquila, empecemos a sacar las cajas del coche, así Ángela se podrá ir a su casa.

Tras dejar las cajas en el patio delantero de casa, me despedí de mi amiga, quedando en que no hablaríamos pronto para empezar con la búsqueda de nuestro piso para el curso siguiente.

- Bella, esta es la última caja que quedaba en la calle, ¿donde te la dejó? – preguntó Charlie, ya que mi habitación había desaparecido, siendo invadida por un montón de cajas.

- Déjala donde veas un hueco, intentaré colocar algunas para no andar tropezándome con ellas y mañana seguiré con las demás.

- Ok, ¿necesitas algo más?, es que me tengo que ir a trabajar.

- No, vete tranquilo, yo voy a ir ahora a la Pus a ver Jake – mi voz sonaba ansiosa y era así como me sentía, estaba deseando volver a verle.

Una vez acomodadas algunas cajas, no todas, pero si las suficientes para no tropezarme con ellas, me di una ducha y me vestí lo más rápido posible para ir a ver a Jake, me puse unos vaqueros, una sudadera y mis converses, cogí las llaves de casa y salí a la calle, donde pude ver mi camioneta, ¡cuanto tiempo sin usarla!, así que de un salto me subí en ella y me puse camino a la Push.

Al llegar a casa de Jake, llamé a la puerta unas cuantas veces, esperé a que alguien viniera abrir, pero no pasó nada, además de que parecía todo estar muy tranquilo, lo que significaba que allí no había nadie.

¿Qué raro, por lo menos Billy debería estar?, pensé camino del garaje, por si alguna casualidad estuvieran allí.

¿Y si ha pasado algo?, no lo creo, seguro que Charlie lo sabría y me habría avisado.

Divisé a lo lejos el garaje, y comprobé que nada había cambiado seguía igual a como lo recordaba, pintado de rojo, aunque se notaba que el color estaba desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

Al aproximarme más al garaje pude oír murmullos, poco a poco fui acercándome, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero estaba segura que alguien estaba adentro, por lo que me acerque y la abrí.

Mi cuerpo se quedó estático, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, no era capaz de pronunciar nada, mi voz se había quedado atascada en la garganta y mi mente no hacía otra cosa que repetir, ¿por qué?

No me podía creer que esto me fuera a pasar a mi, no era capaz de apartar mis ojos de ese punto fijo, entonces él se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la puerta, se volteó y me miró a los ojos, había pánico en ellos, y fue en ese momento que mi cuerpo recuperó la vida y eche a correr.

- Bellaaaaa – es lo único que escuché cuando salí de allí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Dejen su impresión tanto si les gustó como si no :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza._**

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, dar una oportinidad a la historia jajaj, que lo disfruteis.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

No podía de parar de correr y de tropezarme, apenas veía por donde corría, no paraba de llorar, y la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, Jake entre las piernas de una mujer, los dos prácticamente desnudos, besándose y tocándose, como si su vida dependieran de ello, sus gemidos inundaban todo el garaje.

De pronto sentí que alguien me cogía de brazo de forma brusca y me volteaba, allí frente a mí estaba el ser que hasta hace apenas unos minutos amaba, la persona en la que confiaba y me cuidaba, a la que le había entregado mi corazón.

¿Y que hizo él? pisotearlo, no me podía creer lo idiota que había sido, como había confiado en él.

- Bella, por favor espera, tenemos que hablar – pidió con la voz entrecortada por la carrera que hizo para llegar hasta mi, traía sus pantalones puesto, pero iba sin camisa.

- ¿Para qué Jake?, creo que todo está bastante claro, me has engañado, ¿o ahora me vas a decir que no es lo yo creo? – mi voz salió ronca, a causa de la carrera y del nudo que tenía en mi garganta, mis lágrimas caían sin ningún control.

- Puedo explicarlo…

- Y que me vas a decir, que te caíste encima de ella – le corté, no tenía ganas de escuchar nada de lo me tuviera que decir, quería irme de allí y olvidarme de todo.

- Eeehh… no, Bella ella no significa nada, yo te amo – su voz sonaba desesperada, además de que intentaba por todos los medios que no me fuera de allí.

- ¡Suéltame de un vez imbécil!, si tanto me amabas no hubieras estado apunto de follar con ella, ¿desde cuando me engañas?- me revolvía como podía de su brazo, pero su agarre era fuerte.

- No te pienso soltar hasta que te calmes y hablemos para solucionar esto, fue un error, tu estabas lejos y bueno sucedió – lo último lo dijo en un susurró.

- ¡Como que sucedió! – grité, a estas altura me deberían haber oído en toda la Push – te crees que soy imbécil, para que eso pase, se necesita que dos personas quieran y la verdad yo no te vi que te estuviera obligando – me estaba exasperando la actitud de Jake.

- Cálmate Bella, no hace falta que grites, vamos a calmarnos, si quieres vete a casa y piensa las cosas con la cabeza fría – me dijo suplicante.

- ¡No!, esto se ha terminado Jake, no quiero saber nada de ti, así que no me busques, ni me llames, ¡olvídame! – ya estaba totalmente enojada, así que de un tirón me solté del su agarre que lo había aflojado y me subí a mi camioneta, dando un portazo.

De camino de mi casa no paraba de llorar, me dolía el pecho, era como si un agujero negro se hubiera instalado allí, y con cada bocada de aire se hiciera más grande.

¿Que iba hacer? ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar Charlie?, muchas preguntas se iban reproduciendo dentro de mi cabeza.

Tuve que estacionarme en el arcén de la carretera para calmarme, no era capaz de conducir, me faltaba visibilidad ya que las lágrimas que estaba derramando no se detenían, además de que mi cuerpo entero estaba convulsionado.

Una vez que me calmé un poco, reanudé mi camino, solo deseaba llegar a mi casa e intentar pensar que iba a suceder a partir de entonces.

* * *

><p>No se cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, ni siquiera sabía si Charlie había llegado ya del trabajo, ya que al llegar a casa fui directa a mi habitación y allí me encerré, no quería saber nada de lo que rodeaba.<p>

De pronto un sonido empezó a inundar la habitación, mi móvil estaba sonando pero no tenías fuerza de cogerlo, además que estaba casi segura de saber quien era y como era normal era la última persona con la que quería hablar.

A la tercera llamada tuve que estirarme a coger el maldito móvil que no dejaba de sonar, pero no era quien yo creía, en la pantalla aparecía en nombre de mi amiga.

- ¡Hasta que por fin me coges el teléfono! ¡Tan ocupadas estas que ni siquiera puedes contestarme! – exclamó en cuanto descolgué el teléfono.

- Áng…. – su nombre se quedó atascado en la garganta y fue sustituido por un sollozo.

- ¡Bella!, ¿que sucedió? – preguntó alarmada.

No podía contestar, las lágrimas volvieron aparecer y los sollozos fueron los sustitos de las palabras.

- En 10 minutos estoy en tu casa – sin esperar respuesta colgó.

Yo solo puede dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche y volver a mi letargo, ese en el cual me había sumido desde que llegué de la Push.

Al cabo de un rato sentí un caricia en mi pelo, no me había dando cuenta que alguien había entrado en mi habitación, sentí la cama hundirse y como unos delgados brazos me abrazaban desde la espalda.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? – pregunté dudosa, ya que estaba segura que Charlie no estaba en casa.

- Cogí la llave de repuesto que guardas debajo de la maceta, cuando no sabes donde dejas las tuyas – intente sonreír ante el recuerdo pero solo conseguí una mueca.

- ¿Me vas a contar que ha sucedido para que estés así? – la voz de Ángela era suave.

Cogí aire y me dispuse a darme la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a mi amiga, necesitaba su apoyo y que me diera una solución a todo este caos.

- ¡Oohh..dios mío!, ¿Bella, desde cuando estás así? – exclamó asustada, tendría que tener un aspecto horrible – amiga tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, ya me puedes estar contando lo que ha sucedido, porque estoy deseando de levantarme y darle un puntapié en el culo a Jacob – dijo enfadada.

- Jacob me engañó, y…yoo…le…- mi voz se quebró y mis sollozos resonaron en toda la habitación.

- ¡Quéee!...¡será cabrón, hijo de puta….-

- Para por favor - la interrumpí.

- Bien, vamos hacer lo siguiente, yo voy a bajar a prepararte una tila, para que te calmes, porque si no te va a dar un ataque de nervios y tu de mientras te das una ducha, que no veas que mala cara tienes – y con esa orden dejó mi habitación.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo me levanté de la cama y me di cuenta que eran la 1 de la tarde, había pasado casi 24 horas encerrada en mi habitación sin comer nada.

Cogí las cosas del baño y me metí en la ducha, no quise mirarme en el espejo, seguramente me asustaría.

Una vez duchada y más o menos presentable, aunque me fijé que los ojos los tenía bastante hinchados, bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi amiga sentada en la cocina.

- Mucho mejor, ya no tienes el aspecto de un zombi – intentó bromear, para así aligerar el ambiente – toma la tila, verás como te sienta muy bien.

- Gracias angy, la verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no tenía fuerzas para llamarte – pedí perdón a mi amiga, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi.

- Pss… no importa, para eso están las amigas ¿no? – intentó sonar alegre, pero se notaba que estaba preocupada por mi.

- Ayer, después de que me dejaste en casa, fui a la Push para ver a Jake – hice una pausa para coger aire y tomar un sorbo de tila, lo necesitaba, porque presentía que volvería a derrumbarme en cualquier momento – llamé a su casa y no había nadie, así que me dirigí al garaje, por si se encontraba allí, y cuando abrí la puerta me lo encontré entre las piernas de una mujer – en este punto mi voz era ya un murmullo, ya que no tenía fuerza para continuar.

- ¡Nooo! – jadeó Ángela – ¡será cabrón!- exclamó enfadada, se levantó y vino abrazarme, porque a estas alturas estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Me dijo que…que fue algo que sucedió…que que fue un error – sollocé y abracé más fuerte a mi amiga.

- Tranquila Bella, se que es duró, pero ese imbécil no se merece ninguna de tus lágrimas – intentó consolarme.

- ¿Qué voy hacer? – pregunté desesperada – porque estoy segura que vendrá a verme, porque ya me lo advirtió, no quiero saber nada de él, no quiero volverle a ver – supliqué.

- Y no lo verás, de eso me encargo yo – aseguró – y como me lo encuentre le va a faltar estado para empezar a correr, porque la paliza que le voy a dar la va a recordar toda su vida – la mirada que me dio mi amiga diciendo eso me dio hasta miedo.

- Pero tú no te puedes quedar las 24 horas del día conmigo, y seguro que aprovecha cuando este Charlie para venir – poco a poco me iba calmando e intentaba encontrar una solución a todo esto.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a Phoenix con tu madre? – preguntó – ya tenías pensado visitarla, adelantas el viaje y punto – me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

- Pero si me voy no podré ayudarte a buscar…

- Para eso tengo a Ben, que haga algo que para eso es mi novio – me interrumpió y soltó una risita al final – además que estoy segura que no le importa, lo más importante aquí eres tu – su voz se volvió seria.

- ¿Estás segura?- ella asintió – esta bien, me ayudas a buscar vuelos para salir cuanto antes de aquí – mi voz sonó suplicante, y sin decir nada más, me ayudó a buscar vuelos y hacer mis maletas.

* * *

><p>- ¿No entiendo la prisas que tienes de irte? – preguntó Charlie, cuando le dije por la noche que me iba a ir a Phoenix.<p>

- Ya te lo he dicho, a mamá hace mucho que no la veo, más incluso que a ti y me ha entrado nostalgia y he decidido ir a verla – intentaba por todos los medios que Charlie me creyera, nunca había sido muy buena mintiendo.

- Vaya y yo que pensaba que no te moverías en todo el verano de aquí para estar con Jake – soltó y en ese preciso instante pude ver como se me estrujaba el corazón.

- Papá, esto…Jake y yo…bueno – titubee, no sabía como decírselo – bueno que hemos roto – lo solté a toda velocidad.

- Ah, tranquila veras como lo solucionáis, solo será una tontería, tu a veces eres muy terca – afirmó tan tranquilo.

- ¡Pues para que lo sepas todo ha sido culpa suya! – exclamé realmente enfadada – él me ….

En ese instante el teléfono empezó a sonar, maldije mi mala suerte, para una vez que me encuentro con ánimos para soltar la bomba.

- Bella, es Jake, quiere hablar contigo – dijo Charlie que había cogido el teléfono.

- Dile que no tengo nada que hablar con él, y que me olvide – estaba realmente enfadada como se atrevía a llamarme como si tal cosa, dios estaba que echaba humos.

- Jake, Bella no quiere hablar contigo – contestó y hubo una pausa – esta bien yo le diré, ya sabes lo terca que es esta chica.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, no iba a esperar a ver que me decía Charlie y de cerré con un portazo, para dejar en claro que estaba realmente molesta, solo tenía que soportar esta noche y mañana estaría lejos de aquí.

Charlie no me pudo acompañar hasta Port Angeles, así que me despedí de él cuando se fue a trabajar, fue Ángela y su novio Ben los que me acompañaron.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes por nada e intenta recuperar tu vida, veras como el tiempo lo cura todo – dijo Ángela a la vez que me abrazaba.

- Lo se, se que necesito tiempo para olvidar, todo esto ha sido muy duro para mi, de verdad que era lo menos que me esperaba de él – estaba intentando retener las lágrimas, no me apetecía volver a llorar, me había hecho la promesa de no derramar más lágrimas por él.

- Que tengas un buen viaje y sal a diviértete por Phoenix, que seguro que hay muchos chicos guapos esperando por ti – sugirió Angy a la vez que soltaba una carcajada.

- ¡Si claro para tíos estoy yo! Lo que quiero es olvidarlos – exclamé.

- ¿Oye no has oído que un clavo saca a otro clavo? – preguntó y enarcando una ceja – Lo mejor para olvidar a Jake es liándote con alguien

- Vale dejemos el tema – finalicé la conversación, porque si seguía era capaz de subirse al avión conmigo y prepararme una cita para cada día.

_Los pasajeros con destino Phoenix, embarquen por la puerta 2._

- Ese es mi vuelo, bueno chicos cuidaros, y cualquier cosa relacionada con el piso me avisas Angy – dije mientras me despedía de ellos.

- Tú también y no te preocupes de nada, yo ayuda a Ángela – dijo Ben mientras me abrazaba.

- Adiós, te voy a echar de menos, llámame cuando llegues y cada vez que necesites hablar con alguien – dijo Ángela mientras me abrazaba.

Cogí mis maletas, las arrastré hasta la puerta de embarque rumbo a mi nuevo destino.

En el aeropuerto de Phoenix esperaba mi madre, para llevarme a la que fue mí casi 17 años.

- ¡Bellaaaa! – gritó Renée en cuanto me vio salir por la puerta.

- Hola mamá – la saludé y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

- Mi niña, pero que guapa que estas, aunque te veo algo pálida y los ojos hinchados, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Renée preocupada, y yo que creía que tenía mejor aspecto.

- He roto con Jake, el me me ….. – suspiré y cogí aire – me engañó con otra.

- ¡Oh! mi niña, por eso has decidido venir a ver a tu vieja madre – dedujo.

- Sabes que iba a venir a verte, todo esto solo aceleró las cosas, ¿puedo quedarme hasta que encuentre un piso en Seattle, no quiero volver a Forks? – pregunté.

- Claro que si, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras tesoro – afirmó – así que vamos a casa Phil esta deseando volver a verte, te hemos echado mucho de menos – susurró mi madre y nos volvimos abrazar, extrañaba a mi madre y estar así con ella me reconfortaba.

* * *

><p>Ya estábamos en agosto, prácticamente había pasado un mes desde que huí de Forks, pasaba los días bastante deprimida, hablaba con mi amiga cada día, era única para hacerme sentir mejor, no había vuelto a saber nada de Jacob, cosa que agradecía enormemente.<p>

Mi madre también ayudaba, pues me sacaba de casa, aunque empleaba un poco de fuerza, ya que algunas veces me resistía.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, hacía calor y no tenía ganas de moverme, estaba realmente a gusto.

- ¡Bella!, te tengo una sorpresa – exclamó Renée abriendo la puerta de golpe, pegué un pequeño bote del susto.

- ¡Dios mamá! No puedes entrar con más calma – me llevé un mano al pecho mi corazón seguía acelerado del susto.

- ¡Que exageradas eres hija!, ¿a qué no sabes quien va a venir? – preguntó mi madre, realmente parecía una niña, sus ojos estaba brillantes de felicidad.

- La sobrina de Phil, te va a encantar, es de tu edad, y vas a tener que mover tu culo de esa cama y enseñarle la ciudad – contestó Renée a mi pregunta no formulada.

Renée siguió hablando de la sobrina, yo apenas le prestaba atención, no tenía ganas de conocer a nadie y menos de mostrarle la ciudad, pero creo que de esta no me libraba.

Y aquí estaba yo, arreglada con un vestido azul de tirantas, por encima de las rodillas, y que se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel.

¿Y por qué estoy vestida así?, fácil, porque la Ashley, la sobrina de Phil, había tenido la genial idea, nótese el sarcasmo, de salir a divertirnos.

- ¡Bella hija estas guapísima! – chilló Renée en cuanto me vio, me había hecho un semi recogido y algunos mechones caían sueltos, además que me había maquillado discretamente.

- Gracias mamá, ¿Estás lista ya Ashley? – ella asintió, y nos pusimos rumbo a un bar de moda en Phoenix, según mi madre, ya que yo no tenía idea de esas cosas.

Al llegar, el local estaba lleno, había gente bailando en una zona y en otra zona había mesas, donde se podía estar mas tranquilo, decidimos ir hacia la mesas tomar algo.

Al cabo de un rato, Ashley conoció a un chico y se fue a bailar, yo me dirigí al servicio y después me senté en la barra, estaba pidiendo un cóctel, cuando sentí acercarse alguien y situarse a escasos centímetros de mí espalda.

- ¿Cómo alguien tan hermosa puede estar sola? – susurró en mi oído una voz aterciopelada, en ese instante sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi columna vertebral.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Dejen su comentario :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **__**Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_**Hola estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Me quedé un momento paraliza, cuando reaccioné, me giré lentamente para encarar al hombre que se había atrevido a molestarme.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que me encontré, allí de pie estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, se veía que era un poco mayor que yo, alto y fuerte, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes y una fuerte mandíbula, su cabello era de color bronce con un aire desordenado, dándole un toque sexy, llevaba traje oscuro y camisa blanca, todo ello hacía que se viera como un dios griego.

- ¿Sabes?, me desgastó si me miras tanto – dijo burlonamente, bufé y rodé los ojos, será engreído.

- Pues eres tu el que ha venido a molestarme, así que si me disculpas, estoy mejor sola – solté totalmente enojada, las copas que me había estado tomando con Ashley antes de que desapareciera, me estaban ayudando a soltar toda la rabia que tenía dentro y que este aspirante a modelo iba a pagar.

- Perdón, yo solo quería saludar a una chica bonita – se disculpó sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos, cosa que me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa – ¡ya se lo que voy hacer!, te voy a invitar a una copa como muestra de mis más sincera disculpa - exclamó realmente emocionado.

- ¿Te ha funcionado eso alguna vez para ligar? – pregunté realmente perpleja por la situación, porque todo me tiene que pasar a mi, con lo a gusto que estaría yo en casa, pero no, tengo que soportar que un tío intente ligar conmigo – mira te voy a dejar las cosas claras, no quiero nada contigo, así que si quieres follar vas a tener que buscar a otra – le aclaré, el alcohol me estaba haciendo más desinhibida.

- Creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie – afirmó, y se rascó la nuca en señal de confusión – que te parece si te invito a esa copa, y hablamos, no pienses nada malo de mi, solamente me acerqué a ti porque estabas sola y he tenido un día realmente duro y solo me apetecía hablar con alguien, pero si te molesto te dejo tranquila – yo y mi gran bocaza, ahora me sentía realmente avergonzada y pude sentí como mis mejillas se colorearon.

- Disculpa, creo que he pagado contigo mis problemas – me mordí el labio, la verdad es que estaba realmente apenada por mi comportamiento – acepto esa copa – y le sonreí – por cierto soy Bella.

- Encantado soy Edward, y tranquila creo que yo tampoco he ayudado mucho con mi comentario, realmente no debí decirlo, pero es que te veías muy graciosa – y me sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida hizo que dejara de respirar por el momento, y me pregunté como un chico tan guapo se había acercado alguien tan normal como yo.

Edward pidió un par de copas y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa, a estas altura de la noche no sabía donde estaba Ashley, así que saqué el móvil para mandarle un mensaje, pero me fijé que tenía uno, lo abrí y vi que era de Ashley, que se había ido con el chico que había conocido y que como me vio ocupada no me quiso interrumpir y que por eso no se despidió.

¡Genial! Había venido con ella en su coche y a la primera de cambio me dejaba sola y sin decirme nada, menos mal que había cogido dinero suficiente para volverme en un taxi.

Edward me contó que estaba en Phoenix por unos negocios, los cuales no habían salido muy bien y que por eso decidió salir a tomar algo, para despejarse y olvidarse del tema, yo solo le dije que vivía aquí con mi madre, y que había salido con una amiga para que conociera la ciudad, era una forma de evitar contar el verdadero motivo de mi estancia en esta ciudad, él tampoco me contó mucho más solo me dijo que vivía en Chicago, pero que pronto se mudaría para estar cerca de su familia, no le pregunté donde vivían ellos, ya que no quiera que el me hiera preguntas de tipo personal, así que hablamos de temas superficiales, total solo era un chico que había conocido una noche y que no volvería a cruzármelo más.

Realmente estaba cómoda, era muy fácil hablar con él y después de todo lo que había pasado el último mes, me lo estaba pasando genial, ya llevamos varias copas encima y el alcohol me estaba afectando, él estaba contando anécdotas sobre sus hermanos, estamos riéndonos como locos, de pronto el se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – exclamó, yo cogí su mano, en ese momento sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo, sin embargo no le dí la mayor importancia, como me había quedado parada por la sensación, él tiró de mí haciendo que chocara contra su cuerpo haciendo que me sonrojara, él solo me sonrío de lado y caminamos hacía la pista de baile.

Llegamos a la pista de baile, que estaba abarrotada, me pegó a él y empezamos a movernos de manera sensual, sus manos quedaron ancladas en mis caderas, y mis manos en sus brazos, mis caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, cerré los ojos y disfruté de sus caricias, cada vez me sentía más caliente y mis manos solo sabían subir y bajar acariciando sus brazos, los cuales se intuían que estaban bien formados.

Sus manos tampoco se quedaban atrás, subían y bajaban por mi espalda, y llegaban hasta mi trasero, el cual acariciaba con ansias, estaba volviéndome loca, nunca me había sentido así.

De pronto me dio la vuelta y mi espalda chocó contra su pecho, sentí su erección en mi trasero, en ese momento dejé escapar un gemido, sus manos se posaron en mi vientre, y empezó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, yo cada vez estaba peor, me mordía el labio para no dejar escapar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de mi boca, a estas altura estaba totalmente excitada y empapada.

- Vámonos de aquí, no aguanto más - musitó en mi oído, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

- Vale – mi voz salió ronca.

Regresamos a la mesa y cogimos nuestras cosas, y me guió hasta donde estaba aparcado su coche, era un BMV negro, muy elegante, de repente me vi rodeada por él y me empezó a besar, sus labios eras suaves y con un toque de licor, el besó cada vez se volvía más apasionado, salvaje y hambriento, enredé mis manos en sus cabellos, a la vez que me apretaba más contra él, haciéndome notar su evidente estado de ánimo, dejé escapar un gemido y momento que aprovechó para introducir su lengua, la mía tampoco se quedó atrás y ambos entraron en una batalla para ver quien dominaba, poco a poco nos fuimos separando, ambos estábamos jadeando, tratamos de tranquilizar nuestra respiración, en ese tiempo no habíamos apartado la mirada del otro, sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos, símbolo del deseo y la lujuria, creía que me sentiría peor por lo de Jacob, pero todo lo contrario, me sentía bien y no sentía ese agujero en el pecho, que aunque era verdad que cada vez lo notaba menos, seguía estando allí.

En este momento fui consciente que mi relación con Jake estaba deteriorada desde hace tiempo, y que aunque me dolió que me engañara, puesto que confiaba en él, no estaba realmente enamorada, la distancia nos había alejado, y el estar aquí con otro hombre no me hacía sentirme mal.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – él me miró curioso y esperó a que le contestara – eras lo que necesitaba, tu eres como un soplo de aire fresco – mi voz sonó distorsionada y su carcajada retumbó en mis oídos – en serio es como cuando hace calor y ves que te cuesta respirar, pero de pronto viene una brisa con aire limpio, haciendo sentirte que vuelves a estar vivo – reflexioné, su cara reflejaba confusión, aún así me sonrió.

- Si tu quieras que sea eso lo seré, en cambio tu serás para mi la estrella que iluminó mi oscuridad – musitó mientras me miraba a los ojos, tras unos segundos de silencio sosteniendo nuestras miradas, ambos estallamos en carcajadas, creo que el alcohol nos afectó más de lo que pensaba.

Me besó una vez más, y me abrió la puerta del coche, conducía a gran velocidad, se le veía ansioso, yo solo podía sostenerme del asiento, odiaba su manera de conducir, pero no le dije nada.

Cuando llegamos el me dijo que me esperara, rodeó el coche, me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir, me pareció un gesto muy caballeroso, que nunca nadie había tenido conmigo, pude ver que nos encontrábamos en unos de los hoteles más lujosos de Phoenix, Edward tiró de mi mano, atravesamos el lobby del hotel y llegamos a los ascensores, una vez dentro me arrinconó y atacó mis labios, era un beso rudo, no pude evitar gemir, apenas percibí la campanita del ascensor, mis piernas eran gelatina, porque Edward me sujetaba que si no estoy segura que hubiera caído al suelo.

Entré en la suit, era impresionante, el salón estaba decorado con toques cálidos, había un sofá y dos sillones, de color beige, los muebles eran de madera oscura haciendo un bonito constaste, dando al lugar un toque elegante, también había una gran televisión, el suelo era de madera y había un gran ventanal con una pequeña terraza, puede ver que al lado izquierdo había una puerta, por lo que supuse era el dormitorio.

Edward estaba justo detrás de mí, mientras que yo estaba absorta contemplando el lugar, pude sentir como dejaba besos húmedos por todo mi cuello, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, yo eche la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole espacio, sentía como los músculos de mi vientre se contraían.

Me dí la vuelta, necesitaba sus labios, nuestras lenguas se juntaron de manera ansiosa, cada vez me sentía más excitada, pude sentí su erección en mi estómago, sus manos buscaban desesperada la cremallera del vestido, y yo empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa, una vez que conseguí mi objetivo deslicé la camisa por sus brazos y la dejé caer al suelo, me separé unos centímetros para contemplarlo, eso era pecado, no lo resistí y recorrí con mis manos su bien esculpido pecho, deleitándome con sus abdominales.

Ataque de nuevo su boca, en la habitación no había otro sonido que nuestros gemidos y suspiros, Edward consiguió bajar la cremallera y dejando caer el vestido, él me escaneó de arriba abajo y sus ojos volvieron a los míos, su verde esmeralda había sido sustituido por el negro, internamente me aplaudí, ya que había decidido ponerme un conjunto azul de encaje, él me sonrió un vez más y agachó la cabeza para empezar a besar la parte de mis senos que el sujetador dejaba al descubierto.

Empezamos a movernos, yo iba andando de espalda, mis manos se fueron al pantalón y colé una y empecé acariciarle, él soltó un gemido, estaba totalmente duro, desabroché el pantalón quedando en boxer, Edward se deshizo de mi sujetador y empezó a lamer mis pezones, que ya estaban erectos, yo no podía parar de gemir por el placer que estaba sintiendo, de pronto mis piernas chocaron contra algo y ambos caímos sobre algo mullido, miré alrededor y me fijé que ya estábamos en la cama.

Edward se apoyó sobre sus brazos, para que no soportara ni un gramo de su peso, y me contempló.

- Eres realmente hermosa – su voz salió ronca y yo me ruboricé por sus palabras.

- Y ahora lo eres más con ese rubor – dijo contemplándome.

Nos fuimos acercándonos, y pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cabeza, donde enredé mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo, a la vez que lo acercaba para besarnos, era un beso suave, pero que poco a poco se fue haciendo más necesitados, nos movíamos buscando fricción, Edward rompió el beso y fue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, lamía y succionaba todo lo encontraba a su paso, y con su mano atendía a mi otro pezón pellizcándolo, yo me retorcía debajo de él, mis manos habían caído a cada lado y sujetaba la sábana con fuerza.

Fue bajando dejando un camino de besos húmedos, hasta que llegó a mi sexo, tomó entre sus dientes mi pequeño botón y lo empezó a succionar.

- ¡Edward! – chillé, notaba como la bola que se estaba formando en mi vientre quería explotar.

- Dios… sigue… - suplicaba, de pronto sentí como me penetraba con su lengua y no aguante más grité su nombre y el orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza, me quedé como gelatina, Edward lamió todos mis jugos, se incorporó y me besó, pude probar mi sabor, fue algo realmente erótico que hizo que volviera a mojarme.

Se situó entre mis piernas, y con su miembro se fue abriendo poco a poco paso entre mis pliegues, una vez dentro me dio un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a su tamaño, moví mis caderas y empezamos un ritmos lento, que pronto se volvió más rudo.

- ¡Más…rápido…oh! – gemía mientras Edward me penetraba más fuerte y con mayor velocidad, sentía como su miembro me llenaba por completo.

- ¡Bella…joder eres tan estrecha! – exclamó aumentando el ritmo.

El orgasmo nos golpeó casi al mismo tiempo, Edward cayó encima de mí, pero enseguida rodó sobre sí mismo, llevándome de paso con él y quedando yo encima, estamos abrazados, disfrutando de los espasmos que todavía sacudían nuestros cuerpos.

- ¡Eso ha sido demasiado! – exclamó Edward con los ojos cerrados, saboreando el momento.

- Yo no soy capaz ni de pensar – musité, y sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se sacudía por su risa.

- ¿Entonces estas muy cansada para seguir? – dijo en un tono pícaro, yo negué y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso apasionado.

* * *

><p>Tenía los ojos cerrados, una sensación de paz y relax recorría todo mi cuerpo, me estiré un poco y me sentí dolorida en ciertas partes, me sonrojé de solo recordar la maratón de sexo que tuve anoche.<p>

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, la habitación apenas estaba iluminada, las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo que entrara la luz, sentí un peso en mi estómago y un respiración en mi cuello, me giré lentamente y pude contemplar como dormía placidamente Edward, era hermoso, su rostro estaba sereno y su cabello un poco más revuelto que anoche.

Intenté levantarme si hacer ruido, y salí al salón, donde pude ver mi bolso, cogí el móvil y vi que apenas eras las 12 de la mañana, tenía también algunas llamadas perdidas de mi madre y de Ángela, decidí buscar mi ropa para irme, entre al baño y me lavé un poco la cara e intente arreglar mi cabello, el espejo me mostraba a una chica con el cabello alborotado pero con una sonrisa pintada en su cara, me hice una coleta y salí a la habitación, Edward seguía durmiendo, decidí dejarle una nota a modo de despedida, ya que me dijo que se iba hoy de la ciudad.

_Edward._

_Gracias por seguir insistiendo para hablar conmigo después de que me comporté como una estúpida al principio y por ser mi soplo de aire fresco._

_Un beso._

_Bella._

La dejé en encima de mi almohada y recogí mi ropa interior que estaba en la habitación, me vestí y salí del hotel, paré un taxi y me monté, de camino a mi casa fui analizando todo lo que pasó anoche, solté una risita al recordar el momento en que le dije que se buscara a otra para follar, si alguien al principio de la noche me dice como iba a terminar me hubiera reído en su cara.

Llegué a casa, iba abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe, allí estaba mi madre con una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿Por qué no creo que fuera debajo de un puente? – preguntó enarcando una ceja e intentado parecer seria.

- Buenos días mamá, tranquila que no dormí en ningún puente, fue en un banco del parque – respondí burlona.

- ¡Bella! No seas así con tu madre, cuéntame todo – exigió y me arrastró hasta el salón, me esperaba un interrogatorio de tercer grado.

- No hay mucho que contar, conocí a un chico, estuvimos bebiendo y nos fuimos después a su hotel, fin de la historia – lo relaté lo más rápido que pude e intenté levantarme.

- ¡Alto, no tan rápida! – me sujetó el brazo para evitar mi huida - ¿no vas contar nada más? – en ese momento me puse roja.

- Mamá, creo que es evidente, nos acostamos, eso estaba claro y no hacía falta explicarlo – me solté y subí a mi habitación y de fondo oí la carcajada que soltó mi madre.

Al llegar a la habitación, cogí el móvil y llamé a mi amiga, ya que tenía varias llamadas de ella, seguramente mi madre le dijo que no pase la noche en casa, me esperaba otro interrogatorio.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal, como estás? – Ese fue el saludo de mi amiga, rodé los ojos, por su tono sabía lo que quería, pero solo estaba siendo educada.

- Bien, ya sabes como todos los días – mi voz era monótona, esperaba que sufriera un poco antes de soltarle todo.

- Ahh…¿y bueno que has estado haciendo? – intenté ocultar la risita, sabía que no aguantaría mucho sin hacerme la pregunta.

- Nada, lo de siempre, levantarme, ayudar a mi madre, leer un poco, y poco más – oí como soltaba un bufido.

- ¿Y no hiciste nada anoche? – preguntó harta de tantos rodeos.

- Mmmm….aahh siii, vino la sobrina de Phil, Ashley, una chica muy simpática – a estas alturas me costaba mantenerme seria.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan, ya me estas contando porque anoche no dormiste en tu casa! – explotó y yo solté una gran carcajada.

- Has aguantado más que mi madre – solté otra risita – solo conocí a un chico, tomamos algo, nos fuimos a su hotel y allí nos liamos – esperaba que quedara todo bastante claro- ya se que en este tiempo me he sumido en la miseria y en mi dolor, pero ya estoy mejor, este tiempo me ha ayudado y pasar una noche con un chico simpático y divertido, ha sido el punto que me faltaba para darme cuenta que mi relación con Jacob estaba ya bastante deteriorada.

- Me alegro de verdad Bells, creo que debería hacer un altar a ese hombre – se rió - ¿y le vas a volver a ver?

- No, solo fue esa noche, además él vive en Chicago, solo estaba aquí por negocios y se iba hoy, y no quiero empezar nada, necesito un tiempo para mi – contesté.

- Esta bien, ¿te quedarás lo que queda de vacaciones allí?

- Sí, y ahora que lo mencionas quería pedirte un favor, ¿puedes ir a mi casa y recoger mis cosas para llevarlas al piso así no tendría que ir a Forks a recogerlas? – supliqué, no tenía ganas de volver allí encontrarme con Jake – además todo esta en cajas, solo mi ropa esta en el armario.

- Sin problema amigas, le diré a Ben que me ayude a llevar a Seattle tus cosas y las mías, bueno cielo te dejo, seguimos en contacto, un beso – se despidió y colgó.

Me tumbé en la cama, estaba cansada apenas había dormido la noche pasada, poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, y lo último que recuerdo es un par de ojos verde esmeralda y una preciosa sonrisa pintada en su cara.

* * *

><p>Estaba tenido un hermoso sueño, me encontraba en un hermoso prado, rodeado por árboles y con cientos de flores salvajes de todos los colores, estaba tumbada en el centro, con mis ojos cerrados, de pronto un voz aterciopelada pronuncia mi nombre, en mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa, y poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, giró la cabeza hacía donde provenía la voz y allí de pie se encontraba el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial, intenté incorporarme para ir con él, pero un dolor agudo se instaló en mi barriga.<p>

Abrí mis ojos y de un saltó bajé de la cama corriendo hacia el baño donde me deshice de la cena de la noche anterior, maldije por haberle hecho caso a Ángela y comer comida china, sabiendo que siempre termino sintiéndome mal, pero claro según mi amiga había que despedir el final de las vacaciones, ya que hoy comenzábamos las clases.

Me incorporé del retrete, y fui al lavabo para mojarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, estaba revuelta, regresé a mi cama y me tumbé, me quedé pensando lo rápido que había pasado el verano, después de mi noche con Edward, viajé con mi madre y Phil por algunas ciudades de Arizona, y una semana antes de empezar las clases regresé a Seattle para ayudar a Ángela con el piso.

Me disculpé con Charlie por no pasar las vacaciones con él, pero lo entendió y dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo fuera a verle.

Al poco tiempo Angy entró en mi habitación creyendo que me había quedado dormida y le conté mi episodio del baño.

- Lo siento, no te tuve que insistir para que tomaras esa comida – se disculpó, sus ojos reflejaban culpabilidad.

- Tranquila, también fue culpa mía, soy una cabezota, sabiendo que esa comida no me sienta bien me la comí – le sonreí.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

- No es necesario, vete tranquila a clases, yo seguramente vaya a segunda hora, solo tengo que dejar que se me pase el malestar – Angy me trajo un vaso de agua y se despidió.

Como predije, para segunda ya me sentía mejor, así que me duché y me vestí para ir a la facultad, me dio pena perderme la primera clase ya que este año la iba impartir uno de los arquitectos más reconocidos.

El piso quedaba cerca del campus universitario, por lo que era perfecto para ir andando, iba con prisa porque iba tarde para la siguiente clase, parece que este año había empezado con mal pie, de repente me choqué contra alguien, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero nunca sucedió, alguien había evitado mi caída, fui abriendo los ojos lentamente, y lo que menos me esperaba era encontrarme con esos ojos verdes que se habían colado en mis sueños desde que lo conocí la primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, y también por el review, alertas y favoritos.<strong>

**Dejen su comentario :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **__**Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes fueron creados por mi cabeza**_.

Hola a tods, aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p>Estaba paralizada de cuerpo, pero mi mente estaba revolucionada, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí? ¿A lo mejor solo esta de negocios? ¿Pero que hacía en la facultad, a lo mejor había entrado a estudiar?, no era capaz de parar, cientos de pregunta se iban formando en mi cabeza, hasta que me vi interrumpida por Edward.<p>

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿estás bien? – esta vez sonó preocupado, ya que no reaccionada.

- Mmm…si, perr...doona…iba con prisa y no me fije – tartamudeé, enrojecí al darme cuenta que todavía me estaba sujetando y que estábamos bastante cerca – si me disculpas voy tarde a clase – susurré e intenté zafarme de su agarre.

- ¡Espera!, ¿no podemos tomarnos algo? – suplicó.

- Lo siento, necesito llegar a clase – y sin más eché a correr, oí como gritó mi nombre, pero no me volví, si era una cobarde, pero Edward era el único capaz de ponerme nerviosa con solo una mirada y eso me asustaba, ¿como alguien que conocí de una noche me puede trastornar tanto?.

Llegué a clase jadeando por la carrera y con el tiempo justo, allí divisé a Lisa y a Emily, mis amigas y compañeras de clases, ellas me saludaron con la mano y me fui a sentar a su lado, apenas nos dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que el profesor empezó a presentarse y a decir como iba a ser el curso. Una hora después las tres íbamos saliendo de clase.

- Puff, esta asignatura se ve dura – exclamó Lisa.

- Me han dicho que de los profesores del departamento es el peor que nos podía haber tocado – afirmó Emily.

- Que mala suerte la nuestra – gemí al ver lo duro que se presentaba el curso – Una pregunta chicas, como no puede llegar a primera hora, ¿sabéis quién es el profesor? Es para hablar con él sobre el curso.

- Y por los pelos te pierdes la segunda – se rió Lisa – Te lo has perdido, es un bombón, ya sabes que esa clase la da cada año un arquitecto diferente ¿no? – Asentí – pues este año tenemos a uno de los hermanos Cullen, ¿no crees que es una pasada? – me quedé perpleja, los hermanos Cullen eran los mejores arquitectos de Estados Unidos, tenían grandes proyectos por todo el mundo, era una gran oportunidad que nos dieran clase y yo me pierdo la primera.

- Pues me pasaré por su despacho para hablar con él – murmuré, lo que menos me apetencia era que creyera que no tomaba interés por su asignatura.

- Es lo mejor, ya que en hoy ha estado pasando lista, para conocernos y ver cuales eran nuestras expectativas – explicó Emily.

La mañana fue monótona, al ser el primer día, los profesores se presentaban y explicaban como se iba a desarrollar su asignatura y que nos iban a exigir.

Me despedí de mis amigas y me dirigí hacia el ala de los despachos, estaba nerviosa, no todos los días se conoce a un gran arquitecto y menos para decirle que no has ido a su clase, esperaba que no fuera muy duro. Llegué a su puerta, donde un cartel indicaba _E. Cullen, _toqué y esperé.

- ¡Adelante! – gritó una voz detrás de la puerta, me dispuse a entrar y cuando me fijé en el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio me quedé estática, con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Por qué todo me tenía que pasar a mí?

- Pasa Bella, no te quedes parada en la puerta – dijo burlonamente, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, estúpido como me encantaría borrarle esa sonrisa.

- Esto es imposible, no puede ser, tiene que haber un error – susurré para mi, pero no me había dando cuenta que Edward se había levantado y estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba suficiente para oírme.

- ¿Por qué dices es imposible? ¿Tan increíble es que pueda ser profesor? – preguntó, bastante cerca de mi dejándome aturdida, cogió mi mano e hizo que soltara la puerta, la cerró y oí el click del seguro, eso hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

- Mmm..., no es eso, solo que no me lo esperaba, ¿tu eres el profesor Cullen? – pregunté, aunque me sentí tonta, era más que obvio, puesto que el cartelito de la puerta de su despacho así lo señalaba.

- Sí, por lo menos durante este semestre, me pareció una propuesta bastante interesente para rechazar, ahora creo que acerté – explicó mirándome intensamente.

Sin esperármelo, Edward se abalanzó contra mis labios, me estaba besando de forma suave y lenta, sus manos estaban enterradas en mis caderas y las mías no se hicieron de rogar y subieron hasta depositarse en su cuello, Edward delineó con la punta de su lengua mis labios para pedir permiso, el cual fue concedido, y su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, el besó se estaba volviendo más pasional, Edward me estrechaba cada vez más contra él, sintiendo en mi estómago los efectos que el beso le estaba causando. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando por falta de aire, ambos estábamos jadeando, sus labios estaban hinchados, seguramente los míos debían estar igual.

- Dios, no sabe como he soñado con esto desde que te fuiste esa mañana– susurró, nuestras frentes estaban unidas – Edward se separó un poco – Perdona si te incomodé pero no pude resistirme – sonrió de forma que me deslumbró.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco es que haya puesto mucha resistencia – expliqué no quería que se sintiera culpable, por algo en los que ambos habíamos participado activamente.

- Bien siéntate, ¿A qué debo tu visita, por qué por tu reacción no sabías que yo era el profesor Cullen? – preguntó mientras se sentaba otra vez detrás de su escritorio - ¿Y no creo ha hayas venido solamente a por un beso? – preguntó burlón, yo solo rodé los ojos, volvía a sacar su lado arrogante.

- No, no sabías que tu eras el profesor Cullen y no he venido a por el beso – intenté sonar un poco enfada pero creo que no funcionó, porque seguía sonriendo burlón.

- Ok, dejemos las bromas a un lado, y cuéntame por que estas aquí – dijo sonando serio, y asumiendo su rol de profesor.

- Vale, es que esta mañana no puede asistir a su clase, ya que me sentía indispuesta y quería que me informara sobre el curso y sus exigencias, además de que vea que me intereso por la asignatura y que no volverá a ocurrir – expliqué de forma respetuosa.

- Bien, primero tutéame, de la otra forma me siento mayor, segundo no pasa nada por faltar y menos el primer día de clase, relájate, que no soy un ogro y por último, como dije en clase, en el programa de la asignatura encontrareis detalladamente el contenido del curso y mis criterios a la hora de corregir, de todas formas si tienes alguna duda puedes venir y yo gustoso respondo a todas tus dudas – lo último lo dijo de forma sugerente.

- Gracias, profesor Cullen – esto lo dije más bien para fastidiarlo.

- Bella creo no hace falta llamarme así cuando estemos los dos solo – suplicó – Una cosa, ¿no recuerdo haber visto tu nombre en la lista de clase? – preguntó dudoso, cogiendo la lista para examinarla.

- Ni creo que lo encuentres, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella – explique con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Perfecto, bueno señorita Swan, ¿alguna duda más? – eso lo dijo como forma de vengase por haberle llamado profesor.

- Nada más, muchas gracias por su tiempo profesor Cullen, me retiro para que pueda seguir trabajando – me levanté e intenté salir por la puerta, pero Edward fue más rápido y se interpuso en mi camino.

- No tan rápido, Bella, puede que esta mañana me hubieras dejado plantado en el pasillo, pero no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que consiga lo que quiero – tragué hondo, Edward intimidaba bastante, pero a la vez estaba deseosa a ver que era lo que quería de mí.

- Soy toda oídos – y esperé a ver que era lo que me tenía que decir.

- Te invitó a cenar – negué con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?, por el beso puedo deducir que no te soy indiferente, además me lo debes por haberme abandonado esa mañana en Phoenix, me sentí utilizado – se quejó como un niño chico al que no le compran un juguete.

- Pobrecito, no creo que te sintieras utilizado – rodé los ojos, como podía ser tan infantil, aunque se veía adorable con ese puchero – y por otro lado el beso solo me tomó de improvisto, así que cuidado con tu ego – me carcajee por dentro por la cara que puso cuando dije esto último – así que si me disculpa "profesor" tengo que irme – remarqué la palabra profesor para hacerle entender que no estaba bien salir a cenar con él.

- Esta bien señorita Swan, me rendiré esta vez - se acercó a mi oído y sentí el temblor de mi cuerpo por su cercanía – he perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra, así que no cantes victoria, porque no me rendiré tan fácilmente – y sin más se alejó de mí, quitó el seguro a la puerta y yo me quedé congelada en mi sitió, vi como Edward regresaba a su silla y su sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, ya que fue consciente de cómo reaccionó mi cuerpo ante su cercanía y palabras.

Sin más salí del despacho, musitando un adiós y cerré la puerta a mis espalda, mi corazón latía frenético, Edward no me iba a dejar tan fácilmente, ese pensamiento hizo que aparecieran unas mariposa en mi estómago, me gustaba, Edward Cullen me gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir, pero no estaba dispuesta a que otro jugara con mi corazón, tenía que ser más fuerte para afrontar lo que se me venía encima.

Pasé la tarde leyendo y descansando, ya que había sido un día bastante duro, cuando Angy llegó a casa nos contamos como fue nuestro primer día, ella estudiaba Derecho, por lo que era difícil que coincidiéramos por el campus, yo omití que mi profesor fue el chico con el que me lié en Phoenix, no estaba preparada ni física y mentalmente para aguantar su interrogatorio de tercer grado.

Después de cenar, estuvimos un rato más en el salón viendo la tele, y nos fuimos cada una a su habitación, cuando me tumbé en la cama para dormir, no me lo creía, mi cuerpo se notaba pesado, este primer día me había pasado factura, de pronto oí el sonido de mi móvil, lo cogí y vi que era un mensaje.

_Bella, te dije que no me rendía tan fácilmente, la ventaja de ser profesor es que tengo acceso a los expedientes de mis alumnos, que descanses y sueña conmigo, hasta mañana._

_Edward._

No me lo podía creer, había conseguido mi número de móvil, una sonrisa se implantó en mi cara y las mariposas volvieron aparecer, no quería hacerme ilusiones, pero algo me decía que Edward no iba a ser uno más.

Y antes de caer en la inconsciencia, volvieron aparecer esos ojos verdes que me acompañaban cada noche desde hacía ya un mes.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde el inicio de las clases, durante este ese tiempo intentaba evitar a Edward, cosa que era realmente difícil, ya que era mi profesor y me lo encontraba por la facultad, cada día me ponía más nerviosa, cada noche me enviaba un mensaje al móvil con frases, el fin de semana me llamó varias veces para invitarme a cenar, pero que yo amablemente rechace diciendo que tenía otros planes.

También durante la semana varias veces había tenido visitar el baño por la mañana y despedirme de mi cena de la noche anterior, eso también me ponía nerviosa porque no era normal, iba a ir al médico para que me viera, seguramente había cogido un virus.

Ahora mismo me encontraba tumbada en la cama tras mi visita matutina al baño, sin fuerza para levantarme e ir a clase.

- Bells, ¿todavía no te has vestido? – Dijo Ángela entrando en mi habitación, cuando me vio tumbada, su rostro se transformó en preocupación - ¿Otra vez los malestares matutinos?

- Si, creo que voy a tener que ir al médico, lo más seguro es que haya pillado algún virus – expliqué a la vez que me incorporaba de la cama.

- Bells….¿No has pensado que podrías estar…mmm…embazada? – preguntó dudosa.

- No creo, estoy tomando la pastilla – dije muy segura de mí.

- Bella, ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? – persiguió ignorando totalmente mi respuesta, me puse a recordar cuando fue la última vez, y me quedé blanca, era imposible, ¿pero como?, de un saltó fui hasta donde guardaba la tableta de las pastillas.

- No...no…imposible – mis manos temblaba, no podía ser verdad.

- ¿Cariño que pasa? – Angy vino a mi lado – me estas asustando Bella, di algo – me tomó de los hombros para mirarme de frente.

- Tendría que haber terminado la tableta hace por lo menos dos semanas – mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – con todo lo de Jake, la mudanza y el comienzo de las clases, seguramente se me olvidó tomármela algunos días – mi cabeza era un caos.

- Bien lo primero que vamos a hacer es tranquilizarnos – mi amiga tomó la rienda de la situación y me guió otra vez a la cama para que me sentara – Me imagino que el padre es el hombre que conociste en Phoenix ¿no? – mierda Edward, joder como le voy a decir que estoy embarazada, apenas nos conocemos, seguramente creerá que me quedé embarazada a propósito y que era una cazafortunas.

- Sí, es de él – susurré tan bajo que no estuve segura que Angy me hubiera oído, ella me abrazo para darme su apoyo.

- Tranquila, vamos a salir juntas de esto – ella todavía no sabía lo de Edward, todo esto era una mierda.

- Bien, levántate y vístete que vamos a ir al médico a confirmarlo, a lo mejor es una infección como tu creías – orden e intentó bromear.

Hice todo lo que me dijo, pero de forma automática, mi mente estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, yo solo podía pensar en que iba hacer con un bebé, tendría que dejar de estudiar para trabajar, por lo menos durante un tiempo y el otro problema es que Edward se iba a dar cuenta, y si hacía las cuentas iba a suponer que era suyo.

No me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el hospital, bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos al ala de consultas, allí un doctor me hizo una prueba de sangre y me dijo que viniera al día siguiente.

Pase el resto del día en una nebulosa, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi posible embarazo, Edward me llamó varias veces, pero no se lo cogí, tenía miedo, le conté a Ángela, toda la historia de Edward, ella me dijo que si resultaba que estaba embarazada se lo tendría que decir, y que el decidiera de que forma se quería involucrar.

Ángela me acompañó a la consulta al día siguiente, estaba echa un flan, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Bien señorita Swan, primero que todo le doy la enhorabuena, esta embarazada de 5 semanas, tendrá … – en ese momento todo mi cuerpo se congeló y no puede oír nada más de lo que dijo el doctor, mi cabeza solo repetía una y otra vez que estaba embarazada, que estaba esperando a un bebé, sentí el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, que iba hacer, yo no sabía cuidar a un bebé, no sabía nada de los bebes, empecé a llorar estaba realmente asustada, solo asentía al doctor de vez en cuando, esperaba que Ángela me lo explicara después.

Salimos de la consulta y nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento, allí me fui directa a mi habitación y me tumbé, cerré los ojos y mis manos de forma involuntaria se dirigieron a mi vientre, donde mi bebé crecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba provocando en mí.

- Te traje una tila, creo que te sentará bien, no es bueno para el bebé que estés en ese estado de nervios – asentí a mi amiga y me incorporé para poder tomarlo.

- Sabes que cuenta con mi apoyo – volví asentir – ya sabes que pienso que se lo debes decir a Edward, es el padre y tiene derecho a saberlo – afirmó.

- Lo se, pero tengo miedo, todo esto es demasiado para mi, creo que voy a esperar unos días para que pueda asimilarlo y digerirlo, y cuando me encuentre con fuerzas se lo contaré y que él decida – expliqué a mi amiga.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no tardes mucho, que tu eres capaz de esperar a que sea el niño o la niña quien se lo diga – las dos empezamos a reírnos y aliviar así la tensión que había en el ambiente.

- Cambiemos de tema, y así dejas de darle vueltas a tu cabeza, ¡mañana es tu cumpleaños! – exclamó mi amiga y yo gemí, odiaba celebrar mi cumpleaños.

- Angy sabes que no quiero hacer nada, odio celebrarlo, lo más seguro es que este fin de semana vaya a Forks, para ver a Charlie, ya que se lo prometí – dejé claro lo que quería, no tenía ánimos para salir de fiesta.

- Esta bien, pero mañana cenaremos algo especial y lo festejaremos entre nosotras ¿puedo invitar a Ben? – preguntó poniendo un puchero, yo me reí de su cara y asentí, me sentaría bien estar rodeada de mis amigos.

Al día siguiente me levanté mejor, por lo menos no todos los días tenía que salir corriendo a causa de las nauseas, pero en el momento que fui a salir del apartamento para dirigirme a la facultad me quedé paralizada, ese día a primera hora tenía clases con Edward, tenía miedo a verle a la cara, no estaba todavía preparada para hablar con él, así que decidí no ir a su clase, lo sé soy una cobarde.

Cuando llegué a la facultad mis amigas me pasaron los apuntes de clase y me dijeron si me encontraba bien, ya que había faltado dos días, yo solo le dije que había ido al médico pero que no era nada, realmente todavía no me sentía preparada para decir nada sobre mi embarazo, aunque poco a poco ya lo iba asumiendo, y de vez en cuando dejaba mis manos reposando en mi vientre y una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara.

Iba saliendo del campus, cuando alguien me sujetó del brazo, y me volteó, jadeé de la impresión cuando me di cuenta que era Edward.

- ¿Así que me estas evitando?, has faltado a mis clases y encima no contestas a tu teléfono, no sabes lo preocupados que me tenías – era más que visible que estaba enfadado.

- Soy libre de hacer lo que me de la gana, si no te quiero coger el teléfono o no quiero ir a tus clases es mi problema, que yo sepa no somos nada - grité estaba enfada, como se atrevía a echarme en cara todo eso.

- Sabes si quieres no me cojas el teléfono, pero si es mi problema si nos acudes a mi clases, te puedo suspender por falta de asistencia ya que ésta es un requisito importante para el curso – respondió, su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos llameaban de furia.

- ¡Genial!, vete a la mierda Edward, suspéndeme si te da la gana, mejor así una asignatura menos por la que preocuparme – exclamé, sentí mis ojos humedecerse, malditas hormonas, me fui de allí, no iba a dejar que me viera llorar, ahora si que la había fastidiado con que cara le iba a decir yo que esperaba un hijo suyo y si que pudiera aguantar más me solté a llorar.

Llegué al apartamiento, todavía no había llegado mi amiga, ya que hoy salía tarde, no la había visto en todo el día, solo me había enviando un mensaje felicitándome por mi cumpleaños, me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos.

- ¡Despierta cumpleañeraaaa! – gritó mi amiga saltando en la cama. – vamos arriba, veo que el embarazo te esta pasando factura cada día estas más cansada.

- Muy graciosa, hoy no es mi día – dije incorporándome de la cama.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!,- volvió a gritar y se lanzó a mis brazos, yo no puede evitar reírme de su acción – venga que la cena pronto estará lista, vete al salón con Ben, mientras yo termino de preparar todo – y sin más se fue, yo me dirigí al salón como me habían ordenado.

- ¡Hola Ben! – saludé al novio de mi amiga.

-¡Hola Bella, felicidades y enhorabuena! – me saludó y me dio un abrazo - ¿te encuentras bien? – yo asentí, la verdad es que la siesta que me había tomado me había sentado de maravilla, era cierto que cada día me notaba más cansada.

Estamos charlando cuando sonó el timbre, miré a Ben por si sabía algo, él solo se encogió de hombros, así que me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, me quedé estática al ver quien se encontraba enfrente de mi puerta, como era posible que hubiera averiguado donde vivía, definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? – preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y la ira empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

- ¿Que coño estas haciendo aquí Jake? – mascullé molesta, como se atrevía a venir a verme.

- Te dije que teníamos que hablar, como huiste a casa de tu madre, no puede ir a verte y no he venido antes porque me constó conseguir tu dirección – explicó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo – hace unos días que la conseguí pero decidí esperar a tu cumpleaños para darte una sorpresa – yo lo miraba incrédula, no me podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡A ver Jake que no entiendes por "hemos terminado"! – exclamé furiosa, el día empeoraba a cada segundo, vaya cumpleaños estaba teniendo, con razón lo odiaba.

- Creo que te precipitaste al tomar esa decisión, estabas furiosa y dijiste lo primero que se te pasó por la cabeza – yo no daba crédito a sus palabras, como podía sonar tan tranquilo y confiado.

- ¡Por el amor de dios! te pillé a punto de follar con otra mujer, me engañaste, y las consecuencias de tus actos es que terminamos – todo esto estaba haciendo que terminara con la poca paciencia que tenía – Lo mejor será que te largues, no quiero volver a verte y estoy completamente calmada y con la cabeza fría esta vez, ¿entendiste?.

- Bells, por favor… - lo que iba a decir se vio interrumpido por Ángela que en ese momento se dirigía donde hacia la puerta, donde nosotros nos encontrabamos.

- ¡Oye Bella!, ¿donde podemos ver si puedes tomar una copa de vino? Se que las embarazadas no pueden tomar alcohol pero…- mi amiga se calló al ver que Jake estaba en la puerta, yo sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, no podía ser, esperaba por todos los medios que Jake no se hubiera enterado, aunque lo creía improbable por su rostro, ya que tenía los ojos abiertos como plato.

- ¿Estáss..emb..aarzzaada? – tartamudeó, yo no sabía que hacer o que decir, aunque lo más sencillo era decir la verdad, puede que así fuera el único medio que me dijera la verdad.

- Sí, estoy embarazada, pero tranquilo no es tuyo, estoy poco más de un mes, por lo que es improbable que fuese tuyo – le solté, esperando que con esa información me dejara en paz de una vez.

- ¡Me engañaste! – gritó, yo me quedé de piedra, pero quien se creía para acusarme, será hipócrita – pero te perdono, los dos cometimos errores, así podremos empezar desde cero – dijo como si todo ya estuviera solucionado, y que el me había perdonado, yo estaba alucinado, ahora seguramente saldría una cámara diciendo "sonríe todo esto es una broma".

- Mira Jake, tú y yo hemos terminado para siempre, no quiero verte, así que lárgate de una vez de mi casa – grité tan fuerte como pude.

- Jake, lárgate, es lo mejor para todo, y deja a Bella tranquila – mi amiga intervino viendo que yo estaba perdiendo los nervios y que todo esto no iba a ser bueno para el bebé.

Después del incidente de Jake, pudimos cenar relativamente tranquilos, por suerte Jacob hizo caso a Angy y se fue sin decir nada más, mi amiga intentó disculparse por la metedura de pata, yo le resté importancia diciendo que había lo sido mejor, que por lo menos así entendió que no iba a volver con él.

Tras despedirme de mis amigos me fui a descansar había sido un día demasiado duro, cuando revisé mi móvil pude comprobar que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Edward, así que decidí apagar el móvil, no quería hablar de él, estaba muy dolida con su actitud, él no era nadie para reclamarme.

Pase los dos días posteriores evitando a Edward en la facultad, no iba a sus clases e intentaba evitar cruzármelo por los pasillos, se que tenía que hablar con él pero todavía seguía resentida por como me trató.

El sábado por la mañana temprano cogí un autobús para ir a Forks, ya que Ángela decidió quedarse en Seattle y yo tenía mi camioneta en Forks, no tenía muchos ánimos pero se lo había prometido a Charle.

Tras un horrible viaje, a partir de ahora no me quejaría cuando fuera con mi amiga en el coche, llegó a su casa, el coche patrulla de su padre estaba estacionado frente a la casa, por lo que ya había llegado de trabajar, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Papá ya he llegado! – grité, dejando una mochila con ropa en la entrada, tampoco había traído mucho se marcharía a mas tardar el lunes, si no se iba mañana.

- ¡Estoy en el salón hija, ven te estábamos esperado! – gritó Charlie como respuesta.

Al entrar al salón puede ver que no solo mi padre se encontraba allí, sino también Jake y su padre, por lo que dijo mi padre me estaban esperando, pero ¿por qué? , no entendía nada, que hacía Jake allí en su salón, por lo visto no me iba a dejar tranquila, solo me quedaba a esperar que me explicasen a que se debía esa reunión.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me compensan con un reviews?<strong>

**Gracias por leer y gracias también a las alertas, favoritos y review. Son muy amables y me animan a que siga escribiendo la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **__**Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

Buenos días, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Mi padre estaba sentado en su sillón, al lado de él estaba Billy, el padre de Jake, que estaba en silla de ruedas y en el sofá estaba sentado Jake, yo estaba de pie en la entrada del salón, sin saber que hacer.

- Hija siéntate tenemos que hablar – dijo serio mi padre, señalando el sofá. Me senté lo más lejos de Jake posible.

- Bien, de que quieres hablar, porque la verdad no tengo ni idea a que viene todo esto – estaba confusa, pero todo esto me daba muy mala espina.

- Bella, Jake nos contó que dejasteis la relación, que tú te enfadaste y que por eso te fuiste todo el verano con tu madre – dijo Billy, yo asentí.

- Pero que ayer cuando fue a darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, se enteró por Ángela que estabas embarazada y que se lo pensabas ocultar – continuó mi padre después de que yo asintiera, no daba crédito Jake había dicho que el hijo era suyo.

- Bells, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo, lo mejor es que te vengas a vivir a Forks y nos casemos – explicó Jake.

- ¡Queee! – grité y me levanté de golpe del sofá, no podía entender como era capaz de decir eso – primero ese hijo no es tuyo, ya te lo había dicho, y por otro lado como podéis poneros de parte de él, ¿sabéis que cuando llegué a Forks y fui a visitarlo, estaba con otra mujer? ¡Me engañó! – grité exasperada, toda esta situación me estaba superando.

- ¡Tú también me engañaste!, así que por ese lado estamos empatados – mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡Me largo!, volveré dentro de un rato, cuando no estés aquí – iba a salir por el salón cuando mi padre me llamó.

- Bella, ven aquí y siéntate, vamos a solucionar esto como gente adulta que somos – ordenó mi padre, yo me volví a dirigir al sofá, mi cuerpo entero temblaba por la ira, no me podía creer que Jake hubiera ido a mi padre diciéndole que estaba embarazada.

- Haber si entendí, ¿te fuiste a Phoenix porque Jake te engañó? – preguntó mi padre, por lo visto esa historia no la sabía – asentí – y luego tu le engañaste allí con otro.

- Técnicamente no le engañé, lo habíamos dejado – aclaré, era un punto importante, que ni siquiera tenía que estar debatiendo.

- Jacob, hijo eso no nos lo contaste, ¿entonces no estas embarazada? – dijo Billy, se veía confuso.

- Sí, estoy embarazada, pero el bebé no es de Jake – volví aclarar, todo esto se estaba volviendo muy confuso.

- Jake, ¿tu sabías que el bebé no es tuyo? – preguntó mi padre.

- Sí, pero estoy dispuesto hacerme cargo de él, no quiero que Bella pase por esto sola, querré a ese niño o niña como si fuera mío, lo que pasó en verano fue un terrible error que nunca tuvo que haber pasado, yo te sigo amando Bella, por eso estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo y formar una familia – explicó Jake, estaba tranquilo, como siempre, y seguía insistiendo en el maldito error, a estas alturas mi sangre estaba hirviendo por la rabia que sentía.

- Es muy amable de tu parte hijo, y eso te honra, por mi parte tienes mi bendición, creo que es lo mejor para mi hija – yo estaba perpleja, mi padre estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que había dicho Jake, mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una telenovela.

- Creo que yo tengo que decir algo a respecto ¿no? – dije lo más calmada posible, no era cuestión de perder los nervios ahora – No voy a casarme con nadie, y este bebé ya tiene un padre, además nos estamos olvidado de algo realmente importante, yo no estoy enamorada de Jake – expliqué para dejar claro mi opinión en todo este asunto.

- Pero Bells yo te amo y se…

- No Jake, tu no me amas, si de verdad me amaras no me hubieses engañado – interrumpí, no estaba dispuesta aguantar otra vez su discurso – Además, soy yo la que decido lo que voy hacer y no.

- ¡Basta hija! Eres una egoísta, Jacob solo te quiere ayudar, no quiere que estés sola – exclamó Charlie – Lo dos os hicisteis daño, pero creo que es hora de perdonaros, el error de Jake no tuvo consecuencias, en cambio el tuyo….

-¡No te atrevas a decir que la culpa la tengo yo, por quedarme embarazada! – especté furiosa – Soy consciente que me he quedado embarazada, pero yo estaba soltera, y asumo las consecuencias y no tengo que casarme para haceros felices a todos.

- Vamos a calmarnos, todos estamos bastantes alterados – dijo Billy intentado apaciguar un poco los ánimos.

-¡Pero tu la oyes Billy!, es una irresponsable y ese niño podría tener una familia y ella se lo niega – la acusación que me hizo mi padre me dolió, me tenía que apoyar a mi, pero no Jacob era el bueno, el que se iba a sacrificar, me limpié las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos y me volví a levantar.

- Me duele que pienses eso de mi, pero no me voy a casar solo porque tu quieras, con una persona que además a perdido totalmente mi respecto y mi confianza – intenté mostrarme fuerte y serena, pero por dentro estaba destroza – me vuelvo a Seattle, era mejor no haber venido.

- Si sales por esa puerta olvídate de contar con mi apoyo, y además olvidaré que tengo una hija – la advertencia de mi padre me hizo encogerme, no le creí capaz de semejante cosa, el me ayudaba junto con mi madre a pagar tanto el piso como la matricula y demás gastos de la universidad, sin su ayuda iba a tener difícil salir adelante.

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio tenso, mis manos fueron a mi vientre donde mi bebé estaba creciendo sano y seguro, pensé en él, y en su futuro, él se merecía tener una familia feliz, con unos padre que se quisieran y tener un hogar, si accedía a lo que mi padre quería eso nunca lo iba a conseguir, además de que mi vida sería desgraciada, no, no podía hacerle eso a mi hijo, el se merecía lo mejor.

- Es una pena que pienses así, espero que algún día te arrepientas de tu decisión – susurré lo suficientemente alto para que me oyese, mi voz sonó segura y si más cogí mi maleta y salí de casa.

Estaba abatida, mi padre me había dado la espalda, mis lágrimas ya caía libre por mis mejillas, ahora tendría que esperar hasta la tarde para poder coger un autobús que me llevase hasta Seattle, pero entones vi mi furgoneta aparcada, sería un viaje largo, pero tampoco tenía prisa y ya no me quedaba nada en este pueblo.

Me dirigí hacía ella y arranqué haciendo un gran escándalo, así se enteraría Charlie que me llevaba mi camioneta, antes de abandonar Forks fui hacía el restaurante del pueblo para poder comer algo, que estuviera mal no significara que no me fuera a cuidar, había decidido luchar por mi hijo.

Me senté en un parque a comer tranquilamente mi sándwich, aunque el día estaba nublado,no estaba lloviendo, cosa que había que agradecer, en un sitio como este, donde casi todos los días estaba lloviznando, vi como los niños jugaban alegre, y como sus padres los vigilaban, me imaginé a mi dentro de unos años con mi hijo jugando.

Una vez estuve lista, eché un último vistazo al parque y me dispuse a poner rumbo hacia Seattle, no llevaba mucho tiempo cuando el coche se fue parando poco a poco y empezaba a salir humo, no me lo podía creer, mi camioneta no podía dejarme tirada en medio de la nada, maldije mi mala suerte, nada estaba saliendo bien, salí del coche y miré al cielo, pensando que habría hecho para que mi vida fuera cada vez peor.

Mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, todo me salía mal, los sollozos fueron aumentando, que iba hacer, no podía recurrir a nadie cerca, tendría que llamar a Ángela para que me viniera a buscar, no me quedaba otra solución, me deslicé hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda en la parte delantera del coche, abracé mis piernas y enterré mi cara en ellas y comencé a llorar, sentí como un coche se estaba aproximando donde yo estaba, pero no tenía fuerza para levantarme y pedir ayuda, solo quería que un agujero se abriera en la tierra y me tragara, para así olvidar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Sentí que el coche paró a los pocos metros de donde me encontraba, y sentí unos pasos acercándose, no me molesté en levantar la cabeza me sentía derrotada.

- ¿Señorita, se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó una voz masculina, yo negué con la cabeza ya que no tenía fuerzas ni voz para hablar.

- Eeeiii chicos venid, creo que no esta bien – gritó la voz llamando a más personas, los sollozos se hicieron más audible, todo me estaba sobrepasando – tranquila, te ayudaremos – intentó calmarme ese hombre.

- ¿Emmet que la ocurrido? – oí que preguntaban.

- Pues ni idea, le he preguntado si esta bien y solo ha negado, además que esta llorando, no se que hacer, Jazz a ti se te da bien esto de la psicología intenta hablar con ella – explicó el hombre que vino ayudarme, Emmet, creo que le habían llamado.

- Mira que eres bruto, seguramente se siente asustada y nerviosa, y tu no has hecho nada para ayudarla – al oír esa voz me tensé no podía ser posible, de las pocas personas que pasan por aquí él tenía que ser uno de ellos.

- Muy bien señor-yo-lo-se-todo, porque te eligieran a ti para dar clases en vez de a mi, eso no te hace saberlo todo – masculló molestó, solté una risita y levanté mi vista, delante de mi había un hombre enorme, muy musculoso, de cabello oscuro y rizado, que levantaba las manos haciendo gestos, al lado de él, también riendo se encontraba otro hombre, rubio con el pelo ligeramente ondulado, también musculoso, pero no tanto como el primero y por último se encontraba Edward que también sonreía, su mirada recayó sobe mí y sus ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa y su rostro cambió a preocupación.

- ¿Bella?, ¿estas bien, que ha pasado? – preguntó ansioso y arrodillándose a mi lado.

- Estooy…bieeen…- tartamudeé a causa de los sollozos, Edward enarcó una ceja, no se lo creía – en serio, no me ha pasado nada, solo que me han superado todas las que me pasan últimamente y no he aguantado más – expliqué.

- ¿Seguro? – yo asentí, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y con sus pulgares me limpió las lágrimas que caían, en ese momento me sentí segura a su lado, sus ojos transmitían tranquilidad.

- Entonces Eddie ¿la conoces? – preguntó el grandullón.

- No me llames así, y si la conozco – no dijo nada más, podía a ver dicho que era una de sus alumnas pero no fue así – ¿nos puedes de decir le sucedió al coche?.

- Iba camino de Seattle, cuando mi camioneta fue perdiendo velocidad y luego empezó a salir humo – expliqué lo mejor que pude, ya que no entendía mucho de coches.

- ¿Pretendías ir a Seattle con ese trasto?, pero si hasta los Picapiedras tenían mejores coches – dijo Emmet y soltó una gran carcajada.

- ¡Cállate Emm!, no ayudas – exclamó el chico rubio, que supuse sería Jazz – soy Jasper, amigo de este idiota y de Edward.

- Encantada soy Bella – me presenté, la verdad es que se veía muy amable.

- Yo soy Emmet, el hermano de Edward, y perdona si te molestó mi comentario – yo negué, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Emmet y Jasper se aproximaron al capó del coche para ver si podían solucionar la avería, Edward se quedó a mi lado, yo por mi parte ya estaba más calmada, creo que las hormonas no ayudan mucho a mi estado de ánimo.

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar – susurró Edward en mi oído, yo solamente pude asentir.

- Bueno, creo que debes despedirte de tu coche, no soy un experto pero la camioneta a pasado a mejor vida – explicó Emmet, genial, otro cosa más a mi lista de mala suerte.

- Nosotros vamos a Forks, ¿pero te acercamos a donde tú nos diga? – preguntó Jasper, y sentí como una losa caía en mis hombros, es evidente que ellos venían de Seattle, y no podía decir que me acercaran allí y a Forks no podía volver, no tenía donde ir.

- No tengo donde ir, si me hacéis el favor de llevarme a Port Angeles, y allí ya me las arreglaré – susurré, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, otra vez tenía ganas de llorar.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes a donde ir?, no pienso dejarte abandonada en Port Angeles a tu suerte – afirmó Edward,

- Solo buscaría un hotel para pasar la noche, y …

- ¡Ni hablar, no pienso dejare sola! – me interrumpió Edward, yo me enderecé, estaba harta que todo el mundo me dijera que tenía que hacer y como.

- ¡Me da igual lo que pienses!, voy hacer lo que yo quiero, con o sin tu ayuda – grité totalmente enfadada, los chicos solamente nos veían, parecían que iban a intervenir, pero creo que le daba miedo.

- ¡Y que quieres que haga, me preocupo por ti!, aunque creo que a ti no te importa nada, deja de ser tan cabezota – gritó también Edward los dos estábamos perdiendo los nervios.

De pronto sentí como las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo, y me vi rodeada por la oscuridad, lo último que oí antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue mi nombre, y sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

Estaba tumbada en un superficie mullida, mis ojos estaban pesados, no recordaba que había pasado, sentí murmullos a mi alrededor pero no distinguían quienes eran.

-Papá se pondrá bien ¿no? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada, en seguida supe que era Edward, y entonces recordé que él y dos chicos más se habían parado para auxiliarme.

- Sí, tranquilo, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión – respondió otra voz, que no supe quien era.

- Si es que es normal, mira que ponerte a discutir con ella, normal que se le baje la tensión, yo también habría hecho que se bajara con tal de no oírte – oí otra voz y la pude identificarla como la de Emmet.

- Por favor sacándolo de aquí, antes que le eche a patadas – masculló Edward.

- Que agresividad hermanito, normal que no tengas novias ¡eres un amargado! – exclamó Emmet.

- Vámonos, porque si no veo que Edward te va a saltar a la yugular – intermedió otra voz, que identifiqué como Jasper.

Las voces fueron disminuyendo, señal que habían abandonado el lugar donde me encontraba, decidí que era hora de abrir los ojos, tuve que pestañear varias veces para enfocar la vista, al lado mía estaba Edward y al otro lado un señor rubio y ojos azules, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tendrían que tener unos 40, aunque era atractivo, también pude comprobar que estaba en una habitación, intenté incorporarme pero la mano de Edward me lo impidió.

- Debes permanecer tumbada, has sufrido una bajada de tensión – explicó Edward.

- ¿Ahora también eres doctor?, solo quiero irme y tu me lo estas impidiendo – la verdad es que tenía fuerte cambios de humor, que siempre pagaba con Edward.

- Él no es doctor pero yo si, no es necesario que estés tumbada, mi hijo es un exagerado, pero no te levantes de forma brusca – contestó el señor que se encontraba en la habitación, me sonrojé por comportamiento – por cierto soy Carlisle Cullen.

- Disculpe mis modales, soy Bella Swan, encantada de conocerlo – me incorporé un poco, apoyando mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, pude fijarme mejor en la habitación, era preciosa y amplia, de colores claros, tenía una gran colección de CDs, además de una estantería repleta de libros, también habían una puerta, seguramente sería el baño.

- Bella, lo mejor es que te hagas unos análisis de sangre para ver la causa de esa bajada – en ese momento me tensé, yo sabía a que era debido, había estado sometida a mucho estrés hoy y la discusión con Edward no ayudó, pero no podía decir que estaba embrazada, por lo menos no todavía, tendría que hablar a solas con él.

- Lo más seguro es que haya sido por todo el estrés que he tenido hoy, no ha sido un gran día – expliqué.

- Bella no es el momento de ser terca, acercarnos al hospital y que mi padre te haga unos análisis, es lo mejor, y todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilo, porque no es muy normal que eso te suceda por una discusión – tuve que respirar hondo para no empezar otra discusión con Edward, ese complejo de sobreprotección me estaba cansando.

- Estoy bien, solo ha sido por el día que he tenido, ha sido demasiado duro, de todas formas si me vuelve a pasar, iré hacerme esos análisis – miré a Carlisle y sonreí.

- Esta bien, Edward si una persona es sometida a estrés mucho tiempo al final termina explotando y no tiene porque ser más grave, no la agobies hijo – yo le miré en agradecimiento – bueno os dejo, descansa un poco más y sería bueno que te alimentaras – y sin más nos dejó solos a Edward y a mí.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la habitación, era mucho lo que teníamos que decirnos pero ninguno daba el paso para hablar, yo sabía que le tenía que enfrentar y contarle sobre mi embarazo y no había momento mejor que este, pero era un cobarde, lo reconozco, tenía miedo de su reacción.

- Esto….ummm….yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento el otro día en la universidad – tartamudeó Edward, a la vez que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, se veía tan tierno así de nervioso – se que no debí gritarte, pero estaba preocupado, no contestabas a mis llamadas y tampoco acudías a clase.

- Yo también lo siento, he tenido una semana bastante complicada y creo que tu reacción fue la gota que colmó el vaso y lo pagué contigo – Edward se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me cogió la mano, en ese momento volví a sentir ese especie de electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y las mariposas volvieron hacer acto de presencia en mi estómago.

- Bella, de verdad me tenías muy preocupado, me importas, yo…bueno….no se como explicarlo, pero me gustas – volvió a tartamudea, yo le miré a esos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo especial.

- Yo….Edward no se que decir…no esta bien, tu eres mi profesor y…

- Solo hasta que duré el trimestre, luego yo seré simplemente Edward y tu Bella – me interrumpió, la verdad es que él también me gustaba, además estaba el hecho de que íbamos a tener un hijo, pero por otro lado tenía miedo, miedo a volver a salir herida si volvía a intentar algo con alguien, a sentime engañada, me costaba volver a confiar.

- Bella no te estoy pidiendo, que nos casemos, solo que intentemos conocernos mejor, empecemos con un cena ¿qué dices? – me mostró su preciosa sonrisa y yo quedé deslumbrada, no sabía que hacer – ¡Bella! – exclamó a escasos centímetros de mis labios, no había notado que se había acercado tanto, yo solo pude asentir, y en ese momento sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue un beso lento, sin profundizar, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, su olor me estaba volviendo loca y más rápido de lo que deseaba se retiró.

Yo todavía estaba aturdida, su beso no me había dejado mejor, no era capaz de pensar con coherencia, lo único que quería eran sus labios sobre los míos otra vez, su rostro reflejaba la felicidad.

- Me ha costado, pero al final voy a tener una cena contigo, lo llevo deseando desde que te conocí en Phoenix – susurró en mi oído y me estremecí – pero te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste la oportunidad de que me dieras tu número – sabía que este era el momento para hablar con él, era ahora o nunca.

- Edward esto….hablando de Phoenix – mis manos temblaban – bueno verás la razón por la que he estado faltando es porque he ido al médico.

- ¿Estás enferma? Deberías habérselo dicho a mi padre, ahora mismo le llamo para que te vuelva a revisar – saltó de la cama y le sujeté justo a tiempo para impedir que llamara a su padre.

- Espera, no estoy enferma, es algo delicado verás – empecé a retorcer mis dedos – estoy embarazada – levanté mi cabeza para ver a Edward, se había quedado paralizado, sus ojos miraban a un punto fijo en la pared, le di tiempo para que reaccionara, pero estaba empezando a preocuparme, intenté levantarme de la cama para llamar a su padre, pero su voz me detuvo.

- No te levantes, debes descansar, ¿seguro que estas bien?, recuéstate que ahora te traigo algo de comer, debes alimentarte bien….

- Edward respira – le interrumpí – tranquilo estoy bien, no estoy enferma solo embrazada.

- ¿Por eso no has ido ha clase esta semana?- asentí – ¿cuando te enteraste?

- El miércoles, los otros dos días estaba evitándote, te lo iba a decir – aclaré viendo que iba a decir algo – pero primero tenía que asimilarlo yo, fue mi culpa…yo olvidé tomarme las pastillas algunos días, lo siento – sollocé – no tienes porque hacerte cargo, yo solo quería que tu supieras…

- Eehh no llores preciosa – limpió mis lágrimas – no todo ha sido culpa, no me acuerdo muy bien de esa noche, pero yo también tengo parte de mi culpa por no cuidarme.

- Así que un bebé, vaya creo que hemos empezado al revés – dijo Edward soltando una carcajada – lo primero es conocerse, después casarse y luego viene los hijos, por lo que lo siguiente es casarnos.

- ¡Quéee! Estas de broma ¿verdad?, no no no, yo no te conozco apenas se de ti, no podemos – todo esto me ponía de los nervios, no podía estar hablando en serio.

- Sshhuss…tranquila Bella, era broma – solté todo el aire que había acumulado – pero vamos hacer las cosas bien, no te voy a dejar de lado, tienes mi apoyo, y nos iremos conociendo poco a poco y ya veremos a lo que nos conduce eso ¿de acuerdo? – yo solo me limité asentir.

Edward se volvió a sentar en la cama, apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, tiró de mi para que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho, a la vez que me abrazada, no se cuento tiempo permanecimos en esa posición, pero no quería moverme, me sentía protegida dentro de sus brazos, tras ese tiempo ninguno dijo nada, la habitación estaba en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable, cada cual estaba sumido en sus pensamiento, de vez en cuando él me acariciaba el brazo o me besaba la sien, haciendo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad, decidí interrumpir este momento mágico, pero en mi cabeza se estaban formulando preguntas que necesitaban su respuesta.

- ¿Edward…mmm…donde estamos? – él soltó una carcajada.

- En una habitación.

- Eso ya lo se genio, pero esta habitación tiene que estar en algún sitio ¿no? – le golpeé el brazo por su contestación, ya que era obvio que estábamos en una habitación.

- Estamos en casa de mis padres, de hecho esta es mi habitación, cuando te encontramos íbamos camino de casa de mis padres, así que cuando te desmayaste no dudamos en traerte hasta aquí ya que mi padre te podría reconocer – explicó de lo más tranquilo, yo volvía a ponerme nerviosa, estaba en casa de sus padres, conocería a su familia, bueno la que faltaba.

- ¿Qué piensas? – uno de sus dedos se dirigió hacia mi frente para hacer desaparecer las arruguitas que se me formada cada vez que estaba pensando.

- Esto, ¿y donde esta la casa de tus padres? – mentí, no iba a decirle que me ponía nerviosa conocer a su familia.

- En Forks – me tensé, como era posible, si hubieran vivido aquí habría oído hablar de la familia Cullen – mis padres se mudaron hace apenas un año, cuando a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital de aquí, mis hermanos viven en Seattle y yo me mudé en Septiembre para estar cerca de mi familia.

- Eso explica porque no había oído de tu familia – Edward me miró confundido – Yo vivía en Forks antes de empezar la universidad en Seattle.

- Me dijiste que eras de Phoenix – se veía cada vez más confundido, era adorable.

- Lo siento te mentí, bueno no, la verdad es que soy de Phoenix, pero cuando tenía 17 años me mudé con mi padre, que es jefe de policía, y bueno cuando me conociste había huido de Forks por un problema, por eso te dije esa pequeña mentira.

- ¿Qué pasó para que te fueras de Forks? – no sabía que decirle, no quería mentirle pero tampoco me sentía con fuerzas para hablar de lo mío con Jacob, después de todo lo que había sucedido hoy.

- No quiero mentirte, pero no puedo contártelo, por lo menos no ahora, te prometo que te lo contaré, pero en otro momento, hoy ha sido un día bastante duro y si te empiezo a contar, se que tendré un ataque de ansiedad y no es bueno en mi estado – Edward me sonrió cuando mencioné lo último.

- Esta bien, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me cuentes – con su mano acarició mi cara, yo cerré los ojos era una sensación maravillosa – creo que lo mejor es que bajemos y comas algo, además de presentarte a mi familia – yo me tensé – venga vamos ellos están deseando de conocerte.

Sin más se levantó de la cama y tiró de mi brazo para ayudarme a levantarme, Edward me sonrió y agarrados de la mano salimos de su dormitorio camino de la planta de abajo, donde su familia esperaba, antes de bajar las escaleras aspiré fuertemente para infundirme ánimos, Edward apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo, en verdad estaba ansiosa por conocer a su familia, solo esperaba causarles buena impresión.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**También gracias a las alertas y favoritos, y a las lectoras silenciosas, es lo que me impulsa a seguir la historia.**

**No cobro nada, solo pido a cambio un Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza._**

Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Bajamos las escaleras con las manos entrelazadas, estaba nerviosa, el día de hoy había sido completamente loco, lo último que me imaginé es que conocería a la familia de Edward y que le contaría la verdad, ese pensamiento hizo tensarme y quedarme parada en mitad de la escalera.

- Esto…Edward ¿le vas a decir a tu familia que estoy embarazada? – pregunté dudosa, la verdad es que tenía miedo que la familia me viera como una oportunista.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? – preguntó mirándome con esos orbes verdes esmeraldas que hacían que me derritiera por dentro.

- Lo que no quiero es que tu familia piense que soy una oportunista.

- Tranquila preciosa, si te sientes mejor no diremos nada por el momento, y por mi familia no te preocupes les vas encantar – yo solo asentí, tras eso reanudamos nuestros camino para dirigirnos al salón donde se había varias personas.

La verdad es que me quedé maravillada por la decoración del salón, era un lugar amplio, de colores claros, que hacía que sintieras paz, una de las paredes era entera de cristal, haciéndote sentir que era aún más amplia, encima de la chimenea había varias fotos, también me fijé que a un lado había un hermoso piando de cola blanco, que le daba un toque más sofisticado.

Cuando entramos las personas que allí se encontraban se voltearon a vernos, pude distinguir entre ellas a Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle, pero al lado de ellos se encontraban tres mujeres, todas ellas de una increíble belleza.

- Bienvenida, soy Esme la madre de Edward – se presentó la mujer que estaba al lado de Carlisle, tenía el cabello color caramelo, unos preciosos ojos verdes, y rostro en forma de corazón.

- Encantada señora Cullen, soy Bella – respondí educadamente.

- No nada de señora, llámame Esme – me sonrió, gestó que imité.

- Yo soy Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet y hermana de Jasper – se presentó otra mujer, era realmente hermosa, tenía un cabello rubio ondulado, y unos ojos azules como el cielo, al lado de esa mujer, cualquiera podía sentirse inferior. Al lado de ella había una chica bajita, con el pelo corto cuyas puntas señalaban a cualquier dirección, de ojos verdes, que no paraba de dar saltitos, sin apenas darme cuenta se tiró a mis brazos para darme un gran abrazo.

- Yo soy Alice, la hermana de Edward y la novia de Jasper, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas – se veía que derrochaba energía por cada poro de su piel.

- Alice con cuidado puedes hacerla daño – soltó Edward, que enseguida me alejó de su hermana, una carcajada retumbó en toda la habitación.

- Eres un exagerado, ni que Alice la fuera a romper, si son igual de pequeñas – dijo Emmet, Alice le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, provocando la risa del resto.

- ¿Cielo como te encuentras? – preguntó Esme de forma maternal.

- Mucho mejor, solo ha sido un día demasiado duro – respondí con una sonrisa, sentí la mirada penetrante de Edward, pero ni siquiera me volví para mirarlo, se que estaba preocupado y que quería saber lo que me había pasado para llegar a desmayarme.

- Pues me alegro que estés mucho mejor, es hora de cenar, así que vamos todos al comedor – indicó Esme.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, Esme era una gran cocinera y todo estaba exquisito, el tema de conversación obviamente fui yo, se sorprendieron cuando dije que estaba estudiando arquitectura, Emmet insinuó que podría ser su alumna, y cuando Edward dijo que si lo era, casi se atraganta con la comida por reírse, a partir de ese momento llovieron indirectas y bromas tanto a Edward como a mí de su hermano, también dije que no fue en la universidad donde nos conocimos, si no en Phoenix, hable sobre mis padres y que mi padre era el jefe de Policía de Forks, pero no añadí nada más, no quería revivir la conversación de esta mañana.

Tras la cena insistí en que llevaran a Port Angeles para pasar la noche en algún hotel, la respuesta fui una negativa por parte de todos los Cullen, la verdad es que no quería molestarlos más, Alice dijo que era una pena que al día siguiente fuera domingo porque estaban todas las tiendas cerradas, pero me hizo prometerle que un día de la siguiente semana la acamparía de compras, a mi no me entusiasmaba la idea, pero no puede decirle que no con ese puchero que puso.

Después de pasar un rato con su familia, me despedí para poder descansar, el día había sido demasiado largo con muchas emociones, Edward me acompañó hasta a su habitación que era donde yo dormiría, tras un rato en silencio le dije que se quedara conmigo, necesitaba estar entre sus brazos para sentirme otra vez protegida, él no se negó, y ambos nos metimos en la cama, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, su calor me hacía sentir como nunca me había sentido, no sabía como describirlo.

Volví a soñar con esos ojos verdes, como casi todas las noches, pero esta vez el sueño era distinto, sentía su calor rodeando mi cuerpo, era un sensación totalmente nueva, pero que por extraño que parezca me hacía sentir bien, de pronto sentí las conocidas nauseas de cada mañana, por lo que me senté de golpe en la cama, al principio estaba desorientada pero luego caí que estaba en la habitación de Edward, su brazo seguía rodeándome la cintura, una nueva oleada de nauseas me hizo levantarme de golpe, apartando de paso el brazo de Edward y me dirigí al baño, estaba inclinada sobre el retrete cuando sentí una mano que acariciaba mi espalda, me volví y allí estaba Edward, me pareció un gesto muy tierno de su parte.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

- Sí, solo necesito cepillarme los dientes – respondí, pero no desapareció esa preocupación de su rostro.

- ¿Te pasa muy a menudo? – volvió a preguntar una vez tumbados otra vez en la cama.

- Sí, casi todas las mañanas, por eso he faltado tanto a tus clases, necesito mi tiempo para volver a estar bien y no llego a primera hora – expliqué, Edward se giró quedando de lado, apoyándose en su codo, y con la otra mano apartó algunos mechones que caían en mi frente.

- Eso no importa son solo clases, lo importante es que tu te encuentres bien –

- ¿No dijiste que la asistencia a clases era importante para aprobar? – pregunté ya que cuando me enfrenté a él en el campus me lo echo en cara.

- Lo siento, no lo dije en serio, además tus faltas están más que justificadas, no voy a permitir que la madre de mi hijo lo pase mal en mis clases – susurró en mi oído, yo me estremecí y él al ver la reacción de mi cuerpo sonrió burlón.

Nuestros rostros estaban bastante cerca, sentí su respiración en mis labios, estaba ansiosa porque los posara sobre los míos sentía hasta un cosquilleo, vi como poco a poco se fue acercando hasta posar sus labios, al principio el beso fue dulce, estábamos recordándonos, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo el beso se fue convirtiendo en más necesitado, Edward delineó con su lengua mi labios, para pedir permiso, el cual fue concedido, nuestras lenguas batallaban, Edward se posicionó encima mia, sin dejar ni un gramo de su peso sobre mi, nos fuimos separando a causa de la falta de aire, pero Edward se dirigió a mi cuello, donde empezó a lamer y besar, la habitación pronto se llenó de gemidos por parte de ambos, nuestras manos recorrían ansiosas nuestros cuerpos, estábamos metidos en una burbuja pasional que fue rota cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, Edward se alejó unos centímetros de mí, y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

- ¡Arriba dormilones, el desayuno os espera abajo! – dijo Emmet detrás de la puerta. Oí como Edward mascullaba algo, pero no le entendí.

- Será mejor que nos levantemos, si no es capaz de entrar y llevarnos a la fuerza, cuando se trata de comida es capaz de todo – dijo a la vez que se levantaba, solo llevaba puesto unos boxers, y pude contemplar su estupendo cuerpo, él se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y sonrió burlonamente - ¿Sabes?, me desgasto si me miras tanto – me sonrojé y sonreí al acordarme que fue esa misma frase la que me dijo el día que nos conocimos.

- Muy gracioso, además te repites, eso ya lo había escuchado – dije y me incorporé para poder vestirme.

- Entonces creo que tendré que cambiar mi repertorio de frases para conquistar a una chica – rodé los ojos por su comentario, Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos y a la vez que se aproximaba para darme un casto beso – ¿te duchas mientras yo me cambio? – asentí.

Una vez que estuvimos listos, bajamos hacía la cocina donde se encontraba todos los demás, nadie dijo nada sobre que Edward hubiera pasado la noche conmigo, cosa que agradecí porque la verdad no sabía muy bien porque me dio ese arrebato pidiéndole que se quedara conmigo, pienso que debieron ser las hormonas, me tenían demasiado sensible, aunque no me arrepiento de nada.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar, ayudamos a recoger la cocina, me fije en la hora y me di cuenta que tendría que darme prisa para poder coger el autobús de regreso a Seattle, así que subí hasta la habitación de Edward para recoger mi mochila, no quería seguir molestando, bastante habían echo ya. Sentí que Edward entró en la habitación, sin embargo no dijo nada y yo seguí metiendo lo poco que tenía en la mochila.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Recojo mis cosas para poder irme, tengo que darme prisa si quiero coger el autobús de la mañana – contesté y me di la vuelta, Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con el ceño fruncido.

- No te vas a ir en autobús hasta Seattle, es una tontería cuando nosotros también vamos para allá – yo le miré a los ojos, otra vez estaba decidiendo por mí, es que todo el mundo tenía que controlar mi vida.

- Haré lo que quiera, y yo quiero irme ya, no me apetece estar en este estúpido pueblo ni un minuto más y no quiero molestar a tus padres – protesté enojada.

- Bella, el viaje en autobús es largo y te puedes fatigar en tu estado, además nosotros nos vamos esta tarde, que te cuesta esperar un par de horas, y para que lo sepas no eres una molestia, todo lo contrario, mi familia esta feliz de tenerte aquí.

- Lo siento, no puedo esperar esas horas, necesito largarme de aquí – y sin más me colgué la mochila al hombro e intenté salir de la habitación pero no pude, porque Edward me lo impidió.

- Si te vas de esta casa será conmigo, no vas a volver a huir de mi señorita Swan – susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer – deja que recoja mis cosas y nos marchamos, Emmet y Jasper se pueden ir con las chicas en su coche.

- No quiero que por mi culpa desperdicies tiempo con tu familia, de verdad estaré bien yéndome en el autobús – supliqué.

- Deja de ser cabezota, nos iremos los dos juntos en mi coche, además podemos aprovechar el viaje para hablar.

Vi como Edward se adentraba en la habitación y comenzaba a recoger las cosas, me daba pena que por mi culpa se fuera antes, pero no podía resistir quedarme unas cuantas horas más sabiendo que a poco kilómetros estaban las personas que no quería volver a ver en mi vida y que tanto daño me habían hecho.

Una vez arreglado todo, bajamos para despedirnos de su familia, agradecí que me hubieran dado cobijo, Carlisle me dijo que cuando llegara a Seattle me hiciera unos análisis para ver la causa de mi desmayo, yo miré de soslayo a Edward que sonrió al comentario de su padre, Alice me hizo prometer que iríamos de compras algún día de esta semana y Esme me dio un gran abrazo maternal y me susurró que esperaba verme pronto.

Rumbo a Seattle el ambiente en el coche era tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hablamos, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, con la música de fondo, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía muy bien que papel iba a jugar Edward en mi vida, es verdad que me había dicho que me iba apoyar con el embarazo, hasta incluso había aceptado una cita con él, lo que no podía negar es que Edward me atraía, y a lo mejor si le daba una oportunidad lo nuestro podría llegar algo, debería intentarlo, por mí y por mi bebé, a lo mejor entre los dos podríamos formar un hogar.

Le indiqué para que pudiera llegar a mi apartamento, una vez allí, se bajo del coche y se apresuró para abrirme la puerta, todo un caballero.

- Bella, ¿Qué te parece si te invito este viernes a cenar?, así hablamos, ya que en el viaje ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada –

- Me parece perfecto, así tendremos toda la semana para pensar, y ver lo que es mejor – contesté y me fui aproximando al portal – gracias por traerme no debiste molestarte.

- Bella tenía que venir a Seattle de todas formas, no ha sido ningún sacrificio, todo lo contrario – sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla tornándose rosada, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios en los míos, fue un beso casto y breve – descansa y si tienes cualquier problema no dudes en llamarme, nos vemos mañana señorita Swan – dijo de forma burlona.

- Hasta mañana profesor Cullen – sonreí y le vi montarse en su coche.

Cuando llegué a casa no había nadie, así que me dirigí a mi habitación para guardar mis cosas, decidí llamar a mi madre, era la única que faltaba por saber de mi embarazo, y eso no sería justo, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ella, solo esperaba que me entendiera y me apoyara.

Tras una hora y media hablando con mi madre, todo parecía mejor, ella no me había dado la espalda, todo lo contrario, al principio puso el grito en el cielo pero luego le expliqué que no estaba sola que sabía quien era el padre de mi bebé y que él iba a estar ahí para apoyarme, eso le tranquilizo y me dijo que ella intentaría ayudarme más económicamente al saber que Charlie me había retirado su ayuda, estaba emocionada por ser abuela.

Al poco rato llegó Ángela y le conté todo lo sucedido en Forks, no se podía creer la actitud de Charlie, ni como Jake se hacía la victima, también se alegró que le hubiera dicho a Edward sobre el embarazo y que estaba segura que todo iba a ir bien. Me despedí de ella después de cenar para poder ir a descansar, estaba agotada. Antes de caer dormida mi móvil sonó.

_Que tengas dulces sueños._

_Edward._

Suspiré al leer el mensaje, era corto pero fue un bonito gesto de su parte, y tras eso caí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

La semana trascurrió más o menos bien, casi todas las mañanas me levantaba de un salto para dar los buenos días al retrete, que se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo.

Al final no pude quedar con Alice para ir de comprar por los numerosos trabajos que me mandaban y que ocupaban casi todo mi tiempo y eso que estábamos al principio de curso.

Apenas a había visto a Edward, ya que sus clases eran a primera hora y casi nunca llegaba a tiempo, cada vez que faltaba me llamaba para ver que era lo que me había sucedido, y siempre le decía lo mismo, que eran las nauseas.

Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que hoy era mi cita con Edward, estaba muy nerviosa, ya que cada vez me daba cuenta que me gustaba más, todas las noches me enviaba un mensaje para desearme buenas noches, y cada vez que eso pasaba mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que se iba a salir de mi pecho. Estaba frente a mi armario para ver que me iba a poner, ahora me arrepentía de no haber ido con Alice de compras, decidí ponerme un vestido negro ajustado hasta la mitad de mis muslos y de cuello de barco, dejando al descubierto mis hombros, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón, el pelo me lo deje suelto, de forma que mis rizos caían como una cascada por mi espalda y me maquillé un poco pero sin recargarlo, estaba terminando de guardar las cosas en mi bolso cuando sonó la puerta, como no estaba Ángela tuve que dar prisa para no hacerle esperar, cuando abrí la puerta casi me caigo de espalda, estaba guapísimo, con una camisa gris y unos pantalones oscuro.

- Uuff, estas impresionante, voy a ser la envidia – dijo en forma de saludo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Tu tampoco estas mal – sonreí y cerré la puerta para poder marcharnos.

- ¿Puedo saber a donde vamos a ir a cenar? – pregunté una vez que estuvimos dentro del coche.

- Espero que te guste la comida italiana – asentí – es un restaurante que esta de moda últimamente, la Bella Italia – había oído hablar de ese restaurante, era muy elegante además de caro.

- ¿Pero no hay que reservar con mucho tiempo de antelación? – pregunté nerviosa al saber nuestro destino.

- Sí, pero digamos que yo tengo mis trucos – contestó y mostró su sonrisa encantadora, que me dejaba deslumbrada.

Cuando llegamos Edward repitió el gesto de abrirme la puerta, al entrar al restaurante pude observar que su decoración era exquisita además de se muy elegante y exclusivo, nos acompañaron hasta la mesa.

- Buenas noche soy Mike, y seré su camarero por esta noche, ¿Qué les puede servir de beber? – me dijo el camarero mirándome, yo me sentía incomoda ante su escrutinio, Edward carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- Pónganos una botella de su mejor vino – masculló molesto.

- Edward, yo no puedo beber, preferiría una botella de agua – dije antes que se marchara el camarero.

- Perdona, no caí en eso, por favor tráiganos el vino y la botella de agua – el camarero se marchó dejándonos solos en la mesa, ambos cogimos las cartas para ver que íbamos a pedir – perdona por lo de antes, no caí en que no es recomendable que las embarazadas beban alcohol – balbuceó nervioso.

- Tranquilo, es normal, creo que todavía tienes que hacerte a la idea – le sonreí, el camarero llegó con nuestras bebida y tomó nota de nuestra cena.

Edward y yo empezamos hacernos preguntas de tipo personal para conocernos mejor, la verdad es que estaba siendo una velada muy entretenida, y recordé el día que nos conocimos en ese bar de Phoenix y lo cómodo que resultó hablar con él, al igual que lo estaba siendo ahora.

- Bien una pregunta que tengo curiosidad y que por faltar a mi clase el primer día no respondiste ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar arquitectura? – preguntó con gran interés.

- Bueno de siempre me ha gustado observar lo que había a mi alrededor, me fascinaba los puentes y los grandes edificios, pero lo que me marcó fue el viaje a New York y ver todos esos grandes rascacielos y supe que un día yo también quería diseñar algo que perdurara en el tiempo y dejar así mi marca en el mundo.

- Vaya muy interesante, creo que serás una gran arquitecta, tienes pasión por lo que haces y eso es muy importante.

- ¿Y tú por qué lo estudiaste? –

- La culpa de eso la tuvo mi abuelo, él fue quien fundó la empresa Construcciones Cullen, al principio construían casas y poco más, pero poco a poco fueron adquiriendo fama y se fueron expandiendo, convirtiéndose en una gran empresa. Como mi padre no quiso dedicarse al trabajo familiar, mi abuelo intentó que por lo menos uno de sus nietos se interesara por la arquitectura, pero al final resultó que tanto Emmet como yo nos dedicamos a ello, algo que enorgulleció a mi abuelo y cuando murió, Emmet y yo pasamos a ser los dueños de la empresa.

- Vaya, una historia interesante, ¿y a tu padre no le hubiera gustado que alguno hubiera seguido sus pasos? – pregunté intrigada.

- Sí, pero no pudo competir con mi abuelo, él nos regalaba bloques de juguetes para construir nuestros propios edificios, nos hizo una casa del árbol, nos llevaba a la oficina, en fin trabajó duro para que alguno nos quedáramos con la empresa – soltó una carcajada ante los recuerdos – mi padre también lo intentó, pero no tuvo suerte, así que como último recurso lo intentó con Alice, pero ella desde pequeña tuvo claro que iba a ser diseñadora – ese comentario provocó la risa de ambos.

- A lo mejor tu padre intenta que su nieto o nieta sean médico, como lo hizo tu abuelo con vosotros – le dije tocándome el vientre.

- Tendremos que asegurarnos que no influya mucho, nuestro hijo tiene que quedarse con la empresa – mi corazón saltó cuando dijo la palabra nuestro, sonaba tan bien, estaba emocionada.

La cena transcurrió de forma distendida, era increíble lo bien que me lo estaba pasando a su lado, me contaba anécdota de su familia, y yo le contaba sobre mi vida, todavía no me había preguntado que había sucedido en Forks hace una semana, cosa que agradecía, se lo quería contar pero no quería estropear esta fabulosa velada.

Tras la cena nos dirigimos hacía el coche, me preguntó si me apetecía tomarme algo en su apartamento, dude al principio pero terminé aceptado, no quería que la noche terminara.

- Vaya, tienes buen gusto – estaba impresionada con la decoración del salón, tenía un sofá bastante grande y otro más pequeño de un marrón oscuro, los cojines en cambio eran de color naranja claro, la mesa del centro era de madera oscura para combinar con los sillones y la alfombra era de diferentes tonos naranjas, dando a la estancia y toque elegante a la vez que colorido.

- Mi madre es la que se ha encargado de decorar todo mi apartamento – se aproximó a mi hasta que sus manos descansaron en mi vientre, pegué un pequeño bote, ya que no me esperaba su gesto – Bella, quiero tener algo contigo, esta noche ha sido fabulosa y no quiero que se quede en eso, quiero más – susurró en mi oído haciendo estremecer.

- Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche y me gustaría ver a donde nos lleva esto – sus manos acariciaban mi vientre, dejando una sensación de hormigueo por donde pasaba.

- Es increíble que nuestro bebé este creciendo aquí dentro – su voz reflejaba emoción – Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás esta noche – musitó a la vez que comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, mis piernas en ese instante se convirtieron en gelatina.

Edward dirigió su boca por todo mi cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos, yo solo podía gemir, no resistí más y me volteé en sus brazos para abalanzarme a su boca, nuestras lenguas salieron a su encuentro, el beso era necesitado y hambriento, nuestra manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos, de pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar, no fui conciente en que momento me quedé desnuda, ambos nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos y volvimos a fundirnos en un apasionado beso.

Edward agarró mis glúteos para levantarme, yo por acto reflejo enrollé mis piernas, cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron ambos soltamos gemidos debido a la fricción, Edward comenzó andar mientras devoraba mi boca y cuello, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, de pronto sentí una superficie plana y Edward se acomodó encima de mí, tanteo mi entrada con su mano, haciendo que gimiera, lo necesitaba dentro. Edward introdujo dos dedos bombeando de forma frenética, yo me arqueé ofreciendo mis pechos a Edward que no dudó en devorarlos, cuando retiró su mano lloriqueé por la perdida, pero Edward no perdió el tiempo y posicionó su erección en mi entrada, siseé por la sensación, entró lentamente, podía sentir como se abría paso dentro de mi, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo y con ello nuestros jadeos y gemidos, que inundaba toda la habitación, de pronto estallé en un delicioso orgasmo que dejó mi cuerpo como gelatina, Edward me siguió a los poco minutos gritando mi nombre y dejándose caer hacia un lado, permanecimos así unos segundos recuperando nuestra respiración, Edward me atrajo a su pecho y nos cubrió con unas sábanas.

- No era mi intención que esto acabara así, pero es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa y que no pueda reprimir mis impulsos – susurró en mi oído.

- ¿Entonces ha sido mi culpa que termináramos en tu habitación? – pregunté y enarqué una ceja.

- Por supuesto, estabas realmente sexy en medio del salón, y no pude evitar besarte y tocarte – su tono demostraba orgullo.

- Eres un tonto – besé su pecho, y bostecé, la verdad es que estaba cansada, la semana había sido bastante larga y pocas horas de sueño.

- Anda duerme, yo velaré por tus sueños – sentí como Edward acariciaba mi brazo y depositaba un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, después caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer la historia.<strong>

**Querio agradecer también por las alertas y favoritos, y a todas las personas que leen la historia de forma silenciosa.**

**Os invito a que dejen su reviews, es mi recompensa jajja :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza al igual que algunos de los personajes._**

Buenos días, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Poco a poco me fui despertando, sentí un peso sobre mi estómago y una respiración en mi nuca, de pronto las imágenes de la noche anterior me asaltaron, recordé sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo encima del mío, nuestros gemidos, con solo recordarlo me ruboricé. Hoy sería diferente a la de aquella mañana que me desperté en Phoenix con Edward a mi lado, esta vez no huiría de su lado, me giré lentamente para poder contemplarle, se veía como un ángel, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, retiré algunos mechones que caían en su frente, su pelo era tan sedoso, que me invitaba a perderme en él.

- Buenos días preciosa – dijo con voz ronca.

- Siento haberte despertado – susurré apenada.

- Tranquila tu puedes despertarme así todas las veces que quieras – abrió los ojos y me sonrío, mi corazón latió desenfrenado ante la visión que tenía, estaba tan embobada admirando que me tomó de improvisto sus labios que acariciaban con ternura los míos.

- Buenos días – dije totalmente atontada.

- Si que lo son – musitó y volvió a besarme, me estrechó más en sus brazos, pude sentir en mi estómago su erección, eso hizo que gimiera en su boca.

En un movimiento, yo me encontraba encima de Edward, separé mi boca de la suya y me dirigí a su cuello, por una vez yo quería tener el control, Edward acariciaba mis glúteos, empecé a bajar por su torso, lamiéndolo y acariciándolo, poco a poco fui bajando hasta encontrarme con su erección, besé la punta de su miembro, Edward se estremeció por mis caricias, la fui introduciendo en mi boca, rodeándola con mi boca, chupando y succionando, los gemidos de Edward hacía que pusiera más empeño en mi tarea ya que sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Una de sus manos se dirigió hasta mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo, relajé la garganta para que cupiera, ya que era enorme, comenzó a embestir contra mi boca una y otra vez, cada vez su ritmo era más rápido, sentí que estaba cerca, Edward se intentó retirar, pero yo me negué, seguí chupando y lamiendo hasta que sentí que se corrió en mi boca.

- Dios Bella, me vuelves loco – dijo jadeando intentado acompasar su respiración, tiró de mi, y me volvió a besar, jadeé cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi clítoris, no pude reprimir el gemido, tanteó mi entrada – vaya estás muy húmeda, ¿es por mí pequeña? – solo pude asentir, no era capaz de hablar.

De pronto sentí como unos de sus dedos me penetraba, grité ante la sensación, pronto introdujo otro dedo, bombeando cada vez más fuerte, con el pulgar empezó acariciar mi clítoris, yo jadeaba y gritaba por todas las sensaciones, sentía como se formaba una bola en mi vientre, al cabo de los segundos exploté en un delicioso orgasmo y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció. Mire a Edward que tenía una sonrisa arrogante pintada en su rostro.

- Es el mejor despertar desde hace mucho – afirmó y me estrechó en sus brazos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – mi cuerpo entero estaba relajado, no quería moverme, pero mi estómago hizo acto de presencia.

- Vamos a desayunar, no quiero que me acuses de no alimentarte como es debido – me reí al ver su expresión, como no tenía ropa, decidí coger la camisa de Edward que se encontraba en el suelo, cuando me volví vi a Edward observándome.

- No te importa ¿no?, es que no tengo nada que ponerme – tendría que haberle dicho algo antes de cogerla.

- En absoluto, pienso que te queda mejor a ti que a mi – su voz salió ronca, se acercó a mi y me besó – vamos antes que te vuelva a meter en la cama y te vuelva a hacer mía.

Edward preparó tostadas, zumo y café, todo se veía delicioso, o era yo que estaba muerta de hambre, desayunamos tranquilos, de vez en cuando hablamos y nos contábamos cosas, intentábamos conocernos mejor y saber todo del otro, sentía como poco a poco me iba enamorando de Edward, en poco tiempo había conseguido meterse en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, y eso me daba miedo, todo con Edward iba muy rápido y temía que se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes.

- Bella, ¿cuando es tu próxima visita al médico? – su pregunta hizo que saliera de mi mente y le prestara atención.

- El jueves de la próxima semana – contesté, me daba pánico ir, por si me decían que algo iba mal.

- Me gustaría acompañarte – solté un suspiro cuando lo dijo, y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, ¡malditas hormonas!.

- Eeehh no llores pequeña, no quiero que te sientas mal – se arrodilló frente a mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

- No..sssi…noo…estoy…triste – hipé – son estas malditas hormonas me tiene muy sensible y que dijeras eso me pareció muy tierno, no me lo esperaba – Edward soltó una carcajada, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, lo que faltaba que se riera de mí.

- Tontita, como no te iba a acompañar, ya te he dicho que voy a estar contigo y eso significa que estaré desde el principio y te acompañaré en todo, hasta en tus cambios de humor y tus antojos – con su dedo alisó la arruguita que se había formado en mi frente y me sonrío de forma cálida haciendo que me sintiera querida.

Lo que quedó de resto de fin de semana nos lo pasamos prácticamente encerrados en su apartamento, solo me dirigí al mío para coger algo de ropa, ya que solo tenía lo que me había puesto para la cena del viernes. El domingo por la noche intentó que me quedara con él, pero me negué, tenía clase y que teníamos que descansar, se quejó como un niño chico pero al final me dejó marchar.

El lunes por la mañana me levanté con energías renovadas, me sentía feliz, que Edward estuviera junto a mí hacía sentirme mejor, y ver que las cosas poco a poco iban mejorando, por lo menos una parte de mi vida, porque había otra que iba a peor, y era la económica, sin la ayuda de mi padre me costaba trabajo pagar mis gastos, y dentro de poco era primero de mes y tendría que pagar el alquiler del piso, lo mejor sería buscar un trabajo.

El día en la facultad fue tranquilo, solo vi a Edward en su clase, pero bueno no podía pedir más, no quería que nadie en la facultad se enterara que Edward y yo teníamos algo, no se exactamente lo que éramos, pero no había duda de que entre nosotros había algo, eso lo tendría que aclarar con él. Iba saliendo del campus con mis compañeros cuando un borrón de pelo negro se tiró a mis brazos, gracias a dios que no perdimos el equilibrio y no caímos al suelo.

- ¿Alice?, yo también me alegro de verte, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, casi nos matamos – claro que ella no sabía que yo estaba embarazada y que tenía que tener cuidado.

- Vamos Bella, no seas exagerada, solo ha sido un abrazo, ni que te fueras a romper – explicó, a mi me salió una risita nerviosa, y Alice me miró fijamente, la verdad me dio miedo.

- ¡Hola Bella! – me saludó Rosalie, cosa que agradecí internamente pues hizo que Alice desviara su vista de mí.

- ¿A que debo vuestra visita? – pregunté curiosa – y no me digáis que es casualidad.

- No, hemos venido a por ti, y era una sorpresa, así no te escapas de nosotras – respondió la pequeña duende.

- ¿Por qué me querría yo escapar? – ahora si que me daba miedo.

- Porque seguro que ponías alguna excusa para no venir con nostras de compras, como la semana pasa – dijo Rosalie, gemí odiaba ir de comprar y si a eso le sumamos que me cansaba pronto, esto iba a ser un infierno.

- Chicas de verdad me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas y además estoy cansada – intenté excusarme, pero Alice me agarró de la mano y me arrastró hasta el coche, para ser tan pequeña tenía mucha fuerza.

- ¡No!, te vienes con nostras, hoy será un día de chicas, además nos tienes que contar que te traes con mi hermano – dijo una vez montadas en el coche, ahora si que no tenía escapatoria tendría que soportar todo un día de comprar.

.

.

.

Dos horas y media más tardes nos encontrábamos sentadas en una cafetería, había rogado y suplicado por un descanso desde hacia una hora, pero me ignoraban olímpicamente, además de que me obligan a comprar todo lo que ellas decían, había ropa que en la vida me habría comprado por ser demasiado atrevida y reveladora, pero llegó un punto en que dejé de quejarme y las obedecí, lo peor fue en la tienda de lencería, todo lo que escogían apenas dejaban nada a la imaginación.

- Bien, ahora que nuestra tarde de comparas a terminado, empieza la parte del interrogatorio – la voz de Alice hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? – suspiré y esperé a que empezara el interrogatorio.

- Lo primero, ¿cuéntanos como os conocisteis en Phoenix? – dijo Rosalie.

- Nos conocimos en un bar, él se acercó me invitó a una copa y conversamos, luego bailamos y llegó un momento en que Edward me sacó del bar y me llevó al hotel, lo que sucedió os lo podéis imaginar – expliqué sin entrar en muchos detalles.

- Si, no hace falta que pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza, no es muy agradable – susurró Alice, haciendo que Rose y yo nos riéramos – Me toca la siguiente pregunta, ¿seguisteis en contacto después de eso? – preguntó botando en su asiento.

- No, yo me fui nada más despertarme dejándolo en el hotel, no volví a verlo hasta que el primer día de clase, me choqué con en él en el pasillo, pero lo dejé allí plantado y luego fui a su despacho para hablar con él, porque no puede asistir ese día a su clase – no era justo que me sometieran a esta interrogatorio, apenas nos conocíamos, deberían habérselo hecho a Edward.

- ¡Quéee! – gritaron las dos, provocando que la gente de nuestro alrededor nos mirasen - ¿Por qué fuiste a su despacho si le dejaste plantado en el pasillo? – preguntó Rosalie.

- En primer lugar le dejé plantado porque iba a llegar tarde a mi segunda clase y segundo si fue al despacho era porque no sabía que él era mi profesor, me llevé una gran sorpresa – aclaré bien todos los puntos - y después de ese encuentro, solo lo vi en clase y cuando me encontraron en la carretera – finalicé la explicación.

- Vaya que romántico, la alumna que se enamora del profesor – chilló Alice mientras botaba en su asiento, yo solo pude rodar los ojos - ¿Pero mi hermano y tú estáis saliendo?

- Eehh…no, digamos que nos estamos conociendo, ambos nos gustamos y estábamos viendo a ver donde nos conduce eso – solo omití el detalle de que estaba embarazada y que por eso todo este lío.

- Pues creo que hacéis una linda pareja y que lo vuestro tiene futuro, además de que seremos grandes amigas – dijo Alice como si pudiera ver el futuro.

- Muy bien pitonisa Ali, ¿que crees nos depara el futuro? – se burló Rose, Alice le sacó la lengua y no puede evitar reírme de la situación.

Continuamos conversando, Alice me contó que estaba estudiando para poder ser diseñadora de modas, que esa era su gran pasión, no lo dudaba, esta mujer se podía pasar el día entre ropa y no cansarse, Rose dijo que ella trabajaba con Esme en la empresa de ésta, que se dedicaba al diseño de interiores.

Tras pasar la tarde en el centro comercial me liberaron y me dejaron en casa, eso sí, prometiéndoles que quedaríamos otro día de la semana, aunque fuera para tomar algo y seguir hablando. Cuando entre en el apartamento Ángela estaba en el salón con Ben, nos saludamos y me disculpé con ellos pero me quería ir a la cama, se que era temprano pero el día había sido agotador, cené algo rápido y me fui a mi habitación, al cabo de un rato mi móvil empezó a sonar, sonreí al ver el identificador de llamadas.

- ¡Hola! – saludé, aunque se me escapó un bostezo.

- Hola preciosa, ¿estás cansada? – preguntó Edward.

- Sí, tu hermana y tu cuñada me secuestraron después de clase y me tuvieron todo el día de compras, fue horrible – gimoteé e hice un puchero, aunque sabía que no me podía ver.

- Deberías haberte negado, se como es mi hermana cuando va de compra, agota a cualquiera – me reprendió de forma suave.

- Y me negué, pero te lo juro me secuestraron – aclaré, la culpa había sido de Alice – les dije que estaba cansada, pero les dio igual.

- Lo siento, cuando se trata de compras Alice se vuelve loca – se disculpó – de todas formas creo que deberíamos decir a mi familia que estas embarazada, así podrás librarte de Alice.

- Tienes razón – suspiré, no era justo que su familia no lo supiera y la mía si – si todo va bien el miércoles, se lo contamos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, bueno te dejo descansar, que tengas dulces sueños – se despidió.

- Adiós, te veo mañana – colgué, y caí de inmediato en un estado de inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa, no había vuelto al médico desde que me hice los análisis que me confirmaron que estaba embarazada, era la primera visita por tanto al ginecólogo, donde me diría si todo iba bien, una mano grande atrapó la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos y dejando suaves caricias en la palma de mi mano con su pulgar, estar en una sala con mujeres embarazadas no ayudaba a mis nervios.

- Cálmate, todo irá bien – susurró en mi oído.

- Ahora eres doctor ¿no? – pregunté de forma sarcástica – lo siento, no debí contestarte así, pero es que tengo miedo de que diga que algo va mal – musité apenada.

- Pase lo que pase ahí dentro vamos estar juntos – afirmó y me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

A los 10 minutos una enfermera me llamó y nos hizo pasar a la consulta, nos indicó que esperáramos que la doctora no iba a tardar, Edward no había soltado mi mano, cosa que agradecí, esos detalles hacían que confiara cada vez más en él.

- Buenas tardes soy la Doctora Heidi Collins – nos saludó la doctora - bien Isabella según tu informe estás de una 7 semanas ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, algunas mañanas tengo nauseas, me canso demasiado y tengo cambios de humor – expliqué recordando mis síntomas.

- Eso es normal, te recetaré unas vitaminas como suplemento, ahora si eres tan amable túmbate en la camilla, voy hacerte una exploración para ver que todo marcha bien – Edward no había pronunciado palabra, creo que estaba tratando de captar la mayor información posible.

Tras una ecografía para descartar que hubiera ningún problema con el bebé, nos dijo que todo estaba bien, y que no nos debíamos preocuparnos, pero que en caso que notáramos algo raro o que sangrara tendría que volver, nos dio cita para dentro de un mes, donde nos dijo que en esa cita ya podríamos ver al bebé, salí más tranquila, tras la consulta y nos dirigimos a una cafetería.

- Ya tienes mejor cara – dijo Edward acariciando mi mano.

- La verdad me siento que me he quitado un peso de encima, temía que algo fuera mal – acaricié mi vientre con la otra mano - ¿Has pensado cuando se lo vas a decir a tu familia?

- No, lo que si quiero es decírselo a todos a la vez, lo mejor es que convoque una reunión – contestó.

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaran? No quiero que piense….- me puso un dedo en los labios

- Shuusshh…ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, mi familia de adora y van a estar encantados con la idea – sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad, me quedé más tranquila al hablarlo con él.

.

.

.

El fin de semana llegó realmente rápido, era sábado y me encontraba en el salón de mi apartamento, con una taza de té en mis manos y el periódico encima de la mesa, estaba buscando posibles ofertas de trabajo, tenía que ponerme a eso, no podía retrasar la búsqueda más. Ninguna de las ofertas me agradaban, ya que eran trabajos muy pesados, o de jornadas completas, puestos que no me podía permitir, no tenía ni idea que iba hacer si no encontraba nada pronto.

- Buenos días amiga – saludó Ángela - ¿qué haces?, es demasiado temprano para que estés estudiando o haciendo trabajos.

- Estoy buscando un trabajo – contesté sin mirarla, seguía concentrada en el periódico.

- ¿Por qué?, Bella, no creo que sea buena idea, bastante tienes ya con la facultad, para que ahora tengas también un trabajo, pero si apenas dan las 9 de la noche y tu ya estas zombi – me recordó mi amiga.

- Ya lo sé, pero necesito dinero, con lo que me da Renée no me llega para todo, tengo gastos, el piso, los materiales de la facultad, y todavía va a ser peor cuando llegue el bebé, tengo que ahorrar – me estaba agobiando por momentos.

- Por el piso no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerme cargo para eso estamos los amigos – negué con la cabeza, no ella no podía pagar por mi, yo era adulta y tenía que hacer frente a mis responsabilidades.

- No, angy no voy a consentir eso, tu también tienes el dinero justo y si te haces cargo de todo el alquiler también lo vas a pasar mal – suspiré – buscaré un trabajo de media jornada.

- Bella antes de que me grites y te pongas cabezona escúchame ¿vale? – asentí – podrías pedir ayuda a Edward – iba a decir algo pero ella negó con la cabeza, gruñí – déjame continuar, Edward también tiene parte de responsabilidad y seguro que esta encantado con ayudarte.

- No voy a pedir dinero a Edward, ya discutiré con él cuando llegue el bebé, que yo pague mi piso no es problema suyo, si no mío – me levanté y di por finalizada la conversación.

El resto del fin de semana me la pasé en casa haciendo trabajos y estudiando, Edward había tenido que volar ha Chicago para arreglar algunos pendientes que todavía le quedaban y que no los pudo resolver antes de mudarse, pero me llamaba o me enviaba mensajes. Por otro lado las chicas también me llamaron el sábado para ir con ellas al centro comercial, pero esta vez si me negué alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, ellas lo entendieron pero me amenazaron que la próxima no me escaparía, solo esperaba que no fuera tan duro como la primer vez.

Llegó el lunes y con ello mi saltó de la cama para saludar al retrete, hacia varios días que no tenía nauseas, me apresuré para poder llegar a primera hora, tenía ganas de ver a Edward aunque fuera desde lejos, lo había extrañado. Cuando llegué mis amigas estaban en la entrada del aula, por lo visto todavía era temprano.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? - pregunté a Lisa y a Emily.

- Una pesadilla, por poco no termino el trabajo de proyectos arquitectónicos – dijo Lisa.

- El mío igual, no puedo creer que estemos a principio de curso y ya estemos de hasta arriba de trabajos, esto es injusto – se quejó Emily - ¿Y tu que tal?

- Bien, igual que vosotras haciendo trabajos, además también me puse a buscar trabajo, ¿no sabréis de ninguno verdad? – pregunté estaba desesperada a lo mejor ellas me decía de algún lugar.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajos buscas? – preguntó Lisa.

- Tendría que ser a media jornada, después de clase – expliqué omitiendo que no fuera muy pesado, ya que tendría que explicar que estaba embarazada y eso supondría la temible pregunta de ¿quién es el padre?

- Pregunta en la cafetería, a lo mejor necesitan gente – sugirió Lisa.

- Deberían entrar señoritas, la clase esta a punto de empezar – esa voz hizo que me tensara, habrá oído la conversación, giré mi cabeza para verlo a la cara, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en mí y por su expresión apostaba que estaba furioso, ¡mierda! seguro que oyó algo.

- Disculpe profesor Cullen – habló Lisa y nos arrastro hasta dentro de la clase.

No pude concentrarme en toda la clase, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a esa expresión, no podía estar así porque fuera a buscar un trabajo, a él no le debería molestar eso, yo podía hacer con mi vida lo que me daba la gana. No me di cuenta cuando terminó la clase, solo fui consciente que la gente empezaba a recoger, yo me apresuré hacer lo mismo y escapar de este infierno.

- Señorita Swan, puede a cercarse un momento, quiero comentarle una cosa – salté del susto cuando me llamó, mis amigas me dijeron que me esperaban fuera, lentamente caminé hasta su mesa, no era capaz de levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Que ocurre profesor? –todavía había alumnos en la clase por lo que no me atreví a decirle de otra forma.

- Quiero que me acompañe a mi despacho, quiero comentarle sobre sus faltas a mi clase – su voz sonaba dura.

- Ahora mismo tengo clase, ¿puedo ir dentro de una hora? – no quería enfrentarme a Edward a solar, si era una cobarde.

- Esta bien, la espero en mi despacho dentro de una hora – hizo un movimiento que le permitió quedar a la altura de mi oído – No intentes escapar Bella, tu y yo tenemos que hablar – susurró y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, pero esta vez no de placer si no de miedo.

Así que me encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Edward, no me atrevía a llamar, estaba segura que si entraba iba a estallar la tercera guerra mundial, lo había visto en sus ojos y en sus expresiones, estaba furioso por algo y podía apostar que lo estaba conmigo por el asunto del trabajo, pero no entendía realmente porque eso le podía molestar, otra posibilidad es que estuviera enfadado por otra cosa y solo me llamó para vernos, a lo mejor él también me había extrañado. Toqué la puerta, no valía la pena aguantar esta incertidumbre, lo mejor sería entrar y ver que era lo que le pasaba, fui abriendo poco a poco la puerta y me lo encontré de frente estaba de pie, apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, trague en seco, la imagen que tenía delante era gloriosa, tuve que reprimirme para no soltar sobre él, sus ojos me mostraba que eso no sería buena idea.

- Cierra la puerta, tienes mucho que explicarme – su voz fue dura y un escalofrío atravesó todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**También quiero agredecer las alertas y los favoritos, y a lectors silenciosas, que son el motor para que continue la historia.**

**¿Me recompesan con un reviews? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza al igual que algunos personajes._**

Aquí estoy otro lunes más, espero que disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Su expresión era seria y el ambiente era tenso, no me atrevía a pronunciar palabra, además que le iba a decir si ni siquiera sabía porque estaba así, pero parecía que él tampoco iba a decir que le pasaba.

- ¿Creí que confiabas en mi? – rompió el silencio que había en la habitación.

- Claro que confío en ti, no se a que viene esta actitud – respondí, yo estaba de pie, apoyada contra la puerta.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me has comentado que buscabas trabajo?, hemos estado hablando toda la semana y no me has dicho nada – al final soltó lo que le tenía tan enfadado y yo tenía razón, era por el trabajo.

- No te han enseñado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación – como se atrevía a echarme en cara que no le dijera nada.

- No fue mi intención, lo siento, se que esta mal – se disculpó – si lo que necesitas dinero yo te puedo ayudar – y hay estaba la frase que yo no quería oír.

- ¡No! Es mi problema y puedo solucionarlo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie – grité desesperada.

- Pero Bella, quiero ayudarte, te dije que iba a estar para ti, que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera – explicó.

- El que no lo entiende eres tu, soy suficientemente capaz de arreglármelas solas – me estaba exasperando, como le hacía entender que no quería su ayuda, lo se soy bastante orgullosa.

- Urrgg…dios que terca eres – gritó, agitando los brazos al aire – no es limosna lo que te estoy ofreciendo, sino algo que está dentro de mi responsabilidad – podía ver como Edward poco a poco también iba perdiendo los nervios.

- Esto no es tu responsabilidad, el que yo pague o no el alquiler, no entra dentro de tus obligaciones, que tenga que comprarme libros o cualquier otro capricho tampoco es tu responsabilidad – los dos estábamos perdiendo el control y esto no era nada bueno.

- ¡Claro que es mi obligación¡ que tu estés bien, que no tengas preocupaciones ni estrés, es mi responsabilidad, y si es algo tan sencillo como que te pague algunas cosas lo haré – exclamó.

- ¿Por qué no entiendes que no necesito tu ayuda?, cuando nazca el bebé hablaremos de eso, pero de momento yo no soy tu buena acción del mes – las lágrimas empezaban acumularse en mis ojos, pero hacía todo lo que podía por retenerlas.

- ¡Quée! Crees que te ayudo por compasión – sus ojos llamearon de pura rabia – para que te enteres de una vez, me importas mucho y solo me preocupo que ni a ti ni a mi hijo os falte de nada.

- No somos nada, no puedes montarme una escena porque yo no acepte tu dinero – solté verdaderamente furiosa, toda esta situación me sobrepasaba.

- Entonces no soy nada ¿no?, genial, simplemente genial – comentó sarcástico – avísame cuando tu creas que es mi responsabilidad.

- ¿Pues sabes? Es lo mejor, esto no iba a ninguna parte – grité, me negaba a que me viera llorar, así que me volví y salí del despacho dando un portazo, nada más cerrar la puerta a mis espalda, las lágrimas salieron libres y surcaron mis mejillas, en el interior del despacho se oyó un fuerte ruido y sin esperar nada más me alejé de allí.

Estaba destrozada, los nervios me había echo decir cosas que no eran verdad, claro que veía un futuro juntos, Edward me gustaba y mucho, pero por mi estúpido orgullo lo había perdido, pero también parte de culpa la tenía él, porque no era capaz de entenderme, porque no se ponía en mi situación, yo ya era bastante mayorcita como para salir sola adelante.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin apenas darme cuenta, mis amigas me preguntaron que si me encontraba bien, pero simplemente me limité asentir, no quería contar nada y menos a ellas, no era que no las tuviera confianza, pero decirle lo de Edward era demasiado, lo mejor era llegar a casa para poder desahogarme con Ángela.

Caminé hacia mi apartamento, estaba abatida, no era capaz de olvidar la escena vivida en el despacho, y recordar el rostro de Edward me rompía el corazón, todo esto era por mi culpa, abrí la puerta y pude oír ruidos provenientes del salón, señal que mi amiga estaba en casa, cosa que agradecí en silencio.

- Hola – susurré, mi voz salió ronca, ante esto Angy me miró a los ojos y enseguida se aproximó hacia mí para abrazarme.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó preocupada.

- He…dis..discutido…con…Edwarddd – sollocé en los brazos de mi amiga, ella nos guió para que nos sentáramos en el sofá.

- Primero de todo es que te calmes - exigió, respiré unas cuantas veces e intenté serenarme, cuando Angy me vio mejor prosiguió – ahora explícame exactamente porque habéis discutido.

Empecé a relatarle lo sucedido con Edward, desde que me escuchó a primera hora hasta la discusión que tuvimos en su despacho y todas las cosas que nos dijimos, la expresión de mi amiga no cambiaba, aunque en alguna ocasión pude ver reproche en sus ojos.

- Creo que esta vez has metido la pata hasta el fondo Bells – me reprendió – Edward solo te quiere ayudar, no lo hace por obligación, se preocupa por ti y por su hijo, no quiere que os pase nada.

- Angy tu también – gemí, hasta mi amiga estaba en mi contra.

- Bella, te has dejado llevar por tu orgullo y por tu cabezonería, creo que deberías disculparte con él y dejar que Edward te ayude es lo mejor, trabajar y estudiar a la vez ya es bastante duro, y si a eso le sumas que estas embarazada es el doble de duro, ya te lo había dicho – explicó, yo sabía que iba a ser duro pero me negaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

- Veo que no cuento con tu ayuda, tranquila no te volveré a molestar con mis problemas – estaba enfadada, porque no se podía poner de mi lado, sin más salí del salón y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Toda la semana pasó lentamente, tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y no era capaz de concentrarme, apenas hablaba con Ángela, la había cagado con ella, se que me debía disculpar con ella pero estaba bastante avergonzada por mi comportamiento, en cuanto a Edward había estado evitándolo, aunque debo decir que él tampoco me buscó, dejó de mandarme mensajes y de llamarme, cosa que me dolió, lo extrañaba mucho, todo esta situación era por mi maldita culpa y por mi orgullo. En cuanto al tema de trabajo también iba fatal, las pocas entrevistas que había tenido me habían dicho al final que no eran lo que buscaba, y los que podía conseguir con mayor facilidad, como era de camarera me negaba porque eran demasiadas horas.

Así que aquí estaba tirada en mi cama el domingo, sin ganas de nada, mirando al techo viendo como pasaban las horas, mañana teníamos que pagar el alquiler del piso, aunque todavía tenía algo de dinero, me iba a quedar muy poco para sobrevivir el mes, suspiré todo esto era demasiado para mi, porque tenía que ser todo tan complicado, unos toques a mi puerta hicieron que saliera de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó tímidamente Ángela desde la puerta.

- Claro pasa, yo también quiero hablar contigo – era mi oportunidad para disculparme con ella – antes que digas nada quiero pedirte perdón por el otro día, se que te preocupas por mí y yo te traté fatal, lo siento de verdad – me disculpé de todo corazón.

- Yo también los siento Bella, no debí recriminarte por tu actitud – se aproximó a mi y me abrazó, era genial volver a estar bien con mi amiga – y ahora quiero proponerte algo, pero por favor escúchame hasta el final y piénsatelo por favor.

- Esta bien, te prometo escucharte y no gritarte – sonreí por lo último.

- Como sabes mañana tenemos que pagar el alquiler, he estado pensado que lo mejor es que yo me haga cargo de todo el alquiler – iba a decir algo pero Ángela no me dejó – prometiste que me escucharía hasta el final- asentí y ella continuo – como iba diciendo, que te parece si pago yo el alquiler hasta que tu encuentres algo, no quiero que te estreses porque no encuentres nada, seria una solución provisional, ¿qué dices?

- Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo – vi como mi amiga no estaba de acuerdo con mi respuesta, y pensé que otra vez me estaba dejando llevar por mi orgullo, era una solución factible y eso me daba tiempo para buscar algo y así devolverle el dinero – esta bien acepto tu propuesta, pero será por poco tiempo y pienso pagarte todo.

- ¡Me alegro que te dejes ayudar! Te quiero Bella – exclamó y nos volvimos abrazar.

- Yo también te quiero.

.

.

.

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, pero solo en algunos aspectos, Ángela y yo volvimos a ser esas amigas inseparables, ambas lo habíamos pasado muy mal a raíz de la discusión, volví a concentrarme en los estudios, que era lo importante, tenía que esforzarme este curso, por lo menos este primer cuatrimestre, ya que en al final del segundo tendría a mi bebé y eso sería muy duro, sobre todo si no contaba con la ayuda de Edward, la situación con él apenas mejoró, en sus clases apenas me miraba y si nos cruzamos en los pasillos me saludaba, pero era bastante frío, le había herido y bastante. Tampoco iba bien la búsqueda de trabajo, creo era muy exigente, y me frustraba, al final tendría que intentar ser camarera, podía probar y ver que tal me iba.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que mi amiga me propuso que pagara ella el alquiler, yo estaba bastante agradecida por ello, hoy era martes, por lo que salía antes de clase y pude llegar temprano a casa, me tumbé un rato en el sofá para descansar, me agotaba con suma facilidad, estaba casi dormida cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada y las voces de mis amigos, Angy y Ben venían discutiendo.

- Creo que se lo deberías contar, como se entere se va a enfadar contigo y con razón – reprochaba Ben a su novia.

- No tiene que enterarse, y es la mejor solución, ella necesita ayuda pero es demasiado cabezota y orgullosa, además él vino a mí y se ofreció, no fui yo a buscarle – se intentaba defender mi amiga, pero quien era ¿él?.

- Yo solo te digo que le cuentes, como se entere que es Edward quien paga su parte del alquiler en vez de tu….- Ben no siguió hablando porque ambos habían entrado al salón donde yo me encontraba sentada en el sofá y se habían quedado congelados, mi amiga perdió el color en la cara, yo estaba procesando todo lo que había oído.

- ¿Dime que lo que he oído no es verdad? – siseé cabreada.

- Qué es exactamente los que has oído Bells – susurró mi amiga.

- ¡Dime que no es verdad que Edward esta pagando por mi! – exclamé furiosa, no era posible, porque mi amiga me hacía esto, porque nadie me hace caso nunca, parece que mi opinión no cuenta para nadie.

- Antes de que me dejes de hablar de por vida, deja que te de mis razones – asentí – Edward vino al piso hace dos semanas, me dijo que te quería ayudar pero sin que tu te enteraras, así que me dio varios cheques para que fuera pagando la parte de tu alquiler, pero con la condición que dijera que era yo la que iba a pagarlo – explicó Ángela, esto era el colmo, los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para trabajar a mis espaldas.

- Dame los cheques – exigí, mi amiga se fue del salón supongo que se dirigió a su habitación, yo me quedé mirando a la nada, hasta que sentí un brazo en mis hombros.

- Sabes que Ángela solo quería ayudarte ¿verdad? – murmuró Ben, yo asentí, claro que sabía que mi amiga solo quería ayudarme y que ella hacía las cosas pensando en mí y en lo que creía que era mejor. Ángela regresó en seguida con los cheques en la mano.

- Toma, solo me dio lo de tres meses, a partir de ahí íbamos a ver que hacíamos – estaba perpleja por todo lo que me estaba contando, me fijé en la hora, apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, así que supuse que Edward se encontraría todavía en su oficina, ya que después de dar clases se iba a su empresa para trabajar allí.

- Perfecto, me voy hacer una visita a mi profesor – mi voz salió tenebrosa, haciendo que tanto Ben como Angy saltaran en sus lugares, iba a poner en su sitio a Edward, le quitaría la idea de volver aliarse con mi amiga en mi contra.

.

.

.

Nunca había ido a la empresa de Edward, busqué la dirección y cogí un taxi para llegar segura al sitio. El edificio era impresionante, parecía una torre de cristal, tenía varios pisos como podía ver, no era tan alto como unos rascacielos pero si era bastante impactante y resaltaba entre los demás edificios, me dirigí hacia la entrada, la cual estaba custodiada por un guarda de seguridad, me preguntó si necesitaba algo y simplemente le dije que tenía que ver a Edward Cullen, no puso más impedimentos y me dejó pasar.

El Hall de la empresa era bastante amplio, los suelos eran de mármol, había sillones a un lado de la sala, al otro lado pude divisar los ascensores y en el centro se encontraba una mesa bastante grande con una recepcionista detrás de ella, me dirigí hasta allí para preguntar a que planta tenía que ir.

- Perdone, ¿me podría indicar en que planta trabaja el señor Edward Cullen? – pregunté a la recepcionista.

- ¿Tiene cita con él? – preguntó de forma prepotente y mirándome de arriba abajo.

- No, pero necesito hablar con él – conteste de forma educada.

- Lo siento, pero el señor Cullen no la puede recibir – no lo podía creer, ni siquiera comprobaba si me podía recibir.

- No crees que eso lo debería decidir él – mascullé molesta, me estaba enfadando la actitud de la recepcionista.

- Mira bonita – dijo de forma despectiva – si dejara pasar a todas las que viene preguntando por el señor Cullen no acabaría nunca, si no tiene una cita, no puede pasar.

- Muchas gracias – dije de forma sarcástica – no necesito su ayuda para poder verle – una rubia con complejo de superioridad no me iba a impedir conseguir mi objetivo.

- ¡Seguridad! – gritó la mujer, ¡genial! Ahora por su culpa me echaran y seguro que me impiden el acceso. El guardia de seguridad que estaba en la entrada vino hasta nosotras.

- ¿Todo bien señorita Mallory? – preguntó el hombre, que no podría tener más de cincuenta años.

- Esta mujer intenta colarse en las instalaciones, ya le he dicho que no puede pasar, pero no me hace caso – respondió la señorita Mallory.

- Usted es la que ha decidido que no puedo pasar, solamente le pregunté por una planta – expliqué al de seguridad.

- Ya le he dicho que el señor Cullen no puede verla – seguía con la misma tonta excusa.

- Señorita lo siento, lo mejor es que me acompañe – y me cogió el brazo para dirigirme a la salida.

- ¿Por qué todo este escándalo? – preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros.

- Lo siento señor Hale, esta señorita estaba intentando colarse en las instalaciones – explicó la recepcionista.

- ¿Bella?, suéltela Harry – ordenó Jasper, me alegré un montón de encontrármelo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, las otras dos personas nos veían incrédulos.

- Quería ver a Edward, pero aquí la señorita Mallory me dijo que no podía pasar, ni siquiera consultó si me podía ver – le expliqué.

- Lauren, la próxima vez antes de decidir algo, deberías preguntar ¿entendido? – la voz de Jasper fue dura, Lauren estaba roja de rabia, yo por dentro estaba más que feliz.

- Lo siento señorita, no era mi ….-

- Solo hacía su trabajo, no se disculpe – interrumpí a Harry y le sonreí.

Jasper me guió hasta los ascensores, ahora que la euforia por haber ganado a la recepcionista sabionda se estaba consumiendo, la rabia empezaba a correr por mis venas, tenía unas ganas de tener a Edward delante para gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿No le iras a matar verdad? – la pregunta de Jasper me dejó perpleja, me quedé mirando a los ojos – es que se te nota en la cara, has pasado de estar feliz a estar enfadada, y supongo que eso tiene que ver con Edward ¿verdad?.

- ¡Vaya eres muy intuitivo! – exclamé con sorpresa.

- Si, se me da bastante bien adivinar los estados de ánimos de la gente, y tu eres fácil de leer, tienes cara de querer matar a alguien – los dos soltamos una carcajada por lo último que dijo.

Cuando llegamos a la planta, me dijo que era la de la presidencia, que allí estaban él, Emmet y Edward, me presentó a la secretaría de éste último, Amanda, una mujer de unos cuarenta años muy amable, nos dijo que Edward no estaba reunido y que podíamos pasar, Jasper se despidió de mi dándome un abrazo y diciendo que avisaría a Emmet para pasar luego a por el cadáver, cosa que me hizo sonreír, toqué a la puerta y su voz resonó amortiguada diciendo un "pase", respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta.

- ¿Bella? – estaba sorprendido, Edward estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, con muchos papeles encima y con un portátil, la vista desde su despacho era increíble.

- ¿Crees que no me iba a enterar?, que era tan ingenua que podías hacer lo que quisieras sin respectar mi decisión – saqué los cheques de mi bolso, los hice una bola y se los arroje a la cara, Edward no daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Pero…como… - tartamudeó – bueno da igual, si soy culpable de querer ayudarte ¿es que te resulta tan difícil de creer? – se excusó, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

- Porque no simplemente respectas mi decisión y no me dejas solucionar a mi mis problemas – exigí y medio rogué.

- Porque no puedo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y viéndote trabajar para conseguir un dinero que yo te puedo dar, ya suficiente tienes con tu carrera y con el embarazo – explicó, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad.

- Pero esa es mi decisión – lloriquee, mis defensa estaban cayendo, Edward se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio, de pronto sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, dándome esa tranquilidad y seguridad que sentía cada vez que estaba en sus brazos.

- Déjame ayudarte por favor – rogó en mi oído – me importas más de lo que piensas pequeña, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estas semanas sin saber de ti, sin poder hablarte, me haces falta – musitó, mi corazón latía frenético por sus palabras.

- No puedo aceptar eso, yo …. – Edward me silenció con un beso casto, suspiré cuando se separó de mí, cuanto había echado de menos sus besos.

- Deja de ser terca y orgullosa y acepta la ayuda de los demás, porque no solo yo te ofrecí mi ayuda si no también tu amiga Ángela – cuando dijo estoy, la rabia volvió a mí, así que de un empujón me separé de él, mi movimiento le cogió de sorpresa.

- ¡No tenías derecho a hablar con mi amiga a mis espaldas! – grité – ¡Por tu culpa me he enfadado con ella! – y sin esperármelo Edward rompió a reír, ¡encima se burlaba de mi!.

- De verdad eres única, hace un momento estabas tranquila entre mis brazos y al segundo te has puesto a gritarme – explicó, yo la verdad no le veía la gracia – Ven anda, no seas así, tu amiga no tiene la culpa que le insistiera hasta que se hartó de mi y aceptó mi oferta – tiró de mi y volví a sus brazos – créeme cuando te digo que me costó mucho que aceptara, no te quería traicionar.

- Pero aún así lo hizo – vi voz volvió a salir suave, y la rabia iba abandonando mi cuerpo, odiaba que Edward tuviera este poder sobre mí.

- Es verdad lo hizo, pero es que yo puedo ser muy persistente cuando es algo que me importa – susurró en mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera a sentir su aliento.

- No es justo para los demás – musité, me estaba afectando el estar entre sus brazos, podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos rozando mi cuerpo.

- Esta bien, vamos a dejar el tema, no te voy a insistir más y voy a respetar tus decisiones, no quiero discutir más contigo por esto, olvidemos que estas dos semanas no han existido – propuso, a mi me resultaba raro que dijera eso después de hacer lo imposible para salirse con la suya, pero no me dio tiempo a pensar más, ya que a los pocos segundos Edward me estaba besando.

Edward se había abalanzado sobre mis labios y me besaba con urgencia, en ese beso había frustración y rabia, Edward enseguida profundizó el beso, apenas me dio tiempo de entreabrir los labios, sentí su lengua explorando toda mi boca, yo intentaba responder de igual manera a su beso, mis rodillas temblaban, estaba segura que ya hubiera caído al suelo si no estuviese sujeta a los hombros de Edward. Nos separamos por falta de aire, yo me puse de puntilla y comencé a besar su mandíbula y su cuello, Edward gemía bajito y apretaba mis glúteos, un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando mordí su cuello, sonreí ante esto. Edward me volvió atraer hacia su cuerpo y me beso profundamente, gemí cuando sentí su excitación golpear mi estómago.

- Shhhisss…..no debemos hacer ruido, o nos oirán susurró Edward justo antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja para después bajar por mi cuello, me mordía el labio para no dejar escapar los gemidos de mi garganta.

Edward enseguida me desabrochó mi camisa, dejando al descubierto mi sujetador negro, bajo su cabeza y empezó a lamer mis senos, yo tampoco quería quedarme atrás y me deshice de su camisa, Edward me quitó el sujetador y se abalanzó sobre uno de mis pezones erguidos para jugar con ellos, en ese momento dejé de pensar y mordí con más fuerza el labio, cuando terminó de jugar con mis pechos, se dirigió hacía mis pantalones y me los bajó, pero antes de deshacerse de ellos por completo, me giró y me sentó en su escritorio, una vez allí terminó de quitarme los pantalones. Cogí el cinturón de Edward y tiré para que él se aproximara y empecé a quitarle los pantalones, acaricié su erección por encima de sus boxers, lo que hizo que Edward gimiera de forma audible.

- Shiishh, nos pueden oír – susurré en su oído, diciendo la misma advertencia que me dio él antes.

Edward volvió atacar mis labios, era la mejor forma para acallar nuestros gemidos y suspiros. Deslizó uno de sus dedos por mi sexo para comprobar que estuviera lista, Edward colocó su miembro en mi entrada y me penetró de una sola estocada, haciendo que los dos siseáramos de puro placer, esta vez no hubo preliminares ni juegos, los dos estábamos ansiosos. Edward se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos, para después empezar a moverse primero de forma lenta, para luego ir incrementando el ritmo poco a poco. Sentía como mis paredes apresaban el miembro de Edward, estaba cerca y sabía que él también. Edward me apretó la cintura para acercarme a él, yo estaba aferrada a sus hombros, nos besamos con desesperación, de pronto sentí como el orgasmo azotaba todo mi cuerpo ahogue el grito en la boca de Edward, poco segundos después Edward me siguió, dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada, ambos nos quedamos anclados en los ojos del otro, yo estaba sumergida en ese mar esmeralda, una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en su cara.

- Ahora entiendo a los que dicen que la mejor parte de las peleas son las reconciliaciones – dijo de forma burlona, yo le golpeé en el pecho.

- Pues no te acostumbre, a lo mejor la próxima pelea no trae reconciliación.

- Estoy seguro que todas nuestras peleas van a terminar en reconciliación – dijo muy seguro de si mismo, me dio un beso y se alejó de mí para vestirse y pasarme la ropa.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, tenía miedo de que alguien entrara y nos encontrara a medio vestir, ahora que estaba conciente de lo que habíamos hecho y en donde, me empecé a sonrojar, escuché la carcajada de Edward.

- ¿No me puedo creer que te avergüences? – preguntó burlón, le iba a contestar cuando me fijé en el escritorio, solté un grito, cuando vi todos los papeles arrugados y esparramados por el suelo – tranquila no pasada nada, lo que hemos hecho ha sido más importante que estos papeles.

- Muy gracioso Cullen – contesté y me puse a recoger los papeles.

- Ven, deja eso – me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta un sofá que había en a un lado del despacho, la verdad es que no me había fijado cuando entré, el despacho era muy amplio, y muy bien decorado, solo me había fijado en su gran vista de Seattle – Se que todavía no has encontrado trabajo – enarqué una ceja – déjame terminar, no voy a empezar otra vez con la discusión solo quiero hacerte una propuesta.

- Ya me imagino yo como son tus propuestas – contesté, a lo que Edward sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece si trabaja aquí, como mi ayudante? – preguntó y yo me quedé en shock lo último que me podía imaginar era que Edward me ofreciera trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias a por las alertas y favoritos, también a las lectoras silenciosas, pero sobre todo gracias a: vcullen, Seiya-Moon y Bea por tomarse unos mintos y comentarme, no sabeis la ilusión tan grande que me hizo, gracias de corazón.**

**¿Me recompensan con un reviews? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que algunos de los personajes._**

Aquí estoy otra semana más con un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

No me lo podía creer lo que me acababa de decir Edward, trabajar para él, para una de las empresas más importante del país, era una gran oportunidad tanto en el ámbito laboral como para mi formación, trabajar mano a mano, aunque solo sea como su ayudante con un gran arquitecto como era Edward, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

- ¿Bella, estas bien? – preguntó agitando su mano frente a mi cara, parpadeé varias veces para salir de mi ensoñación.

- ¡Sí!, si quiero – grité arrojándome a sus brazos, Edward soltó una gran carcajada.

- Vaya, espero tener esa respuesta en un futuro, pero la pregunta será distinta – me sonrojé por el sentido de sus palabras, decidí ignóralas y cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?, seré la mejor, ya verás como no te arrepientes de tu decisión – yo estaba botando en el sillón, causando que Edward se riera de mi por ser tan infantil.

- En estos momentos me recuerdas a Alice – rodé los ojos – si se que te ibas a poner así, me ahorro la discusión de estas semanas, aunque pensándolo mejor me ha gustado la discusión – enarqué una ceja ante su reflexión – ya sabes me ha encantado la reconciliación, espero repetirla pronto – susurró contra mis labios y los besó, fui yo la que cortó el beso.

- No me has contestado a mi pregunta de antes – protesté, Edward tenía un puchero por haber cortado el beso tan rápido.

- Puedes empezar cuando quieras – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – lo suyo es que vinieras por la tarde, cuando salgas de la facultad – asentí – y bueno tu trabajo consistiría en ayudarme con algunos proyectos, creo que te vendrá muy bien para que te vayas formando, una cosa es lo que das en clase y otra muy distinta la realidad.

Estuvimos discutiendo los diferentes puntos sobre mi trabajo, aunque los puntos más controvertidos fueron el sueldo y el horario, el sueldo que me quería pagar era desorbitado, para las pocas horas que iba echar, ya que el señor tampoco me dejaba trabajar muchas horas, al final tuve que ceder, porque me amenazó con retirarme la oferta de trabajo y yo no podía hacer nada contra eso. Estábamos tranquilamente abrazos en el sofá hablando sobre las dos semanas que no habíamos sabido nada el uno del otro, cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente haciendo que los dos saltáramos sobre nuestro asientos.

- ¿Estás bien Edward?, Jasper me dijo que lo más seguro que hoy fuera tu último día de vida – gritó un Emmet bastante agitado, nosotros estábamos perplejos, fue una carcajada la que nos hizo racionar, Jasper estaba detrás de Emmet sujetándose el estómago de tanto reírse, yo me contagié de sus risas y empecé a reírme con él, Edward y Emmet nos miraban como si nos hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

- Me podrían explicar que les causa tanta gracia, porque la verdad por un momento llegué a temer por la vida de mi hermano – dijo Emmet bastante molesto – ya me imaginaba a la mafia italiana torturándolo hasta matarlo y yo intentando vengar la muerte de mi hermanito pequeño, hubiese sido una tragedia para la familia – esto último hizo que Jasper y yo volviéramos a reír con más fuerza, incluso Edward se unió a nuestras risas, Emmet se sentó en el sofá enfurruñado.

- De verdad Emmet deja de ver tanta películas de mafiosos, no te están haciendo ningún bien – se burló Edward a lo que Emmet gruñó.

- Yo preocupado por tu vida y tu burlándote de mí, muy bonito – Emmet fingió que se retiraba una lágrima imaginaria, Edward rodó los ojos – bueno Jasper me puedes explicar ¿porque creías que mi hermano estaba en peligro? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Yo no te dije que estuviese en peligro, eso te lo has inventado tú, solamente te dije que tendríamos suerte si viéramos a Edward con vida mañana – explicó lo más serio que pudo Jasper.

- Esto tiene que ver con tu visita – susurró Edward en mi oído, yo asentí - ¿Me lo puedes explicar? Por favor – rogó.

- Digamos que cuando subía con Jasper en ascensor estaba muy enfadada contigo y él lo notó, y al despedirme de él, me dijo que se pasaría después con Emmet a recoger tu cadáver – expliqué tanto para Edward como para Emmet, que el pobre seguía confuso, ya que no entendía a que venía todo esto.

- ¡Bueno me alegro que hayáis solucionado el problema!, y también me alegro que estés con vida hermanito, en el fondo te iba a echar de menos – dijo Emmet burlonamente, tanto él como Jasper se levantaron para dejarnos otra vez solo, pero la voz de Edward los detuvo.

- Antes que os marcheís, quiero comunicaros que Bella va a empezar a trabajar con nosotros como mi ayudante – explicó Edward con una sonrisa.

- No es justo que tu tengas una ayudante y yo no, todos somos iguales de importantes, yo también debería tener un ayudante – se quejó Emmet como un niño chico, Edward y Jasper rodaron los ojos, me hacía gracia cuando Emmet actuaba de forma infantil.

- Esta bien, Bella será ayudante de los tres – resolvió Edward, y me miró para asegurarse que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

- Será genial trabajar para los tres, gracias – estaba eufórica y fui abrazando a cada uno, tras mi momento de efusividad, tanto Jasper como Emmet abandonaron el despacho, y nos volvimos a quedar solos, Edward me abrazó y yo enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

- Algunas veces Emmet pude ser muy infantil, pero es algo que no hemos podido cambiar – musitó Edward – ¿Te invito a cenar, que dices?.

- Vale, estoy muerta de hambre – y para confirmarlo mi estómago gruñó.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana pasó rápido, había empezado a trabajar y estaba más que feliz por eso, además del que el trabajo me encantaba, aunque apenas trabajé con Edward, ya que Emmet me secuestró y estuve trabajando con él, Edward se quejó a su hermano pero éste lo ignoró. También había hablado con Ángela y habíamos decidido dejar todo en el pasado y seguir siendo las mejores amigas que habíamos sido siempre. Por otro lado mi embarazo iba genial, ya apenas tenía nauseas por las mañanas, aunque seguía igual de cansada y con mucha hambre y con algún que otro antojo.

Era viernes por la tarde y yo me dirigía a mi trabajo, Edward había insistido en que utilizara un coche de la empresa pero yo me había negado, pero me tendría que tragar mi orgullo y acceder a su petición porque los días lluviosos era lo más cómodo, aunque me gustaba llevarle la contraría se ponía muy sexy cuando trataba de calmarse y entenderme, aunque algunas veces le tenía que dar la razón.

Cuando llegué al edificio saludé a Harry, el guarda de seguridad, era muy amable y aunque el primer día que lo conocí no empezamos bien, no le guardaba rencor ya que sabía que hacía su trabajo y además se disculpó, cosa diferente era Lauren, la recepcionista, cada vez que la saludaba ella me contestaba con mala cara, sabía que no le caía bien, pero no me importaba, llegué al piso de la presidencia y saludé a Amanda, que me dijo que Edward me estaba esperando, así que toqué la puerta y sin esperar a que me contestara entré en su despacho.

- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? – se levantó para saludarme con un tierno beso en mis labios, todos los días hacía lo mismo, haciéndome suspirar.

- ¡Hola!, bien tengo bastantes trabajos pero ya los haré el fin de semana – expliqué y me senté en una de las sillas que había delante de su escritorio y él se dirigió otra vez a su silla - ¿Con quién trabajo hoy?

- Hoy no vas a trabajar con nadie, prefiero que empieces hacer tus trabajos – iba a decirle algo pero Edward siguió hablando – antes de que proteste, te tenía que decir que mis padres nos han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en Forks, va a ir todos mis hermanos, por lo que creo que es una buena oportunidad para contarles que estas embazada – yo me tensé, ir a Forks, significaba que me podía encontrar con mi padre o con Jacob, pero por otro lado Edward tenía razón, era nuestra oportunidad para contarle a su familia, Edward tuvo que ver algo en mi cara ya que se levantó y vino abrazarme, eso hizo que rompiera a llorar, aunque no lo admitiera, que mi padre me diera la espalda me dolió mucho.

Edward me levantó de la silla y me cogió en brazos para irnos a sentar a los sillones, me dejó encima de su regazo y yo escondí mi cara en su cuello y seguí sollozando, Edward intentaba que me calmara acariciándome la espalda, Edward no me preguntó nada solo me dejo que me desahogara, cosa que agradecí, pero sabía que tenía que explicarle a Edward todo, era lo justo.

- Tranquila, si lo se que te vas a poner así no te digo nada, si prefieres dejamos para otro día la noticia –intentó consolarme – pero desde ya te digo que a mi familia le va encantar la idea – suspiré, llegó el momento de contarle.

- Edward no me he puesto así porque me dijeras que querías contarle a tu familia, estoy encantada con la idea, un poco asustada pero al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano se van a enterar – Edward me sonrío y me ánimo a que siguiera hablando – lo que me ha puesto mal, ha sido la mención de Forks – la mirada de Edward estaba clavada en la mía, le conté desde que descubrí a mi ex novio engañándome, como me escapé ha Phoenix, y finalmente como Jacob contó a mi padre que estaba embarazada y como él se negó ayudarme cuando me negué a casarme.

Edward no había pronunciado nada durante mi historia, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, y eso me daba miedo, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, cuando terminé Edward se sujetó el punte de la nariz, gesto que hacia cuando intentaba tranquilizarse, yo estaba nerviosa, nadie sabía la historia salvo Ángela y Ben.

- ¡No me puedo creer que tu padre se comportara de esa manera! – exclamó, me dejó sentada en el sofá y él se incorporó, empezando a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado – Por eso estabas así el día que te encontramos en la carretera ¿verdad? – asentí con la cabeza – tuviste que habérmelo dicho de inmediato, y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todas las peleas, te hubiera ayudado desde un principio – se arrodilló frente a mí y me cogió las manos.

- Edward me has ayudado desde el principio, desde que me dijiste que estarías conmigo y que me apoyabas con el embarazo, eso supuso para mí un gran apoyo, uno que no había recibido por parte de mi padre – le expliqué, no quería que se sintiera culpable por algo que le era ajeno – además yo quería valerme por mí misma, demostrarme que podía ser independiente, aunque al final terminaste ayudando – le sonreí.

- Sí pero me costó lo suyo – se rió, y se volvió a sentar en el sofá y me abrazó – no tenemos que ir a Forks si no quieres, podemos decírselo en otra ocasión, no quiero que te alteres por algo sin importancia.

- No, quiero ir y decírselo a tu familia, ya bastante tiempo llevábamos ocultándoselo, solo es un fin de semana, además no es necesario que salga de tu casa, de esa forma no me encontraré con nadie que no quiera ver.

- ¿Estás segura?, de verdad no me importa esperar – insistió Edward, me encantaba cuando intentaba hacer que todo fuera perfecto para mí.

- Estoy segurísima – y sin más di por finalizada la conversación, me incliné sobre sus labios y los rocé, Edward no tardó en atrapar con sus labios los míos y así empezamos la danza que también nos conocíamos.

Tras estar un poco más en el sofá abrazados, cada uno empezó a trabajar en lo suyo, yo hice caso a Edward y me puse hacer los trabajos que nos habían enviado realizar, para no estar ocupada el fin de semana, habíamos quedado en que saldríamos el sábado para llegar un poco antes de la hora de comer, no me gustaba la idea de regresar a Forks, pero era algo que tenía que asumir, lo importante es que estaba vez no iba sola, tenía a Edward que sabía que me apoyaría pasara lo que pasara.

.

.

.

Ya era sábado, estaba en mi apartamento metiendo las últimas cosas en la pequeña mochila que llevaba, mañana regresábamos a Seattle, así no que no hacía falta mucha ropa, sonó el timbre cuando cerré la mochila, la cogí y fui abrir, estaba segura que era Edward.

- ¿Lista?¿solo llevas esa mochila o la maleta esta en tu dormitorio? – preguntó Edward se veía confuso.

- Eso es todo lo que llevó, solo vamos a estar dos días, para que me voy a llevar tanta ropa – no entendía porque estaba sorprendido.

- Cada día me sorprendes con algo nuevo que hace que me gustes más – afirmó y me besó en los labios, el beso empezó tierno pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, dejé la mochila en el suelo y enredé mis dedos en su cabello, tirando de el hacia mí, su lengua se enredaba con la mía y sus manos masajeaban mis glúteos, antes de lo deseado se separó de mi.

- Me encantaría seguir esto, pero como empecemos no vamos a salir de este apartamento – me sonrió, cogió la mochila y tomó mi mano para salir.

El caminó hasta Forks fue ameno, me contó porque le sorprendía tanto que llevara tan poca ropa, el pobre estaba acostumbrado a las cantidades industriales que llevaban tanto Alice como Rosalie, también me contó que solían ir al menos una vez al mes a Forks para estar todos juntos durante un par de días, me pareció fantástico que fueran una familia tan unida, siempre había deseado algo así.

A lo lejos pude divisar la mansión Cullen, solo la había visto en una ocasión, pero me seguía impresionando, era hermosa y encajaba estupendamente en el entorno, me encantaba que la casa estuviera rodeada por el bosque, te hacía sentir paz y tranquilidad, Edward aparcó al lado del un porche amarillo, me dijo que era el coche de Alice y el jeep era de Emmet, por lo que éramos los últimos en llegar. Edward cogió mi mochila y juntos nos dirigimos al porche de la casa, pero antes de que pudiéramos tocar ésta se abrió de repente.

- ¡Por fin!, ¿sabes que mamá no nos iba a dejar comer hasta que vosotros llegarais? – exclamó Emmet en forma de saludo, los dos rodamos los ojos.

- Emmet todavía quedan dos horas para comer – contestó Edward a su hermano.

- ¡Y quéee! Bueno lo importante es que ya estáis aquí – definitivamente Emmet era un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto, acto seguido me levantó y me dio un gran abrazo.

- ¡Emmet! Bájala ahora mismo, la puedes hacer daño – gritó Edward preocupado, su hermano rodó los ojos y me dejó en el suelo, saludó con otro abrazo a Edward y se alejó murmurando lo exagerado que era ese hermano suyo.

Nosotros nos adentramos en la casa y empezamos a saludar al resto de la familia que se encontraba en el salón, solo faltaba Alice, que estaba arriba colocando la ropa, no comprendía la obsesión de Alice, si se iba mañana, seguro que no le hacía falta ni traerse ropa porque tendría aquí algo.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! Espero que tu maleta este todavía en el coche – el grito de Alice hizo que saltara de mi asiento, el resto de la familia miraba a Alice con resignación, ella estaba señalando la mochila que minutos antes había dejando Edward en el suelo.

- Mmmm…no hay ninguna maleta, eso es lo que traigo, es suficiente para el tiempo que voy a estar aquí, ¡ni que fuera a ir a una gala! – lo último hizo que el resto soltaran una risitas.

- Nunca se sabe Isabella, nunca se sabe – y con esto dio finalizada la conversación y nos saludó a Edward y a mi con un abrazo.

Nos disculpamos con la familia y subimos al cuarto de Edward para que yo pudiera acomodar las pocas cosas que había traído, no sin antes de que Alice me recordara que siempre había que estar preparada para cualquier tipo de imprevistos.

- ¿No vamos a ir a ninguna gala, verdad? – pregunté a Edward una vez estuvimos en su habitación.

- No hagas caso a Alice, es una exagerada cuando se refiere a ropa – contestó Edward y me sonrió.

- ¿Oye, cuando le vamos a dar la noticia? – esa era un tema importante y no quería que me cogiera de sorpresa.

- He pensado que mejor se lo decimos a la noche, si lo hacemos ahora, Alice y compañía son capaces de arrastrarte al centro comercial más próximo – miré a Edward con miedo y él se rió – tranquila, aquí estoy yo para salvarte, además quiero mostrarte esta tarde un lugar – me tensé, no pensaba salir de la casa, Edward pareció que me leyó la mente, porque me aclaró que no era un lugar del pueblo y que donde quería llevarme era improbable que nos encontráramos a alguien.

La comida transcurrió entre risas y bromas, los chicos contaron a Esme y a Carlisle, que yo era su nueva ayudante, me felicitaron por el trabajo, me enteré que Rosalie trabajaba también en el edificio de Construcciones Cullen**, **pero que estaba en otra planta, y que ella dirigía la empresa de decoración de Esme desde Seattle.

Por la tarde abandonamos la casa, no sabía el destino, pero confiaba en Edward, si él me había dicho que no me iba a encontrar con alguien podía estar tranquila, pero a la vez estaba ansiosa por saber a donde nos dirigíamos, odiaba las sorpresas y Edward no me decía nada, solo se limitaba a sonreírme. Aparcó el coche al borde del bosque, y dijo que teníamos que andar un trozo, yo solo rezaba por no caerme, iba sujeta de la mano de Edward por si acaso, de pronto Edward se paró y yo alcé la mirada para ver si sucedía algo, y lo que vi me dejó maravillada, allí delante de mí había un hermoso prado, donde crecía miles de flores salvajes de distintos colores, además era iluminado por los rayos de luz que se filtraban de las copas de los árboles, dándole un toque mágico, y fue en ese momento cuando recordé el sueño que tuve con Edward en este mismo prado, Edward que ahora se encontraba en el centro, me sonrió y me extendió la mano para que me acercara a él, cuando le cogí la mano, él tiró de mí haciendo que chocara contra su pecho y nos fundimos en un abrazo, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, pero para mí era como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo.

- ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – susurró contra mi pelo.

- Ya había soñado una vez con él, fue la mañana que choqué contigo en la facultad y tu también estabas en el sueño – fui recordando el sueño con una sonrisa en los labios – pero la realidad es mucho mejor.

- Me alegro, descubrí este lugar al día siguiente de tener nuestra pelea, viajé a casa de mis padres para pensar, y aquí fue donde se me ocurrió el plan para ayudarte – nos separamos un poco para poder vernos a los ojos – ¿y sabes? Todo el tiempo que estuve aquí no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que te verías rodeado de toda esta naturaleza, y no me equivoqué – musitó acariciando mi mejilla, haciendo que me ruborizara.

- Es un lugar mágico – afirmé – me alegro que me lo mostraras.

- Hay otro motivo por el que te he traído aquí – enarqué una ceja – Bella, se que todo lo nos esta sucediendo va demasiado rápido pero lo que siento es real, te quiero, ya no puedo ocultarlo más y quiero que lo nuestro sea formal, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – yo estaba en shock, mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse del pecho, Edward me había dicho que me quería y además me había pedido ser su novia, no podía apartar mi ojos de los suyos, se que estaba esperando una respuesta, pero mi cerebro no era capaz de dar la orden para contestar, solo repetía una y otra vez esas dos palabras: te quiero.

- Edward, yo también te quiero y si, me encantaría ser tu novia – susurré tan bajo que temí que no me hubiera oído, pero no fue así, porque de repente dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y Edward me empezó a dar vueltas, a la vez que me besaba por toda mi cara.

Tuve que decirle que me bajara porque me estaba empezando a marear, nos tumbamos sobre las flores, Edward estaba de costado apoyando su cabeza con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano, dejaba caricias por mi cara y no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que me quería y lo feliz que estaba, yo estaba con los ojos cerrado, todo parecía un sueño, tenía miedo de volver a entregar mi corazón y que volviera a salir dañado, pero en la vida hay que arriesgar, porque el que no arriesga no puede ser feliz, y así me sentía yo, feliz, y quería quitarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- Me encantaría quedarme así para siempre, pero es mejor que nos vayamos o Emmet es capaz de llamar al FBI para encontrarnos y así poder cenar – los dos soltamos unas risas, Edward se inclinó y capturó mis labios, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, yo quería profundizar pero Edward se apartó – si empiezo no podré parar, y créeme que quiero, pero la familia nos espera y nosotros debemos darles una noticia – de pronto me volví a recordar que esta noche les diríamos que estaba embarazada.

- Estoy nerviosa por eso, ¿de verdad crees que se alegraran? – pregunté con un poco de miedo.

- Claro que sí tontita, mi familia va estar encantada, quizá Alice entre en crisis y todo – bromeó Edward.

De regreso a casa los dos estábamos felices, íbamos agarrados de las manos, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad, nada más aparcar, vimos ver aparecer a Emmet por la puerta, después de gritarnos que nos habíamos perdido toda la tarde los dos solos, y que estaba a punto de salir a buscarnos, entramos a la casa y subimos para arreglarnos para la cena.

Toda la familia estaba en el salón, estuvimos un rato charlando, después Esme nos ordenó sentarnos a la mesa para comenzar la cena, Emmet salió corriendo para el comedor, mientras su mujer resoplaba y se quejaba de lo infantil que era su marido, los demás solo pudimos reírnos, yo estaba nerviosa, Edward me acaricaba el muslo para tranquilizarme, cuando estábamos con los postres, Edward se levantó llamando la atención de toda la familia.

- Familia, tengo que comunicaros una feliz noticia – yo estaba roja en mi asiento, Edward tiró de mi para ponerme de pie, y un grito ensordecedor inundó todo el comedor.

- ¡Os vais a casar! – chilló Alice dando pequeños botes en su asiento, yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva ante su suposición, Edward me dio unos golpes en la espalda y me sonrió.

- No, es otra cosa – Edward intentaba darle mayor suspense a la noticia, y en los rostros de los demás se podía ver reflejada la curiosidad y la impaciencia – ¡Bella está embarazada! – la sala se lleno de gritos y felicitaciones.

Esme se levantó corriendo y vino abrazarme, susurrándome lo feliz que estaba por se abuela, Carlisle también me abrazó felicitándome por esta gran noticia, las chicas me abrazaron a la vez y empezaron a saltar conmigo diciendo que iban a ser tías, Emmet y Jasper me abrazaron también, aunque esta vez Emmet tuvo más cuidado, a estas alturas yo estaba llorando a mares, me sentía dichosa, cuando dí la noticia a mi madre no fue lo mismo, aunque se alegró no la tenía conmigo para darme un abrazo, y bueno con mi padre fue todo lo contrario, estas muestras de alegría me hacían la mujer más feliz y a la vez me sentía apoyada.

- Ya esta cariño, no llores más – susurró Edward en mi oído, yo enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y seguí llorando, las hormonas no ayudaban mucho en esta situación.

- ¿Todo bien? – oí que preguntaba Esme.

- Sí..es queee…meee..emoccionado – hipé y traté de limpiar las lágrimas, Esme me abrazó.

Cuando recogimos todo el comedor, nos dirigimos al salón, yo ya estaba calmada, así que las chicas empezaron su interrogatorio particular.

- ¿De cuanto estás? – preguntó Rosalie.

- La semana que viene hago 10 meses, y podremos ver al bebé – expliqué, miré a Edward y ambos sonreímos sumergiéndonos en nuestra burbuja.

- Eso quiere decir, que fue en verano, cuando os conocisteis en Phoenix – dedujo sabiamente Alice, ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto estuviste aquí la primera vez, Edward sabía que estabas embarazada? – yo me tensé ante la pregunta de Esme, Edward me acarició el brazo para infundirme valor.

- Se lo dije el día que los chicos me trajeron desmayada hasta aquí, cuando nos quedamos solo se lo conté – recordar ese día hacia que se removieran muchos recuerdos no deseándoos.

- ¿Por qué nos dijeron nada entonces? – la voz de Alice salió lastimosa e hizo un puchero.

- Porque primero queríamos asegurarnos que todo estaba bien con el bebé, se que hemos tardado pero no hemos tenido la ocasión de reunirnos todos juntos – explicó Edward.

- ¿Y tu familia que tal se ha tomado la noticia? – Jasper dijo la pregunta que no quería contestar, Edward me abrazó y todos nos miramos con curiosidad, nuevas lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

- Su madre se ha tomada bien la noticia, ha sido su padre el que le ha dado la espalda, la puso entre la espada y la pared, le dijo que si no se casaba con su ex novio que no volviera por Forks, que no tenía padre – Edward explicó por mi la horrible situación, enseguida Esme vino abrazarme y a susúrrame en el oído que ellos estaban conmigo y que ahora era una Cullen, sonreí antes sus palabras.

- No puedo comprender la actitud de tu padre, por mi parte tendrá el doble de amor para suplir la falta de su otro abuelo – las palabras de Carlisle me emocionaron y pronuncié un gracias aunque no salió ningún sonido de mis labios.

Me mantuve entre los brazos de Esme durante un rato, era lo que necesitaba, era como tener a mi madre en estos momentos, la necesitaba y tener a Esme me ayudaba a llenar ese vacío, Edward contó mi historia para aclarar el por qué la postura de mi padre, aún así sabiendo toda la historia no comprendía porque mi padre no estuvo conmigo en el momento más importante de mi vida. En algún punto de la noche tuve que quedarme dormida en el sillón, porque cuando me desperté un poco estaba en la cama.

- Duerme mi ángel, yo velaré por tus sueños, te quiero – musitó Edward, mientras me acariciaba el pelo, yo apenas pude responder un te quiero, ya que volví a caer en el más profundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**También querio agradecir por las alertas y favoritas, a todas aquellas personas que me leen aunque sea de forma silenciosa, pero sobre todo quiero destacar y tener una mención especial a:**

**vcullen y lalycullen2010, gracias por tomaros unos minutos y comentarme, es importante para mi.**

**¿Me recompensan con un review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza y algunos de los personajes._**

_Buenos días, lo primero de todo quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado el lunes, pero me fui a la playa, pero aquí os traigo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruteís._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Fui despertándome poco a poco, sentía la respiración de Edward en mi nuca y el peso de su brazo en mi estómago, me encantaba estar así entre sus brazos, era como si nada pudiera sucederme. Me fije en el reloj y vi que marcaban las 9 de la mañana, todavía era temprano pero estaba bastante despierta, por lo que decidí levantarme, lo hice con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Edward, me dirigí a la cocina, desde el pasillo me dio el olor a café, por lo que supuse que alguien ya estaba despierto, nada más entrar en la cocina me encontré con Esme.

- ¡Buenos días Esme! – saludé al entrar.

- ¡Buenos días hija!, has madrugado – me saludó Esme con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Quieres desayunar?

- Si por favor, tengo hambre, yo creo que por eso me he despertado temprano – contesté con una sonrisa, Esme me sirvió unas tostadas y un café poco cargado, era el único vicio que tenía, aunque procuraba no abusar de el.

- Gracias, yo podría haberme servido – no quería abusar de su confianza.

- No te preocupes, no es molestia, - Esme le restó importancia – Bueno, ¿cuéntame como llevas el embarazo?, estoy tan ilusionada por ser abuela – pude ver de quien había heredado su energía Alice.

- La verdad no me puedo quejar, algunas mañanas tengo nauseas, pero éstas cada vez son menos frecuentes, ahora lo que si que tengo es más hambre y estoy más cansada – Esme asintió, se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano.

- Bella, quiero que sepas, que cuentas con todos nosotros, que si alguna vez necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, aquí me tienes, se que tu madre esta lejos, por eso quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo – la sinceridad de Esme hacía que las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia.

- Gracias, de verdad, es muy duro tener a mi madre lejos, muchas veces tengo dudas o simplemente necesito un abrazo de ella, tenerte a ti significa mucho para mí – y sin más ambas nos fundimos en un abrazo.

- Bueno cambiemos de tema, tenemos que estar alegre, porque como Edward se levante y te vea llorando se va a preocupar y ha enfadarse conmigo por hacerte llorar – ambas nos reímos porque esa sería probablemente la actitud de Edward – me alegro tanto de ver a mi hijo tan feliz, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan ilusionado, gracias por darle una oportunidad.

- No hecho nada, simplemente era mi obligación decirle que estaba embarazada, lo demás creo que ha sido el destino, porque que posibilidad hay que el chico al que conoces en otro Estado y que es el padre de tu hijo, termine siendo el tu profesor – yo rodé los ojos, estas cosas solo me pasaban a mí, Esme se rió y ambas enseguida nos sumergimos en una charla interesante sobre el embarazo y los bebés.

Ambas estábamos tan metidas en nuestra conversación que no nos dimos cuenta que Edward había entrado a la cocina hasta que éste llamó la atención.

- Mira que madrugar un domingo, eso debería ser delito – ese fue el saludo de Edward.

- Buenos días hijo, siéntate, voy a prepararte el desayuno – Esme se levantó de la mesa y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, Edward se aproximó a mi silla y se inclinó para dejar un beso en mis labios.

- No vuelvas a dejarme solo en la cama, te extrañé – se quejó Edward.

- No quería despertarte, te veías tan lindo durmiendo que me dio pena – expliqué y esta vez fui yo la que reclamó sus labios, aunque el beso fue casto ya que su madre se encontraba delante.

Una vez que Esme le preparó el desayunó, los tres nos sumergimos en el interesante mundo de los bebés, se veía que Esme estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ser abuela, derrochaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel, incluso en ocasiones daba pequeños botes como Alice causando las carcajadas de Edward.

El resto de la familia fue despertando y apareciendo por la cocina para desayunar, fue bastante interesante y familiar, como el día había salido soleado, decidieron hacer una barbacoa en el jardín, y así pasar el resto del día, hasta que nos fuéramos por la tarde, los chicos se encargaron de ir a comprar lo necesario.

Las chicas nos acomodamos en el salón y la conversación como no podía ser de otra manera giró sobre mi embarazo, Esme ya estaba ideando como decorar una de las habitaciones para el bebé, pero tendría que esperar para ver si era niño o niña. Mi vista vagó por la habitación, recayendo en el piano de cola, ya me había llamado la atención la otra vez que había estado en la casa de los Cullen, me fascinaba ese instrumento a la vez que me llamaba la atención, no era muy común encontrarse un piano en un salón.

- Es hermoso ¿verdad? – Esme me sacó de mi pensamiento.

- Si, ¿lo tocas? – pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

- No, él único que lo tocaba era Edward – Esme tenía la vista fija en el piano, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor, ella había hablado en pasado – Edward era un niño con mucho talento, siempre destacó, me encantaba oírle tocar, pero hace años que no lo hace, es una lástima.

- ¿Por qué dejó de tocar?, digo si tenía talento y lo hacía bien, tuvo que haber un motivo para que lo dejase de hacer – estaba intrigada por todo el tema del piano, pero tampoco quería parecer demasiado curiosa.

- La vida algunas veces es demasiado dura, pero debe ser Edward quien te cuente el por qué dejó de tocar – yo asentí, pero mi curiosidad no estaba saciada del todo, todo lo contrario, deseaba saber esa parte de la historia de Edward, sin embargo decidí dejar así las cosas y no forzarla más, sabía que si lo que le había ocurrido a Edward fue importante, tarde o temprano terminaría enterándome.

Las chicas siguieron hablando, dejando el tema del piano, pero mi mente no dejaba de dar vuelta sobre el asunto, quería saber que le había pasado a Edward, pero tampoco quería ser una entrometida. Al cabo de un rato los chicos llegaron cargados con las provisiones necesarias para la comida, todos nos instalamos en el patio, Edward me arrastró a la cocina con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda, una vez que estuvimos fuera de la vista de todos atacó mis labios, los saboreó y jugueteó con ellos.

-¿A que debo esto? – pregunté a centímetros de sus labios, Edward me tenía cogida de la cintura, dejando muy poco espacio entre ambos.

- A que te echaba de menos, me he vuelto adicto a tus labios – contestó y me volvió a besar, pero nunca con intención de ir más allá, yo también tenía que reconocer que me había vuelto adicta a sus besos, me dejaban con ganas de más.

- ¿Y que era eso para lo que necesitabas mi ayuda? – intenté escapar de su agarre pero Edward era más fuerte que yo y me lo impidió.

- No necesitaba nada, solo era una excusa para poder estar a solas, las chicas no te dejan sola y me estoy volviendo celoso – dijo poniendo un puchero, yo me reí de su expresión.

- No seas tonto, solo están planeando como va ir la habitación del bebé, como lo van a vestir, ya sabes esas cosas – Edward frunció el ceño por lo que dije.

- Lo mejor es que escapemos y nos escondamos en algún sitio, así cuando nazca nuestro bebé solo será para nosotros y no lo tendremos que compartir – Edward intentó sonar serio, yo le di un golpe en el brazo por la tontería que había dicho, los dos empezamos a reírnos.

- Eyy vosotros dos, nos escondáis tenéis que ayudar como los demás – gritó Emmet entrando a la cocina, estaba muy gracioso con un delantal.

- Ya vamos, solo habíamos venido a coger la bebidas – se excusó Edward y empezamos a coger las bebidas para llevarlas afuera.

La comida transcurrió de lo más divertida, Emmet había quemado un par de hamburguesas, por lo que fue sustituido por Carlisle para poder comer algo, Emmet se enfurruñó y se sentó mascullando que no sabían apreciar la buena cocina, Jasper y Edward solo se dedicaban a mirar. Después de comer Emmet sugirió jugar un partido, chicos contra chicas, por razones obvia yo no pude jugar, así que las chicas estaban en desventajas, para compensar un poco Jasper se ofreció a jugar en el bando de las chicas, el ganador fue el equipo de los chicos, fue un partido bastante interesante y divertido, sobre todo cuando Alice recibía el balón que se ponía tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer con él así que le daba una pata, todos recibieron un pelotazo de parte de Alice, el peor parado fue Emmet, que recibió el pelotazo en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, haciendo que se cayera al suelo y gritando que lo había quedado estéril, el resto rompimos a reír a carcajadas, fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida, nunca había pasado una tarde en familia y me había sentido integrada en la familia Cullen.

Demasiado pronto llegó la hora de irnos, nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle, que me hicieron prometer que volviera pronto y que nos mantendríamos en contacto. Me sentí muy cómoda con ellos, como si ya formara parte de su familia. El viaje hacia Seattle fue en un cómodo silencio, yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos, en todo lo que había pasado este fin de semana, Edward de vez en cuando me miraba detenidamente cosa que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya que desviaba su atención de la carretera.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – pregunté nerviosa por sus miradas furtivas.

- ¿Hacer el que? – frunció el ceño.

- Deja de mirarme cada 5 minutos, me pone nerviosa – expliqué.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – preguntó burlón.

- Debes mirar a la carretera y no a mí, podemos tener un accidente.

- Tranquila no voy a permitir que os pase nada, procuraré no mirarte, pero me es imposible, necesito mirarte – su explicación hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir de forma frenética.

Después de esa conversación, me fui quedado dormida, estaba cansada, después de todo el día, me parecía increíble que me cansara tan pronto cuando no había hecho nada, si por mí fuera estaría todo el día durmiendo como una marmota.

- Bella, amor hemos llegado – susurró una voz muy cerca de mí, empecé a sentir unas caricias por mi cara, y unos labios sobre los míos, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con otro par de color verde que me miraban sonriente, entonces caí que todavía estábamos en el coche.

- Lo siento me quedé dormida – me disculpé.

- No importa debes descansar, pero ahora bajemos, te hubiera llevado en brazos, pero seguramente te hubieras enfadado – me sonrió por lo último, la verdad es que si que me hubiera quejado si descubro que me llevaba en brazos.

Edward se bajó del coche para abrirme la puerta, una vez que pisé la calle me di cuenta de que no estábamos en mi edificio, sino que Edward me había llevado a su departamento.

- Edward, ¿por qué no me has llevado a casa?

- Porque no quería separarme de ti, quiero estar a solas contigo – explicó con un lindo puchero en los labios – desde que eres mi novia no hemos pasado tiempo solos – yo resoplé, se estaba comportando como un niño chico.

- Mañana tengo clases y tu también, además no tengo ropa…..

- No quiero excusas – Edward interrumpió mi explicación – mañana nos levantamos temprano, te dejo en tu piso y yo voy a dar la clase, tu puedes ir a segunda hora – se aproximó a mi oreja y susurró – tranquila el profesor entenderá tu falta de asistencia – en ese instante una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo estremeciéndome.

- Pero ya he faltado bastante, no quiero faltar más a tus clases – intenté convencerle, pero mi intento era bastante flojo, ya que yo por una parte también estaba deseando pasar la noche con él.

Edward me calló con un beso voraz, su lengua delineó mi labio pidiendo acceso, uno que el fue concedido de manera inmediata, Edward exploró todos los rincones de mi boca, haciéndome gemir, ante ese sonido Edward me apretó más contra él como queriendo que nos fundiéramos en un solo cuerpo, antes de lo deseado Edward se separó y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

- Por favor, quédate esta noche – su aliento chocó contra mis labios, deseosos de besarlos otra vez, musité un sí y Edward sonriente se separó de mí y nos dirigimos hacia su departamento.

Una vez allí decidimos encargar una pizza para cenar, nos acomodamos en el salón Edward se sentó en el sofá, en cambio yo me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, Edward se rió de mi posición, pero le ignoré, una vez que terminamos de cenar me levanté para recoger lo poco que habíamos ensuciado, Edward insistía en que lo dejara pero yo me negué, cuando regresé al salón lo vi sentado con la cabeza hacía atrás y con los ojos cerrados, se veía hermoso, no lo pude resistir y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Me dirigí hacía su cuello donde empecé a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos, fui subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Cansado? – pregunté de forma sensual.

- Mmm…depende de lo que quieras hacer – sus ojos se había vuelto más oscuro a causa de la excitación.

No perdí más tiempo y ataqué sus labios, me encantaba besar a Edward, nunca tenía suficiente, las manos de Edward se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi piel desnuda, dejando un cosquilleo allí por donde tocaba, yo no lo resistí más y tiré de su camisa para sacársela, una vez más me quedé mirando fijamente su bien esculpido pecho, mis manos acariciaron su pecho y abdominales, consiguiendo un gruñido por parte de Edward, él volvió a devorar mi boca, los gemidos y suspiros se hicieron más audibles en el salón, yo empecé a moverme encima de Edward buscando fricción, notaba como la erección de Edward se volvía cada vez más dura. Edward me quitó la camiseta y el sujetador, gimió al ver mis pechos frente a su cara y no dudo en pellizcarlos y mordisquéalos, yo solo pude arquearme ofreciendo más mis pechos a Edward.

Yo no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba dentro de mí, así que me levanté, haciendo que Edward protestara, rápidamente me deshice de mis pantalones y de las bragas quedando desnuda frente a Edward que me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, no le dejé mucho tiempo ya que me abalancé sobre él para quitarle los pantalones y dejarlo en igual de condiciones, cuando lo tuve desnudo frente a mí no me resistí y cogí su miembro entre mis manos, acariciándolo, Edward solo pudo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo de placer.

- ¡Bella! – gritó a causa del placer, yo seguía acariciando su miembro, pero de pronto el cogió mi mano y me tiró hacia él, para volver a quedar sentada a horcajadas encima de él – no quiero terminar así – y tras eso Edward volvió a devorar su boca, nuestros sexo se rozaban arrancando gemidos incontrolados a ambos.

Yo no pude aguantar más así que me levanté un poco, para introducir sumiembro en mi sexo, ambos gemimos a la vez, por el placer que sentimos, me quedé inmóvil unos segundos, para acostumbrarme a su tamaño, después comencé a moverme lentamente, para ir acelerando el ritmo poco a poco. Edward me sujetó de las caderas para marcar el ritmo y así ayudarme, los jadeos era lo único que se oía, Edward levantaba sus caderas para que la penetración fuera más profunda, sabía que no iba a durar mucho más, ya que la bola que se había formado en mi vientre estaba deseosa por explotar, me aferré a los hombros de Edward y le clavé las uñas en la espalda cuando sentí el primer espasmo en mi columna, me moví más rápido porque sabía que ambos estábamos cerca, cerré los ojos y otro espasmo llegó a mi haciendo que mis paredes se cerraran en torno al miembro de Edward, haciéndolo gritar, y eso provocó que a ambos nos golpeara el orgasmo, dejando nuestros cuerpos flácidos, yo apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, sentía como él intentaba recuperar la respiración.

- Ha sido increíble – dijo Edward besando mi hombro – te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, gracias por convencerme para que me quedara – Edward se rió a carcajadas por mi comentario, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara.

- Créeme para mi ha sido un placer – y una sonrisa ladina se instaló en su cara – creo que ahora me toca agradecerte por quedarte, pero te lo mostraré en el dormitorio, Edward se puso de pie, yo enredé mis piernas en su cadera y sin salir de mí me llevó hasta la habitación, hoy iba a ser una noche muy larga, pero placentera.

Un sonido estridente resonó por toda la habitación, mis parpados pesaban y no tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos, sin embargo mi estómago se removió inquieto, y las nauseas me invadieron, eso hizo que me levantara de un salto de la cama, me costó un poco recordar donde estaba, pero caí que esa noche me había quedado a dormir con Edward, sin esperar ni un segundo más, me dirigí al baño para vaciar mi estómago. Sentí unas caricias en mi espalda, y como me sujetaban el pelo, me lavé los dientes y Edward me cogió en brazos para depositarme en la cama, no intente protestar ya que no tenía fuerzas.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – asentí con la cabeza - ¿necesitas algo, agua, zumo, lo que quieras, solo pídelo?

- Tranquilo estoy bien, solo necesito que se me asiente un poco el estómago y vuelvo a estar como nueva, menos mal que cada vez tengo menos nauseas.

- Odio verte así, ojala pudiera pasar yo por esto – abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de Edward que reflejaban preocupación, yo le sonreí para que supiera que me encontraba bien, le insistí en que se fuera a duchar porque si no íbamos a llegar a tarde.

Una vez que Edward estuvo listo y yo me recuperé un poco, me llevó a mi piso, no sin antes discutir que debería quedarme un rato más en la cama para descansar, pero me negué, ya que él no podría ir a dar clase y yo me negaba a perder todo el día, sabiendo que dentro de un rato ya me encantaría como nueva, Edward me dejó en casa prometiéndole que si me encontraba peor no iba a ir a clase y que le avisaría inmediatamente.

.

.

.

Era viernes por la tarde, la semana transcurrió de forma tranquila, por las mañanas iba a clase y por la tarde a trabajar, esta semana me tocó trabajar con Jasper, la verdad que me encantó trabajar con él, porque me explicaba las cosas para que yo las entendiera mejor, y me transmitía seguridad, todo lo contrario que con Emmet, ponía nerviosa trabajar con él, cosa que causaba gracia tanto a Edward como a Jasper.

Estaba saliendo de mi edificio para dirigirme a la empresa para que Edward y yo pudiéramos ir al médico, ya que hoy teníamos cita para ver como iba mi embarazo, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que casi me da un infarto al ver a Edward apoyado en su volvo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y unas gafas de sol, estaba muy sexy, tenía ganas de tirarme a él y violarlo allí mismo, me reí por mi pensamiento, cada vez tenía las hormonas más revolucionadas, cosa con la cual Edward estaba encantado, porque más de una vez estaba semana había ido a su despacho porque tenía unas ganas irresistible de sexo.

- ¿Donde anda tu pequeña mente sucia? – preguntó burlón, yo le golpe en el brazo.

- Creía que te encantaba, no te has quejado, pero si te molesta me buscaré a otro – contesté, la cara de Edward se volvió seria.

- Ni se te ocurra, para eso estoy yo, para cumplir cada una de tus fantasías – su tono de voz hizo que me excitara.

- Pues la próxima vez no te metas con una embarazada con las hormonas revolucionadas – Edward volvió a sonreír y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¡Anda vamos!, tenemos que ver que tal esta nuestro bebé – Edward acarició mi vientre, que aunque todavía estaba plano, ya se empezaba a notar una ligera redondez.

Estuvimos esperando alrededor de unos 20 minutos, esta vez no estaba tan nerviosa como la primera vez, pero aun así me sentía intranquila estaba deseando ver a mi bebé y que la doctora me dijera que todo iba bien. Una enfermera nos llevó hasta la consulta.

- Bienvenidos, pasen – saludó la doctora Collins - ¿Cómo te has sentido desde la última vez que nos vimos Bella?

- Bien, prácticamente ya no tengo nauseas, aunque me sigo cansando igual – expliqué.

- Bueno eso es normal, túmbate en la camilla vamos a conocer a vuestro bebé – Heidi me indicó donde colocarme y me indicó que me subiera en la camisa, después aplicó un gel bastante frío.

Edward se colocó a mi lado y cogió mi mano, aunque él no me lo había dicho, yo sabía que también estaba nervioso, la doctora hizo unos movimientos con el aparato sobre mi vientre y después miró a la pantalla, yo también miré pero no entendía nada, ella al ver mi cara de confusión nos indicó donde estaba el bebé, después apretó un botón y la habitación se inundó del sonido más hermoso que había oído, el corazón de mi bebé, a estas alturas mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, miré hacía Edward que también tenía la mirada brillante, se inclinó y me besó la frente susurrando un gracias. La doctora Collins nos dijo que todo iba bien, y nos veríamos dentro de otro mes.

Edward condujo hasta su apartamento, ambos íbamos felices, yo con la ecografía en la mano, no paraba de mirarla, no podía creer que esa cosita estuviera creciendo dentro de mi, me parecía un milagro, nada más abrí la puerta el teléfono de Edward empezó a sonar.

- ¡Hola mamá!, si acabamos de volver, todo esta bien – yo me senté en sofá mientras Edward seguía hablando con Esme – si estoy con ella, espera ahora te la paso – Edward me tendió el teléfono.

- Hola Esme, ¿Qué tal? –

- Hola Bella, muy bien, pero eso debería haberlo preguntado yo – ambos nos reímos – ya me ha dicho Edward que la consulta ha ido bien.

- Si esta todo bien, y hemos podido ver al bebé, apenas puedo distinguirlo en la ecografía – expliqué mirando una vez más la ecografía.

- Espero que me la enseñéis, estamos pensado ir la semana que viene, así podemos ir de compras y veros, tengo tantas ideas, ya te las contaré, bueno te dejo otro día hablamos – me despedí de ella y colgué, me dirigí a la cocina que era donde estaba Edward para entregarle el móvil.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

- Si, me ha dicho que están pensado venir la semana que viene – le conté por encima la conversación que había tenido con su madre.

Decidimos preparar algo de comida, Edward había prometido a la doctora cuidar mi dieta, para que no cogiera demasiados quilos, lo peor iba a ser cuando me entraran los antojos eso no podría controlarlo, estábamos en medio de la comida cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

- Cullen – su saludo ya me hizo indicar que no era nadie de su familia – eso es imposible, yo mismo me encargué del proyecto y estoy seguro que estaba bien cuando lo envié – Edward se levantó de repente de la mesa y empezó a gritar

- Claro que estoy seguro que eso ha sido un error, y hay que solucionarlo de inmediato, no podemos dejarlo pasar – hubo una pausa, su rostro estaba crispado y su ceño estaba fruncido – mañana a primera hora vuelo hacia allí, ni se os ocurra hacer nada – y tras eso colgó, después su vista recayó sobre mí.

- ¿Todo bien? – me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde estaba.

- No, unos problemas con unos planos, es un proyecto demasiado importante para delegar en otra persona, así que mañana tendré que volar hacia New York para solucionar el proyecto.

- Claro tranquilo lo entiendo, no pasa nada – quite hierro al asunto, ya se había ido otras veces.

- No quería dejarte sola, aunque podrías acompañarme, no serán mucho tiempo, seguro que el domingo estoy aquí – me pareció encantador que quisiera que lo acompañara.

- No creo que sea buena idea, tendría que consultar con la doctora si podría volar, además tu lo has dicho son pocos días y necesito estudiar y hacer trabajos, así que me vendrá bien este fin de semana para mí, eres una distracción – susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

- Bueno tenemos esta noche para disfrutar juntos – dicho esto acortó la distancia que nos separaban y me besó.

El fin de semana lo pasé metida en mi apartamento, con toneladas de apuntes alrededor, Ángela también estuvo conmigo estudiando, cosa que nos sirvió para ponernos al día, ya que apena coincidíamos, Alice y Rosalie también me llamaron para preguntarme como había ido la consulta y si íbamos de compra, le dije que no podía, por lo que me hicieron prometer que un día de esta semana tendríamos un día de chicas.

El lunes por la mañana llegó demasiado rápido, aunque odiaba los lunes, hoy no era el caso volvería a ver a Edward, aunque ayer todavía continuaba intentando solucionar el problema en New York, me dijo que cogería el avión para llegar a tiempo para dar la clase, así que con el tiempo justo fui corriendo hasta la facultad, me estaba aproximando a la clase cuando divisé a una persona demasiado conocida en la puerta que no debería estar aquí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté a Jasper, que sonrió ante mi pregunta.

- Esto no me lo podía perder, va a ser la clase más interesante en la que estado nunca, hasta he traído cámara para grabar – miré a Jasper perpleja, ¿para qué quería una cámara?, él no dijo nada más y me indicó que entrara, según él teníamos que coger buenos sitios.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Antes de nada, quiero advertir que la próxima semana no habrá nuevo capítulo, me voy a mi pueblo que son las fiestas y no voy a tener tiempo para escribir, pero tranquilas que al siguiente lunes vuelvo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Bueno tras esta nota, quiero dar las gracias por las alertas y favoritos, a todas las lectoras silenciosas y especialmente a:**

**vcullen y Maya Cullen Masen, gracias por comentarme.**

**¿Me recompensan con un reviews? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que alguno de los personajes._**

**Hola ya es lunes y como prometí aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, así que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Entramos al aula y nos sentamos en el centro de la clase, no solía sentarme allí, pero según Jasper era los mejores sitios, cuando entraron mis amigas las saludé con la mano y se acercaron para sentarse con nosotros, les presenté a Jasper como un amigo, todavía no sabía exactamente que hacía aquí, sentí mi móvil vibrar, lo cogí y vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

_Siento no haberte avisado antes, tengo que quedarme en New York por lo menos hasta mañana, dará la clase un profesor del departamento, te llamo luego._

_Besos_

_Edward._

¡Genial! No vería a Edward hasta mañana, mi día empezaba mal, estaba tan deseosa por verle que este mensaje me sentó como un jarro de agua fría, tendría que pasar algo muy bueno para mejorarlo.

- Empieza el show – oí susurrar a Jasper y vi como encendía la cámara.

- Buenos días clases, soy Emmet Cullen, hoy voy a sustituir a mi hermano – ¡no podía ser!, Emmet iba a dar clases por Edward, acababa de mejorar mi día, ahora entendía lo que me dijo Jasper.

- ¿Cómo se ha enterado de que Edward no daría clase? – susurré a Jasper, al fondo se escucha la voz de Emmet intentando presentarse y lo que haría hoy.

- Ayer llamó Edward, para comentarnos los problemas que estaba teniendo y que dudaba que llegara a tiempo para dar la clase, así que Emmet se le ocurrió esta genial idea.

- ¿Así que Edward no tiene ni idea que de lo que va hacer Emmet? – pregunté en un susurro, Jasper lo negó con la cabeza, a lo lejos oí como Emmet preguntaba a un alumno que fue lo que explicó Edward en la clase anterior.

En ese momento decidí mandarle un mensaje a Edward tenía que decirle que su hermano estaba dando su clase, Jasper y yo comentábamos cada cosa que hacía Emmet, la verdad que podría ser un gran arquitecto, pero no servía para dar clases, eso ya lo había comprobado yo, cuando me tocaba trabajar con él le costaba mucho explicar las cosas para que las entendiera, al final siempre recurría a Jasper o a Edward para que me lo explicara y así entenderlo. Sentí mi móvil vibrar y vi que era la contestación de Edward al mensaje que le había enviado.

_Lo mato._

_Edward._

Intenté contener mi carcajada, me imaginaba a Edward intentando calmarse para no coger el primer vuelo y echar a patadas a su hermano, decidí enseñarle el mensaje a Jasper, éste soltó unas risitas, la verdad es que todo esto se estaba volviendo muy entretenido, vimos como Emmet cogía su móvil, en el momento en que vio la pantalla su cara se volvió blanca y luego nos fulminó con la mirada, seguramente Edward le habría enviado un mensaje, pero su casa se recompuso y una sonrisa malvada iluminó su cara, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me iba a lamentar de haber dicho algo a Edward.

- Señorita Swan, veo que es más interesante su móvil que mi clase – el muy idiota de Emmet llamó la atención de toda la clase, todo el mundo me miró, iba ayudar a Edward a deshacerse de su hermano – si es tan amable de entregarme su móvil – me levanté y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba Emmet con su mano abierta para que le diera el móvil, estaba intentando guardar la compostura, pero se veía en sus ojos la diversión de ponerme en ridículo, yo le fulminé con la mirada y me dirigí otra vez a mi asiento completamente roja, me fijé en Jasper y él también intentaba no reírse, también le fulminé con la mirada.

- Voy a matarle lenta y dolorosamente – susurré para mí, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Jasper me oyera.

- Tranquila, creo que Edward te ayudará con eso – me consoló Jasper.

La clase continuó después de mi incidente, la verdad es que el enfado y la vergüenza por lo sucedido lo olvidé enseguida, ya que era imposible viendo como hacía el ridículo Emmet, en un principio intentó dar la clase de forma seria y profesional, pero pronto salió su actitud infantil y enseguida empezó hacer bromas y ha desviarse del tema que se suponía que iba explicar. La clase terminó y los alumnos empezaron a salir del aula, algunos de ellos felicitaron a Emmet por su clase.

- Cualquiera le aguanta después de esto – musité, viendo como los alumnos seguían felicitándolo.

- Menos mal que tengo todo en video, verás cuando lo vea la familia – dijo Jasper acariciando la cámara. De pronto empecé a reír al imaginarme la cara de cada uno de los Cullen, Jasper se unió a mis risas, me despedí de él, y me dirigí hacía Emmet para que me devolviera mi móvil.

- Señor Cullen, ¿podría devolverme mi móvil? – como todavía había alumnos alrededor de Emmet tuve que comportarme.

- Señorita Swan, espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, es una falta de educación – la diversión se filtraba en la voz de Emmet, rodé los ojos y asentí, y así me devolvió el móvil, no sabía como pero me vengaría de Emmet por esto.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase con mis amigas, comentando lo sucedido en la clase anterior, a ellas le había parecido muy gracioso, solo esperaban que no entrara en el examen lo que había explicado Emmet, yo estaba segura que Edward haría como si esa clase no hubiese existido. La mañana pasó lenta, la verdad es que mi humor había desaparecido después de la primera clase, echaba de menos a Edward, y no saber cuando iba a volver, ponía mis nervios a flor de piel, solo deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo, me estaba volviendo adicta a él. Por la tarde fui a trabajar, no me crucé con Emmet, yo creo que me estaba evitando, así que trabajé con Jasper toda la tarde, no había podido hablar con Edward por estar en una reunión, y eso me estaba matando, ya solo pedía oír su voz aterciopelada.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba agotada, Ángela y Ben estaban en el salón, apenas coincidía con mi amiga a causa de nuestros horarios, por lo que me alegré de encontrarme con los dos.

- Hola chicos – saludé cuando entre en el salón.

- Hola chica ocupada – saludó Ángela.

- Hola Bella, vamos a pedir pizza para cenar, ¿te apuntas? – preguntó Ben.

- Si, me apetece y pide también un helado de chocolate con galleta – se me hacía la boca agua nada más de pensar en el helado.

- Vaya creo que has empezado con los antojos – se burló Angy, y yo le saque la lengua, en un acto muy maduro de mi parte.

Los tres nos sentamos a esperar a las pizzas, hacia tiempo que no estaba así con mis amigos, charlando de forma animada, la verdad que eso hizo que olvidara un poco el que no había podido hablar con Edward en todo el día, el timbre sonó y Ben se levantó para pagar la comida, estaba deseando saborear mi helado, sin esperar más me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la entrada para coger mi helado, esto causó las carcajadas de mi amiga, pero no me importo, lo importante aquí era mi helado, pero cuando salí del salón y me fijé en la puerta de la entrada me quede en shock, no me lo podía creer allí en la entrada estaba el hombre más guapo que había conocido, su rostro reflejaba cansancio pero aún así estaba guapísimo.

- ¡Edwarddd! – chillé y me arrojé a sus brazos, él me recibió encantado, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiré su aroma, como lo había echado de menos, Edward me abrazada también con fuerza mientras dejaba un beso en mi cabeza.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – susurró y se aproximó a mis labios y me dio un casto beso que a mí me supo a poco, pero no era plan de montar un espectáculo delante de mis amigos, ya que Ángela había salido a ver lo que pasaba cuando me oyó gritar, todavía entre sus brazos me giré hacía mis amigos.

- Chicos os quiero presentar a Edward – sonreí a mis amigos – Edward ellos son Ángela y su novio Ben.

- Encantado de conoceros, Bella me hablado mucho de vosotros – saludó Edward.

- Ya tenía ganas de conocerte, empezaba a pensar que Bella se había inventado que tenía novio – el comentario de mi amiga hizo que los tres comenzaran a reírse. Todavía estábamos en la entrada cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez si que era el repartidor, en cuanto vi mi helado pegué un pequeño gritito y lo cogí, para luego dirigirme a la cocina y poder coger una cuchara para comer un poco y así calmar mi ansiedad.

- Veo que he sido remplazado por un helado – susurró Edward en mi oído, con el entusiasmo del helado se me había olvidado Edward.

- Lo siento, pero o me comía el helado o nuestro bebé saldría color chocolate – dije apenada por haberle dejado.

- Mira que eres boba – Edward sonrió y me besó, esta vez el beso fue más intenso, nuestros labios se devoraban – esta rico el helado – y se relamió sus labios, ese gesto hizo que mis hormonas se revolucionaran, y esta vez fui yo quien se lanzó a los labios de Edward, el beso se estaba volviendo salvaje y pasional, un carraspeo fue quien nos obligó a separarnos.

- Disculpar, pero las pizzas se enfrían, después podéis seguir con el postre – se burló mi amiga.

Nos dirigimos al salón, yo sin soltar mi bote de helado, la verdad es que solo me apetecía el helado aunque me obligué a comer algo de pizza, les conté lo sucedido a primera hora, Edward a cada detalle que contaba se ponía más furioso, mis amigos lo encontraban bastante divertido, yo también excepto la parte en que me pidió el móvil, cuando terminé de relatar la divertida clase, Edward suspiró resignado, ya no podía hacer nada.

- La próxima vez que no pueda ir a clase, no diré nada – dijo un Edward resignado.

- ¿Pero no entiendo por qué Emmet quería dar clases? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- Digamos que Emmet y yo de siempre hemos tenido una sana rivalidad, haber quien era el mejor, cuando me ofrecieron dar clases en la universidad, eso fue un punto a favor mío, ya que era algo que él nunca había hecho, así que vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó – la explicación de Edward me dejó perpleja.

- Os comportáis como unos niños chicos – mis amigos se empezaron a reír y Edward se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando éramos más pequeños era peor, competíamos por todo – la verdad es que Esme tuvo que haber tenido más paciencia que un santo.

La cena transcurrió entre una animada charla, después decidimos ver una película, yo me acomodé entre los brazos de Edward, era mi lugar favorito, pero el cansancio del día estaba haciendo me quedase dormida, aunque me obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos, no se como pero cuando volví abrir los ojos me encontraba en mi habitación y en mi cómoda cama, me incorporé y vi que Edward no estaba a mi lado, en lugar de él había una nota.

_Pequeña te quedaste dormida durante la película, me hubiese encantado quedarme contigo pero no traía ropa. Mañana te compenso. _

_Te quiero, Edward._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, me encantaba sentirme así de querida por alguien, y tras eso volví a mi mundo de sueños, deseando que llegara mañana para poder ver a Edward.

.

.

.

Era viernes por la tarde y me encontraba en el despacho de Edward con un montón de papeles de por medio, al igual que él, tenía que terminar un proyecto para la semana que viene e iba muy justo de tiempo, tan concentraba me encontraba en mi trabajo que el sonido de mi móvil hizo que pegara un pequeño grito por el susto, cosa que causó la risa de Edward, sin demorarme más cogí el móvil sin ver el identificador.

- ¿Diga? – pregunté al descolgar.

- ¡Bella, te quiero en la oficina de Rose en menos de 5 minutos! – fue una orden de Alice, la oficina de Rose estaba unas cuantas plantas más abajo.

- Esto Alice…no puedo estoy bastante ocupada…- pero no me dejó terminar

- Isabella, tienes dos opciones o bajar por tu propia voluntad o que yo suba y te baje a la fuerza – sabía que Alice era muy capaz de eso, levanté mi vista para fijarla en Edward que me miraba arqueando una ceja.

- Es tu hermana, quiere que baje al despacho de Rose, bueno más bien me amenazado con bajarme a la fuerza – le dije a Edward, éste solo se limitó a reírse y a negar con la cabeza.

- Anda baja, no creo que te libres, ya termino yo esto – no me gustaba dejar mi trabajo a medias y menos cuando sabía que Edward necesitaba mi ayuda.

- Ok, pero será como un descanso, volveré enseguida y te ayudaré – me levanté y le indiqué a Alice que bajaba ahora mismo.

- Creo que una vez que estés en las garras del duende no te va a soltar – los dos nos reímos por lo que dijo Edward.

Me apresuré a llegar cuanto antes, ya que sería una visita corta y así volvería para ayudar a Edward para terminar el proyecto, no entiendo a que venía tanta exigencia por parte de Alice, cuando llegué al piso, saludé a la secretaria de Rose, que me indicó que pasara que me estaban esperando.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludé cuando entré – ohhh….hola Esme, no te esperaba – la saludé cuando reparé en ella y me acerqué para darle un abrazo.

- Hola Bella, me alegro de verte ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me saludó Esme.

- Muy bien, aunque ahora estoy empezando a tener antojos – Esme me sonrió, luego me giré a Alice - ¿A que viene esa exigencia para que bajara?, no puedes pedirme que baje a verte cuando estoy trabajando, eso no es profesional.

- Si que puedo, cuando tu jefe es mi hermano, y se que no te va a despedir, así de sencillo – se excusó Alice.

- Pero yo no quiero que crean que tengo un trato especial por ser la novia de tu hermano, quiero ser como un empleado más y eso implica que debo cumplir con mi horario – traté que Alice entendiera mi punto de vista.

- Pero Bella …. – Alice se vio interrumpida por Esme.

- Basta Alice, Bella tiene razón, no puede pedir que alguien deje de hacer algo por que tú quieras – la regañó Esme.

- Lo siento Bella, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte y no pensé que estuvieras ocupada – se disculpó Alice.

- Tranquila, solo que hoy no era el mejor día para dejar a Edward, está bastante agobiando con un proyecto que tiene que entregar la semana que viene – expliqué.

- Bueno en ese caso no te quitaremos mucho tiempo para que puedas subir – dijo Rose, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora – bien, esta noche habrá cena en mi casa y mañana será un día de chicas, así que no hagas planes.

- Veo que no me puedo negar ¿verdad? – las tres negaron con la cabeza – en fin, si no me necesitáis para nada me iré para seguir trabajando.

- Espera Bella, subo contigo y así veo a los chicos – y antes de irnos se giró y miró a las chicas – esperarme aquí, no tardo nada y nos vamos juntas a preparar la cena.

Esme y yo subimos juntas hacía la planta de la presidencia, una vez allí ambas nos dirigimos hacía el despacho de Edward, cuando entramos encontramos a todos los chicos allí incluido Carlisle.

- ¡Hola hijos! – saludó Esme, todos dieron un abrazo a su madre, aunque técnicamente Jasper no era su hijo, lo trataban como si lo fuera.

- Vaya sorpresa mamá, no os esperábamos, ¡va a ser un fin de semana en familia! – exclamó Emmet bastante emocionado.

- Me temo que no, este será un fin de semana pero solo de chicas – todos miraron a Esme como si tuviera un tercer ojo – no me miréis así, las chicas y yo necesitamos un tiempo para nostras, además tenemos que ir de compras – ya me extrañaba a mí que no incluyera una visita al centro comercial.

- Pero mamá también deberías pasar tiempo con tus hijos, digo yo – dijo Emmet indignado, el resto rodamos los ojos.

- Claro que si mi niño, por eso cenaremos hoy todos juntos – Emmet volvió a sonreí, la verdad era fácil hacerle feliz.

Tras unos minutos charlando, se despidieron quedando en que iríamos a cenar a casa de Rose y Emmet, nunca había ido a su casa, aunque si que me habían invitado en varias ocasiones, por fin cuando nos dejaron solo, me dispuse a ir a terminar mi trabajo, pero el brazo de Edward me lo impidió, ya que me sujetó mi brazo haciendo que acabara entre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – ronroneo en mi oído, el característico escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Tengo que terminar lo que me mandastes, para que puedas seguir con el proyecto – expliqué.

- Ya lo terminaré, ahora solo quiero estar un rato a solas con mi novia, porque si no entendido mal, mañana no podré verte – esto lo dijo poniendo un sexy puchero, me puse de puntillas y besé su labio inferior que sobresalía.

- No quiero que lo termines tu, creo que para eso me contrataste para que fuera tu ayudante – y sin más me aleje de él – pero tranquilo todavía tenemos toda la noche para estar solos antes que me secuestren – Edward me volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos y bajo su cara para poder besarme, fue un beso tierno y sin prisas, que terminó antes de lo que me hubiese gustado.

Edward decidió terminar antes para poder así salir temprano y que yo pudiera pasar por mi apartamento para coger las cosas necesarias para pasar la noche en su casa y del día siguiente. Después de pasar por mi casa nos dirigimos hacía la de su hermano, que estaba ubicada a las afueras de Seattle, en una zona bastante lujosas con grandes casas, la verdad es que era una zona fantástica y tranquila para vivir.

Antes de tocar la puerta esta fue abierta revelando a un muy sonriente Emmet, antes de que me lo esperara me atrapó entre sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo.

- ¡Emmet bájala! – gritó Edward, Emmet y yo nos reíamos a carcajadas.

- No lo va a pasar nada hermanito, solo que estoy feliz de que por fin haya decidido visitar mi humilde morada – se excusó Emmet.

- Si sobre todo humilde, pero ahora bájame – ordené, me estaba empezando a marear, cuando puse los pies en el suelo Edward me sujetó por la cintura para que evitar alguna caída, Emmet rodó los ojos.

Pasamos dentro de la casa, que era enorme y muy bien decorada, no podía ser menos, todos los demás ya nos estaban esperando en el salón, explicamos el porque de los gritos en la entrada, y Emmet recibió una regañina por parte de todas las mujeres Cullen, el pobre me pidió disculpas y me prometió no volver hacerlo. La cena transcurrió como las otras en las que había estado con los Cullen, amenas y divertidas, y llenas de bromas, como estaba muy cansada las chicas nos dejaron que nos fuéramos, pero eso sí prometiendo que mañana estaría lista temprano para empezar con nuestro día.

.

.

.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Edward, podía sentir su respiración, era acompasada por lo que todavía seguía durmiendo, sus brazos me rodeaban, me negaba abrir mis ojos y salir de aquellos cálidos brazos, pero recordé que había quedado con las chicas así que no tuve más remedio que abrir mis ojos para ver la hora que era, me fijé que todavía me quedaba como una hora en la cama, pero decidí levantarme y prepararle un rico desayuno a Edward.

Una vez todo preparado, me dirigí con la bandeja hacía el dormitorio, Edward seguía igual como lo había dejado, por lo que dejé la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche para así poder despertarle sin manchar nada, me subí despacio a la cama y me posicioné a un lado del cuerpo de Edward, empecé a darle besos por toda su cara, después fui bajando hacia su cuello, donde lamí y succioné, estaba segura que le iba a dejar alguna marca pero no me importaba, Edward empezó a gemir, cosa que indicaba que seguramente no tardaría en despertar, tras jugar un rato en su cuello empecé a descender hacía su pecho, un brazo me agarró de la cintura e hizo que cayera encima de Edward, miré hacia Edward y éste me sonreía, me incorporé un poco para así besar sus labios, el beso fue pasional, nuestras lenguas salieron a su encuentro para comenzar esa danza que también conocían, los gemidos escapaban de nuestras bocas.

- ¡Buenos días! – dije una vez que nos separamos para recuperar algo de aire.

- Sí que los son, aunque se como se pueden mejorar – y sin más Edward volvió a atacar mis labios.

En un movimiento rápido, me dejó con la espalda contra el colchón y él sobre mí, los labios de Edward viajaron hasta mi cuello, yo intenté decirle que le había preparado el desayuno pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo gemidos y suspiros, sentí la erección de Edward en mi muslo, estaba más que preparado, lo que hizo que me mojara, pero antes de que las ropas empezaran a volar de nuestros cuerpos, el timbre de la puerta nos hizo parar, solo fue unos segundos porque Edward lo ignoró completamente y siguió su camino hacía el sur, esta vez deteniéndose en mis pechos.

- Edwarddd…uff..para..las chicas – intenté detenerle, pero él no me hacía caso, y yo no tenía fuerza de voluntad, a lo lejos seguía oyendo el timbre de la puerta, y después empezó a sonar nuestros móviles.

- No me puedo creer que estén aquí y que no nos dejen tranquilo – murmuró Edward enfadado, yo solté unas risitas, ganándome una mirada envenenada de Edward – ves abrir, yo necesito una ducha.

- Si pero que sea fría, porque si no vas a seguir teniendo un problema – me burlé.

- Muy graciosa Swan, pero esta me la pagas, como me llamo Edward Cullen – y sin más se metió al baño, mientras yo me ponía presentable para abrir a las chicas.

Me fijé en el reloj y apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, suspiré y me armé de valor para sobrevivir a este duro día, no sabía muy bien lo que íbamos hacer, pero estaba segura de una cosa, que iba a ser un día realmente largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas y especialmente a:**

**vcullen, lalycullen2010, Anira Cullen, gracias de todo corazón, esto hace que me ponga a escribir con una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**¿Me recompesan con un review? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que algunos de los personajes._**

_Buenos días, aquí estoy un lunes más con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>BPO<strong>V<strong>**

El día con las chicas fue bastante interesante y divertido, nunca había hecho nada parecido, al principio fuimos de compras al centro comercial, es verdad que este no era mi hobbie favorito, pero me divertí bastante, ya que no fue tan agotador, como la última vez que fui con las chicas, y eso se lo debo agradecer a Esme, que se preocupaba por mí y hacía que descansáramos cada vez que yo quería. Una vez comimos y descansamos de nuestra aventura en el centro comercial, nos dirigimos hacía un spa, sin duda esa fue mi parte favorita, ya que me pude relajar y me dediqué a que me mimaran.

Una vez que finalizó nuestro día, Alice insistió en que tenía que ir a su casa para arreglarme, que eran órdenes de Edward, no entendía porque le había avisado a su hermana y no a mí, según Alice, Edward me quería dar una sorpresa. Alice me peinó y me maquilló, me puse un vestido sin tirantas de color morado que se ajustaba a mi pecho, ceñido hasta la cintura y luego caía suelto hasta mis rodillas, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

- ¡Wooo! Alice has hecho un gran trabajo – exclamé cuando me vi en el espejo.

- No ha sido muy difícil, ya eres hermosa sin hacer nada.

En ese momento el móvil de Alice sonó y me indicó que me llevaría a casa de Edward, ya que éste no podía pasar a por mí, Alice me dejó en el portal y yo subí hasta el piso de Edward, toqué a la puerta y cuando me abrió, me quedé muda de la impresión, estaba guapísimo, con una camisa gris y unos pantalones oscuros, él tampoco se quedó atrás y me recorrió con la mirada.

- Absolutamente hermosa – afirmó y se acercó para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- Tú tampoco estás mal.

Edward me dijo que pasara, pero que tenía que cerrar los ojos, nada más entrar pude percibir aromas distintos, comencé a caminar guiada por Edward que se situó detrás de mi para guiarme, de repente paró y me dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos, cuando lo hice me quedé asombrada, el salón estaba repleto de velas que alumbraban toda la estancia, había una mesa decorada y preparada para cenar dos personas, todo daba un toque romántico y hermoso, mis ojos picaron pero me negaba a llorar, y estropearme el maquillaje, nadie había hecho nada parecido por mí.

- ¿Qué te parece? – susurró a mis espalda Edward.

- No tengo palabras, gracias – y me dí la vuelta, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me puse de puntillas para atrapar sus labios entre los míos.

- Quería hacer algo especial para ti, y así pasar un tiempo a solas.

Cada día que pasaba me iba enamorando un poco más de Edward, estos detalles no hacían más que recordarme que era una parte importante de su vida y que yo le importaba, eso hacía que cada vez me sintiera más segura de nuestra relación.

Comenzamos a comer, me dijo que la cena la había preparado él, la verdad es que estaba todo muy bueno, no sabía que era tan buen cocinero, la cena transcurrió entre miradas cómplices, le conté como había sido mi día y lo como me había gustado pasar un día de chicas. Cuando terminamos, se levantó de la mesa y encendió el equipo de música, me ofreció su mano, que no dude en tomar y me llevó al centro de salón para bailar, la verdad es que no sabía bailar, pero eso no importaba si podía estar entre sus brazos.

- Gracias por todo esto, nadie había hecho nada parecido por mí – musité con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho.

- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque estoy dispuesto a consentirte.

Levanté mi cabeza y me quedé prendida en sus ojos, ese mar verde que brillaban y reflejaban todo su amor, sin ser consciente las palabras salieron de mis labios.

- Te amo – sentí como Edward me estrechó más entre sus brazos y como su mirada se iluminaba.

- Yo también te amo Bella – y sin más nos fundimos en un beso, lleno de amor y sentimientos.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, y nuestras manos no estaban quietas, la pasión empezaba a consumirnos, sin saber muy bien como llegamos a la habitación, Edward alcanzó la cremallera de mi vestido y lo dejó caer, me devoró con la mirada.

- Simplemente hermosa – susurró encima de mis labios, para volver a devorarlos.

Yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, y empecé a desnudarle, poco después caímos en la cama, intente llevar el control, pero Edward no me lo permitió, aludiendo que esta noche me quería consentir, así que tampoco insistí mucho y me dejé hacer.

Sus labios fueron descendiendo desde mi cuello, pasó entre mi pecho y fue bajando por mi abdomen, sus manos acariciaban mis costados, y se deshizo de la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo, le ayudé levantando mi cadera, fue bajándolas lentamente, una vez que estuvieron fuera, sus labios fueron subiendo por mis piernas de forma tortuosa, con sus manos separó lentamente mis piernas, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él, su lengua rozó mi intimidad y un gemido salió de mi garganta, su lengua continuo con su labor acariciándome suavemente el punto más sensible de mi anatomía.

- Veo que lo estás disfrutando.

- Mmmm – es lo único que pude decir, mi mente se había desconectado y solo era capaz de sentir placer.

Sus dedos comenzaron a rozar mi sexo, y mientras su lengua seguía jugando con mi clítoris, Edward introdujo dos dedos en mi interior, un grito de placer escapó de mis labios, empezó a bombear más rápido, yo no podía soportar tanto placer, mis manos viajaron al pelo del Edward, para acercarlo lo más posible a mí, en la habitación no había otro sonido que mis jadeos que eran bastantes audibles.

- Edw..aarrrd – chillé su nombre y sentí como me golpeaba el orgasmo, mi cuerpo se sacudía, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward sonriendo, volví a llevar mis manos a su cabello para tirar de él y así estampar mis labios contra los suyos, podía sentir mi sabor en su boca, lo que hizo que me volviera a mojar, era bastante erótico.

Sentí como Edward se posicionaba en mi entrada y de una sola estocada entró en mí, ambos jadeamos de la impresión, arqueé mi espalda, dándole por completo acceso a mi cuello, Edward comenzó a succionar, sabía que eso me dejaría marca, los movimientos de Edward eran cada vez más rápidos y duros, yo clavé mis uñas en la espalda de Edward cuando sentí mi orgasmo, al instante Edward alcanzó el suyo dejando escapar un gruñido, antes de caer sobre mi, Edward rodó quedando su espalda contra el colchón llevándome sobre él.

- Te amo Bella – susurró en mi oído, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

- Yo también te amo Edward, gracias por esta noche – bese sus labios y acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho para poder dormir.

.

.

.

A principios de Noviembre, Edward y yo viajamos un fin de semana a Phoenix, para ver a mi madre, estuvo eufórica todo el fin de semana, le encantó Edward y se atribuyó el mérito de nuestra relación, ya que según Renée, ella era la que había insistido en que saliera esa noche. Me alegraba que mi madre si que nos apoyara y que estuviera ilusionada con la idea de ser abuela, incluso Phil estaba ilusionado.

El tiempo fue pasando, y apenas quedaba una semana para Acción de Gracias, siempre había celebrado estas fiestas con mi padre y la familia Black, este año sería diferente, me dolía esto, no me gustaba estar distanciada de mi padre, pero sus palabras me hicieron bastante daño, por lo menos este año no lo pasaría sola, lo pasaría con los Cullen, que se habían convertido en mi familia.

Estaba a mitad de la semana, y me encontraba en mi cama con una depresión de caballo, me había intentado poner unos pantalones vaqueros ajustado y no me había entrado, no es que se me notara mucho el embarazo, estaba de tres meses, pero si que había cogido algunos quilos, y mi barriga se había tornado mas redonda, tenía un pequeño bultito entre mis caderas, que me encantaba acariciar.

- ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí? – preguntó mi amiga desde la puerta de mi habitación.

- Sí, solo necesito un bote de helado, hoy estoy deprimida – mi amiga soltó una risita y vino a tumbarse a mi lado.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué estas así?.

- Hoy me he dado cuenta, que tengo ropa que no me entra, sobre todo la más ajustada – bufé al recordar mi episodio con los pantalones.

- Sabes que este día llegaría – se burló mi amiga.

- Ya se que este día llegaría pero no estaba preparada – suspiré, era una tontería que me afectara tanto.

- Anda levanta ese culo de la cama y vístete, tienes clases y si no apareces por la facultad, alguien va a estar muy preocupado – ambas nos reímos porque sabíamos de lo que era capaz Edward.

Decidí hacer caso a mi amiga, tuve que darme prisa si quería llegar a primera hora, había perdido mucho tiempo tumbada en la cama lamentándome sobre mi peso, al llegar a la puerta del aula, me di cuenta que todo el mundo había entrado, así que me armé de valor y toqué a la puerta, no me gustaba llegar tarde, porque sería el centro de atención.

- Pase señorita Swan – Edward me sonrió de forma disimulada y me fui a sentar a mi sitio, al lado de mis amigas.

La clase transcurrió sin más incidentes, Edward terminó la clase unos 10 minutos antes, y llamó la atención de toda la clase.

- Bien, quiero anunciar que esta semana será la última que daré clase – los murmullos en la clase aumentaron, yo estaba en shock – ha sido un verdadero placer, pero por motivos personales me es imposible continuar, sin más os agradezco vuestro interés – Edward dio por finalizada la clase, muchos de los alumnos se levantaron para hablar con él, yo no me podía creer lo que había dicho, yo sabía mejor que nadie que le gustaba dar clases, era su forma de dar a dar sus conocimientos.

Mis amigas me arrastraron fuera de clase, quería hablar con él, pero seria mejor hacerlo a solas. El resto del día paso de forma lenta, estaba deseando que terminara el día para poder hablar con Edward, la conversación con mis compañeros de clase no podía ser otra que la novedad del día, es decir, la despedida del profesor Cullen, algunos de ellos empezaron a sugerir posibles motivos por lo que se marchaba, ni yo misma sabía por qué lo hacía.

Al llegar esa tarde a la empresa, me dirigí directamente al despacho de Edward como hacía todos los días, su secretaría me dijo que pasara y así lo hice.

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué vas a dejar la facultad? – fue mi saludo.

- Vaya, te has tardado en venir – se burló Edward.

- No estoy para tus bromas, a mí si que me vas a decir porque te vas.

- Claro que te lo voy a decir, ¿pero no te hacer una idea? – negué con la cabeza, Edward se levantó y me abrazó.

- Por ti, amor ¿has pensado que dirás a tus amigas cuando se de cuenta que estas embarazada?.

- No la verdad todavía no me había puesto a pensar en eso.

- Por eso, he hablado con el decano y me ha aconsejado que lo mejor era dejar el puesto – estaba sorprendida ahora hasta el decano lo sabía – no he dicho nombre, pero yo también pienso que es lo mejor, además ahora puedo reclamarte como mía frente a todos esos chicos.

- ¿Celoso profesor Cullen? – pregunté de forma juguetona.

- Por supuesto, no te haces una idea de lo celoso que me ponía cuando algún chico reclamaba tu atención – besé sus labios, no sabía que se ponía celoso y eso me gustaba, ya que yo también tenía que confesar que me ponía celosa cuando las chicas de mi facultad hablaban de Edward y se lo comían con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes Bella?, podrías demandar a Eddie por acoso en el trabajo – la voz de Emmet nos hizo despegarnos.

- Claro y nosotros vamos de testigos – Jasper siguió la broma que había comenzado Emmet.

- Muy graciosos los dos, ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? – preguntó Edward.

- Era para decirte que dentro de una hora es la reunión y que deberíamos repasar la presentación – explicó Jasper.

- Estoy de acuerdo – suspiró y me miró a los ojos – más tarde seguimos esta conversación.

Los chicos se fueron a trabajar juntos y yo me quedé toda la tarde en el despacho de Edward, no me pude concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo porque no podía sacar de mi cabeza la conversación con Edward. Me tumbé en el sillón porque ya daba perdida la tarde, dejé mis manos reposando en mi vientre, acariciando mi bultito, eso conseguía relajarme, solté unas risitas por mi crisis de esta mañana.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Edward, abrí los ojos y me lo encontré apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Te acuerdas que esta mañana llegué tarde – lo vi asentir – bueno digamos que no iba a ir a la facultad, porque al vestirme esta mañana unos pantalones no me valían, y entré en depresión – vi a Edward acercarse y sentarse en el borde del sillón, para acariciar mi vientre.

- Ya sabíamos que eso iba a suceder, este pequeño o pequeña esta creciendo y pronto no te valdrá nada de tu armario – fruncí el ceño y le di una mala mirada.

- No ayudas Edward. – él soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para darme un beso - ¿Edward estas seguro de dejar de ser profesor?, no quiero que te arrepientas.

- No he estado más seguro de una cosa en toda mi vida, nunca he sido profesor, soy arquitecto, no te niego que dar clases me encanta, pero creo que es lo mejor, además tenemos mucho trabajo aquí en la empresa y dentro de unos meses tendré que reducir mi horario para dedicarlo a mi familia y no podré con todo – su mirada reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Solo quería estar segura, no me gusta que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta por mí – dije dejando salir mis miedos.

- Ahora mismo, tú y el bebé sois mi prioridad, y el dejar mi puesto de profesor evitará muchos problemas, y sobre todo comentarios que pudieran llegar afectarte – yo asentí, no podía creer la suerte que tenía de tener alguien como Edward a mi lado, que se preocupara de mi de esa forma.

- Te voy a echar de menos, eras un gran profesor – susurré cerca de sus labios.

- Si te portas bien, seguramente te pueda dar unas clases particulares – y con esto dio por finalizada la conversación y acortó el espacio que nos separaba para juntar nuestros labios, y una vez más nos sumergimos en nuestra burbuja privada, donde todos los problemas desaparecían y solo estábamos Edward y yo.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward anunció su despedida, habían sido mucho los alumnos que habían demostrado su tristeza por su abandono y muchas chicas que se le habían insinuado, incluso algunas de ellas se habían atrevido a pedirle una cita, esto hacía que me pusiera celosa, pero Edward se lo tomaba a broma y le restaba importancia, nadie en su familia sabía que había dejado de ser profesor, había decidido decírselo cuando fuéramos a Forks para Acción de Gracias y así contestar a sus dudas de forma personal y frente a todos, para no repetir lo mismo.

Ahora me encontraba en mi apartamento haciendo la maleta para pasar Acción de Gracias, en Forks, junto a los Cullen, íbamos a pasar cuatro días allí todos juntos, la verdad que estaba ilusionada, Edward había quedado en pasar por mi apartamento para cenar y luego nos iríamos al suyo para pasar juntos la noche, de esta forma conseguíamos más intimidad, y así dejábamos el apartamento para Ángela y Ben, ambas parejas salíamos ganando. Mis amigos y Edward habían congeniado muy bien, y era muchas las noches que cenábamos los cuatro juntos, aunque no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a la familia de Edward, habíamos decidido que este fin de semana saldríamos todos juntos por Port Ángeles y así hacer las presentaciones.

A la mañana siguiente nos pusimos rumbo a Forks, fuimos a recoger a Alice y a Jasper que se vendrían con nosotros.

- Va a ser genial, verás que nos vamos a divertir – dijo Alice botando en el asiento trasero del Volvo.

- Eso no lo dudo, seguro que nos tienes algo programado todos los días – Alice asintió feliz.

- Veréis que bien nos lo pasamos esta noche – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa misteriosa, pero lo dejamos pasar.

El viaje hasta Forks, se me hizo bastante corto, ya que iba de lo más entretenida con Alice, que me contaba todo lo que tenía planeado para estos días, al llegar vimos el jeep de Emmet, eso significaba que éramos los últimos, bajamos y los chicos se encargaron de las maletas, mientras Alice y yo nos adentrábamos en la casa.

- ¡Hola hijas! – saludó Esme en cuanto nos vio – ¡ohhh! Bella pero si todavía apenas se te nota – asentí y Esme acarició mi vientre sonriendo.

- Hola mamá, podría quedarme embarazada así me harías más caso – dijo Alice de forma burlona.

- Sabes que os quiero a todos por iguales, pero no había visto a Bella hace mucho y me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver su pequeño bulto.

- Pero a que yo soy tú niño preferido – dijo Emmet llegando hasta donde nos encontramos.

- Siempre serás mi niño chico – dijo Esme con un suspiro, mientras que Alice y yo no reíamos de forma disimulada.

Tras saludar al resto de la familia, subí hacía la habitación para acomodar la ropa, y todas las cosas, para no hacerlo después y así poder preparar la cena de esta noche.

Habíamos acordado que nos íbamos a poner a prepararla una vez que termináramos de comer, no pude evitar suspirar y recordar mis anteriores noches de Acción de Gracia, donde yo sola era la encargada de preparar la cena, comenzaba desde por la mañana, todo lo contrario de lo que se podía pensar, disfrutaba pasar todo el día cocinando.

Una vez acabada la comida mandamos a los chicos a que se entretuvieran, tuve que prometer a Edward que si me cansaba, dejaría a las demás cocinar, tras deshacernos de los chicos las cuatros nos pusimos manos a la obra, preparamos nos repartimos la tarea, preparamos el relleno para el pavo, la salsa de arándanos, un poco de puré de patatas y también maíz dulce. La preparación de la cena transcurrió entre divertidas charlas y cotilleos, pero surgió un problema a mitad al darnos cuenta que faltaban algunos de los ingredientes para hacer el postre, yo propuse ir hasta el supermercado de Forks.

- Edward, ¿me prestas las llaves del Volvo para ir al supermercado? – pregunté entrando al salón, donde estaban los chicos jugando a la consola, Carlisle se había ido al hospital para resolver un problema que había surgido.

- ¿Piensas ir tu sola?.

- Claro, por si no te acuerdas, he vivido aquí durantes unos años – respondí malhumorada.

- No lo decía por eso, de todas formas te acompaño – dijo levantando del sofá.

- No hace…. – Edward no me dejo terminar y terminó la conversación con un casto beso en mis labios.

Ambos fuimos hasta el supermercado, miraba alrededor y más recuerdos venían a mí, hoy estaba de lo más sentimental, una parte de mi echaba de menos a mi padre, aunque solo habíamos convido los últimos años, siempre se había preocupado por mí, y procuraba viajar cada dos o tres meses a Phoenix para verme.

- Bien, déjame ver la lista – dijo Edward una vez dentro del supermercado, íbamos cogido de las manos, muchas de las personas que se encontraban allí me miraba y luego su mirada recaía en nuestras manos, seguramente todo el pueblo sabría ya porque la hija del Jefe Swan había dejado de visitarle.

- No tengo una lista, solo hace falta un par de ingredientes que tu madre pensaba que tenía pero que al final a resultado que no – expliqué a Edward mientras le dirigía hacía los pasillos donde se encontraba los productos que necesitábamos.

Me resultaba extraño pasear por aquí con Edward, pero en mi mente podría recrear como sería mi vida en un futuro, viviendo juntos y yendo a la compra con nuestro hijo o hija, la imagen que se proyecto en mi mente hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi cara.

- ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que estas pensando para que tengas esa sonrisa? – preguntó Edward.

- Es privado, no seas cotilla Cullen.

- Puedo ser muy persuasivo Swan – Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y bajó sus labios a mi cuello dejando besos húmedos, fue subiendo por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios, donde se entretuvo saboreándolos de forma lenta y tortuosa, mis piernas eran gelatina, el muy estúpido sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí y sabía como usarlo.

- Tendrás que volver a intentarlo en otra ocasión, todavía no me convences y no podemos perder tiempo – dije una vez me despegué de sus labios, me giré en sus brazos, para continuar con nuestra búsqueda, cuando me encontré de frente a las dos personas que más daño me habían causado.

- ¡Isabella! ¿Qué haces aquí?.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, **y también agradecer a las lectoras silencias, aunque las animo a que dejen su comentario, no hace falta mucho tiempo ni muchas palabras. ****

**y especialmente a:**

**vcullen, Maya Cullen Masen, jade0709, gracias de todo corazón.**

**¿Me recompensas con un review? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, así como algunos de los personajes._**

_Hola a todo el mundo, aquí os traigo otro capítulo más, espero que lo disfruteis. _

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Me había quedado congelada entre los brazos de Edward, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y contemplaban a Jacob y a Charlie, sabía que existía esa posibilidad de encontrármelos, ya que Forks no era tan grande, pero tenía la esperanza de que eso no sucediera, pero mi mala suerte siempre me acompañaba, quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

- Vaya por lo visto, ya me has reemplazado – dijo ácidamente Jacob.

Sentí como los brazos de Edward me apretaban más contra él, giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarle y pude ver que su rostro estaba serio y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, además se podía apreciar la tensión en todo su cuerpo.

- Papá, yo… - Charlie me interrumpió cuando le iba explicar el por qué estaba en Forks.

- Creo que te deje claro la última vez, que si salías por la puerta te olvidarás que tenías un padre – la voz de mi padre fue dura, mis ojos comenzaban a picar, pero no me derrumbaría, no dejaría que ellos me vieran llorar.

- Si lo sé, me lo dejaste bastante claro, pero no estoy aquí por ti – lo miré a los ojos, era hora de decirle todo lo que tenía guardado dentro – no se porque te tomaste mi decisión tan mal, ¡por Dios, soy tu hija!, deberías haberme apoyado, él me engañó – señalé a Jacob – por eso me fui a pasar el verano con mamá, ¿no te importó el daño que me hizo? – me dolía al respirar, estaba perdiendo los nervios y eso no era nada bueno.

- El punto importante que parece que se te ha olvidado, es que rechazaste dar una familia a tu hijo, siempre te quejabas de que todos tus amigos tenían una familia y que eso era injusto – las palabras de Charlie, me hizo recordar las innumerables veces que lloré porque todos mis amigos cuando llegaban a casa tenían un papá y una mamá esperándolos, pero eso lo decía cuando tenía unos 6 años cuando crecí, comprendí que muchas veces era mejor que los padres estuvieran separados por el bien de los hijos.

- ¡Basta!, no voy a permitir, que sigan lastimando a Bella con sus palabras – Edward se adelantó, cogiéndome por la cintura y estrechándome contra él – Bella decidió hacer lo mejor para su bebé en ese momento, pensando solamente en él, es una lastima que no estuviera a su lado en el momento más importante de su vida – luego volvió su mirada hasta Jacob. – y tu eres es ser más estúpido, deberías de haber dado gracias todo los días, porque una mujer así se hubiera fijado en ti, pero tu perdida fue mi ganancia, así que vas a tener que lamentarte toda tu vida por haberla perdido – Edward se acercó más a Jacob, ambos tenían sus ojos entrecerrados en el otro y susurró con voz amenazante – porque escúchame bien, no la vas a volver hacer daño y muchos menos la volverás a recuperar.

Dicho esto me guió para que siguiéramos nuestro camino, todas las palabras de mi padre daban vueltas en la cabeza, muchas veces me había imaginado como hubiera sido el reencuentro, y siempre había tenido la esperanza de que mi padre me perdonaría y que volveríamos a tener la relación que habíamos tenido siempre. No habíamos avanzado mucho cuando Edward se volvió a girar y llamó la atención de mi padre.

- ¡Jefe Swan! No me he presentado como es debido, soy Edward Cullen novio y padre del bebé que espera Bella – el rostro de mi padre cambió cuando oyó el apellido, seguramente conocía a Carlisle – creo que conoce a mi familia, la cual esta encantada con la llegada del nuevo Cullen, así que Bella no esta sola y tiene todo una familia que le apoya en esto, espero que no se arrepienta en un futuro de la decisión que ha tomado de alejar a su hija de su lado – y tras esto, Edward continuó con nuestro camino, tanto Jacob como mi padre se habían quedado sorprendidos por la revelación que les había hecho Edward.

- Pequeña ¿estás bien? – susurró Edward cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente, yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, fue ahí cuando un sollozo salió de mi garganta, y las primeras lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro, mojando la camisa de Edward. – Shusshh…todo va a estar bien, no quiero que te alteres, recuerda que eso no hace bien al bebé – Edward acariciaba mi espalda para así calmarme.

Terminamos de coger todo lo que necesitábamos para el postre, quería irme de este lugar para olvidar todo lo sucedido y hacer como si no me hubiera encontrado con mi padre, no iba a permitir que me estropearan la fiesta, llegamos a la mansión Cullen, pero antes de que me bajara del coche, Edward sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Has estado callada todo este tiempo, y me preocupas, ¿seguro que estás bien? – asentí, no quería hablar, porque si hablaba me derrumbaría de nuevo y no quería eso - Bella, quiero que olvides lo que ha pasado, sabes que mi familia te apoya – y terminó con beso en mis labios.

No le contesté, bajé del coche dando un portazo, odiaba que mi padre me hiciera sentir así, porque le era tan difícil apoyarme en estos momentos, odiaba a Jake por hacer que mi padre estuviera de mi lado, por manejar todo para que el único beneficiado fuera él, y me odiaba a mí por pagar mi frustración con Edward, se que no se lo merecía pero no lo podía evitar.

Entré en la casa, no me fijé si Edward venía detrás de mi y si había cogido la compra del coche, lo único que quería era llegar a la habitación y estar sola, no quería hablar, solo quería llorar y dejar así que toda esta frustración saliera de mí. Cuando entre a la habitación decidí encerrarme en el cuarto de baño, que era el único que tenía seguro, fue allí con la espalda recargada en la pared donde derrumbé, me fui deslizando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Al poco tiempo sentí unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Edward detrás de ella.

- ¡Bella abre la puerta, por favor!.

- Quiero estar sola – dije entre sollozos.

- ¡Bella, abre la maldita puerta de una vez! – gritó Edward.

- ¡No! – porque no entendía que quería estar sola, tan difícil era de comprender, necesitaba unos minutos para mí.

- Bella o abres la puerta o la echo abajo – por mí podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero no iba a hacer lo que él dijera.

- Hijo ¿qué son esos gritos? – escuché preguntar a Carlisle.

- Bella se ha encerrado en el baño y no me abre – contestó Edward, en su voz se notaba que estaba bastante frustrado.

Oía murmullos detrás de la puerta, pero no lograba entender que decía y luego sentí como la puerta de la habitación era cerrada, todo se quedó en silencio, me supuse que Carlisle se llevó a Edward, tendría que agradecérselo más tarde, me volví a sentar en el suelo, ya que con los golpes de Edward me había puesto de pie, y esta vez en cambio no lloré, creo que aunque lo intentará no había más lágrimas en mí, ahora solamente podía pensar que había arruinado la cena a la familia y para colmo había hecho enfadar a Edward, porque todo me salía mal, tenía tanta rabia acumulada en mí que golpeé sin pensar el suelo con tanta fuerza, que una exclamación de dolor salió de mis labios. Decidí que lo mejor sería salir y pedir disculpa por mi comportamiento, me fijé en la hora que era y vi que todavía era temprano así que todavía podría ayudar a colocar la mesa para pasar una tranquila cena. Iba a salir cuando la puerta fue abierta.

- ¡Bella, cariño! – Esme vino abrazarme en cuanto me vio, eso hizo que se me volviera a humedecer los ojos.

- Lo siento tanto … - sollocé en los brazos de Esme, pero ésta me interrumpió y no me dejó seguir hablando.

- No tienes porque disculparte cariño, Edward nos contó lo sucedido el supermercado.

- No quería que Edward se enfadara, pero necesitaba estar sola, se que no debo ponerme así por toda esta situación, pero me duele mucho la actitud que tiene mi padre conmigo – expliqué lo mejor posible a Esme.

- Lo se, y Edward debería entender que necesitabas tu tiempo, pero tenía miedo a que os pasara algo porque estabas muy nerviosa.

- Creo que ambos actuamos mal, la verdad agradezco de todo corazón que Edward hubiera estado conmigo en ese momento y que me defendiera delante de Charlie y Jacob, porque si hubiera estado sola no se como hubiera respondido.

- Bueno, gracias a Dios, Edward estuvo allí y dejó en claro que no estas sola – Esme se separó de mí y me limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre mi cara – ahora quiero que sonrías y me ayudes a preparar la mesa para la cena, este año hay mucho que agradecer – y tras esto ambas salimos para dirigirnos a la cocina, las chicas estaban allí y ambas me miraron preguntándome con su mirada si estaba bien, yo les sonreí y me disculpé con ellas para ir a buscar a Edward, Esme me indicó que había salido al jardín a tomar el aire.

Me dirigí hacia el patio, no sabía muy bien que decirle, pero ambos habíamos hecho una montaña de un grano de arena, lo vi sentado en una de las sillas que había, estaba de espalda a mí, llegué hasta él y me puse delante suya, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sintió mi presencia porque fue abriéndolo poco a poco.

- Lo siento – dijimos los dos a la vez, ambos sonreímos, Edward cogió mi mano y tiró de mi para quedar sentada sobre su regazo, yo escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré su aroma, él comenzó acariciarme la espalda.

- Siento verme puesto así antes, pero me preocupé mucho y más cuando vi que te habías encerrado en el baño, no sabes la impotencia que sentí, tenía miedo que os ocurriera algo, estabas muy alterada y eso no era bueno – Edward deslizó su brazo por mi cintura y alcanzó mi vientre donde empezó acariciarlo.

- Yo también lo siento, pero es que necesitaba estar sola, pero tampoco quiero que te preocupes en exceso por mí, solo estoy embarazada no enferma – alcé mi cara y le miré a los ojos, ese par de esmeralda que me volvían loca, acorté la distancia y nos fundimos en un beso, entre abrí mis labios para dar acceso a Edward, antes de lo que me gustaría nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

- Eso de que no me preocupes es imposible, ahora eres lo más importante para mi y te voy a cuidar – le volví a besar, pero fue un beso rápido y me levanté de su regazo, Edward gruñó por mi acción e hizo que volviera a mi sitio.

- Edward debo ayudar a tu madre a las chicas – Edward masculló algo inteligible, pero se levantó, me agarró de la mano y fue ahí cuando solté un grito de dolor y me di cuenta que mi golpe al suelo había sido más grave de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? – preguntó mientras la examinaba de cerca.

- Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por fastidiar el día, así que golpeé el suelo con fuerza, pensé que no era nada, pero me duele y creo que esta algo hinchada.

- Preciosa, tú no has fastidiado nada, y yo también pienso que está hinchada, lo mejor será que mi padre te revise y esperemos que no sea nada grave.

Edward, Carlisle y yo nos fuimos a su despacho para que me pudiera revisar mejor la mano, dijo que no era nada grave, que solo se resentía por el golpe y que estaba un poco inflamada pero que era normal, lo que si me dijo que me iba a molestar un par de días. Después de que me revisara los chicos volvieron al salón y yo me dirigí hacia la cocina, donde el olor a comida estaba por toda la instancia, decidimos empezar a colocar la mesa mientras se terminaba de hacer el pavo.

Una vez todo colocado y presentable, llamamos a los chicos, el primero en aparecer fue Emmet, vi como sus ojos se iluminaban como un niño el día de Navidad cuando vio toda la comida, no pude evitar soltar una risita, Edward que iba entrando en ese momento me miró con curiosidad y solo le señalé a Emmet y éste rodó los ojos, cada uno ocupó su lugar en la mesa y tras dar las gracias empezamos a comer, los chicos nos felicitaron por la excelente comida, la cena transcurrió de forma amena. Tras el postre, los chicos se ocuparon de retirar la mesa, y nos dijeron a nosotras que nos fuéramos al salón, que ya habíamos hecho bastante. Aunque había comido bastante, tenía el antojo de otro trozo de pastel, así que me levanté dispuesta a ir por él.

- ¿Se puede saber donde vas? – me acorraló Edward en el pasillo, yo estaba contra la pared, y Edward había puesto sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

- Quiero otro trozo de pastel.

- ¿Te has quedado con hambre? – preguntó Edward incrédulo con una ceja alzada.

- No, pero es un antojo – puse un puchero, a lo que Edward se rió y cogió entre sus dientes mi labio que sobresalía.

- ¿Sabéis? No es muy agradable salir de la cocina y encontrarse con esta escena, me pueden crear traumas – la voz de Emmet nos hizo separarnos, Edward rodó los ojos ante el cometario de su hermano y decidió ignorarlo, cogió mi mano buena y me guió hasta la cocina para que yo pudiera coger mi trozo de pastel.

Con mi trozo de pastel nos volvimos a dirigir hasta el salón donde se encontraba toda la familia, Emmet al verme se levantó y salió corriendo, volvió con otro trozo de pastel, Rose le acusó de comilón y él se defendió que también tenía un antojo, provocando la risas de toda la familia, Jasper se disculpó para ir a por una cosa, era una sorpresa, por la cara de Alice ella tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba, Jasper introdujo un DVD y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

- He guardado este vídeo para una ocasión especial, y creo que hoy es el día, lo siento Emmet pero esto no puede quedarse en el olvido y toda la familia debe verte como profesor – cuando dije lo último empecé a reírme a carcajadas, había olvidado que Jasper había grabado a Emmet cuando dio clases, toda la familia me miró con diversión.

- Lo siento, es que acabo de recordar ese día – Edward me abrazó y nos pusimos cómodos para ver la tele.

- Bella, esto es mejor que tus recuerdos ya verás porque te lo digo – y sin más dio al play y se vio a la figura de Emmet entrando en la clase.

30 minutos después toda la familia estaba riendo a carcajadas por el video, bueno todos menos Emmet, que fingía estar enfadado pero le delataba la comisura de su boca, que la tenía ligeramente hacia arriba, de seguro estaba aguantado para no reír como el resto, Jasper tenía razón el video era mejor, porque lo había editado y se podía oír nuestros comentarios sobre lo que iba haciendo Emmet.

- Deberías habernos avisado Jasper, yo también hubiera ido a verle. – dijo Rose.

- Fue algo que surgió, tampoco pensé mucho, cogí una cámara y me fui con él – explicó Jasper.

- Edward tienes que dejarle dar otra clase, para que así podamos ir todos – dijo una entusiasta Alice, yo me tensé en ese momento, con todo lo que había pasado me había olvidado que Edward no había dicho a su familia que había dejado de ser profesor, Edward acarició con su pulgar la palma de mi mano, ya que había sentido mi tensión.

- Creo que eso no va a ser posible, he dejado mi puesto en la facultad – dijo Edward tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué?, nos habías dicho que te gustaba – preguntó una Esme confundida.

- Y me gusta, pero tome esta decisión por Bella, pronto se le empezará a notar el embarazo y la gente empezará a preguntar, me niego a que Bella oculté nuestra relación porque no es malo, pero quiero evitarle ciertos comentarios que puedan llegar a herirla, hay personas muy envidiosas y crueles – explicó Edward para toda la familia.

- Creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado – Carlisle fue el primero en hablar, mostrándole su total apoyo, tras él, el resto de la familia nos dijeron que era lo mejor y así no se dudaría de mi inteligencia y capacidad, Emmet se lamentó por no poder ir otro día a dar clases, pero que quizá en un futuro le ofrecieran el puesto a él.

Después de la noticia de Edward, todos empezaron a comentar el video, tras una serie de comentarios dirigidos contra Emmet, decidimos ver una película, el cansancio y todas la emociones vividas en el día, hicieron que mi cuerpo no aguantara más y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, cuando los volví abrir vi que ya estaba en la cama con la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, él cual estaba dormido, así que me acurruqué más contra él y Edward apretó más su agarre sobre mí de forma inconsciente y volví a quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

Era sábado, y me encontraba en el centro comercial con mis queridas cuñadas, ya que según ellas teníamos que estar divinas para esta noche, como me había explicado Alice en el camino hacia Forks el día de Acción de Gracias, había programado algo para todos los días, ayer estuvimos en la playa de La Push, que aunque no hacía muy buen tiempo, pudimos disfrutar de estar en la playa, aunque Edward y yo duramos poco allí, ya que no me sentía cómoda estando tan cerca de la Reserva, así que nos disculpamos y nos fuimos a nuestro prado para pasar tiempo a solas, hoy Alice había programado una salida alguna discoteca o pub en Port Ángeles, a la que también vendría mi amiga Ángela y su novio Ben, las chicas la habían invitado para que viniera de compras con nosotras pero se excusó, no se muy buen como lo hizo, tendría que preguntarle para que yo pudiera aplicar su técnica en la próxima salida.

Llegamos a casa a la hora de comer, yo estaba exhausta y hambrienta, Rose mandó a los chicos que cogieran toda nuestras bolsas y las llevaran arriba, ellos al principio intentaron escaquearse, pero solo bastó una mirada de Rose, para que lo hicieran sin dudar, no tardemos mucho en comer, cosa que agradecí, una vez terminada la comida, me disculpé para ir a descansar un poco antes de que las chicas volvieran a secuestrarme y me comenzaran arreglar.

No se cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero me había sentado genial, decidí ducharme para así ir adelantando, porque conociendo a las chicas seguro que empezaríamos a prepararnos pronto, una vez vestida con algo cómodo, decidí bajar, pronto oí una melodía, alguien estaba tocando el piano, y sin mal no recordaba cuando estuve la última vez aquí, debía ser Edward ya que era el único que tocaba este instrumento, iba a bajar, cundo me encontré a Esme sentada en los escalones de las escaleras, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

- ¿Todo bien? – susurré cuando llegué a la altura de donde estaba.

- Sí, es que hacía tanto tiempo que no le oía tocar – Esme se quitó la lágrima que se había escapado – y creo que eso debe agradecértelo a ti.

- Yo no hecho nada, ¿crees que le moleste si bajo? – pregunté con cierto temor, a lo que Esme negó y me sonrió.

Seguí bajando, acompañada por una suave melodía, no entendía porque Edward había dejado de tocar, realmente lo hacía de maravilla, llegué al salón y pude verlo sentado al frente del piano, con sus ojos cerrados y concentrado en lo que estaba tocando, no me acerqué más a él ya que no le quería interrumpir, pero él abríó los ojos y fijó su mirada en la mía y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la cual le correspondí, Edward dejó de tocar y me indicó que me sentará junto a él en el banquillo del piano.

- ¿Has descansado? – asentí y volvió a tocar otra melodía, yo cerré los ojos para disfrutarla, esta vez era una especie de nana, era preciosa, Edward tenía un talento, cuando terminó abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada - ¿Te ha gustado?

- Ha sido precisa, tocas de maravilla.

- La he compuesto para ti, tu eres mi inspiración, hacia años que no volvía a tocar y llevó unos cuantos días con esta melodía en mi cabeza, cada vez que te veía nuevas notas venían a mí, gracias por estar junto a mi amor – las palabras de Edward hicieron humedecer mis ojos y las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

- Gracias a ti, por estar a mi lado y dándome todo tu apoyo y amor – Edward limpió mi rostro con sus pulgares, y acortó la distancia que nos separaba para darme un suave beso en mis labios, después nos fundimos en un abrazo, no quería romper este maravilloso momento que habíamos creado, pero mi mente y curiosidad habían ganado, así que me atreví a preguntar lo que rondaba por mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo sin tocar, si se ve que lo disfrutas? – en su mirada se reflejó el dolor y yo me quise golpear por hacerle sufrir – no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres – me apresuré a decir.

- No me importa contártelo – suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los míos - cuando iba al último curso de secundaria conocí a una chica, ella también iba a clases de piano, fue mi primer amor, ambos encajamos a la perfección desde el primer momento, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y empezamos a salir, el momento más duro como pareja fue cuando nos tocó ir a universidades diferentes, pero prometimos que lo intentaríamos, al poco tiempo rompimos, pues la distancia era muy dura y decidimos que era lo mejor. Yo salí con algunas chicas pero nada serio, todavía seguía sintiendo algo por ella, después de 5 años nos volvimos a encontrar, y entre nosotros volvieron a saltar las chispas, por lo que volvimos a retomar la relación, todo iba de maravilla, tanto que empecé a hacer planes para el futuro, un día ella dijo que le habían ofrecido un puesto en otra ciudad, tenía claro en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer, le pediría matrimonio y comenzaríamos una vida juntos, pero nada salió como planeé, ella me dejó el mismo día en que iba a proponerle matrimonio, yo rogué porque nos diera una oportunidad, a los pocos días la vi abrazada y besándose con otro hombre, en ese momento la odie, odie todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, y como consecuencia odie el piano, odie tocar, porque cada vez que lo hacía la recordaba, decidí alejarme de todo e irme a otra ciudad, así es como acabé en Chicago.

Abracé a Edward con toda mis fuerzas, por sus palabras pude ver que todavía sentía dolor al recordar esa parte de su vida, él correspondió mi abrazo y besó el tope de mi cabeza, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido al encontrar a un hombre como Edward, esa mujer no sabía lo que había perdido.

- Después de un año en Chicago me di cuenta que extrañaba a mi familia y que los necesitaba a mi alrededor, y la oferta de trabajo en la universidad fue lo que me impulsó a volver a Seattle, pero no sabía que mi vida iba a cambiar en mi viaje a Phoenix, allí conocí a la chica más guapa que había visto en mi vida, aunque al principio ella me rechazó – sonreí al recordar como nos conocimos, sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla – pasé la mejor noche de mi vida, pero al despertar al día siguiente ella se había ido, dejándome abandonado y llorando en el hotel – le golpeé el brazo.

- Idiota, eres un exagerado.

- Bueno quizás haya exagerado esa parte – ambos reímos – pero el destino la llevó otra vez a mi, y choqué con ella en los pasillos de la universidad, pero una vez más ella me dejó plantado y desilusionado – yo rodé los ojos, estaba siendo bastante melodramático en la última parte de la historia – pero ella llamó a mi puerta ese mismo día, ¿sabes, me costó lo suyo conseguir una cita con ella?

- De verdad, creo que esa chica no sabía lo que se perdía – pensé en todas la veces que había rechazado sus invitaciones, negué con la cabeza por lo tonta que había sido, por negarme a darle una oportunidad por miedo a que me volvieran a hacer daño - ¿Al final conseguiste salir con ella?.

- Sí, ¿y sabes lo mejor? – negué la cabeza, la conversación estaba siendo absurda pero a la vez preciosa – que nos enamoramos y ahora estamos esperando un bebé, que será tan hermoso como su mamá, te amo mi vida – las lágrimas volvieron hacer acto de presencia por sus palabras.

- Yo también te amo.

Nos volvimos abrazar, ambos habíamos sufrido en el pasado por culpa del amor, pero nos habíamos dado otra oportunidad para creer en él, esta tarde Edward había dejado salir su pasado, me había abierto el alma y no le fallaría, recordaría esta tarde el resto de mi vida. Edward volvió a tocar otra vez mi nana, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así él tocando y yo escuchando, pero el ambiente que habíamos creado fue roto por los chicos que llegaron a casa.

- ¡Me niego a volver a ir de compras con estas dos locas, pero si se trajeron prácticamente todo el centro comercial y eso que habían ido de compras esta mañana! – exclamó Emmet sentándose en el sofá, Jasper imitó su gesto.

- Pero esta mañana buscábamos unas cosas y esta tarde eran otras diferentes – se excusó Alice, Edward y yo veíamos la escena que había frente a nosotros.

- Bella, te queremos arriba dentro de 5 minutos, hay que empezar a prepararse, se nos va hacer tarde – y con esto las chicas subieron, yo decidí no tentar a mi suerte, así que me despedí de los chicos y seguí a las chicas, por el camino me encontré a Esme que me sonrió y sus ojos reflejaban agradecimiento, yo le devolví la sonrisa, seguramente habría odio parte de la conversación, miré la hora y solté un suspiro, todavía quedaban horas para que saliéramos y ya había comenzado la tortura, pero esta vez quería verme guapa para Edward, así que no sería tanto sacrificio si al final veía una sonrisa en el rostro de mi chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias también por todas las alertas y favoritos, cada día me sorprendéis con nuevos avisos, a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas y muy especialmente a:**

**vcullen, jade0709, lalycullen2010, gracias por vuestras palabras.**

**¿Me recompensas con un review? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que algunos de los personajes._**

_Buenos días, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Como suele ocurrir, las cosas buenas llegan a su fin demasiado pronto, eso había ocurrido con estos 4 días de vacaciones, habían pasado de forma rápida, y la vuelta a la rutina era inevitable. Esos días que disfruté con la familia Cullen fueron geniales, todos ellos eran increíbles, la salida del sábado fue estupenda, y mis amigos se lo pasaron genial, todos congeniaron muy pronto, prueba de eso fue las bromas de Emmet hacía Ben y Ángela, lo único que eliminaría fue mi encuentro con Charlie y Jacob, fue demasiado doloroso darse cuenta que todavía no me perdonaba mi decisión de no casarme con Jacob.

Había pasado dos semanas desde Acción de Gracia, era principios de Diciembre, Edward y yo habíamos vuelto a ir al médico por el control rutinario de mi embarazo, ya estaba de 4 meses, y cada día se hacía más evidente mi embarazo, entre Alice, Rose y yo habíamos decidido ir este fin de semana de compras, pues necesitaba ropa urgentemente, además de engordar cada día tenía antojos más diferentes y raros, en mi apartamento tenía cosas de todo tipo, Ángela se reía de mi cada vez que me veía comer alguna cosa rara.

Estábamos a mitad de la semana, una que se me estaba haciendo excesivamente larga y pesada, algunas tardes no iba a trabajar o porque me encontraba cansada o porque tenía demasiado que estudiar, es ahora cuando me alegraba de trabajar para Edward porque no me ponía ningún impedimento y eso era genial, hasta había insistido en que dejara de ir a trabajar, que él se hacía cargo del alquiler, pero llegamos al acuerdo que iría cuando pudiera, no solo lo hacía por cabezota, ya no me importaba que Edward asumiera mi parte del alquiler, sino que quería seguir yendo porque de verdad me encantaba trabajar con ellos y además aprendía muchas cosas útiles que luego me ayudaban a comprender lo que se explicaba en las clases.

Me encontraba en el despacho de Emmet con él y Edward, ambos trabajaban juntos en un nuevo proyecto, un rascacielos, yo estaba releyendo las condiciones que los clientes querían y para así agilizar el trabajo a los chicos, los tres estábamos tan concentrados en el trabajo que pegamos un pequeño bote, cuando la puerta fue abierta de pronto y por allí apareció la figura de Alice.

- ¡Jesús Alice! Querías matarnos de un susto – exclamó Emmet con la mano en el pecho.

- Lo siento, pero necesito urgentemente a Bella – Alice estaba agitada e incluso parecía nerviosa.

- ¿Alice te encuentras bien? – preguntó Edward.

- Si, si, pero necesito que Bella me acompañe un momento a la oficina de Rose – dijo mirándome directamente con ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

- ¿le pasa algo a Rose? – preguntó Emmet visiblemente nervioso.

- No, todo va genial, son cosas de chicas – yo miré a Alice y enarqué una ceja, esto olía raro, me levanté y me dispuse a ir con ella.

- No tardaré – dije tanto a Emmet como a Edward.

- No tengas prisas, tomate el tiempo que quieras – dijo Edward, mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

Alice me arrastró fuera de la oficina, y a una velocidad sobrehumana llegamos al despacho de Rose, que el cual también abrió sin llamar, pude ver a Rose con la mano en el pecho y la cara de susto, por lo visto hoy Alice no se acordaba de llamar a las puertas.

- ¡Dios me habéis dado un susto de muerte!

- Yo también he sido víctima de Alice, al parecer hoy no llama a las puertas – expliqué a Rosalie mientras me acomodaba en unos de los sillones que estaban situados a un lado del despacho.

- Chicas necesito vuestra ayuda – gimoteó Alice, enseguida me puse de pie y fui abrazarla, nunca la había visto en este estado, estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué estas así? – preguntó Rose que nos rodeó con sus brazos.

- Creeoo..queee…Jazz… - y sin más rompió a llorar, Rose y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Qué pasa con Jasper? – preguntó Rose, mientras las tres nos dirigíamos a sentarnos.

- Meee…vaaa…a…dejar – sollozó, mientras seguía abrazada a mí.

- ¡Qué estupidez más grande es esa!, Alice mi hermano besa el suelo por el que pisas, así que no digas tonterías – gritó Rose.

- Rose, no le grites, no ves que esta mal.

- Pero como quiere que no le grite, si es la mayor tontería que ha dicho en todos los años que la conozco, y créeme a dicho muchas tonterías – decidí ignorar a Rose, para no empeorar las cosas.

- ¿Alice, por qué dices eso? – le pregunté mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Rose bufó y se sentó en el sillón.

- Porque está raro – se sorbió la nariz y prosiguió – lleva varios días que esta nervioso y cuando le digo que le pasa, solo dice que son cosas del trabajo, pero yo se que me miente, me lo dicen sus ojos y presiento que algo va a cambiar – explicó nuestra pequeña amiga.

- Alice, ahora los chicos están bastante estresados por los proyectos que tiene entre manos, seguramente te esté diciendo la verdad – le dije a Alice.

- Bella tiene razón, Emmet también anda medio raro, pero se que es por el trabajo, tiene bastante proyectos importantes, y esos los estresa.

- ¿Lo decís de verdad? – preguntó en un susurró Alice, tanto Rose como yo asentimos, hablamos un poco más con ella para calmarla y tranquilizarla, se había puesto muy nerviosa con la idea de que Jasper la dejara.

Me despedí de ellas para irme a trabajar, de camino a mi planta, me puse a pensar en la posibilidad de que un día Edward me dejara, nada más pensar eso se hizo un nudo en mi estómago y mis ojos picaron, así que alejé inmediatamente esa idea de mí, al llegar los chicos quisieron saber que le pasaba a Alice, solo les dije que todo estaba bien y que había sido una cosa de la facultad que la había puesto nerviosa. Esa misma noche Alice me envió un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba perfecto con Jasper y que el viernes cenaríamos en su casa.

Así que el viernes, Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacía el apartamento que tenía Alice y Jasper que estaba bastante cerca al de Edward, llegamos y tocamos al timbre, una Alice muy sonriente nos recibió.

- ¡Por fin!, sois los últimos.

- Alice nos dijiste a las 9 y esa es la hora, así que no nos regañes – discutió Edward mientras abrazaba a su hermana, yo hice lo mismo y los tres nos dirigimos al salón, donde estaban Emmet, Rose y Jasper, saludamos al resto.

- Bueno la cena de hoy es por un motivo especial – dijo Jasper, cogiendo por la cintura a Alice – ayer propuse a Alice que fuera mi esposa y ella dijo que sí.

- ¡Ohh por Dios! – gritó Rose levantándose para abrazar a su hermano, yo hice lo mismo para abrazar a Alice, ella nos enseñó su anillo era magnifico.

- Gracias, por calmarme ese día, solo estaba nervioso por lo que iba a pedirme – nos susurró Alice cuando las tres estábamos abrazadas.

- ¿Y a vosotros que os pasa? – preguntó Jasper, al oír la pregunta nos volvimos para ver a los hermanos Cullen con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Jasper.

- Te lo diremos una sola vez y más vale que no lo olvides – dijo Emmet de forma amenazante.

- Más vale que hagas feliz a nuestra hermanita, porque si no te espera una muerta lenta y dolorosa – terminó Edward con voz también amenazante. Tras eso abrazaron a Jasper y Alice, ella agradeció a sus hermanos por cuidar así de ella, tanto Rose como yo rodamos nuestros ojos ante la palabra de nuestros chicos.

El tema de conversación de esta cena fue por supuesto la boda de Alice, quería celebrarla al año que viene pero todavía no sabía la fecha, solo dijo que no sería en mayo que era cuando yo salía de cuentas, porque solo faltaba que termináramos la boda en la sala de partos, eso causó la risa de todos. También nos dijeron que Esme y Carlisle ya sabían la noticia, que se lo habían dicho por teléfono porque no podrían venir a cenar, ya que Carlisle tenía guardia este fin de semana. Estaba feliz por Alice sabía que lo había pasado muy mal temiendo que Jasper fuera a dejarla, pero al final todo salió bien para ella.

- ¿En qué piensas tanto, has estado todo el camino muy callada? – preguntó Edward entrando a su apartamento.

- En Alice, ¿te acuerdas cuando vino el miércoles tan nerviosa? – Edward asintió – ella pensaba que Jasper la iba a dejar.

- ¿De verdad pensaba que Jasper la iba a dejar? – yo asentí – como pudo creer una cosa así, si Jasper la adora.

- Eso le dijimos Rose y yo, pero tardamos un rato en tranquilizarla y que nos creyera.

- Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda – susurró Edward para sí mismo, no fue un comentario mal intencionado, pero a mi y a mis constantes cambios de humor no nos sentó nada bien.

Resoplé por el comentario de Edward y me dirigí hacía la cocina, para así evitar una discusión con él, abrí la nevera para ver si podía comer algo, esperaba que así me calmara y que cuando volviera a ver a Edward se me hubiera pasado un poco el mosqueo, pero la suerte no me acompañaba y Edward me siguió hasta la cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa ahora? – preguntó Edward confundido, yo me giré para encararle.

- Nada, no ves que las mujeres somos demasiado complicadas, nunca podrías entenderlo – escupí totalmente enfadada.

- Venga Bella, no puedes enfadarte por ese comentario.

- No estoy enfadada, no se como has podido llegar a esa conclusión – Edward resopló y levantó su manos en señal de rendición.

- Amor, lo siento, creo que estás un poco sensible – dijo en un intento de disculparse, yo me enfadé más ante su comentario, no se porque me enfurecía tanto lo que me decía Edward.

- Sabes qué, mejor me voy a mi casa, como siga aquí vamos a terminar teniendo una gran discusión y no me apetece – me giré para salir de la cocina, pero antes de darme cuenta, Edward me había cogido y me había sentado en la encimera de la cocina, colocándose entre mis piernas y sin tiempo a que dijera nada atacó mis labios.

Su lengua pidió acceso, el cual le fue concedido, Edward exploraba toda mi boca, mis manos fueron a su cabello donde daba pequeños tirones para acercarlo mas si cabe hacia mí, las manos de Edward acariciaban mis caderas, y yo empecé a estremecerme por sus caricias, mi cuerpo ya vibraba de anticipación y me sentía excitada, odiaba mis cambios de humor. Ambos nos separamos en busca de aire, pero Edward no se separó de mi piel, besó mi mandíbula y fue bajando por mi cuello y volvió a subir hasta mi oreja.

- Pequeña, voy a ganarme mi perdón – susurró en mi oído, y atrapó entre los dientes el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome jadear.

Sus manos desabrocharon mi vestido, yo levanté mis brazos para que pudiera sacarlo, me quedé sentada solamente con mi ropa interior, Edward me recorrió con la mirada, gruñó y volvió a devorar mi boca. Mis manos tiraron de su camiseta para sacarla y dejar su pecho al descubierto, una vez conseguí mi objetivo, pasé mis manos por sus abdominales, Edward dejó escapar un gemido, enseguida sacó el sujetador, dejándome totalmente expuesta.

- Simplemente hermosa – y sin peder un minutos más Edward se lanzó sobe mi pecho, no dejó ninguno sin atención, mientras lamía y mordisqueaba uno, jugaba con el otro con su mano, yo no podía soportar tanto placer, me arqueé ofreciéndole más, mis gemidos eran cada vez más audibles y enloquecedores.

Edward se alejó de ellos, y siguió descendiendo, se detuvo en mi vientre donde dejó un beso en mi pequeño bultito, y luego prosiguió su camino hasta el sur, sus manos retiraron la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo, lo hizo lentamente, y luego volvió a subir lentamente acariciando con sus manos todas mis piernas, las abrió y me observó, yo para estas alturas estaba muy mojada, Edward me miró a los ojos y se relamió los labios, gesto que provocó que me mojara todavía más.

- Va a ser la disculpa más placentera que hayas tenido – dijo con voz roca, provocada por la excitación.

Pronto sentí la lengua de Edward masajear el punto donde se concentraba todos mis nervios, su legua empezó a dar suaves lamidas de forma lenta, mis jadeos eran incontrolables, estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones, de pronto sentí como Edward me penetraba con su lengua.

- Oh..Dios..sii – no era capaz de decir nada racional, solo sentía como la bola crecía en mi vientre deseosa de estallar.

Su lengua fue sustituida por dos dedos, que empezaron a bombear más rápido, y su lengua lamía mi clítoris, estaba rozando el límite de la locura, sin poder aguantar más la bola explotó y fui sacudida por un brutal orgasmo, Edward bebió todos mis jugos, no dejó una sola gota, una vez que terminó, se retiró y me miró a los ojos, en su cara había pintada una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Estoy perdonado? – preguntó mientras se relamía sus labios, lo que provocó que volviera a mojarme, desesperada por sentirlo dentro, tiré de sus pantalones para bajarlos junto a sus boxer, acaricié su erección, a lo que él se estremeció, Edward me agarró de los glúteos y me aproximó a él, se posicionó justo en mi entrada y de una sola estocada me penetró, los dos gritamos el nombre del otro, llevé mis brazos a sus hombros para afianzarme, mientras que Edward me embestía una y otra vez.

- ¡Dios, estas tan estrecha…mmm…! – gimió Edward completamente enloquecido.

- ¡Más…más fuerte..! – chillé, estaba absolutamente fuera de mi.

Edward me hizo caso y me embistió más fuerte, Edward explotó en mi interior gritando mi nombre, a pesar de que él había terminado siguió embistiendo, sentí mis paredes contraerse en torno a él y yo también exploté en otro colosal orgasmo. Edward cayó sobre mí, extenuado por el ejercicio, yo acaricié su pelo mientras él dejaba descansado su cabeza entre mis pechos.

- Estás perdonado, te amo – susurré, todavía disfrutando de los pequeños espasmos que recorrían mi cuerpo, la risa de Edward hizo que vibrara todo mi cuerpo, levantó su cabeza y me dio un beso tierno en los labios. Hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura y me llevó hasta el dormitorio, ya que según él, me tenía que seguir pidiendo perdón, no pude evitar la carcajada ante su comentario.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba de prisa, y las navidades estaban próximas, lo significaba ir de vuelta a Forks, pero esta vez no estaba tan afligida, aunque si que sentía un nudo en el estómago cuando pensaba en Forks, ya que todavía no me hacia a la idea como había cambiado la relación con mi padre en tan poco tiempo.

Me encontraba en la cafetería de la facultad esperando a mis compañeras trajeran los cafés, había faltado un profesor y teníamos la hora libre, podría haber aprovechado esta hora para ir al centro comercial y comprar el regalo de Edward, pero necesitaba algo de ayuda, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a regalarle, así que se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje a Alice por si me quería acompañar y que me diera alguna idea, los demás regalos los tenía cubierto, ya que entre Edward y yo habíamos ido comprándolos poco a poco. En seguida la contestación de Alice llegó.

_Por supuesto que te acompaño, como voy a perderme una excursión al centro comercial, aviso a Rose y te digo la hora._

_Besos. A._

Sonreí por el mensaje de Alice, siempre se podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa y más si las palabras centro comercial estaban de por medio.

- Cada vez tardan más en servir - oí como venía protestando Emily.

- Venga tampoco es para tanto – intentó tranquilizarla Lisa, tanto ella como yo intentábamos disimular nuestra risa, ya que siempre que iba Emily a pedir se quejaba de lo mismo.

- ¿Bella, te podemos preguntar algo?, pero no quiero que te enfades ni que te lo tomes mal – dijo Lisa una vez que las tres teníamos nuestras bebidas.

- Adelante.

- Verás es que llevamos un tiempo observándote, y lo comenté el otro día con Emily – la aludida asintió – bueno nos conocemos desde primero…

- Lisa al grano por favor, te prometo que no ve voy a enfadar – la interrumpí la pobre estaba nerviosa y ella sola se estaba liando.

- ¿Estás embarazada o simplemente es que has cogido unos quilos de más? – preguntó Emily sin ningún tapujo, la cara de Lisa era un poema, la pobre se había quedado en shock, Emily siempre había sido muy directa, y a Lisa le gustaba suavizar las cosas – no me mires así Lisa, te estabas yendo por las ramas y estas cosas es mejor soltarlas de golpe.

- La verdad, si estoy embarazada – ya no tenía caso decir otra cosa, además después de navidades iba a ser más evidente cada día, las dos se había quedado en shock, siempre he sido reservada, pero ellas sabían que había roto con Jake.

- ¿Vaya, y que ha dicho Jake? – preguntó Lisa en un susurro.

- No es de Jake, estoy de 4 meses, y como sabéis rompí con él a principios de verano.

- Es verdad, ¿Y entonces por qué no nos ha dicho que tenías nuevo novio? – preguntó Emily.

- A lo mejor no tiene novio, se quedó embarazada de una noche de pasión y lujuria – respondió Lisa.

- No digas tonterías, sabemos como es Bella, y no le gustan esas cosas, seguramente tiene novio – rebatió Emily, yo solo podía mirar como las dos exponían sus teorías, la verdad las dos llevaban algo de razón, decidí intervenir antes de que empezaran a decir más tonterías.

- Chicas, os cuento todo, si dejáis de decir tantas tonterías – ambas se callaron y me prestaron atención, les conté todo desde el principio, aunque no les dije todavía el nombre del chico, así les ponía más suspense, no sabía como iban a reaccionar cuando dijera su nombre.

- Oohh….Bella, que romántico – dijo Lisa, sus palabras me hicieron sonreí, no podía quejarme, había tenido mucha suerte de encontrarme con Edward, otro no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de lo esta haciendo él.

- ¿Así que el chico estudia en la facultad? – preguntó Emily con una ceja alzada, me removí en mi asiento, era la hora de soltar la bomba.

- Ya no esta en la facultad, la verdad es que no estudia – cogí aire para calmarme – mi novio es Edward - todo lo contrario a lo que me había imaginado las dos se quedaron igual, con cara confusa pero sin ningún tipo de expresión.

- Pues no caigo quien puede ser, ¿a ti te suena algún Edward, Emily? – mi otra amiga negó, ella estaban pensando en algún compañero de clase.

- Chicas, es el profesor Cullen – y ahora sí que obtuve lo que quería, ambas tenían cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Venga ya, tú y el profesor Cullen! – gritó Lisa.

- Ssshh…por favor chicas, no quiero que esto llegue a salir de entre nosotras – supliqué.

- Tranquila, nosotras no diremos nada, ¿pero por qué no nos lo ha dicho antes?, no confías en nosotras. – preguntó Emily.

- No es eso, la verdad todo ha sido un caos desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada, y no sabía como deciros todo lo que os acabo de contar – expliqué, me sentí mal ya que no había confiado en ellas, cuando siempre han estado a mi lado, pero ya no podía cambiar las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado.

- No importa, entiendo que tenías miedo de que la gente empezara a murmurar y pusieran en duda tu capacidad y tus notas – asentí y Lisa me abrazó, a los segundos se nos unió Emily, poco después nos separamos y ellas me siguieron preguntado para tener más detalle de mi relación. Íbamos a irnos ya a clase cuando Emily nos detuvo.

- Un momento, una pregunta más – hice un mohín, había estado hablando toda la hora – es una duda que me ha surgido ¿Fue por ti, por lo que el profesor Cullen dejó la facultad?.

- Sí, Edward se negó a tener que ocultar nuestra relación, y para evitar rumores decidió dejar su puesto, pero yo me enteré como el resto de la clase – ambas me miraron alucinadas con esto último, una vez resuelta todas las dudas de las chicas nos dispusimos a regresar a clase.

El resto del día siguió pasando lentamente, Alice me volvió a enviar otro mensaje diciendo que iríamos a las 6, que ella se pasaría por la oficina y de allí las tres nos iríamos juntas, sería perfecto porque así trabajaría un poco y luego podría irme, cada vez me costaba menos pedir a Edward que me dejara salir antes del trabajo, él estaba más que feliz que me fuera temprano para descansar.

Las tres íbamos saliendo de la facultad, estábamos un poco agobiadas, porque cada día nos mandaban más cosas para hacer, y con esto de que tendríamos vacaciones aprovechaban para mandarnos todavía más cosas.

- Los profesores se creen que las vacaciones son para seguir trabajando, no se enteran que es para descansar – se quejó Emily.

- Con la cantidad de trabajos que tenemos ya, nos vamos a pegar todas las navidades sin descansar – ahora la que se quejaba era Lisa.

- No es justo – bufé, las tres terminamos riendo por nuestro comportamiento.

- Bella, si lo que querías es que nadie se enterara de lo tuyo con el profesor te va a ser difícil – miré a Lisa con una ceja levantada, escuché a Emily reírse y Lisa me señaló el motivó por el cual se iban a enterar de que tenía una relación con Edward.

Seguí con mi vista donde señalaba mi amiga y allí apoyado contra su Volvo estaba el hombre más guapo del mundo, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negro con una camisa blanca, y las gafas de sol, tenía los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho, no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara cuando lo vi, Edward imitó mi gesto, mis amigas se despidieron de mí y yo me aproximé a mi dios griego.

- Hola preciosa – saludó mientras me abrazaba y depositaba un suave beso en mis labios.

- Hola guapo – saludé totalmente aturdida - ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí?.

- Vengo a invitar a comer a mi dulce novia – dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar, no pude reprimir el suspiró que salió de mis labios, y sin más entré en el coche.

Edward fue a ocupar su sitio frente al volante, y fue ahí cuando me fijé, en los alumnos que había parados cerca de nosotros, seguramente habrían visto la muestra de afecto entre nosotros, y mañana todo el mundo sabría mi relación con Edward, suspiré otra vez pero esta vez por lo que me esperaría mañana.

- Todo irá bien, no tenemos porque ocultarnos de nadie – dijo Edward, que no me había dado cuenta que ya había entrado en el coche y me había estado mirando, yo le miré a los ojos y vi todo el amor que había en ellos, Edward tenía razón, no hacíamos nada malo y no me iba a preocupar del que dirán, me aproximé a sus labios y los besé, recreándome en su sabor y suavidad, me separé de él sonriendo y olvidando todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias también por tods las alertas y favoritos, cada día me encuentro más mensajes y no sabéis la alegría que me dan.**

**Quiero agredecer especialmente, por tomarse unos minutitos y comentar a:**

**vcullen, lalycullen2010, flooorr y madaswan.**

**¿Me recompensan con un review? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, así como alguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella._**

_Otro día más que estoy por aquí, os dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero que disfruteis. _

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Como había supuesto los rumores en la facultad no tardaron en llegar, ya que fueron bastantes alumnos los que me vieron subir al coche del profesor Cullen, al principio me molestaban los cuchicheos y los murmullos a mi paso, pero al final no les di mayor importancia, aunque si que hubo algunos comentarios hirientes, no quería que me afectaran, porque como me había dicho Edward no había nada de que avergonzarse, además de que mis amigas siempre estaban a mi lado y solo me decían que no hiciera caso y que las cosas que decían eran por envidia, ya que habían sido muchas las que habían intentado tener algo con el profesor y no lo habían conseguido, en el fondo sabía que tenían razón pero eso no evitó que derramara unas cuantas lágrimas, los rumores no duraron más que un par de semanas, para la última semanas de clases antes de las navidades, la gente ya se había olvidado del asunto, por lo que estaba más tranquila, pero que sabía que volverían en cuanto mi embarazo fuera más notorio.

Por otra parte también tenía cubierto el regalo de Edward, me había costado toda una tarde de tortura con mis queridas cuñadas pero al final lo había conseguido, al principio no estaba muy convencida, fue Alice la que me sugirió que le comprara un reloj, aunque me costó caro bien merecía la pena, pero pensaba que era poca cosa, pero entre Alice y Rose me convencieron.

_Flash back._

_- Bella, llevamos toda la tarde dando vuelta para encontrar el regalo ideal para mi hermano, creo que ese reloj es suficiente – se quejó Alice._

_- Alice tiene razón, tu misma has dicho que no tenías mucho presupuesto, y que el reloj te costaba más de lo que te habías fijado – ahora era Rose la que trataba de que entrara en razón._

_- Ya, pero Edward ha hecho mucho por mí, durante todo este tiempo y yo voy y le regalo un simple reloj – intenté que ambas vieran desde mi punto de vista._

_- Bells, mi hermano va a ser feliz con cualquier cosa que le regales tú, incluso si envuelves una piedra con papel y se los regalas es feliz – se burló Alice – Edward ya es feliz con solo tenerte a ti._

_- La duende tiene razón, además si quieres te ponemos un moño en la barriga, con un cartel que diga "abrir en 5 meses" – tanto Alice como yo nos quedamos perpleja por la broma de Rose, hasta que estallamos en carcajadas._

_- Rose en serio, te esta sentado muy mal pasar tanto tiempo con Emmet – dije entre risas, al final terminamos las tres muertas de la risa, por la tontería que había dicho,, más propia de Emmet que de ella._

_Fin flash back._

Al final terminé convenciéndome que con el reloj era suficiente, solo esperaba que el regalo de Edward no fuera muy ostentoso o demasiado caro, le había intentando convencer de que no me regalara nada, que ya había hecho suficiente, pero se negó diciendo que era navidad y que no iba a ser el único que no me regalara nada, así que me tuve que resignar y esperar para ver lo que me había comprado.

Así que aquí me encontraba en mi apartamento haciendo la maleta para volver a Forks, a pasar las navidades con mi nueva familia los Cullen, estaba ansiosa por pasar estas fechas con ellos, cada vez me sentía más cómoda y parte de la familia.

- ¡Bells! ¿has visto mi chaqueta negra? – gritó Ángela desde algún lugar del piso, ella también estaba haciendo la maleta para ir a Forks.

- Mira en mi armario, a lo mejor la cogí y la metí con mi ropa sin darme cuenta – grité de vuelta.

- Ojala esté ahí, porque me estoy volviendo loca buscándola – dijo entrando por mi habitación – oye tienes que proponer a los chicos una salida como la que hicimos en acción de gracia.

- Estoy de acuerdo, se lo diré a la organizadora de eventos Cullen – ambas nos reímos, conociendo a Alice seguro que ya tenía programado algo para todos los días que íbamos a pasar en Forks – puff…odio hacer maletas, además tengo que llevar todos los apuntes y el portátil para hacer los trabajos que me han mandado, gracias que voy a estar con los chicos y seguro que me echan una mano.

- Que suerte, yo también tengo que hacer varios trabajos, pero a diferencia de ti no tengo a nadie que me pueda ayudar.

Tras esa breve conversación, ambas nos sumergimos cada una en la tarea de hacer la maleta, y cuando terminamos ambos nos juntamos en el salón, para terminar algunos de los trabajos, cuanto menos trabajo lleváramos más tiempo para disfrutar tendríamos. Más tarde llegaron Ben y Edward, ambos pasarían la noche con nosotras, porque a diferencia de otras veces, ambas parejas iríamos hasta Forks juntas en el coche de Edward, ya que Ángela tenía el suyo estropeado. Me encantaba que los chicos se llevarán tan bien, porque Ángela era alguien muy importante para mi.

El viaje hasta Forks fue ameno y entretenido, llevamos a Ángela y Ben hasta su casa y quedamos en vernos después de que pasara el día de Navidad, habíamos decido irnos el día antes para así poder ayudar a Esme a preparar la cena, solamente Alice había viajado un par de días antes, según ella para decorar la casa como se merecía, me encantaba mi cuñada era una pequeña bola de energía y tenía que hacerse las cosas como ha ella le gustase.

Al llegar la casa bajé de un salto, me gané la risita de Edward pero no me importó, tenía ganas de ver a Esme y Carlisle, no me dio tiempo abrir la puerta cuando esta fue abierta y por ella apareció Esme que me dio un gran abrazo.

- ¡oh! Mi niña ya estáis aquí, a ver que te vea – Esme se separó de mi y me miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa en su rostro – el nuevo Cullen ya se esta haciendo notar.

- Si, me temo que dentro de poco no me va a servir mi ropa – me quejé en broma, ambas nos adentramos en la casa para que pudiera saludar al resto de la familia, por una vez, no éramos los últimos, Emmet y Rosalie no habían llegado, estaba en el salón saludando a Jasper cuando entró mi novio.

- Veo que soy ignorado por mi propia familia y mi novia – dijo fingiendo estar enfadado. Esme enseguida se levantó y fue a darle un abrazo, al igual que el resto, nos disculpamos y subimos para acomodar la ropa en nuestra habitación.

Alice había hecho un gran trabajo decorando la casa, todas las habitaciones tenían su toque navideño y el árbol que había en el salón era inmenso y su decoración era exquisita, no se como era capaz de hacer que el árbol quedara tan perfectamente decorado. Íbamos bajando para irnos a reunir con la familia, cuando Edward que venía detrás de mí, tiró de mi brazo y me rodeó por la cintura.

- Tenemos que cumplir las tradiciones navideñas – explicó con una sonrisa tatuada en su cara, yo enarqué una ceja y el solo se limitó a señalarme el techo, dirigí mis ojos hasta el punto donde había dicho Edward y pude ver que había colgado una ramita de muérdago, no me había dado cuenta, volví a mirar a los ojos a Edward, éste me estrechó más entre sus brazos a la vez que se aproximaba para besarme, solo pude cerrar los ojos y disfrutas de esos besos que Edward me daba y que me hacían olvidar hasta mi nombre, no se como pude vivir alguna vez sin sus besos.

Una vez que nos separamos volvimos junto a la familia, después de la hora de comer llegaron Emmet y Rosalie, así pasamos el resto de la tarde todos juntos, Alice había decidido celebrar su boda la última semana de marzo, así que aprovecharíamos estos días que estábamos todas juntas para adelantar todo lo que fuese posible los preparativos de la boda, Esme estaba encantada con la boda de su próxima hija, y estaba igual de hiperactiva que ella, ahora no había más duda de que eran madre e hija.

Era bien entrada la madrugada, pero yo estaba tumbada boca arriba con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, sentía la respiración de Edward pausada, señal que estaba dormido, pero yo no y lo peor era que tenía un antojo de helado, había bajado a ver si por casualidad Esme tenía algo, pero no había nada, era normal, estábamos en invierno, ¿a quien en su sano juicio le apetecería un helado en esta época?, la respuesta a mí, bueno más bien a mi bebé, acaricié mi vientre y resoplé, no tenía otra alternativa que despertar a Edward.

- Edward….amor… - susurré mientras le daba pequeños toques en el brazo, pero él solo se removió y siguió durmiendo, resoplé frustrada, cada vez tenía más gana de helado – ¡Edward! – grité, y estaba vez si que funcionó pues se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo un poco acelerado por el susto que se había llevado.

- Si estoy bien, solo que tengo antojo de helado y no puedo dormir – expliqué poniendo un pequeño puchero.

- Cariño son las 2 de la mañana y es invierno, ¿Cómo te puede apetecer un helado? – preguntó mientras volvía a tumbarse para seguir durmiendo.

- Pues lo tengo, como se nota que no eres tu el que tiene que estar despierto y ansioso por un helado – bufé cabreada.

- Lo siento, ven acomódate para dormir – Edward tiró de mi brazo y puso mi cabeza sobre su pecho, pero pasaban los minutos y yo me sentía cada vez peor, quería mi helado, empecé a sollozar, odiaba que Edward no entendiera que no era capricho, sino una necesidad.

- ¿Bella, amor por qué lloras? – Edward se incorporó llevándome con él en el proceso, yo escondí mi cara en su cuello – lo siento pequeña, ahora mismo voy a por tu helado – Edward me separó de su cuello y cogió mi cara entre sus manos y con sus pulgares retiraba mis lágrimas - ¿Quieres un sabor en particular? – negué con la cabeza, Edward me besó la frente y se vistió para ir a conseguir mi helado.

Me senté en la cama ha esperar a Edward, me sentí mal por hacerle ir a estas horas de la noche pero no podía evitarlo, había pasado más de media hora cuando mi guapo novio apareció por la puerta con un bote de helado y una cuchara, me levanté corriendo y le di un gran abrazo.

- Gracia, gracias, eres el mejor – dije besando su cara y cogiendo mi helado para volver a sentarme en la cama, me lo había traído de vainilla unos de mis favoritos, no esperé más y empecé a devorar mi helado.

- Me alegro que lo disfrute – le miré con cara de interrogación, ya se había metido en la cama para volver a dormir – haces unos ruiditos muy graciosos – le saqué la lengua como una niña chica y seguí comiendo mi helado.

Me lo terminé prácticamente todo, por lo que no me molesté en bajar para guardarlo en el congelador, total prácticamente lo que quedaba estaba ya derretido, me recosté en la cama, di un bostezo y sonreí, ahora si que podría dormir tranquila.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a eso de las 10 de la mañana, vi que Edward seguía dormido así que intenté hacer el menor ruido posible, le dejaría dormir un poco más después de que se levantará a por mi helado, se lo merecía. Cuando llegué a la cocina todos estaban desayunando, Esme se levantó y me sirvió para desayunar con ellos.

- Bella ¿tu sabes por qué el congelador esta lleno de helado?, he preguntado al resto pero nadie sabe nada – preguntó Esme, solté un risita, seguramente Edward compró provisiones para no tener que volver a salir de madrugada.

- Creo que fue Edward, ayer salió de madrugada a comprar helado, porque tenía un antojo y no podía dormir – Esme asintió y el resto solamente sonrió, seguimos desayunando hasta que Edward apareció por la puerta.

- Buenos días familia – saludó Edward, cogiendo un café para sentarse en la mesa.

- ¿A qué no sabes que ha pasado? – dijo un Emmet emocionado, Edward negó con la cabeza – Papa Noel ha llegado un día antes y ha llenado todo el congelador de helados – Emmet interpretaba muy bien su papel, parecía que realmente estaba emocionado por ese hecho, incluso daba pequeños saltitos en su asiento al estilo Alice, los demás intentamos disimular la risa que pugnaba por salir.

- Muy gracioso Emm, ya me gustaría verte a ti, cuando Rose se quede embaraza y te despierte de madrugada con un antojo – se quejó Edward.

- Eso no me lo hará mi Rose, ¿a qué no cariño? – dijo un Emmet muy pagado de sí mismo, Rose le miró con una ceja alzada, y no dijo nada, provocando la risa del resto de los presentes.

El resto de la mañana pasó de forma tranquila, las chicas se fueron a comprar las cosas que hacían falta para preparar la cena, pero yo decidí quedarme en casa para adelantar algo de trabajo, me puse en el salón, los chicos estaban en la sala de juego, parecían unos niños chicos, estaban tan absorta en mi trabajo que no sentí a nadie en la habitación hasta que unos labios se posaron suavemente en mi cuello.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – susurró Edward en mi oído.

- Bien, aunque odio tener que pasarme la mayor parte de mis vacaciones haciendo cosas de la universidad, la vacaciones están para descansar – protesté.

- Todos pasamos por esa época, no te estreses tanto, sabes que en tu estado no es bueno – dijo acariciando mi barriga.

- Lo se, tranquilo no pienso estresarme, gracias por estar tan pendiente de mi – me puse de pie para que Edward se sentara en mi sitio y así poderme sentar en su regazo.

- Es mi trabajo – Edward acortó distancia y juntó nuestros labios, poco a poco la intensidad fue sabiendo y nuestras leguas entraron en esa danza tan conocidas para ellas, un carraspeo nos interrumpió nuestro momento pasional.

- Ya veo como ayudas a Bella – se burló Jasper.

- Claro que la ayudo, es la mejor forma para que se relaje y no estresarse mucho – golpeé a Edward en el hombro por la broma, mientras que los dos se reían.

Cuando llegaron las chicas del super, nos pusimos manos a la obra para preparar una cena suculenta, nos repartimos la tarea como hicimos para la cena de acción de gracia, yo quedé en preparar el postre, decidí hacer una mousse de chocolate, creo que también fue un antojo, porque en cuanto lo pensé se me hizo la boca agua, fue divertido preparar todo con las chicas, cuando lo tuvimos todo listo a eso de las 8 de la tarde, nos fuimos cada una a su habitación para arreglarnos, yo había decidido ponerme un vestido verde hasta las rodillas y atado al cuello, me maquillé de forma suave sin que estuviera muy recargado, el pelo me lo dejé suelto y me puse unas bailarinas, ya que no íbamos a salir de casa decidí estar lo más cómoda posible, cuando terminé bajé para ultimar los detalles de la cena, apenas vi a Edward hasta poco antes de la cena, los hombres habían desaparecido de nuestra vista por orden expresa de Esme y Alice.

- Odio cuando te secuestran tanto tiempo – se quejó Edward en cuanto me vio.

- No estaba secuestrada, eras tu el que no se ha acercado a la cocina por miedo a tu madre y hermana – respondí divertida a Edward.

- Claro como a ti no te han amenazado – dijo rodando los ojos, Edward me rodeó la cintura y me estrechó entre sus brazos, me puse de puntillas para así alcanzar sus labios, los había extrañado, cuando nuestras respiraciones se hicieron irregulares nos separamos para coger aire, pero pegamos nuestras frentes – Te he dicho que estas hermosa – negué divertida – pues hoy estas muy guapa.

- Tu tampoco estas mal – le devolví el piropo, Edward estaba vestido con una camisa azul con unos pantalones oscuro, estaba muy guapo.

Entre todos colocamos la mesa para la cena, lo que me encantaban de los Cullen era que eran una familia muy unida, y aunque tenía una posición acomodada no descuidaban los aspecto familiares, que muchas veces se perdían en este tipo de familia, aunque mi familia no era muy grande nunca me quejé, siempre pasaba las navidades con mi madre hasta que me mudé con mi padre, que lo celebrábamos junto con los Black, como si fuéramos una familia, pero siempre notaba que me faltaba algo, y ahora aquí con los Cullen me sentía completa, y eso hacía que me sintiera feliz y dichosa.

No tardamos mucho en ponernos a cenar, la cena trascurrió entre risas e historias, ya que Esme y Carlisle contaron alguna que otra anécdota y travesuras de sus hijos, en algunos de ellas sacaron los colores a Edward, tras recoger la mesa nos acomodamos en el salón para esperar que fueran las 12 y así abrir los regalos, aunque Esme dijo que este sería el último año así o de los últimos, ya que cuando naciera el nuevo Cullen, los regalos se abrirían por la mañana, Emmet y Alice se quejaron que no podrían dormir, Edward rodó los ojos ante las protestas de sus hermanos y me susurró que siempre habían sido muy impacientes a la hora de abrir los regalos.

A las 12 justas todos nos felicitamos y nos deseamos Feliz Navidad, iba pasando de abrazo en abrazo, no podía parar de sonreír.

- ¡Feliz Navidad amor! – Edward me abrazó por detrás dejando un beso en mi cuello.

- Feliz Navidad cariño – dije dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos para alcanzar sus labios.

- ¡Familia hora de abrir los regalos! – exclamó Carlisle. Todos nos dirigimos hacía el árbol y nos sentamos para empezar a repartir los regalos.

Recibí muchos regalos, hasta el bebé recibió uno, unos graciosos patucos blancos regalo de la abuela, cuando los cogí entre mis manos no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba deseando tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos. Cogí mi regalo para entregárselo a Edward.

- Toma, espero que te guste – Edward lo abrió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias, me encanta – se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios – pero te has pasado, no quiero que te gastes tanto dinero, tu lo necesitas – susurró en mi oído, yo ignoré su comentario – Ahora me toca a mí. Edward me tendió una cajita, al abrirla pude ver un colgante con una esmeralda en forma de corazón, me quedé impresionada, era precioso.

- Gracias, es hermoso – se lo agradecí dándole un beso – pero tu también te has pasado – él negó con la cabeza.

- Te mereces eso y mucho más, ahora la segunda parte – y tras eso me tendió otra cajita pero esta era más pequeña.

- Edward, no me puedes regalarme tantas cosas – me quejé, sabía que Edward aprovecharía la ocasión.

- Te prometo que este regalo no me ha costado nada – explicó e insistió en que lo aceptara – por favor amor – suspiré resignada y lo cogí, al abrirlo me encontré una llave, no entendía porque Edward me regalaba una llave.

- ¿Para que sirve esta llave? – pregunté curiosa cogiéndola con la mano, Edward me cogió de la otra mano que tenía libre y me miró a los ojos.

- Esta llave es de mi apartamento, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, ¿qué dices? – no me lo podía creer, Edward quería que viviéramos juntos, como una familia, nuestra familia, mis ojos picaron por la emoción, pero decidí mantener a raya las lágrimas.

- Sí, si quiero que vivamos juntos…pero que pasa con Ángela, ella no puede hacer frente al piso sola, tendremos que esperar a que termine el curso – por muchas ganas que tuviera de irme a vivir con Edward no iba a dejar tirada a mi amiga.

- No te preocupes por eso mi niña, lo tengo todo arreglado, Ben se irá a vivir con ella, lo hemos estado hablando los dos, ellos también querían irse a vivir juntos, así que tema solucionado – Edward lo tenía todo previsto.

- Ya veo que no puedo negarme – bromeé.

- No, estoy deseando que te vengas a vivir conmigo – la familia nos felicitó, al cabo de un rato decidimos retirarnos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, ya era tarde.

Una vez dentro de la habitación tanto Edward como yo nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y nos acomodamos en la cama, yo me senté sobre él y Edward apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras él iba dejando caricias por toda mi espalda.

- ¿En qué piensas? – susurró Edward para no romper el tranquilo silencio que nos envolvía.

- No me puedo creer que vayamos a vivir juntos – musité todavía incrédula por la noticia.

- Lo llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, tenemos que empezar a comprar las cosas del bebé, y acondicionar un sitio para él o para ella, y además quiero teneros conmigo, no quiero perderme nada de tu embarazado ni de sus primeros meses, además hablé con Ben, porque sabía que no dejarías sola a tu amiga, cuando le comenté mis intenciones, él decidió también pedir a Ángela que vivieran juntos, que también lo había pensado, pero que no había dado el paso por ti, porque él también sabía que Ángela no te dejaría sola – explicaba Edward.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad Edward, no sabría que habría sido de mi si tu te hubieras cruzado esa noche en mi camino.

- Simple, no estarías embarazada – respondió burlón, le golpeé en el hombro.

- Muy gracioso, pero no cambiara nada esa noche, aunque al principio me agobié cuando me enteré que embarazada, ahora no podría vivir sin tener a mi bebé en brazos, estoy deseando tenerlo.

- Yo también estoy deseando verle la carita, nunca lo hemos hablado, ¿Qué prefieres niño o niña? – preguntó Edward, la verdad es que nunca nos habíamos parado hablar de estas cosas.

- Pues hay días que quiero que sea niño y que se parezca a su papá, pero otras veces quiero una niña, pero en el fondo me da igual lo único que quiero es que este sano, ¿y tú, que prefieres?.

- Yo quiero una princesita igualita a su mamá, con tus ojos, tu pelo, y tus sonrojos – explicó divertido – dicen que las niñas prefieren a los padres – dijo burlonamente – pero tendremos que esperar para saber su sexo, ¿prefieres saberlo antes o esperar hasta el parto y así que sea sorpresa?.

- Prefiero saberlo antes, conociendo a las chicas y sobre todo a tu hermana, es capaz de comprar dos cosas de cada si esperamos hasta el parto y me niego a eso – Edward soltó una carcajada por mi cometario, ambos sabíamos que su hermana era muy capaz de eso y mucho más.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras sus manos masajeaban mis glúteos, mis manos no se quedaron atrás y rodearon su cuello mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- Creo que todavía me queda un regalo por abrir – musitó con voz ronca mientras se deshacía de mi blusa del pijama – este es el mejor regalo de todos sin duda – sin más atacó mi boca, en un beso hambriento, de los que te dejan sin aliento y te nublan la mente.

Poco a poco las ropas fueron despareciendo de nuestros cuerpos, para dar paso a nuestra pasión, una vez más nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. Estaba feliz porque habíamos dado un paso importante en nuestra relación, vivir con Edward era un sueño, cada vez estaba más convencida que lo nuestro era algo especial y fuerte, y que si estaba disfrutando de todo este amor que Edward me regalaba era por haber sido valiente y superar todos esos miedos que una vez me invadieron y que casi impiden que fuera feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias también por los favoritos y alertas, a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas que me siguen cada semana y especialmente aquellas que se paran unos minutitos para comentar:**

**lalycullen2010, Maya Cullen Masen, Roxy y vcullen. **

**¿Me recompesas con un review? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que algunos de los personajes que salen en la historia._**

_Aquí os traigo otro capítulo como cada lunes, espero que lo disfuretéis._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Las fiestas navideñas pasaron rápidas, gracias a la pequeña duende estuvimos muy entretenidos, y apenas teníamos tiempo para descansar, había que cumplir todo lo planeado, hubo alguna queja que otra, sobre todo por parte de los chicos, cuando se vieron involucrados en compras, pero nada grave, incluso hubo pelea de bolas de nieve, yo solo me limité a ver desde el porche, ya que se negaron a que yo jugara, tampoco insistí mucho, porque sabiendo lo torpe que soy hubiera sido peligroso para mi bebé, al final la pelea se volvió bastante competitiva y terminaron jugando solo los chicos, tiraban las bolas con demasiada fuerza, incluso hubo exclamaciones de dolor por parte de alguno.

El día de Noche Vieja transcurrió muy similar al día de Navidad, las chicas nos encargamos de preparar la cena, y los chicos desaparecieron hasta la hora de prepararse, la cena transcurrió como siempre y la única diferencia con la de navidad, es que después de pasada la media noche, los jóvenes salimos a festejar el Año Nuevo, a nosotros se nos unieron Ben y Ángela, fuimos hasta una discoteca de Port Ángeles, ya que en Forks, no había nada, me divertí bastante bailando, pero a eso de las 3 de la mañana, ya no podía con mi cuerpo ni con mis pies, así que nos despedimos de los chicos, para irnos a descansar, mientras ellos se quedaban para seguir celebrando, la consecuencia de eso una buena resaca al día siguiente, era gracioso ver como a ninguno se le podía decir nada.

Había pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que volvimos de Forks, y prácticamente todas mis cosas estaban metidas en cajas para ser trasladas al apartamento de Edward, estaba muy ilusionada por comenzar a vivir con él y si no me había ido antes, es porque no había tenido tiempo de empacar las cosas.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Angy entrando a la que fue mi habitación.

- Si, ya todo esta en cajas – dije mirando a mi alrededor.

- No me puedo creer, que vayamos a vivir con nuestros chicos – suspiró mi amiga – aunque te voy a echar de menos.

- Yo también, aunque eso no significa que vayamos a dejar de menos – aclaré, tanto ella como yo ibamos a dar un paso importante en nuestras relaciones.

- Ya lo se, ¡voy a tener que aguantar todos los días a Ben! – ambas soltamos una carcajada.

- Si lo estas deseando y no lo niegues – ella sonrió – pero va a ser extraño no estar todos los días juntas, gracias por todo – por mis mejillas ya había algunas lágrimas al igual que en las de ella, nos acercamos y nos fundimos en un abrazo, nos reímos al sentir mi barriga chocar con su estómago.

- Cada día estoy más grande – dije señalando mi vientre, lo que supuso otra ronda de carcajadas, pero era verdad cada día mi vientre se hacía más abultado, cosa que tenía maravillado a Edward.

- Sabes estoy pensando una cosa – miré a mi amiga que tenía una sonrisa tonta en sus labios – deberíamos ir de compras antes que los chicos lleguen, ya sabes, para tener algo sexy que ponernos esta noche y así celebrar el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos.

Acepté la proposición de mi amiga, pero una vez en la tienda me arrepentí, ver todas esas prendas que apenas cubrían nada y dejaban muy poco a la imaginación me hicieron sentir insegura, puesto que mi cuerpo no era el de antes y me sentía un poco cohibida, además nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me daba un poco de vergüenza, y ¿y si no le gustaba a Edward o no me encontraba atractiva?, pero mi amiga me hizo ver que todo lo que pensaba era una tontería y que estaba segura que a Edward le iba a encantar mi regalo, al final me armé de valor y cogí unas cuantas prendas.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, Edward y Ben ya estaban allí cogiendo mis cajas y metiéndolas en el Volvo, y una vez que mis cajas estaban fuera del piso, metieron las de Ben, nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a la que ahora sería nuestra casa, no era capaz de expresar con palabras lo feliz que me sentía, cuando llegamos Edward aparcó en el garaje, y solo cogió un par de cajas, las más importantes, el resto lo dejaríamos para el día siguiente, por supuesto Edward no me dejó coger ninguna alegando que yo no podía coger peso, intenté protestar diciendo que había algunas cajas más ligeras y que podía cogerlas, pero él me silencio con un beso y me arrastró hasta el ascensor, una vez dentro del piso, soltó las cajas y me cogió de la cintura y se apoderó de mis labios, era un beso dulce y lleno de amor, nos separamos cuando el aire fue una necesidad, pero dejamos nuestras frentes juntas.

- Bienvenida a casa – susurró sobre mis labios y volvió a besarlos.

- Me alegro de estar aquí – dije una vez que me liberó.

Nos separamos y Edward llevó las cajas hacia la habitación, ya que eran las que contenía la ropa y las cosas del baño, me quedé acomodando las cosas en lo que Edward preparaba la cena, no podía parar de pensar que todo esto era un sueño, nunca me había sentido tan querida y amada por una persona, una vez que todo estuvo en su sitio, me dirigí hacia la cocina y me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando como mi guapo novio preparaba un par de sándwiches.

- Y yo que esperaba una cena más elaborada – me burlé.

- Digamos que no soy muy bueno en la cocina – dijo mientras se revolvía el pelo con la mano.

- A partir de ahora yo me encargaré de las comidas – me fui acercando a él, y lo abracé por la cintura mientras me ponía de puntillas y dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

- Me encanta la idea amor.

Comimos en un cómodo silencio, pero cada vez que nos mirábamos sonreíamos, y eso me hacía sonrojar, lo que le hacía gracia a Edward, pero una parte de mi mente estaba puesta en la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que iba hacer, pero como dijo Ángela había que dar la bienvenida a nuestra vida juntos, Edward recogió los platos sucios y yo me escabullí al baño cogiendo la bolsa donde estaban las prendas, me decidí por un camisón azul semitransparente, que apenas tapaba mis glúteos con un tanga a juego, me dejé el pelo suelto, me miré varias veces en el espejo y no me disgustó lo que vi, así que armada de valor salí al encuentro de mi novio. Edward me estaba esperando sentado en la cama, con los pantalones del pijama y con su pecho descubierto, me quedé embobada viendo su esculpido pecho y sus perfectos abdominales, cuando levanté mi vista de su cuerpo, vi como él me estaba devorando con la mirada, recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude ver en sus ojos el reflejo del deseo, su intensa mirada hizo que me ruborizase, se levantó y vino hacía mi con andares felinos, dispuesto a cazar a su presa.

- Estas…pufff…no tengo palabras – su voz sonó ronca – Estas muy sexy – y sin más acortó distancia para apoderarse de mis labios, su lengua fue al encuentro de la mía, cada uno intentaba dominar el beso, batalla que ganó él, Edward apretó mis glúteos y mi barriga chocó contra su abdomen, mis manos subieron hasta su cuello, acariciando sus brazos.

Nos separamos para poder respirar, pero los labios de Edward no dejaron mi cuerpo, fueron descendiendo por mi cuello, donde mordió y succionó, estaba segura que eso me dejaría marca pero no me importó, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis senos, donde besó la parte que estaba descubierta, mis manos dejaron su cuello para acariciar su pecho y abdomen, donde sus músculos se contraían bajo mis dedos, llegué hasta el elástico de sus pantalones, lo separé e introduje mi mano, donde comprobé que no llevaba boxers, así que sin ningún obstáculo ya, acaricié su erección que iba creciendo en mi mano, Edward soltó un gruñido, y sus labios volvieron a posarse en los míos, y sus manos acariciaban mis caderas, de pronto sentí como rasgaba la tela del camisón.

- ¡Edward! – chillé.

- Te prometo que te compro otro, pero éste me estaba estorbando – explicó con voz ronca, y sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones, haciendo que soltara un grito de placer, por las caricias que estaba recibiendo, con la otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón.

- Erress…un impacienteee – logré decir perdida en este mar de sensaciones.

Yo seguí acariciando su erección, hasta que la mano de Edward retiró la mía, yo levanté los ojos pidiendo algún tipo de explicación.

- Si sigues por ese camino, voy a terminar ya, y no quiero que sea así – yo solo pude asentir. Edward me tumbó en la cama y se quitó los pantalones, dejándome ver como su miembro estaba más que preparado, y se dispuso a quitarme la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo, de una forma lenta y tortuosa fue bajando el tanga por mis piernas, a estas altura estaba bastante mojada, hecho que constató Edward al acariciar con sus manos mi centro, haciendo que me retorciera de placer.

Le empujé para que quedara tumbado de espalda en la cama, y sin aviso me senté sobre él, haciendo que nuestros sexos rozaran y que ambos gimieramos, me incliné para capturar sus labios, mientras movía mis caderas en busca de fricción, haciendo que Edward gruñera, me sujetó de las caderas, y me levantó para dejar que su miembro tocara la entrada de mi sexo, lentamente fui bajando por él, mientras iba sintiendo como me llenaba por completo, en ningún momento los dos apartamos nuestras miradas del otro, era un momento muy intenso, cuando estuvo por completo dentro de mi, empecé a moverme, al principio Edward me dejó marcar el ritmo, pero después me sujetó las caderas para marcar un ritmo más rápido, a estas alturas el único sonido que había en la habitación eran nuestra respiración y los jadeos.

Edward levantaba sus caderas para que la penetración fuera más profunda, me incliné un poco hacia delante consiguiendo un nuevo ángulo más placentero, sentí como mis paredes se estaban estrechando entorno al miembro de Edward, pocos segundos después exploté y mi cuerpo se vio sacudido por el orgasmo, provocando así el de Edward, ambos gritamos el nombre del otro cuando llegamos a la cima, me dejé caer al lado de Edward, mi cuerpo estaba como sin vida, me rodeó por la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

- Si estas van a ser las bienvenidas por mudarte, créeme que nos vamos a mudar todos los días – solté unas risitas por su tonto comentario.

- Te amo – susurré y besé su pecho.

- Yo también te amo preciosa.

El silencio me rodeaba, me removí en busca del cuerpo de Edward, pero no encontré nada, así que abrí los ojos para ver que estaba sola en la cama, me incorporé pero Edward no estaba en la habitación, tampoco se escuchaba ningún ruido en el baño, decidí ir a buscarle, cuando las sábanas se deslizaron mi cuerpo fui consciente de mi desnudé y me sonrojé al recordar la noche anterior, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas imágenes, pude ver en el suelo los restos de mi comisión, suspiré y me dirigí hacia el armario para ponerme algo, pero al abrirlo el olor de Edward me inundó y decidí coger una camiseta de él, me estaba grande pero apenas cubría mis glúteos, haciendo más evidente mi barriguita, terminé de ponerme unos pantalones cortos y fui en busca de Edward. Nada más abrir la puerta el olor a café y a tostadas inundaron mis sentidos, haciendo mi boca agua, pero al entrar en la cocina donde vi a Edward me paralicé, mis manos acariciaron mi barriga, mientras en mis ojos se acumulaban ya las lágrimas.

- ¡Bella, que ocurre! – Edward se aproximó a mi asustando.

- El bebé me ha dado una patada – mi mano acariciaba el lugar donde lo había sentido. Edward sonrió, coloqué su mano donde había sido la patada.

- Venga bebé, papá quiere sentirte – habló Edward a mi barriga, y como si le hubiera escuchado volvió a patear, la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

- ¿Lo sentiste? – pregunté en un susurró a Edward, éste asintió.

- Gracias amor, por permitirme formar parte de esto – Edward limpió mi lágrima con sus labios y luego me besó, era un beso tierno lleno de amor, en ningún momento sus manos dejaron mi barriga.

Pero este mágico momento fue interrumpido por mi estómago, que reclamaba su comida.

- Parece que alguien tiene hambre – sonrió burlón, le golpeé en el brazo, y me dispuse a servirme el desayuno que Edward había preparado.

.

.

.

Estábamos a principios de febrero, la convivencia con Edward iba genial, aunque habíamos tenido alguna que otra pelea sin importancia como cualquier pareja normal. En cuanto a mi embarazo todo seguía normal, habíamos ido a la doctora para el control rutinario, habíamos intentado ver el sexo pero no había podido ser, así que tendríamos que esperar otro mes para poder averiguarlo. Entre Edward y yo habíamos decidido esperar al siguiente mes para empezar acondicionar la habitación del bebé, y si todavía no sabíamos el sexo, pintaríamos la habitación de un color neutro que valiera tanto para niño como para niña.

Había salido de clase y me dirigía hacia casa para poder comer algo y luego ir a la empresa donde había quedado con Alice y Rose, para ir después a ver los vestidos para la boda, ya que tanto Rose como yo seríamos damas de honor y estábamos ayudando en todo lo que podíamos. Una vez que comí y dejé la casa medio recogida, me puse rumbo hacía la empresa, sabía que Edward se enfadaría si se enteraba que iba a coger el bus, pero me parecía una tontería llevar el coche para luego dejarlo en la empresa.

- Buenas tardes Harry – saludé al guarda de seguridad que estaba apostado en la puerta del edificio.

- Buenas tarde Señorita Swan, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! – exclamó el buen hombre, y es que desde que empecé a trabajar en la empresa siempre me recibía con una sonrisa, además que era un hombre muy amable.

- Si he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, y además es una ventaja que el jefe no se moleste porque falte, al contrario, incluso se alegra – expliqué con una sonrisa.

- Disfrute ahora que puede – me despedí de él y me adentre en el edificio, también saludé a Mallory, la recepcionista, pero solo por mera educación, desde un principio ninguna de las dos nos caímos bien, yo sabía que a ella le gustaba Edward y al enterarse que tenía una relación con él, su actitud se volvió fría y todavía fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, cada vez que me veía sus ojos reflejan todo el odio que siente hacia mi, pero yo intento ignorarla.

Apenas había nadie por los pasillos, la gente o ya estaba en su puesto de trabajo o todavía no habían regresado de su pausa para el almuerzo, cuando llegué a la planta de dirección no vi a la secretaría de Edward, por un momento dude si entrar, pero estaba segura que Edward no se molestaría y dudaba que estuviera reunido con alguien, así que me aproximé a la puerta y llamé, no esperé contestación y pasé.

- Amanda muchas gracias, puedes dejar el café encima de la mesa – dijo Edward sin girarse, estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo totalmente concentrado en alguno de los proyectos, me reí y me acerqué hacía él, vi que eran planos de una casa, pero no me dio tiempo a más porque Edward sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas y se giró – ¡Bella! – exclamó y empezó a remover todos los papeles.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – pregunté enarcando un ceja.

- ¿Qué? … no, claro que no solo que me ha sorprendido verte – dijo bastante nervioso, la verdad no entendía porque se ponía así.

- Te dije que iba a venir esta tarde, que había quedado con las chicas, para ir luego al centro comercial.

- Es verdad, lo siento lo había olvidado – se acercó, me dio un beso en los labios y me alejó de la mesa.

- ¿En qué estabas trabajando? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- En nada importante – veía a Edward nervioso y no entendía por que - ¿a qué hora viene Alice? – intentó cambiar de tema.

- No lo se con seguridad, pero ya avisará cuando llegué, de todas formas hemos quedado en vernos en el despacho de Rose – expliqué, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Edward, era como si me escondiera algo.

Edward se puso hacer otra cosa, pero me daba cuenta que cada dos por tres se fijaba en la hora, era como si le molestara que estuviera allí, al cabo de los 15 minutos llegó Amanda con el café de Edward disculpándose por el retraso, se ofreció a traerme algo pero yo decliné la oferta de forma amable, Edward cada vez estaba más inquieto, decidí irme al despacho de Rose porque si seguía un minuto más aquí con Edward me iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad, me despedí de él, diciéndole que antes de irme vendría a despedirme de él, Edward no dijo nada.

- ¡Bella! – oí que me llamaban antes de entrar en el ascensor.

- Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo llevas el día? – saludé.

- Mucho trabajo, ¿vais a ir de compras? – preguntó de forma burlona.

- Como si no lo supieras, Alice me tiene loca con lo del vestido de dama de honor, quiere que todo salga perfecto, creo que deberías intentar que se tranquilice algún día le va a dar algo – sonreí, era normal que Alice estuviera así, si ya era hiperactiva de normal con su boda era todavía peor.

- Créeme que lo intento pero es una misión imposible – ambos nos reímos y nos despedimos.

Me dirigí hacia el despacho de Rose, sabía que Alice todavía no habría llegado y esperaba que a Rose no le importara mi presencia como a otros, de verdad no sabía que mosca le habría picado a Edward, decidí no seguir pensando en el asunto porque si seguía por ese camino acabaría subiendo otra vez a su despacho exigiéndole una explicación por su comportamiento. Saludé a la secretaria de Rosalie que me dijo que podía pasar.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya venido antes de tiempo – dije a modo de saludo.

- No, pasa Bella – me contestó – además no creo que Alice tarde mucho en llegar – me senté en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio.

Ayudé a Rose en lo que pude, que no fue mucho ya que no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, al final terminé ordenando los papeles y clasificándolos, pero por lo menos la ayudé a adelantar trabajo, estábamos tan sumidas en nuestras tareas que nos sobresaltamos cuando Alice entró por la puerta.

- No puedes llamar como las personas normales – se quejó Rose.

- ¿Para que voy a llamar si no estabas reunida? – preguntó Alice con cara de confusión y yo intenté reprimir mi risa.

- Déjalo Rose, ya es muy tarde para cambiarla – tanto Rose como yo nos reímos y Alice nos sacó la lengua, gesto un poco infantil.

- ¿Bien tienes alguna idea de cómo quieres que sea nuestros trajes? – preguntó Rose una vez las tres nos acomodamos en los sofás para discutir los detalles antes de decidir a donde ibamos a ir.

- La verdad es que me da igual, creo que eso os lo dejaré a elección vuestra, pero lo que si me gustaría es que fueran del mismo color – explicó Alice.

- ¿Y prefieres algún color en particular? – esta vez fui yo la que pregunté.

- No, mientras no sean blancos, me da igual.

- Bueno es obvio que los trajes no serán iguales, tu Bella deberías buscar uno que se ajuste al pecho pero luego caiga suelto, es lo que mejor te van a favorecer y así no hay problema de que te quede pequeño de aquí a la boda - explicó Rose – podemos buscar primero el tuyo y una vez que lo tengamos ya sabremos de que color tenemos que buscar el mío.

- Es una idea genial, así tampoco no nos volveremos loca por no encontrar los vestidos del mismo color – afirmó Alice dado pequeños botes en su asiento.

Una vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo en los detalles y sabíamos donde teníamos que ir primero, subimos un momento para saludar a los chicos e irnos rumbo a las tiendas, nada más llegar a la planta nos encontramos a Emmet y a Jasper charlando tranquilamente en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Es que vosotros no trabajáis? – se quejó Rose.

- Claro que sí, pero estamos haciendo una pausa, que tantas horas seguidas trabajando nos puede volver tontos – afirmó Emmet.

- Menos mal que haces un descanso querido hermanito, sería una tragedia que te volvieras más tonto – soltó Alice, el resto intentó disimular la risita, mientras que Emmet entrecerró los ojos a su hermana.

Emmet y Alice empezaron a pelearse como dos niños chicos, era gracioso ver a Alice con la mano en su cintura discutiendo con Emmet que le sacaba dos cabezas, los demás estábamos de espectadores viendo la batalla dialéctica librada por los dos hermanos, fue cuando la puerta del despacho de Edward se abrió y reveló a una chica, alta con un cuerpo de infarto, de cabellos rubios y unos profundos ojos azules, detrás de ella salió Edward, éste no nos vio.

- Gracias Edward, estoy seguro que será una casa genial – dijo la chica en cuestión.

- Es mi trabajo – dijo Edward con voz monótona.

Pero en un segundo la situación cambió, la chica puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward a la vez que le atraía hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios, yo me quedé en shock no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, Edward se separó rápidamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta que todos estábamos allí, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y pude ver en su rostro la preocupación y el miedo, vi que iba a decir algo pero la chica se dio la vuelta y reparó en nuestra presencia.

- ¡Aliceee! Cuanto tiempo – exclamó yendo hacia mi cuñada para abrazarla, pero Alice dio un paso atrás para evitar el abrazo.

- Leslie ¿qué haces aquí? – su voz fue dura, me fijé en los demás que al igual que Alice estaban en shock, Rosalie parecía que iba a saltarle encima, Emmet apretaba sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y tenía la mandíbula apretada, y Jasper miraba a Edward.

- Necesitaba un arquitecto y quien mejor que tu hermano – explicó, no sabía quien era esta chica – además tenemos mucho de que hablar, cometí muchos errores en el pasado.

- Mi hermano es muy feliz sin ti, y agradezco todos los días que le dejaras y no te llegara a proponer matrimonio, así que no se a que has venido, porque hay muchos arquitecto repartidos por el mundo – Alice la fulminaba con la mirada, estaba realmente enfadada con ella, yo por mi parte intentaba procesar toda la información, por las palabras de Alice pude deducir que se trataba de la ex novia de Edward, y eso hizo que mi estómago se encogiera.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward pretendía acercarse a mi, pero yo retrocedí no quería que se acercara, Rose se acercó a mi y me tomó del brazo con suavidad, no sabía que rostro tendría pero no debía ser muy bueno porque cuando me fijé tanto Jasper, Emmet como Edward me miraban con cara de preocupación, ahora me encajaban muchas cosas, entendía el comportamiento de Edward esta tarde, por qué quería saber cuando me iba, los papeles que me trataba de ocultar, quería que no me enterara que iba a ver a su ex novia, pero no me cabía en la cabeza porque ocultarme una cosa de esa, a no ser que todavía sintiera algo por ella, ese pensamiento fue como un golpe para mi estómago e hizo que tuviera salir corriendo hacia el baño para devolver el contenido de mi estómago, las lágrimas ya viajaban libres por mi rostro.

¿por qué cuando volvía a ser feliz, la vida me vuelve a dar otro golpe?

-¡Bellaaaa! – escuché gritar desde fuera del baño.

* * *

><p><strong>No todo es lo que parece, que nadie se asuste :)<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias también por las alertas y favoritos, aquellas lectoras sileciosas que me siguen y muy especialmente a : **

**Roxy, Seiya-Moon, Maya Cullen Masen y madaswan, gracias por vuestras hermosas palabras, son muy importantes para mi.**

**¿Me recompesas con un review? ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que algunos de los personajes que aparecen._**

_Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo, sin mas demora espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Después de que devolví el contenido de mi estómago en el retrete, me senté en el suelo con mi espalda pegada en la pared, oculté mi cara en mis manos y seguí llorando de forma desconsolada, otra vez volvía a suceder, no debí confiar, todo los hombres son iguales, en cuanto pueden te cambian por otra, sentí como se volvía abrir el agujero negro en mi pecho, pero esta vez el dolor era más intenso que la vez anterior, esta vez dolía más, sentí mi cuerpo temblar y decidí calmarme por el bien del bebé, no quería que le pasara nada por culpa de mi insensatez, seguía escuchando gritos detrás de la puerta, pero no pensaba moverme, cuando entré en el baño atranqué la puerta para que nadie pudiera pasar, quería estar sola.

Una vez que me sentí mejor me levanté y me miré en el espejo, mis ojos estaban rojos e irritados por el llanto, y mi cuerpo todavía dejaba salir sollozos, acaricié mi vientre y sentí la patadita de mi bebé, ese simple gesto me hizo sonreír, no podía creer que tan solo unos días estuviera tan feliz y ahora todo mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que todo tenía su explicación, porque Edward me había demostrado desde un principio que estaría a mi lado y siempre demostró su amor por mi, y sabía que ese amor no podía evaporarse de un momento a otro, pero también sabía que esa chica había sido muy importante en su vida, ya que pensó en pedirle matrimonio, toda mi cabeza era un caos.

- ¡Bella, amor por favor abre! – suplicaba Edward al otro lado de la puerta, en su voz se filtraba el dolor y eso hacía sentirme peor – Cariño por favor abre, di algo me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con él, y aclarar las cosas, pero en este momento si hablaba con él estaba segura que terminaría con todo y le diría cosas que luego me arrepentiría. Edward seguía aporreando la puerta y suplicando por la que abriera.

- Te juro que si lo abres, la echo abajo – gritó desde fuera, sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo, por eso decidí llamar a Alice, quería salir de aquí pero no quería ver a Edward.

- ¡Bella, estas bien!, abre la puerta – exclamó cuando descolgó.

- Ali, estoy bien no te preocupes – mi voz salió ronca, carraspeé para aclararme la voz – quiero que le digas a Edward que hablaré con él, pero no hoy, no tengo fuerzas.

- Esta bien, pero solo con la condición de que vengas a mi casa, no quiero que estés sola por si te pasa algo – dudé por un momento si acceder a su petición o no, pero sabía que era lo mejor y así todos estarían más tranquilos.

- Esta bien – cerré el móvil y esperé, a los segundos los gritos de Edward cesaron, señal que Alice había hablado con él, pero el silencio no duró mucho.

- Bella, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que pueda hablar contigo – gritó Edward, yo gemí porque lo hacía tan difícil, porque no me podía entender que no quería discutir con él y que me dejara sola era lo mejor.

Me volví a sentar en el suelo, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría aquí dentro, solo esperaba que Edward entrara en razón y se fuera, porque de algo estaba segura es que no iba a hablar con él.

- Bella abre, los chicos se llevaron a Edward – gritó Rose, no había pasado ni 10 minutos desde que había hablado con Alice, me puse de pie y fui abrir, confiaba en ellas y esperaba de todo corazón que no me hubieran tendido un trampa.

Y como suponía solo estaban las chicas, las cuales me abrazaron en seguida, ese simple gesto hizo que volviera a llorar en sus brazos, nos separamos al cabo del rato, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, cosa que agradecí, nos subimos en el coche de Rose y pusimos rumbo a casa de Alice, durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, las tres íbamos en silencio, nada más llegar Alice me indicó la habitación que ocuparía, musité un gracias y me tumbé en la cama, quedándome dormida casi en el acto.

Sentí la cama hundirse, estaba acostada de lado y unos brazos me rodearon por detrás, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Alice, me sentía los ojos hinchados, me giré y me quedé boca arriba, al otro lado mía estaba Rose, la habitación en la que me encontraba apenas estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba de la calle.

- Bella, ¿creo que deberías comer algo? – musitó Rose, ambas me tenían abrazada.

- ¿Qué hora es? – mi voz salió ronca.

- Pasan de las 10, veníamos a despertarte, no es bueno que te saltes las comidas – explicó Alice.

- Sí, lo se, gracias chicas por lo que estáis haciendo por mi.

- Eres nuestra amiga, y eso hacen las amigas – respondió Alice.

Las tres nos levantamos para ir a cenar, la comida transcurrió en silencio nadie decía nada aunque sentía la mirada de las chicas puesta sobre mí, sabía que ambas estaban preocupadas y sabía que si empezaba hablar ambas intentaría que entrara en razón y hablara con Edward, pero agradecía que se guardaran sus palabras para ellas y no me agobiaran. Una vez terminamos de cenar, me disculpé con ellas para ir a dormir, Alice intentó decirme algo sobre Edward pero yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y no insistió, fue la peor noche de mi vida.

.

.

.

Había huido temprano de la casa de Alice, aproveché que ambas estaban durmiendo para irme y así pensar en lo que iba a pasar, lo primero que hice fue ir a desayunar a una cafetería, una vez de allí fui dando un paseo, no tenía rumbo fijo simplemente me dejé llevar, mi cabeza era una maraña de preguntas, pero algo tenía claro y era que amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón y que tenía que darle la oportunidad de que me explicase que había ocurrido, me lo debía a mí y a mi bebé.

No se como pero terminé en un parque y me senté en un banco, a estas horas de la mañana apenas había nadie, y solo personas dando un paseo o corriendo, sentí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mi móvil vibrar, y vi que me estaba llamando Alice, decidí ignorarla, cuando rechacé su llamada pude ver la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Edward, mi corazón se estrujó al pensar lo preocupado que debería estar, al levantar la vista pude distinguir una familia, la niña iba en medio agarrada por los padres que la levantaban ocasionando la risas de ésta, no pude evitar que una lágrima rodase por mi mejilla, me imaginé a mi y a Edward en un futuro, así que con resolución me levanté y decidí ir a ver a Edward.

Llegué a hasta nuestro apartamento y todo el valor que había tenido hasta ese momento se había esfumado al estar enfrente de la puerta, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera decirme Edward, pero una patadita en mi estómago me obligó a volver a la realidad y enfrentar mis miedos, con cautela introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta despacio, todo estaba en silencio, era más de las 12 de la mañana, cabía la posibilidad de que Edward estuviera durmiendo todavía, me dirigí al dormitorio, una vez que comprobé que no estaba ni en el salón ni en la cocina, suspiré antes de abrir la puerta pero para mi sorpresa esta también estaba vacía, Edward no estaba en casa, me tumbé en la cama y abracé su almohada para aspirar el aroma de él, y poco a poco el cansancio y la mala noche fue haciendo que los parpados se me cerraran.

Me removí incomoda por la luz que había en la habitación y que impedía que pudiera dormir, esta pequeña siesta me había sentado de maravilla había podido recargar mis energía, estaba tan a gusto que no quería moverme de la cama, pero una pequeña caricia en mi cara hizo que me incorpora de pronto y abriera los ojos, allí sentado a un lado de la cama estaba Edward, sus ojos estaban opacos, le faltaba ese brillo que siempre tenían, además que se notaba cansado y en su rostro resaltaban las marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos.

- Hola – musité, no sabía que más decir.

- Hola – susurró a su vez Edward – por dios Bella no sabe lo preocupado que me tenías – dijo pasando su mano por su cara.

- Lo siento Edward, siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa – las lágrimas volvieron hacer acto de presencia.

- No te disculpe pequeña, tu no tienes culpa de nada – Edward me abrazó y yo hundí mi cara en su pecho mientras sollozaba – Alice me llamó esta mañana diciendo que no estabas allí, no sabes la angustia que pasé al no saber de ti.

- Solo quería pensar con tranquilidad sin que nadie me dijera nada, sabía que tenía que hablar contigo pero primero quería aclarar mi cabeza – expliqué.

- Bella, lo primero que quiero que sepas es que te amo y que el beso que me dio Leslie me cogió totalmente de improvisto, no me esperaba que ella hiciera algo así – empezó a explicar Edward.

- ¿Pero por qué me ocultaste su visita?, se que ella fue importante para ti, y si sientes algo por ella no quiero que te quedes a mi lado por una obligación – la última parte la susurré no quería eso, no quería perder a Edward pero tampoco le retendría porque al final sería peor.

- Que parte de que te amo no has entendido – dijo mientras que me levantaba la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos – Te amo, y eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida junto al hijo o hija que vamos a tener, claro que Leslie fue importante pero eso fue en el pasado, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo y por ti volví a tener ilusión y volví a enamorarme – sus ojos me mostraban que no mentía y mi corazón latía frenético por sus palabras.

- Edward… - susurré emocionada.

- Y en cuanto a lo de ocultarte su visita, ni yo mismo sabía que iba a venir, me tomó por sorpresa ¿por qué pensaste que te lo ocultaba? – preguntó curioso.

- Porque estabas muy raro ayer por la tarde, y estabas deseando que me fuera de tu despacho – Edward abrió los ojos, negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento pequeña, eran otras cosas la que me tenían así – iba a preguntar de que se trataba – pero lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, siento todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa.

- Yo también lo siento, verte como te besaba otra mujer me hizo revivir recuerdos y sensaciones y que los viejos temores volvieran a la luz – Edward me volvió abrazar – se que no tenías culpa, y por eso he venido hablar contigo, y si me negué a verte ayer fue solamente porque en mi estado iba a decir cosas de las que me iba arrepentir.

- No sabes la impotencia que sentí cuanto te negaste hablar conmigo, tuve miedo de perderte, no sabría que hacer si te fueras de mi vida – y sin perder tiempo Edward se acercó a mis labios y los besó, nos sumergimos en esa burbuja olvidándonos del resto del mundo, sus labios se movían suaves sobre los míos, sin prisas y pidiéndonos perdón por todo el daño que nos habíamos causados en este corto tiempo, cuando el aire fue un requisito indispensable nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos donde volví a ver ese brillo especial.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la pelea que tuve con Edward, éste había hablado con Leslie y le dijo que se buscara otro arquitecto ya que no iba a poner en peligro su relación conmigo, a ésta no le sentó muy bien ya que sus intenciones eran recuperar a Edward según Alice y Rose, yo me alegré de la decisión que tomó mi novio y me sentí más tranquila.

Este fin de semana era San Valentín y presentía que Edward había preparado algo, ya que me advirtió que me comprara un bonito vestido para salir a cenar, así que aproveché que salí con las chicas a buscar mi traje de dama de honor, para comprar algo.

El tema de la boda era otra de las cosas que me tenía ocupada, al final encontramos los vestidos tanto Rose como yo, ambos de color verde, y muy parecidos, la diferencia era que el de Rose era palabra de honor y el mio tenía tirantes, Alice también tenía prácticamente su vestido y era preciso, la boda se iba a celebrar en Forks, en el patio de los Cullen ya que serían pocos invitados, a mi me sorprendió ya que pensé que sería una boda por todo lo alto, pero ella misma me dijo que solo quería que estuvieran las personas que fueran importantes en su vida.

Así que me estaba terminando de arreglar para ir a cenar con Edward, aunque éste todavía no llegaba de donde fuera que estuviera, sentí la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a los pocos segundos vi a Edward.

- Siento el retraso, no tardo nada en arreglarme – explicó mientras se iba quitando la ropa y entraba al cuarto de baño, negué con la cabeza ante las prisas de Edward.

Me dí un último vistazo al espejo y me sonreí ante la imagen, me había recogido el pelo y algunos mechones caían sueltos, no me había maquillado en exceso pero si lo suficiente para resaltar mis facciones y luego un precioso vestido rojo que caía suelto hasta por encima de mi rodillas y para evitar el frío una chaqueta color negra, los zapatos también negros con poco tacón, ya que por mi estado evitaba todo tipo de tacones, cuando me giré vi que Edward me estaba observando, solo llevaba la toalla amarrada a su cintura, todavía no comprendía que hacía un hombre como ese conmigo.

- Estás hermosa – susurró Edward en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

- Vístete, antes que no quiera salir a cenar – dije acariciando sus abdominales, me puse de puntilla y le dí un casto beso para luego abandonar la habitación.

A los pocos minutos apareció Edward vestido de forma elegante, estaba guapísimo como siempre, una vez en el coche pusimos rumbo hacia el restaurante, para mi sorpresa eligió la Bella Italia, ese fue el primer restaurante donde me invitó a cenar, la velada transcurrió de forma perfecta, no podía pedir más, los te amos no faltaron durante toda la velada al igual que las miradas cómplices y cuando llegamos a casa dimos rienda suelta a la pasión que habíamos estado conteniendo durante toda la cena y nos dispusimos amarnos por el resto de la noche.

Sentía como algo suave me acariciaba la cara, seguía por mi cuello y bajaba por mis brazos, pero estaba tan a gusto que me negaba abrir los ojos, volví a sentir la caricia pero haciendo el camino inverso, así que por curiosidad abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward con una rosa roja en la mano y una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, Edward me estaba acariciando con una rosa, me incorporé de la cama y cuando me fijé en ella dejé salir un grito, toda la cama estaba repleta de pétalos rojos, al igual que el suelo de la habitación, de la impresión me llevé las manos a mi boca, y ahí me dí cuenta que en mi mano reposaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante central y pequeños diamantes laterales, miré a Edward y vi que estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, no me podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Bella, se que entre nosotros las cosas han ido demasiado rápidas, y que incluso nos hemos saltados pasos en lo que una relación normal se refiere, pero siento que es el momento y no quiero desperdiciarlo un segundo más, quiero compartir contigo el resto de mi vida, formar una familia, poder decir a todo el mundo que eres mi esposa y el amor de mi vida, por eso espero que me hagas el enorme honor de casarte conmigo.

Estaba abrumada por las palabras de Edward, es verdad que entre nosotros las cosas han sucedido de forma rápida, pero yo también sentía que era el momento y tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él.

- Siii, sí quiero, quiero ser tu esposa – grité y si esperar más me arrojé a sus brazos.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi niña – musitó Edward mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos, sin esperar más tiempo reclamé sus labios, fui yo la que tenía el control del beso y mi lengua exploraba su boca, pero mi estómago hizo acto de presencia reclamando comida, yo me separé haciendo un puchero.

- Después lo celebramos, pero lo primero es alimentarte – besó mi labio inferior que sobresalía y juntos fuimos hacía la cocina.

Desayunamos en un silencio cómodo, pero es que toda las palabras sobraban, no podía ser más feliz, en menos de un año mi vida había dado un giro radical, estaba embarazada y me iba a casar con el hombre más guapo que había en la tierra, podía considerarme una chica afortunada, cada vez que veía mi mano donde descansaba el anillo una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara, al igual que Edward que no había dejado de sonreír en todo este tiempo.

- Vamos, vístete, las sorpresas todavía no han terminado – Edward me ayudó a levantarme, ¿que otra cosa podría ser? Siempre había odiado las sorpresas pero esta vez estaba ansiosa y con este hombre me podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero antes de eso una idea se me paso por la cabeza.

- Edward necesito una ducha – él asintió, pero antes de entrar al baño me volví y susurré los más sensual que pude - ¿no quieres acompañarme? – Pude ver como los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron por el deseo y no se lo pensó dos veces.

Nada más entrar por la puerta del baño me deshice de mi bata quedando completamente desnuda frente a Edward, vi como éste tragaba en seco y me devoraba con la mirada, se arrodilló frente a mi barriga dejando un beso para después susurrar.

- Tu mamá va a ser mi muerte – yo no pude evitar reírme.

Fue subiendo dejando besos por donde pasaba, se entretuvo en mis pechos lamiéndolos y succionando, para después seguir su camino ascendente, besando mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios donde los atacó sin contemplación, yo pasé mis manos por su cuello para poder tener un soporte, porque mis piernas eran de gelatina, fuimos caminando hasta adentrarnos en la ducha, Edward se separó de mi para deshacerse de su pantalón del pijama y quedar desnudo, encendimos la ducha y pronto el agua nos empezó a mojar.

Decidí agradecer a Edward todo lo que había hecho por mi, así que empecé a besar su cuello, para luego lamer sus pezones e ir bajando hasta el sur, Edward gruñía, me puse de rodillas, y tomé su miembro en mi boca, primero besé su punta para luego introducirlo poco a poco, empecé un ritmo lento para irlo aumentando paulatinamente, pero enseguida sentí las manos de Edward en mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo a seguir, sentía como mi entrepierna clamaba por se también atendida, estaba muy excitada, seguí succionado y lamiendo y sentí que estaba cerca, intentó separarme pero yo me negué hasta que lo sentí explotar en mi boca, Edward me ayudó a incorporarme y me besó de forma salvaje, sentí la mano de Edward en mi sexo, y un gemido brotó de mi garganta.

- Mmmm…pequeña estas mojada ¿es por mi? – susurró Edward, eso hizo que me mojara todavía más.

- Edward no juegues…te necesito – mi voz fue apenas un susurró.

- Has sido una niña mala y tienes que pagar – gemí cuando sentí dos dedos de Edward dentro de mí, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris, las embestidas de Edward eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, y pronto sentí mis paredes estrecharse entorno a los dedos de Edward y exploté en un delicioso orgasmo.

El agua de la ducha nos mojaba, Edward volvió a inclinarse para besar mis labios, era un beso lento, pero sentía su excitación en mi muslo preparado y eso volvió a excitarme, Edward me giró y sentí su erección en mi trasero.

- Inclínate preciosa – susurró con voz ronca.

Hice lo que me dijo y apoyé mis manos sobre los azulejos del baño para tener un punto de apoyo, Edward acarició mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, sentí como Edward tanteaba mi entrada y sin aviso previó se introdujo de una sola estocada, haciendo que expulsara todo el aire de golpe, moví mis caderas hacia atrás para indicarle que esta lista, Edward empezó a embestirme lentamente.

- Más... -pedía entre gemidos.

- Sí... –gemí una vez más - más Edward, más fuerte.

Edward aumentó el ritmo, pero ya no podía más, me sentía al borde, a punto. Éste se echó hacia delante y sujetó una de mis manos, la llevó hasta mi sexo y me ayudó a masajearme el clítoris mientras él continuaba embistiendo por detrás.

Sentí una gran bola empujando en su vientre preparada pasa salir. Un espasmo recorrió mi espalda, Edward soltó mi mano y se aferró con fuerza a mis caderas haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más profundas. Eso fue el detonante para explotar en un potente orgasmo haciendo que Edward me acompañara, gracias a él no me caí ya que no tenía fuerzas en mis piernas y me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo, ambos jadeábamos e intentemos que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.

- Ha sido maravilloso, te amo futura señora Cullen.

- Yo también te amo señor Cullen.

.

.

.

- ¿Edward se puede saber donde vamos? – pregunté impaciente, desde que salimos de nuestro apartamento no me había dicho nada, y eso me estaba matando.

- No seas impaciente ya estamos llegando – me respondió, pero eso no me bastaba.

Entramos en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Seattle, eran donde se encontraban las mejores casas y las más bonitas que había visto en mi vida, no entendía porque Edward me traía a esta zona. Llegamos a una verja negra metálica Edward pulsó un mando, esta se abrió y nos adentramos, fue cuando vi la casa más impresionante que había visto.

Edward me ayudó a bajar y nos quedamos delante de la casa, era de estilo moderno, tenía dos plantas y desde fuera se veía que era bastante grande, me encantaba era como la casa de mi sueño, entonces me congelé y recordé que alguna que otra vez le había comentado a Edward como me imaginaba mi casa ideal, me giré lentamente para quedar frente a él.

- ¿Tú has diseñado esta casa? – pregunté un poco alucinada.

- Si, he estado trabajando en este proyecto durante estos últimos meses, quería tenerla para hoy – mis lágrimas volvieron hacer acto de presencia, con esto del embarazo tenía mis emociones a flor de piel y cualquier cosa me hacía llorar – te acuerdas esa tarde cuando discutimos – asentí – cuando entraste estaba ultimando algunos detalles y el que estuviera tu estuvieras allí me restaba tiempo para tenerlo todo listo, por eso estaba deseado que te fueras.

- Gracias Edward, es preciosa – musité totalmente alucinada.

- Y eso que no la has visto por dentro, todavía queda mucho por hacer, hay que decorarla y elegir los muebles, pero eso quería que lo hicieras tú – cogió mi cara entre sus manos y besó mis labios.

Nos separamos y Edward me guió hasta el interior de la casa, no podía creer todo lo que había preparado, por fin podía decir que la vida me sonreía y estaba preparada para afrontar lo que me deparaba junto a Edward, no podía estar más enamorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias también por las alertas y favoritos que recibo cada semana, siempre superáis mis expectativas, a las lectoras silenciosas que me siguen y especialmente a:**

**vcullen, Seiya-Moon, Maya Cullen Masen, gracias por comentar.**

**¿Me recompensas con un review? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que algunos de los personajes que aparecen._**

_Buenos días, aquí estoy un lunes más, espero que difrutéis del capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Desde que habíamos entrado en la casa no había abierto mi boca, estaba impresionada por todo lo que veía, aunque no estaba decorada y no había muebles, no por eso dejaba de ser impresionante, en la planta baja había un enorme salón, una de las paredes era entera de cristal con acceso al jardín, era muy parecida a la casa de los Cullen en Forks, ese detalle me encantó, también había un baño pequeño, y una habitación, además de la cocina que prácticamente estaba montada y era bastante espaciosa, la cocina tenía una puerta que comunicaba con el garaje, después subimos a la planta de arriba que contaba con 4 habitaciones cada una de ellas contaba con su baño privado, todo era demasiado, y por fin vi la que sería nuestra habitación era la más amplia todas, y tenía su propio vestidor, definitivamente Edward había sido capaz de construir la casa de mis sueños, ni yo misma la hubiera diseñado mejor.

- No has dicho nada, ¿si algo no te gusta se puede modificar? – preguntó Edward, yo me giré y le sonreí y sin él esperárselo me lancé a sus brazos y reclamé sus labios, al principio Edward no supo reaccionar debido a la sorpresa pero solo fue un segundo lo que le constó devolverme el beso – ¿eso significa que he acertado?

- Edward, es una casa increíble, gracias, me encanta – suspiré e intenté calmarme no quería llorar – gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, esto lo he hecho por los dos, aquí empezaremos nuestra vida en familia – Edward me abrazó y enterré mi cara en su pecho aspirando su aroma – aquí viviremos felices, pero quería que fueras tu la que la decorara a su gusto, por eso no quería decorar la habitación del bebé en el piso, porque cuando nazca ya estaremos aquí.

- Dios, me tengo que poner a planificar la decoración de las habitaciones y buscar los muebles – por un momento me empecé agobiar – menos mal que tanto Esme como Rose tiene una empresa de decoración, creo que las contrataré – sería lo más rápido y me quitaría de muchos problemas.

- ¿Acaso dudabas que no te iban a ofrecer su ayuda?, estarán encantadas de ayudarte a decorar este sitio – Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza y se separó de mí.

- Estoy deseando empezar y mudarnos cuanto antes, mañana mismo se lo diré a Rose... – pero me callé al darme cuenta de que si le decía lo de la casa también tendría que decirle que me iba a casar y eso me gustaría decírselo a toda la familia junta.

- Cariño que pasa, ¿por qué te has callado? – preguntó Edward preocupado.

- ¿Has pensado cuando le vamos a decir que estamos prometidos?

- No me había parada a pensar eso, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

- Es que me gustaría decírselo a toda la familia junta, y para eso es mejor cuando vayamos a Forks dentro de dos semanas, pero también quiero empezar ya con la decoración de la casa – expliqué, la cara de Edward reflejaba confusión.

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Pues que si digo a Rose lo de la casa, va a saber que lo hay un motivo ¿no? – creo que yo misma me había empezado hacer un lío, ahora que se lo explicaba a Edward no veía el problema.

- Amor, simplemente le dices a Rose que quieres decorar la casa que te he regalado y si te pregunta el motivo del regalo di que necesitábamos un lugar más grande para cuando naciera el bebé y este era un buen momento – Edward explicó su punto de vista, la verdad es que visto de esa manera no tendría porque sospechar que estábamos comprometidos.

- Siempre piensas en todo, eres el mejor – me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en sus labios, Edward se rió de mi comportamiento y salimos de la habitación para ir al jardín.

Una vez que recorrimos la casa dos veces por insistencia mía, no quería irme de ese lugar, pero era consciente que todavía no podíamos vivir en nuestra casa, por eso estaba desando decorarla y mudarme ha ella.

El fin de semana pasó tranquilo, lo dedicamos a nosotros, los chicos habían llamado para salir pero habíamos declinado la invitación porque queríamos estar solos, hacía mucho que no podíamos disfrutar de un fin de semana completo para los dos y queríamos aprovecharlo, y vamos si lo aprovechamos, no salimos del apartamento para nada y nos dedicamos a amarnos todo lo posible.

El lunes por la mañana salí con el tiempo justo para llegar a clase, nos habíamos quedados dormidos y ninguno de los dos pusimos el despertador, así que nos levantamos con el tiempo justo para vestirnos e irnos, Edward me hizo prometerle que comería algo cuando llegara la universidad, gracias a dios, el profesor que nos tenía que dar clase a primera hora se había puesto enfermo por lo que tenía libre a primera hora, llamé a mis amigas para saber donde estaban y me dirigí a la cafetería y así aprovechar y comer algo, cuando conseguí mi desayuno me dirigí hacía la mesa donde estaban sentadas Emily y Lisa.

- Puff..que suerte he tenido, me había quedado dormida – expliqué mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

- Eso te pasa por ir siempre con la hora justa – me reprochó Emily, yo me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a tomar mi té, pero un grito hizo que casi me lo derramara encima.

- Ahhhh...¡te vas a casar! – gritó Lisa, y fue ahí cuando caí que llevaba el anillo en mi mano, lo había llevado puesto todo el fin de semana y se me había olvidado quitármelo, no porque no quisiera que nadie se enterara en la facultad, eso me daba igual, pero no quería que se enterara ningún Cullen, y nunca se sabía cuando podía aparecer cierta duende por aquí, por eso había decidido junto con Edward quitármelo hasta que diéramos la noticia.

- Esto...si, me lo propuso este fin de semana – dije levemente sonrojada.

- Es precioso, tiene muy buen gusto – dijo Lisa cogiendo mi mano para examinarlo detenidamente.

- ¡Enhorabuena Bella! – me felicitó Emily y se levantó abrazarme, gesto que imitó también Lisa – menos mal que te has dado cuenta Lisa, si no esta no nos dice nada – dijo Emily fingiendo estar enfadada.

- Eso no es verdad, claro que lo iba a decir, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a deciros hola, cuando ésta ya estaba saltado y chillando – dije señalando a Lisa

- Ehh, yo no tengo culpa que tu anillo me haya deslumbrado – explicó Lisa y las tres empezamos a reírnos, le expliqué como me lo pidió y que todavía no se lo habíamos dicho a su familia.

- Espero que nos invites a la boda – dijo Emily mientra íbamos caminos de la siguiente clase.

- Eso seguro, pero tranquilas todavía no hemos hablado de fechas, así que no me agobies, bastante tengo ya encima.

La mañana pasó entre clases y explicaciones, estaba deseando que se terminará para ir a la empresa y hablar con Rose, estaba muy ilusionada con decorar mi nueva casa, quería que quedara perfecta. Cuando terminaron las clases me dirigí al apartamento para comer algo y así de paso aprovechaba y me quitaba el anillo.

Llegué rápidamente y subí hasta el despacho de Edward, y entré sin llamar, esta vez estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la mirada frente al ordenador y con el ceño fruncido señal que estaba concentrado, pero levantó la vista cuando sintió que alguien había entrado en su despacho.

- Hola preciosa – Edward se separó de su escritorio para que me sentara en su regazo, cosa que hice gustosa.

- Hola guapo, solo venía a decirte que voy a ver a Rose, a ver si puede empezar con el proyecto de la casa – dije entusiasmada.

- Pareces una niña con zapatos nuevos – en un arranqué infantil le saqué la lengua, gesto que le causó gracia.

- Es que estoy desando mudarme allí.

- Espero que la bienvenida a la nueva casa se igual de buena que cuando te mudaste a mi apartamento – sentí como me enrojecí al recordar ese momento.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer – y sin más me levanté de su regazo para irme.

- ¡Bella espera! – me giré para mirarle cuando me llamó - ¿oye tu sabes que le ha pasado a mi ayudante?, hace una semana que ha dejado de trabajar para mi y no me ha comunicado nada – su voz sonó burlona, y yo me sonrojé, después de todo lo que había insistido para ser independiente y que quería trabajar para poder pagar mi gastos, antes por lo menos le pedía permiso para faltar, pero es que ahora simplemente no decía nada.

- Yo...lo siento Edward, tienes razón no estoy siendo profesional, cuando termine mi trabajo iré hablar con Rose – dije apenada, pero Edward se levantó rápidamente y me abrazó.

- Amor lo decía de broma, no me tienes que pedir permiso para hacer lo que quieras, eres libre de trabajar los días que quieras te lo tengo dicho – su voz era suave.

- Ya, pero después de todo lo que formé, incluso nos peleamos, ahora te doy la espalda.

- No seas boba, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con que trabajaras, si te ofrecí este puesto era porque así trabajarías poco y en algo que te gustara, pero si no tienes tiempo no pasa nada, ya lo tendrás más adelante y estoy seguro que harás grandes cosas cuando seas una arquitecta.

- Gracias, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme, para algo soy tu ayudante – Edward me besó y volvió a su asiento mientras yo salía de su despacho, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, cuando pensé que todo era horrible y no podía ir a peor, Edward apareció en mi vida para demostrarme que estaba equivocada.

Llegué al piso donde Rose tenía su despacho, saludé a su secretaria que me dijo que podía pasar y no demoré ni un segundo más, llamé a la puerta y asomé mi cabeza, vi a Rosalie sonriéndome y con la mano me hizo un gesto para que pasara.

- Hola Bella, que alegría verte – me saludó con un abrazo que yo correspondí - ¿y a qué debo tu visita?.

- Vengo por asuntos laborales – ella me miró con curiosidad – Edward me ha regalado una casa, pero solo la ha construido y me ha dejado a mi su decoración y como no conozco otra empresa de decoración he venido a ver si estas interesada – el grito de Rose casi me queda sorda.

- Claro que estoy interesada, pero cuéntame como es la casa, no mejor ¿podemos ir a verla? – yo asentí, de camino le expliqué la sorpresa que me dio omitiendo la parte de como Edward me pidió en matrimonio.

Recorrimos todas las habitaciones de la casa, y en cada una de ellas Rose anotaba algunas cosas y mientras que yo le decía como lo quería o como me gustaría que quedara, nos tiramos cerca de tres hora, a Rose le encantó la casa y me dijo que ya tenía millones de idea, pero que le diera un par de semanas para poder presentar las primeras ideas.

Llegué a casa deseando sentarme, los pies me dolían y los tenía hinchados, no había descansado y eso me pasa factura pero tampoco me había quejado porque había disfrutado imaginando cada una de las habitaciones.

- Hola – dije cuando entré al salón donde estaba Edward.

- Hola preciosa, ¿hasta ahora habéis estado en la casa? – yo asentí mientras recostaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

- Estoy agotada, pero contenta – un bostezo se escapó de mi boca.

- Anda ven, te preparo algo de cena y te acuesta – Edward tiró de mi y me condujo hasta la cocina.

Preparó algo rápido, mientras yo le explicaba todo las ideas que tenía para ver si le parecían bien, o si al él le surgían algunas para decírselas a Rose, cuando terminé de cenar me fui a la cama porque estaba agotada, nada más tocar mi cabeza la almohada caí en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Lo que restaba de febrero pasó rápidamente, y este fin de semana viajaríamos hasta Forks, el viaje era sobre todo para ultimar los detalles de la boda de Alice, apenas le quedaba un mes para casarse y ya estaba histérica con todo lo que le faltaba, estaba más hiperactiva de lo normal, no me la quería imaginar el día de su boda, también aprovecharíamos esta visita para decir que nos íbamos a casar. Llegamos a la mansión Cullen, Edward cogió el poco equipaje que traíamos y yo me adelanté y llamé, la puerta fue abierta y Esme fue la que nos recibió.

- ¡Bella cariño que alegría verte!, estas preciosa - ambas nos fundimos en un abrazo, y luego saludó a Edward, aunque Esme era mi suegra para mi era como una segunda madre, y me ayudaba y resolvía todas mis dudas y miedo, aunque la relación con mi madre era buena, Renée era un poco más loca y en algunas ocasiones necesitaba alguien maduro para hablar.

Los gritos de Alice se escuchaban desde la entrada, oía como mi cuñada estaba perdiendo los nervios, Edward se escabulló al piso de arriba alegando que tenía que dejar el equipaje, pero en realidad era para no escuchar a su hermana, porque esas situaciones le causaban risa a Edward, y Alice se enfadaba con él, y ambos terminaban enfadados.

- Ya le he dicho que se tome las cosas con calma, pero no me hace caso – me susurró Esme mientras entrábamos al salón donde Alice acababa de colgar.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunté a Alice, mientras la abrazaba.

- Todo el mundo es un inútil, tan difícil es conseguir lo que quiero, ¡por Dios para eso les pago! – gritó Alice haciendo aspavientos con sus manos, la verdad es que era graciosa verla en esta situación.

- Tranquila, ya verás como todo sale bien, no debes ser tan exigentes, las cosas requieren su tiempo – dijo Esme intentando conseguir calmar a su hija.

- ¿Rose y Emmet ha llegado? – pregunté para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- No, todavía no y mira que ellos suelen ser los primeros – respondió Esme un tanto preocupada.

Las tres nos sentamos a charlar, Edward había desaparecido al igual que Carlisle y Jasper, que no los vi aparecer por el salón y eso que ya llevamos una hora en la casa, me disculpé con las dos para ir acomodar las cosas, la casa estaba en silencio, entré en la habitación y me la encontré vacía, coloqué algunas cosas y abandoné la habitación, decidí ir a ver si los chicos estaban en la sala de juegos.

- Así es que es aquí donde estáis escondidos – los tres estaban sentados dándome la espalda viendo algo que había sobre la mesa y cuando me oyeron saltaron del susto ya que no me habían sentido entrar.

- Hola hija, disculpa que no hayamos bajado a saludarte – me saludó Carlisle mientras me abrazaba.

- Si perdónanos, pero Alice lleva todo el día gritando a todo el mundo, incluso nos ha llegado a amenazar – dijo Jasper.

- Yo he recomendado a Jazz que huya ahora que puede, que nosotros le cubrimos – dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- Eres idiota Cullen – le golpeé en el brazo y me senté junto a él – tu hermana solo quiere que el día más importante de su vida sea perfecto.

- Ya pero yo no tengo que pagar su mal humor – refunfuñó como un niño pequeño, yo ignoré su comentario y cogí las fotos que había sobre la mesa, era de nuestra casa, ¿las habría sacado Edward?.

- Es preciosa, Edward nos estaba enseñando la casa – dijo Carlisle mientras cogía el resto que había en la mesa.

- Y que calladito lo teníais, no se porque tanto secretismo con la casa – dijo Jasper mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No hay ningún secreto, de hecho Rose sabe de la existencia de la casa, me está ayudando a decorarla – respondí a Jasper – y tampoco he querido decir mucho porque conozco a Alice y se que va a querer participar con las ideas, pero ya tiene bastante con la boda para que se agobié más.

- Tienes razón, ya verás cuando Esme se entere, se va a volver loca, menos mal que a ella tampoco le has dicho nada, porque si no ya habríamos viajado a Seattle para participar en el proyecto – las palabras de Carlisle provocaron la risa del resto.

Nos quedamos viendo las fotos, Edward me dijo que le pidió a Rose que le enviara las fotos que había sacado para poder mostrádsela a la familia, también me enteré que Jasper quería hacer una casa cerca de la nuestra, ya que era una zona tranquila, pero que esperaría a que pasara la boda para hablar con tranquilidad con Alice. Los cuatros estamos sumergidos en una interesante debate cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella apareció un asustado Emmet.

- La enana se ha vuelto loca, le he dicho que había estropeado el vestido de Rose y no sabéis como se ha puesto, mira papá me ha arañado – Emmet nos mostró su brazo con algunos arañazos.

- Es que mira que eres bruto, como se te ocurre bromear con una cosa así – le reprendió Carlisle.

- Alice esta muy estresada con el asunto de la boda, es mejor que no le hagas bromas sobre ese asunto – le dije a Emmet que asintió y me despedí para ir a ver a las chicas.

Llegué al salón donde estaban y saludé a Rose, conversamos un rato más hasta la hora de comer, fue ahí cuando los chicos aparecieron por el comedor, Alice entrecerró los ojos a Emmet, parecía que seguía enfadado con él, solo a Emmet se le ocurre hacer una broma como esa, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando un carraspeo atrajo mi atención.

- Bueno familia, ya que todos estamos juntos, quiero deciros una noticia – Edward se levantó y he hizo que yo me levantara.

- Déjame adivinar, Bella esta embarazada – no pude evitar la risa junto con el resto por la broma de Emmet, Edward solo rodó los ojos y prosiguió como si su hermano no hubiera hablado.

- Hace un par de semana le propuse matrimonio a Bella y ella dijo que sí – los grito por parte del resto de los Cullen no se hizo de esperar, y al igual que los abrazos y las felicitaciones.

Una vez que terminamos la comida nos reunimos en el salón, pero antes de ir me escabullí al piso de arriba para poder coger mi anillo, no me lo había puesto ya que pensé que esperaríamos hasta la noche para decírselo, cuando bajé ya estaban todos en el salón, y les mostré el hermoso anillo que brillaba en mi dedo y que ya no me tendría que quitar.

- Qué ilusión, habrá que empezar a ver las cosas – dijo Alice, yo la miré alucinada.

- Alice, las bodas de una en una, primero terminemos con la tuya y luego ya podremos empezar con la mía – le dije, ella hizo un mohín pero asintió, no comprendía como es que estaba ilusionada con organizar otra boda cuando la suya le tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Bella tiene razón, ¿y ya habéis pensado en alguna fecha? – preguntó Esme, yo miré a Edward y éste se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad mamá es que no hemos hablado de la boda – respondió Edward por mí.

- Yo la verdad preferiría que fuera después de tener el bebé, ahora tengo demasiadas cosas encima como para encargarme de una boda, además prefiero tener antes preparada la casa – expliqué mirando a Edward que asintió y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

- ¿Habéis comprado una casa? – esta vez la que preguntó fue Alice.

- Tu hermano me ha construido la casa de mis sueños – expliqué a Esme y Alice, que eran las únicas que todavía no sabía nada, Edward les enseñó las fotos y ambas se quedaron maravilladas por la casa.

- Es preciosa Bella, yo no se para que me voy a casar un arquitecto si no me construye la casa de mis sueños – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos a su novio.

- Gracias Edward – bufó Jasper, y toda la sala estalló en carcajadas.

Rose nos enseñó algunos de los bocetos que ya tenía de alguna de las habitaciones, las ideas de ella era geniales y había conseguido plasmar lo que quería, así nos pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde discutiendo sobre la decoración de mi casa y los arreglos que faltaban para la boda, me encantaba estar así, siempre había querido tener hermanos y estar con Edward me había proporcionado esa familia que siempre quise tener.

Me levanté y salí al jardín, necesitaba aire, pensar en familia, me había puesto nostálgica, echaba de menos a mi madre, aunque hablaba con ella una vez a la semana, algunas veces no era suficiente, necesitaba sus abrazos o simplemente sus locuras, pero también echaba de menos a mi padre, aunque no fue hasta los 17 años cuando viví con él, nunca había sido un padre despreocupado, ya que cada vez que podía venía a verme y nuestra relación fue más estrecha cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, cogí el móvil en mis manos y marqué al número que me sabía de memoria.

- Bella, ¿qué tal tesoro? – preguntó mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola mamá, genial, estoy en Forks, en casa de los Cullen – respondí a mi madre.

- Ya le habéis contado la noticia – indagó mi madre, a ella la llame al día siguiente, para darle la noticia de la boda, chilló y saltó, estaba feliz por mi.

- Si se lo hemos dicho, están felices por la boda, hemos decidido que la boda será para después de que nazca el bebé – expliqué mi madre – ahora tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, además que esta la boda de Alice.

- Es lo mejor cariño, así te centras en los estudios y en tu nueva casa.

- Rose me ha mostrado los bocetos, son preciosos – suspiré.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – preguntó mi madre un poco preocupada.

- No es nada, es solo que te echo de menos, y a papá también – respondí con un pequeño nudo en mi garganta.

- Cielo, no te preocupes, ya sabes que dentro de nada me tendrás allí, y me quedaré un tiempo cuando te quede menos de un mes para dar a luz, así que espero que me arregles mi habitación en la nueva casa – sonreí, mi madre vendría dentro de una semana a visitarnos con Phil y luego volvería para estar conmigo cuando naciera el bebé – y bueno en cuanto a Charlie no se que decirte, la verdad es que a estas alturas todavía no entiendo su actitud.

- Yo tampoco mamá, pero cada vez que vengo a Forks, se me forma un nudo en mi estómago – suspiré - bueno mamá no te quiero preocupar con mis problemas, te espero pronto un beso – ella se despidió de mi y colgué.

Me quedé pensando, y decidí dar un paseo para despejar la mente, me resultaba extraño no saber nada de mi padre, él había sido parte importante en mi vida y me dolía estar separada de él, además si le pasaba algo no me perdonaría no haber arreglado las cosas con él, así que tomé una decisión, le daría una nueva oportunidad, aunque fue Charlie el que se equivocó, sería yo la que daría el primer paso, una patadita en mi barriga me dio las fuerzas necesarias, quería que mi bebé tuviera a su otro abuelo, al salir de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que estaba cerca de la que una vez fue mi casa, divisé el coche patrulla aparcado fuera, por lo que estaba en casa, me acerqué a la puerta, tomé aire y llamé, unos pasos se oyeron en el interior y a los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta, revelando a mi padre.

- ¡Isabella! – dijo sorprendido.

- Hola papá.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias también por las alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas que me siguen y especialmente aquellas que se toman un minutito y dejan su comentario:**

**vcullen, Seiya-Moon, Maya Cullen Masen, Roxy y madaswan.**

**¿Me recompensan con un review? ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que algunos de los personajes que aparecen en la historia._**

_Hola a todo el mundo, aquí estoy un lunes más con otro capítulo que espero que disfrutéis._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, solamente nos mirábamos, Charlie se hizo a un lado y me invitó a pasar, miré a mi alrededor y pude ver como todo seguía igual, poco o nada había cambiado en la que una vez fue mi casa, me adentré en el salón y me senté en el sillón, mientra que Charlie lo hacía en su sofá, el ambiente era tenso y estaba nerviosa, no sabía como comenzar hablar o que decirle, pero lo que estaba segura es que Charlie no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y no iba a ser él el primero en hablar.

- Papá, estoy aquí porque no quiero seguir sin hablarte, eres una de las personas más importante en mi vida y me duele no saber de ti, ni hablarte – mi voz denotaba mi estado de nerviosismo, pero al salir esas palabras de mi boca un peso se me quitó de encima.

- Vaya, así que las cosas no te salieron bien y por lo que veo necesitas mi ayuda – la voz de Charlie fue dura, sus palabras hicieron que me tensara, él creía que volvía porque me habían dado la espalda y que no podría sobrevivir sola, sentí mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón, estaba casi segura de saber quien era, pero ahora no era el momento de hablar con Edward, esto seguramente me constara un pelea con él.

- Es una lástima que pienses así, pero no, si estoy aquí es porque quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, tu eres el que te equivocaste y él que debería haber dado el primer paso pero me tragué mi orgullo y vine hasta aquí – tomé aire para infundirme valor – gracias a Dios mi vida no puede ir mejor y no puedo ser más feliz, tengo a un hombre que me adora, que se preocupa por mi y procura que nunca me falte de nada, hace poco que me pidió que me casara con él y yo dije que sí, además que me ha regalado una casa para poder criar a nuestro bebé – Charlie no reflejaba ninguna emoción y eso me dolía.

Me levanté ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, el siguiente paso lo tendría que dar él, yo podía estar tranquila de haber intentado solucionar las cosas con mi padre y que mi orgullo no interfirió, me dispuse abandonar el salón cuando la voz de Charlie me hizo pararme.

- El día que te mudaste conmigo a Forks, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, me hizo mucha ilusión poder compartir contigo algunos años de tu vida, ver que te adaptabas a Forks de una manera rápida fue una alegría, porque eso significaba que te quedarías conmigo – se detuvo un momento para coger aire y continúo – cuando comenzaste tu relación con Jake, me hizo albergar la esperaza de que en un futuro os casaríais y así poderte tener cerca, además que considero a Jake como un hijo y era un orgullo que formara parte de mi familia.

- Las relaciones no siempre terminan bien y menos cuando alguien destruye la confianza y la engaña – mi voz salió ronca, las palabras de mi padre me habían emocionado, ya que era un hombre poco expresivo en cuanto a sentimientos y muestras de cariño.

- Lo sé, yo soy un ejemplo de eso – pude ver una sonrisa asomar en su cara – pero el día que vino Jake diciendo que estabas embarazada pero que tu no querías que él formara parte de la vida de ese bebé, me dolió, porque yo sabía que era vivir lejos de un hijo, y lo difícil que era – sus palabras me hicieron derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Pero el bebé no era de Jacob, si hubiera sido de él nunca me hubiera opuesto a que formara parte de su vida – susurré mientras me acercaba a mi padre.

- Te fallé cuando más me necesitabas – dijo abatido y pude ver una lágrima en su mejilla pero rápidamente se la limpió – el día que Jake vino hablar conmigo, llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor era enfrentarte y que te presionara para que entraras en razón, cuando dijiste que no estabas embarazada de Jake reaccioné de la peor forma obligándote hacer algo que no querías y echándote en cara tu error, me equivoqué y no sabes las veces que he revivido esa conversación en mi cabeza.

Me volví a sentar en el sillón, era demasiado lo que estaba oyendo, pero me alegraba ver que mi padre se mostraba arrepentido, ahora que lo veía así abatido y débil sabía lo mucho que había sufrido todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados, vi como Charle se levantaba en su sillón para sentarse al lado mía y cogerme las manos.

- Cuando te volví a ver en el supermercado me volví a equivocar, se que no tengo justificación de como te hablé, pero cada vez que veía a Jake hablamos de que si le hubieses dado una oportunidad podríais haber formado una familia – él levantó su mano y limpió las lágrimas que caían por mi cara – porque yo sabía lo mucho que habías sufrido de pequeña por no tener a tus dos padres juntos y me daba rabia que le negaras eso a tu bebé.

- Pero yo no se lo negué, sabía quien era el padre y se lo iba a decir, aunque no hubiera sabido quien era, no iba a casarme para ser infeliz, puede que de pequeña sufriera por eso, pero cuando crecí fui consciente que en ocasiones era mejor así.

- Ver como ese muchacho te defendió me hizo abrir los ojos y ver que estaba en un error, ver que te abrazaba y te protegía me hizo saber que tu habías tomado la decisión correcta a pesar que te puse entre la espada y la pared, a las pocas semana de eso fui a ver al Dr. Cullen – abrí mis ojos de la impresión – quería saber si eras feliz, Carlisle explicó lo mal que lo habías pasado por mi actitud y aunque no me lo dijo pude ver cierto reproche en su mirada, me alegré que por lo menos ellos te hubieran arropado y apoyado en ese momento.

- Pero yo necesité tu apoyo, tus palabras de ánimo, me dolió y lloré mucho por la forma en que te comportaste, eras el único que estaba cerca para darme un abrazo ya que mamá está a miles de kilómetros – quería sacar todo el dolor que tenía dentro, aunque lastimara a mi padre, era necesario para cerrar las heridas – los Cullen se alegraron y se emocionaron sin apenas conocerme y me acogieron como si fuera una hija, pero yo a quien necesitaba era a ti.

- Perdóname Bella – dijo mirándome a los ojos, que se veían acuosos - lo siento hija, te fallé en el momento que más me necesitabas, y luego no tuve el valor para pedirte perdón, pensé que estarías mejor sin mi.

- Como podías pensar que mi vida sería mejor sin ti, te necesito, y quiero que sigas formando parte de mi vida – ambos nos abrazamos, los dos estábamos llorando había sufrido demasiado en este tiempo que estuvimos separado.

Una vez que nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir para solucionar la cosas, el tema de conversación fue más ameno y relajado, básicamente le conté como se había dado mi relación con Edward y lo mucho que ambos nos amábamos, aunque todavía quedaban cosas por decir, era mejor ir paso a paso e ir recuperando esa relación que no tuvo porque romperse, prometí que la próxima que viera a Forks le vendría a visitar y quedamos en hablar regularmente, me despedí de él y salí a la calle, miré al cielo estaba por anochecer, había estado con mi padre más de dos horas, saqué el móvil para llamar a Edward para que viniera a recogerme, esperaba que no se enfadara mucho.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamé al ver que no tenía batería. Suspiré, podría decirle a Charlie que me acercara pero tampoco estaba muy lejos, así que decidí ir dando un paseo, me vendría bien para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen pude ver algunas luces encendidas, entré sin llamar a la casa, ya que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, nada más entrar unos pasos me advirtieron de la presencia de alguien.

- Hija al fin, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías – dijo Esme viniendo hacía mí y abrazarme - ¿Por qué no contestabas al móvil?, Edward está histérico porque no aparecías.

- Lo siento, salí a tomar el aire y decidí ir a hablar con mi padre, sentí mi móvil vibrar un par de veces, pero cuando fui a cogerlo para llamar a Edward me di cuenta que me había quedado sin batería, no fue mi intención preocupar a nadie – expliqué a Esme, ambas nos dirigimos al salón donde estaban las chicas también preocupadas y les expliqué lo sucedido.

- Me alegro que dieras ese paso y solucionaras las cosas con tu padre, es un gesto muy noble de tu parte que fuera tu la que dieras el primer paso – dijo Esme orgullosa.

- Ohhh mierda...no hemos avisado a los chicos que Bella ha llegado – gritó Rose, mientra veía a Alice coger el teléfono para llamar, pero antes de que pudiera llamar, un portazo y unos gritos nos anunciaron que los chicos estaban aquí.

- Cálmate Edward, no solucionaras nada poniéndote así – escuché a lo lejos decir a Carlisle.

- Como quieres que me calme, se ha ido y no ha dicho a nadie donde iba, y encima no me coge el teléfono, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? no me lo perdonaría – gritó Edward.

Las voces cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, y pronto los chicos aparecieron en el salón, los cuatros tenían semblantes de preocupación, el primero en verme fue Emmet que enseguida vino abrazarme.

- Vaya susto que nos distes, ¿donde te metiste enana? – preguntó Emmet, tanto Jasper como Carlisle vinieron también abrazarme, me separé de ellos y me fijé en Edward estaba serio y se veía de lejos que estaba enfadado.

- Siento haberos preocupado, fui hablar con mi padre y no me fije en la hora – susurré, estaba avergonzada, había preocupados a todos por mi imprudencia.

- Te crees que un lo siento es suficiente, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, pensamos que te había ocurrido algo, llevamos más de una hora dando vueltas, no pudiste ni si quiera contestar al maldito móvil – gritó Edward, sus ojos reflejaban rabia y dolor.

- Yo... – pero no me dejó continuar hablando.

- Tu que Bella, no sabes las de cosas que me he imaginado, lo preocupado que me tenías, creí que os había pasado algo – volvió a gritar, no era justo que me gritara de esa forma, se que había cometido un error al no decir a nadie donde iba.

- ¡No me grites!, ya pedí perdón por no decir donde estaba, pero te recuerdo que conozco Forks como la palma de mi mano, y no es necesario que te vaya diciendo cada uno de mis paso, ¡no soy una niña! – no puede evitar y grité lo último, sin mirar a nadie me fui hacia la habitación, odiaba pelarme con Edward pero esta vez había exagerado, me tumbé en la cama y me hice un ovillo y lloré de la rabia que sentía, no comprendía como podía haberme tratado así.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y la cama hundirse a mi espalda, el olor de Edward me llegó haciendo que me estremeciera, en estas ocasiones odiaba el poder que ejercía sobre mi cuerpo, y mis malditas hormonas estaban a su favor, sentí unas caricias en mi pelo pero cerré los ojos intentando mantenerme serena para no dejarme afectar por sus caricias.

- Pequeña perdona – susurró, su voz tenía un matiz de tristeza – siento haberte gritado, pero tenía tanto miedo que os pasara algo – Yo sabía que el estaba arrepentido pero también debería aprender a controlarse.

- Bella, por favor, di algo, grítame si lo prefieres o arrójame algo, pero por favor háblame odio este silencio – musitó.

Me giré entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento y tristeza, odiaba verle así, que sufriera por mi culpa, pero no me gustaba cuando se pasaba de protector, éramos personas independientes y no podía intentar controlarme cada segundo.

- Edward, siento no haber dicho donde iba, solo fui a dar un paseo para pensar y decidí ir hablar con mi padre, se que te preocupas por mi, pero las cosas se pueden decir de otra forma y no gritándome, no soy una niña a la que tienes que controlar cada cinco minutos – le reprendí.

- Lo sé, y lo siento, y si tengo que pedirte perdón de rodillas lo haré – iba a levantarse, pero se lo impedí, no era necesario llegar a ese extremo – mi niña no volverá ocurrir, prometo no agobiarte y no ser tan sobreprotector, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, si os pasara algo alguno de los dos no me lo perdonaría – acaricié sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes brillaban demostrando todo ese amor que tenía y que me daba, vi como se iba acercando a mi rostro para capturar mis labios entre los suyos, era un beso lento, de perdón, pero que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, su lengua delineó mis labios pidiendo permiso, el cual le concedí gustosa, su lengua fue al encuentro de la mía, y no pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mis labios, cuando sentí los dedos de Edward acariciar mi sexo.

Edward dejó mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, donde lo lamió y mordí haciendo que soltara un grito, fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, que con el embarazo habían aumentado su tamaño cosa que le había encantado a Edward, se entretuvo con cada uno de ellos, pellizcándolos y lamiéndolos, cuando se cansó prosiguió su viaje hacia el sur, besando mi vientre abultado hasta llegar a mi sexo, que ha estas alturas estaba bastante mojado, vi como se relamía los labios, lo que hizo que me sintiera más excitada.

- Edwarrdd...deja de torturarme – jadeé cuando sentí la boca de Edward en mi clítoris.

Él me ignoró y siguió con su trabajo, sentí como me penetraba con dos dedos mientras su lengua seguía jugando con mi clítoris, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir, tanto placer nublaba mi juicio para decir nada coherente, hasta que sentí llegar mi orgasmo y mi cuerpo quedó sin fuerza, Edward subió hasta mis labios y los besó.

- Me encanta pedirte perdón – dijo con la voz ronca, yo no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Mi mano bajó hasta su erección que estaba dura y preparada para entrar en acción, la tomé entre mi mano y empecé acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, Edward gruñía en mi oído, haciendo que me sintiera cada vez excitada, pero en un movimiento Edward retiró mi mano y las llevó encima de la cabeza.

- Esta noche se trata de ti, recuerda que tengo que conseguir tu perdón – susurró con voz ronca en mi oído.

Edward me giró para que quedara de lado, besó mi cuello y él también se colocó de lado detrás mi, pude sentir su dureza en la parte baja de mi espalda, gemí sin poder evitarlo, estaba bastante sensible, Edward se posicionó en mi entrada y entró de una sola estocada, haciendo que ambos soltáramos un grito de puro placer, desde esta posición sus embestidas eran más profundas y placenteras, Edward acariciaba mis pechos, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, yo estaba al borde del abismo, sentía como mis paredes se empezaban a estrechar, y que pronto llegaría a la cima, Edward también estaba próximo porque sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y profundos, los dos estábamos jadeando, y en una embestida más el orgasmo me golpeó haciéndome gritar por el placer que sentía en este momento, Edward alcanzó el suyo con tres embestidas más.

Edward salió despacio de mi y me giró para quedar los dos de lados mirándonos, pude ver una sonrisa en su cara, tenía la frente perlada de sudor, le retiré algunos mechones que le caían en la cara.

- Cada vez que tenemos una reconciliación me supero – dijo pagado de sí mismo.

- No seas fanfarrón Cullen – me fui a levantar pero Edward me volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón.

- Solo digo lo que es verdad, pero no lo conseguiría sin tu ardiente cooperación – susurró y se aproximó a mis labios.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la ducha para refrescarnos, Edward volvió a pedirme perdón, pero yo le dije que olvidara el tema y le expliqué lo que había hablado con mi padre, se alegró de que hubiéramos solucionado las cosas, porque él sabía lo importante que era mi padre y lo mucho que me había afectado la separación. Una vez preparados y arreglados, bajamos para cenar y disfrutar el tiempo con la familia.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi dos semanas de la pelea con Edward, y apenas faltaba una semana para la boda de Alice, por lo que todas estábamos un poco histéricas, Alice ya estaba en Forks, dirigiendo que todo quedara perfecto, mientras que Rose y yo nos encargamos de los últimos detalles que harían falta aquí en Seattle.

Me encontraba en casa esperando a Edward, hoy nos tocaba revisión con la ginecóloga, y esperábamos que pudiéramos saber el sexo del bebé, ya que todavía no había comenzado a pintar su habitación, me quedé pensando en la casa y como iba quedando, ya habíamos comprado algunos muebles y prácticamente todas las habitaciones estaban pintadas, Rose me había dicho que para finales de abril o principio de mayo podríamos tenerla lista, Esme se había disculpado por no poder participar más en el proyecto pero Alice la tenía bastante ocupada con los preparativos.

- ¿Preparada para ver a nuestro bebé? – preguntó Edward entrando por la puerta del salón.

- Estoy ansiosa, y espero que se deje ver, quiero empezar a decorar su habitación – dije haciendo un mohín.

- Yo también, pero parece que se esta haciendo de rogar – dijo acariciando mi vientre.

Llegamos antes de la hora por lo que nos tocó esperar unos 10 minutos, poco después la enfermera nos hizo pasar a la consulta donde nos recibió la doctora Collins.

- ¿Como te has sentido Bella? – preguntó mientra me indicaba que me tumbara en la camilla.

- Bien, aunque algunas veces se mueve mucho, y apenas me deja dormir, y me canso antes – expliqué.

- Bueno es normal, ya tienes 7 meses, pero todo va genial, verás como pronto tendrás a tu bebé en tus brazos.

La doctora me puso gel en el vientre, para ver a mi bebé, ella movía el aparato para intentar captar mejor la imagen, Edward estaba a mi lado, con mi mano entre las suyas y con la mirada fija en la pantalla del aparato, de pronto Heidi quedó quieto el aparato y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Por fin hoy tenemos suerte y se ha dejado ver, ¿todavía queréis saberlo? – preguntó para asegurarse que ese era nuestro deseo.

- Si estamos ansiosos por saber que será – respondió Edward por mi.

- Enhorabuena serán papás de un hermoso niño – nos felicitó Heidi, un niño, iba a tener un niño, sentí como mis lagrimas abandonaba mis ojos y miré a Edward que se inclinó y besó mi frente susurrando un gracias, de pronto me imaginé un hermoso niño muy parecido a su padre.

Salimos de la consulta rodeados de un aura de felicidad, por fin sabía que iba a ser un niño, y podía empezar a comprar sus ropitas y pintar su habitación, ya que los muebles los había encargado porque al ser de madera me valían tanto si era un niño como si era una niña, solo faltaba colocarlos en la habitación.

- Creo que ya tienes trabajo que hacer – afirmó Edward haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y volviera la realidad.

- Si, ya podré decir que me pinten la habitación de azul, y puedo comenzar a comprar ropita para niño, ¿estas feliz? – pregunté.

- Claro que si, ya te dije que me daba igual que fuera niño o niña, pero te advierto que para el próximo tiene que ser niña – yo abrí los ojos ante su advertencia.

- ¿Como puedes pensar en otro bebé, si ni siquiera ha nacido este? – pregunté alucinada – además lo del sexo del bebé es tarea del hombre – Edward se carcajeó por lo último.

- Pondré todo mi empeño para conseguirlo, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, siempre he soñado con una familia grande – yo solo sonreí y negué, este hombre sería mi perdición.

- Primero vayamos paso a paso, ya hablaremos más adelante de ampliar la familia, además primero quiero terminar la carrera antes de tener otro hijo – expliqué, no quería dejar a medias mi carrera, aunque sabía que finalizar este curso y el próximo año iba a ser duro con un pequeño que dependía de mí.

- Lo sé, aunque no quiero que te agobies con eso, no importa si terminas un año más tarde la carrera, además estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas de encontrar trabajo – se burló Edward, solo pude rodar los ojos, tanto Edward, Jasper y Emmet, habían ordenado habilitar un despacho en su planta para mi, porque según ellos, era una tontería que no tuviera despacho, ya que en un futuro iba a necesitar uno y así podía trabajar más cómoda, por supuesto no se me permitieron quejarme y los dejé hacer lo que ellos quisieron, así que pronto tendría un despacho en Construcciones Cullen.

El resto del día nos la pasamos hablando con nuestra familia para hacerle saber la noticia, todos estuvieron encantado, y Rose me dijo que daría la orden para pintar el color de la habitación.

Los días pasaron rápidos, y ya nos encontramos a viernes, estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas en la maleta para poder irnos a Forks esa misma tarde, la boda era mañana por la tarde, yo había querido irme un par de días antes para ayudar, pero Edward se negó alegando que yo necesitaba tranquilidad y con Alice dando ordenes a todo el mundo no iba a poder descansar, en verdad lo que Edward quería era evitar a su hermana y que no le tuviera de un lado para otro, como sucedía con su padre y Jasper, ya que Emmet también se negó a ir antes, incluso éste quiso ir el mismo día de la boda, pero Rose se negó. El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, dejé las cosas y fui a cogerlo.

- ¿Diga? – pregunté cuando descolgué ya que no me había fijado en la pantalla del teléfono para saber quien llamaba.

- Bella hija, siento molestarte – respondió Esme al otro lado del teléfono.

- No hay problema, ¿qué tal todo por allí?.

- Una locura, por eso te llamo, ya sabes como es Alice que lo quiere controlar todo, y dijo que quería asegurarse de que no se te olvidara el vestido – solo Alice se podía preocupar de una cosa así.

- Dile que no se preocupe que ya lo tengo preparado, llegaremos en un par de horas, solo estoy esperando a que Edward llegué para poder salir.

- Muy bien, aquí os esperamos, un beso – me despedí de Esme y colgué.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos mientras terminaba de meter las últimas cosas en la maleta, que pegué un pequeño salto cuando unos brazos me rodearon.

- Podemos decir a Alice que te sentiste indispuesta y llegar mañana – susurró Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

- Nada de eso Cullen, salimos hoy, quiero estar con tu hermana – él hizo un puchero pero asintió, cogió las maletas y las llevó al coche para poder irnos a Forks.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, vimos sentados en la entrada a Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet, los tres se levantaron y ayudaron a Edward a sacar la maleta, los saludé y me adentré en la casa buscando a las chicas, al final llegué al jardín donde las encontré acomodando algunas cosas, miré el patio y estaba bellísimo, había quedado todo increíble.

La cena estuvo tranquila pero en el ambiente se notaban los nervios, vi como Alice apenas pudo comer, todos nos fuimos pronto a dormir pronto, ya que mañana sería un gran día.

Como predije la mañana fue un caos, intentando acomodar las últimas cosas, y pronto llegó la hora de vestirnos, Alice había contratado un par de estilistas y maquilladores para que todas estuviéramos fantásticas, una vez que terminaron conmigo me fui a mi habitación para ponerme el vestido, cuando terminé me miré en el espejo y sonreí de vuelta, me encantaba como me quedaba el vestido, aunque estaba enorme con mi barriga.

- Simplemente hermosa – dijo Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándome, me acerqué hasta él y le di un pequeño beso, me despedí para ir con Alice y ayudarla a vestirse.

Ella si que estaba hermosa, estaba radiante y su sonrisa iluminaba toda su cara, cuando llegó la hora de comenzar con la ceremonia cada una tomamos nuestra posición, Alice hizo el paseíllo del brazo de Carlisle que sonreía orgulloso, la ceremonia fue corta pero intensa haciéndome llorar, aunque no fui la única, ya que Rose y Esme estaban igual que yo, gracias que el maquillaje era resistente al agua.

El banquete pasó entre risas, gracias sobre todo a Emmet, Alice y Jasper estaban radiantes y la sonrisa no les había abandonado en todo la tarde, hubo brindis y bailé con todos incluso con el novio, ya al final de la noche terminé otra vez en los brazos de mi guapo prometido, estaba cansada y los pies me mataban, pero no quería moverme.

- ¿Sabes?, no he podido dejar de pensar que pronto serás mi esposa – me susurró Edward, yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, me separé y vi como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

- Yo también estoy ansiosa porque llegue ese día – me incliné capturé sus labios entre los míos, nos separamos y seguimos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, e imaginando que dentro de poco pasaría el resto de mis días junto al hombre que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias a las alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y especialmente aquellas que cada semana me sacan una sonrisa con sus bellas palabras:**

**vcullen, LoreMolina y madaswan.**

**¿Me recompensan con un review? ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que algunos de los personajes que aparecen._**

_Buenos días, llegó el lunes y con ello una nueva actualización, os dejo sin más demora con el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Tras el paso de la boda de Alice las cosas se relajaron, ya no teníamos la presión de la pequeña duende dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y todos estábamos tranquilos. La casa nueva estaba prácticamente terminada y habíamos decidido hacer la mudanza este fin de semana, todo había quedado como yo quería, Rose no se había salido de lo que yo le había dicho y eso se lo tenía que agradecer, ella me dijo que sino seguía lo propuesto por su cliente no era de profesional, aunque en algunas cosas si que me deje aconsejar por ella.

Estaba acomodando algunas cosas del cuarto del bebé que era el único que estaba terminado, ya que en las demás habitaciones le faltaban las cosas que traeríamos del apartamento de Edward, éste se había vuelto loco comprando juguetes y demás cosas para nuestro hijo que no podría utilizar por lo menos hasta dentro de un año, pero lo dejé pasar. Unos brazos conocidos me abrazaron por detrás y unos labios se posaron en mi cuello.

- Estoy deseando que nazca el bebé – susurró Edward.

- Yo también, estoy ansiosa por verle su carita – me giré entre los brazos de Edward y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

- Parece increíble que ya solo falte un poco más de un mes – dijo acariciando mi abultado vientre.

- ¿Crees que hemos ido muy deprisa? – no pude evitar formular la pregunta que llevaba días rondándome por la cabeza, en menos de 9 meses estaba comprometida y lista para tener un bebé.

- Puede que no hayamos tenido una relación normal, pero estoy seguro de que te amo y no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido en estos últimos meses, estoy seguro de que eres la mujer de mi vida y no estoy dispuesto a esperar más – afirmó Edward.

- Yo también te amo – se que mis dudas eran absurdas, pero no me quedaba tranquila hasta que se las decía a Edward y él me calmaba con sus palabras.

Nos quedamos un rato más dado vuelta por la casa, acomodando algunas cosas, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, habíamos quedado con Ángela y con Ben, en el que fue mi antiguo apartamento para vernos, aunque ya no nos veíamos tan seguido seguíamos en contacto constantemente, y de vez en cuando organizábamos cenas, que a las cuales en algunas ocasiones se unían el resto de los chicos.

Pronto llegó el fin de semana y con ello la mudanza, prácticamente todo estaba en cajas, que estaban repartidas por todo el apartamento para ser llevadas a la casa, con la mudanza nos ayudaría Emmet y Rose, así que preparé el desayuno para los cuatros, mientras Edward se terminaba de duchar, estaba colocando las tortitas en los platos cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, dejé todo preparado y fui a recibir a mis amigos.

- ¡Buenos días, pasad! – dije mientras me apartaba de la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

- No es justo que yo tenga que ayudar y Jasper se haya librado – se quejó Emmet mientras me dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

- Claro que esté a miles de kilómetros de aquí y en su luna de miel, no es excusa para ti – se burló Rose, mientras los tres íbamos camino de la cocina, Emmet masculló algo pero no le entendimos.

- No me creo que tan de mañana ya te estés quejando hermanito – dijo Edward entrando en la cocina, los cuatro nos sumergimos en una amena charla mientras desayunábamos.

Cuando los chicos terminaron, los mandamos a que empezaran a bajar cajas, mientras nosotras limpiábamos lo que habíamos ensuciado y guardábamos las ultimas cosas. Nos llevó poco más de una hora tener todo listo y ponernos rumbo a la casa, cuando llegamos un coche en la entrada me llamó la atención, enseguida lo reconocí como el de Carlisle.

- Hija, espero que no te moleste, pero decidimos venir ayudar – dijo Esme mientras nos abrazaba a Rose y a mí, mientras Carlisle hacía lo mismo con sus hijos.

- Claro que no, toda ayuda es bienvenida, me alegro que estéis aquí – dije agradeciendo el gesto por haber venido.

- Desde que se enteró que tenía el fin de semana libre, ha planeado este viaje, además que tenemos un regalo para vosotros – dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos dirigimos hacía en interior, los hombres cogieron algunas cajas que dejaron en la entrada, Esme cogió la mano de Edward y lo colocó junto a mí, mientras que Carlisle nos tapaba los ojos con una venda, yo cogí la mano de Edward que me dio un ligero apretón, ellos nos guiaron hasta algún lugar de la casa, cuando nos despojaron de la venda, a mis ojos les costó un poco visualizar cual era la sorpresa, pero cuando la ví un gritó se escapó de mis labios, allí delante de nosotros en el salón, estaba el piano de Edward que hasta hoy había estado en el salón de los Cullen, miré a Edward y vi en sus ojos la sorpresa y la emoción, sabía que amaba ese piano, ya que fue un regalo de su abuelo al cual adoraba, y que siempre que íbamos a Forks, se sentaba a tocar y yo amaba escucharle.

- Gracias papá y mamá, había pensado comprar uno – dijo Edward con la voz cargada de emoción.

- Es justo que el piano esté aquí, en el que va a ser tu nuevo hogar, a lo mejor puedes enseñar a tu hijo tocar – dijo Esme mientras lo abrazaba.

- Gracias, queda perfecto – dije también emocionada, Edward me miró y me abrazó, sabía que él quería comprar un piano, pero era algo que iba a hacer más adelante porque tampoco lo tenía muy claro.

- No hay nada que agradecer, además ya tenemos un nuevo en el salón, porque no pienso renunciar a que mi hijo me siga tocando la pieza que compuso para mí – dijo Esme mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, se lo mucho que ella había sufrido cuando Edward había dejado de tocar, y lo feliz que le hizo volver a oírlo.

Tras ese momento emotivo, todos nos pusimos manos a la obra para empezar a colocar las cosas, los chicos iban dejando las cajas en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras nosotras nos dedicábamos a abrirlas y colocar las cosas. Después de estar casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde todo había quedado perfecto, gracias a las ayudas de las chicas y a sus consejos. Ofrecí a Carlisle y a Esme quedarse en casa, pero ellos declinaron la oferta, y decidieron irse a casa de Rose y Emmet, para que pudiéramos disfrutar la casa los dos solos, aunque Esme lo dijo con otras palabras haciendo que me sonrojara,

No podía creer que ya pudiera vivir en mi casa, me parecía algo increíble, estaba acomodando la ropa en el vestidor, y cuando salí de él me encontré con Edward medio tumbado en la cama con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué estas sonriendo de esa manera? – pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- Yo solo estoy feliz de que por fin estemos viviendo en nuestra casa – dijo intentando sonar despreocupado, pero yo sabía que tenía algo en mente, seguramente él se esperaba una bienvenida como le hice cuando me mudé a su apartamento, aunque había comprado un comisión especial para esta noche le haría creer todo lo contrario.

- Yo también me alegro que todo lo de la mudanza haya terminado, estoy exhausta – dije poniéndome cómoda en la cama, ambos ya estábamos con el pijama puesto, bueno yo, porque Edward solo estaba con sus pantalones y el torso desnudo, como le gustaba dormir.

- ¿Estas muy cansada? – dijo con voz sugerente, intente por todos los medios no sonreí y seguir interpretando mi papel.

- Sí, eso de colocar todas las cajas ha resultado muy pesado para mí – me puse de lado dándole la espalda, me daba pena pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, sentí a Edward suspirar y acomodarse detrás de mí.

- Descansa preciosa – dijo mientras me daba un beso en mi hombro.

A los pocos minutos me deshice de su agarre para escabullirme al baño, Edward no preguntó nada porque él sabía que iba mucho al baño a causa del embarazo, ya lo tenía todo preparado y había escondido el camisón, por lo que así no sospecharía nada, esta vez había elegido uno negro de encaje, que resaltaba con mi piel pálida, me gustaba como me quedaba y me hacía sentir sexy, a pesar de estar como una bola.

Despacio salí del baño, pero Edward no me vio, ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrir los ojos, pero estaba segura de que todavía estaba despierto ya que respiración no era pausada, lentamente me metí de nuevo entre las sábanas pero me incliné para besar el cuello de Edward, me entretuve dejando besos húmedos, luego fui bajando hacia su pecho para empezar a lamer sus pezones, un gruñido salió de su pecho.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó confuso pero su voz ronca delataba su estado de excitación.

Yo lo ignoré y seguí con mi tarea, una vez que lamí sus pezones fui bajando hacia el sur, llegué hasta el elástico de sus pantalones y los bajé, para poder así liberar su miembro que se estaba despertando a causa de mis caricias, me relamí los labios, y volví a escuchar un gruñido de Edward, besé la punta de su erección para luego introducirla en la boca, empecé con movimientos pausados para ir aumentado el ritmo, solo oía a Edward gemir y gruñir, pero antes de que terminara sus brazos me apartaron y lo miré a sus ojos, que estaban oscurecido por el deseo.

- Eres una niña muy mala, ahora déjame verte lo que llevas puesto – Edward me separó e hizo que me incorpora, sentí su mirada recorrerme y me sonrojé, me mordí el labio al percatarme de la desnudez de Edward. Sin darme cuenta Edward volvió a depositarme en la cama con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme y atacó mis labios, era un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión.

- Estas preciosa, pero creo que ese comisón viene sobrando – y tras decir eso arrancó lo arrancó.

- ¡Edward! – chillé, odiaba su obsesión de arrancarme la ropa y destrozarla, no podía quitarla como las personas normales.

Edward no me dejó decir nada más ya que me calló con otro beso, que terminó cuando el aire se volvió una necesidad, pero eso no significó que dejara mi cuerpo, lamió mi cuello y fue bajando hasta mi pecho, donde mordisqueó mis pezones, yo solo podía gritar por el placer que recorría mi cuerpo, él siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi sexo, que estaba empapado, sin dudarlo comenzó a lamerlo e introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad, haciendo que chillara, sentí que estaba apunto de explotar, solo necesitaba un poco más, pero en ese momento se retiró, yo solo pude gemir de frustración y mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, Edward me sonreía y se acercó hasta mi oído.

- Eso te pasa por querer jugar conmigo y hacerme creer que estabas cansada – me encantaba su voz ronca.

- Edwarrrddd... – gimoteé, no me podía quedar así.

- Tranquila preciosa, tenemos tiempo – Edward tiró de mi para que me incorporara e hizo que me pusiera a cuatro patas, me excité todavía más al saber la posición en la que me quería penetrar.

Sentí a Edward tantear mi entrada con sus dedos haciendo que siseara de placer, pero eso no fue nada cuando lo sentí entrar de una sola estocada en mí, ambos jadeamos por la sensación, enseguida Edward cogió un ritmo rápido y fuerte, no estaba siendo nada delicado y eso me estaba gustando, él tenía sus manos en mi cadera, la cual sujetaba fuertemente para que sus estocadas fueran profundas y cada vez me sentía más al borde, un espasmo atravesó todo mi cuerpo y el conocido orgasmo me golpeó haciendo que gritara con todas mis fuerzas, Edward también explotó junto a mí gritando como nunca lo había odio gritar, los dos nos dejamos caer en el colchón sin fuerza ninguna, mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada y mi respiración era errática, giré mi cara para encontrarme con Edward que estaba sonriendo.

- Bienvenida a nuestra casa Bella, te amo – dijo Edward.

- Bienvenido, te amo – susurré ya que no tenía fuerza para hablar más fuerte, Edward había consumido todas mis energías, poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Era martes y estaba aburrida en casa, tenía que estudiar pero no tenía ganas, la espalda me dolía y no era capaz de concentrarme, me quedaba dos semanas para dar a luz, pero Edward ya estaba de los nervios desde que la doctora Collins le dijo que en el cualquier momento me podía poner de parto, ya que cabía la posibilidad que se me adelantara, lo que provocó que Edward prácticamente limitara mis actividades, por ejemplo a clase solo me dejaba ir cuando era imprescindible, eso provocaba que me enfadara con él, ¡me tenía encerrada como a un reo en mi propia casa!.

Miré el reloj por quinta vez en la mañana y solo había pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez que lo vi, marcaban las 12 de la mañana, resoplé y volví mi vista hacía los apuntes que estaban repartidos sobre la mesa, no era justo, él podía ir a trabajar y yo tenía que estar encerrada en este sitio, resoplé una vez más cansada de estar delante de los libros, así que decidí ir a ver a Edward, así de paso vería mi despacho que todavía no había podido estrenarlo, llamé a James, que era el chofer de la empresa y que los chicos utilizaban en ocasiones, así evitaba la furia de Edward por venir en autobús, aunque estaba bastante segura que me esperaba un regaño por haber salido de casa.

Cuando llegué a la empresa el primero en sorprenderse fue Harry, el hombre de seguridad, pero solamente me sonrió y me dejó pasar, llegué hasta mi planta y allí me dirigí hacía el despacho de Edward.

- Buenos días Amanda, ¿esta libre Edward? – pregunté a su secretaria.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó sorprendida – esta en una reunión en la sala de juntas puedes pasar a su despacho si quieres esperarlo dentro.

- No gracias, prefiero ir a ver mi despacho, todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo gracias a que Edward esta paranoico y no me deja hacer nada – ella me sonrió y me dijo que avisaría a Edward cuando saliera.

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi despacho, lo primero que vi en la puerta fue un cartelito con el nombre de _Isabella Cullen_, sonreí ante mi nuevo apellido, todavía no me había casado pero ya era un hecho que iba a ser la esposa de Edward, habíamos decidido fijar la fecha de la boda para el 13 de agosto, así tendríamos casi tres meses para organizarla y no agobiarme. Cuando entré me maravillé, era amplio, con un gran ventanal como el despacho de los chicos, el escritorio color caoba estaba situado en medio de la gran habitación y a un lado había un par de sofás y un mesa pequeña, el estilo era muy parecido al despacho de Edward, pero Rose había conseguido darle un toque femenino, me senté en mi sillón y me encantó, ya me imaginaba trabajando aquí, aunque para eso primero tendría que terminar mi carrera, aunque iba a seguir de ayudante cuando pudiera y así aprender más.

Estaba absorta mirando toda la habitación que me sorprendí al sentir un pequeño dolor en mi vientre, me asusté un poco pero enseguida pasó, me calmé y al cabo de un rato fui a levantarme cuando otro agudo dolor me atravesó eso ocasionó que soltara un pequeño grito, me volví a sentar e intenté tranquilizarme, esto a lo mejor era una falsa alarma de las que había oído hablar y no había que ponerse dramáticos, respiré como me habían enseñado en la clase de preparación al parto, pero no habían pasado diez minutos cuando otra contracción hizo que expulsara el aire, ¡Mierda!, estaba de parto, joder, mi bebé iba a nacer.

Con las manos temblorosas cogí el móvil para llamar a Edward, pero me colgó, yo miré alucinada al móvil, ¡Me había colgado!, volví a llamarlo pero volvió a rechazar mi llamada, yo no sabía si llorar o si ir a la sala de juntas para matarlo, otra contracción volvió a golpearme, respiré y volví a llamarlo, si esta vez no me lo cogía mi hijo no iba a tener padre, porque yo me encargaría de matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

- Bella, estoy en una reunión, ¿no puedes esperar más tarde? – preguntó.

- ¡Edward, porque me has colgado dos veces!, no puedo creer que no me cogieras el móvil – grité, ya se que le tendría que haber dicho que estaba de parto, pero no me pude resistir.

- Bella amor, se que estas aburrida en casa, pero esta reunión es importante, no creo que pase nada por que te cuelgue, y además no me voy a poner a... – pero un grito mio provocado por una contracción le hizo callar - ¿Bella estas bien?.

- No, el bebé viene en camino, y tu no... – pero me tuve que callar porque Edward me había vuelto a colgar, ¿este hombre era tonto o qué?, suspiré y me calmé para volver a llamarle.

- Cariño, tranquila ya voy de camino a casa – dijo Edward acelerado.

- Edward no estoy en casa, de hecho estoy en mi despacho – Edward masculló algo pero no le entendí, de pronto la puerta de mi despacho fue abierta de forma violenta y un agitado Edward entró seguido muy de cerca de Emmet y Jasper.

- Te dije que te quedaras en casa – me reprendió, iba a contestarle cuando otra contracción hizo que soltara un grito de dolor, entre Emmet y Edward me sujetaron para llevarme hasta el coche.

Edward se subió conmigo en la parte trasera mientra Jasper se ponía al volante, era el más calmado de los tres, Emmet en cambio se estaba encargado de llamar a toda la familia para que fueran al hospital, yo por mi parte intentaba relajarme y respirar como me habían enseñado y apretaba la mano de Edward cada vez que me venía una contracción, él solo sabía decir palabras tranquilizadoras y darme ánimos, la verdad si no fuera porque estaba sufriendo horribles dolores le besaría.

Al llegar al hospital me pusieron en una silla de ruedas y me llevaron ha una habitación donde me conectaron a todo tipo de cables y aparatos, a los pocos minutos mi doctora apareció.

- Bueno, Bella, parece que este pequeñín se adelantó – me dijo con una sonrisa – vamos a controlarte durante esta hora para ver como evolucionas, si todo va como hasta hora dentro de poco tendrás a tu hijo en brazos. La doctora nos dejó y en ese instante entraron Jasper y Emmet en la habitación.

- Las chicas vienen en camino, al igual que nuestros padres y el Jefe Swan, tu madre iba a intentar cambiar el vuelo para hoy – me explicó Jasper, mi madre iba a llegar dentro de dos días para estar conmigo, pero parece ser que mi hijo tenía prisa por llegar al mundo.

- Bella, tuviste que ver la cara cuando le dijiste que el bebé estaba en camino, se puso histérico y salió como alma que lleva el diablo – dijo Emmet intentando contener sus carcajadas – pero su cara cambió a la de enfado cuando le dijiste que estabas en la empresa – ahora si que no pudo resistirse y rompió a reír.

- Si muy gracioso, y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿dime por qué estabas en el despacho? – preguntó Edward mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Me aburría en casa, así que decidí ir hacerte una visita, pero llamé a James – dije con un puchero, Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

Las chicas llegaron al rato, no sabía exactamente cuando llevaba metida en el hospital, Edward se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo dándome ánimos, algunas veces me entraban ganas de pegarle y gritarle y que se fuera a dar ánimos a otra parte, pero todo era producto del dolor y las contracciones, por lo que agradecí cuando me pusieron la epidural ya que hizo que el dolor remitiera y no tuviera ataques de ira contra mi prometido, cuando la doctora llegó dijo que había llegado el momento, así que me llevaron a la sala de parto, por fin dentro de poco tendría a mi hijo en brazos.

- Bien, Bella, cuando te indique empujas ¿de acuerdo? – yo solo asentí, Edward que estaba a mi lado me besó la frente en señal de ánimo, y así como me indicó lo hice, estaba exhausta pero no me permití rendirme, quería a mi bebé conmigo, así que tras 20 minutos angustiosos, un llanto inundó la sala, yo caí sin fuerzas, cansada por el esfuerzo, pero pronto un bultito fue puesto en mis pecho, con un poco de esfuerzo dirigí mi vista al hermoso bebé que estaba reposada en mí y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición era tan pequeñito que daba miedo tocarlo, enfoqué mi vista en Edward, que también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Gracias, por este regalo – me dijo para después besarme – ahora descansa preciosa, te lo mereces.

Se llevaron a mi hijo para revisarlo y limpiarlo, mis párpados se hicieron pesados y poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconciencia y ya no sentí nada.

.

.

.

Murmullos, era lo único que oía, poco a poco fui conciente de lo último que me había pasado y abrí los ojos para ver si era verdad y volver a ver a mi hijo, pero lo primero que vi fue unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que me miraban con devoción y una sonrisa estaba tatuada en su rostro.

- Hola mamá, ¿descansaste? – preguntó Edward.

- Si papá, he descansado – ambos sonreímos – quiero verlo – no hizo falta que dijera nada más, Edward me ayudó a incorporarme y ahí me di cuenta que todos estaban en la habitación, que por cierto era bastante amplia, solo faltaba mi madre, pero era normal, ella tenía que coger un avión. Esme se acercó con mi hijo que estaba tranquilo en sus brazos.

- Es precioso, ¿como te encuentras? – preguntó Esme mientras depositaba a mi pequeño entre mis brazos.

- Un poco dolorida, pero es normal – no levanté mi vista de mi hijo, era precioso, aunque no sabría decir a quien se parecía, aunque si que pude notar algunos rasgo de Edward, mi hijo estaba dormido en mis brazos, solo esperaba que fuera tranquilo.

- Es tan guapo como su padre – dijo Edward pagado de sí mismo.

- Cuida tu ego Cullen – dije, haciendo que toda la habitación estallara en carcajadas, Edward se sentó en la cama y nos rodeó con su brazo de forma protectora, por fin estábamos los tres juntos.

Levanté mi vista y la fijé en mi padre, que estaba un poco retirado, nuestra relación iba de forma lenta, poco a poco ibamos recuperando la confianza que habíamos perdido, y esperaba que pronto volviera a ser la de antes.

- Hola papá, ¿qué tal sienta ser abuelo? – pregunté ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

- Genial, creo que seré de esos abuelos que consienten a su nieto – dijo Charlie mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente.

- Eso no hay que ni preguntarlo, para eso están los abuelos para malcriarlos – dijo Carlisle, Edward y yo negamos ante las tonterías que empezaron a decir los dos abuelos.

- Yo creo que ha papá no le ha sentado bien eso de ser abuelo, ¡mira si le ha salido ya una cana! – se burló Emmet de su padre, toda la habitación estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que mi pequeño se removieran en mis brazos, pero solo fue eso.

- ¿Y como se va a llamar? – preguntó Alice acercándose.

- ¿No se lo has dicho? – interrogué a Edward.

- Prefería hacerlo los dos juntos – me besó en la frente y miró al resto – familia os presento a Anthony James Cullen.

La enfermera pidió a los demás que abandonaran la habitación para que yo pudiera alimentar a mi hijo, acomodé a mi bebé para que pudiera succionar la leche, y me quedé embobada viendo como lo hacía, hasta que Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Es precioso, gracias por todo lo que me has dado desde que entraste en mi vida.

- Sin tu cooperación, no creo que hubiera salido tan perfecto – Edward se inclinó y besó el tope de la cabeza de nuestro hijo y la mia.

Por fin tenía todo lo que quería, mi familia recién comenzaba pero estaba segura de una cosa, de que lucharía día a día para que todo lo que habíamos construido en estos meses desde que nos conocimos no se derrumbara, y seguir siendo igual de felices de como lo éramos ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Bueno como habéis podido leer ya tienen ha su niño entre ellos, me temo que esta historia tiene sus dias contados, solo quedará el próximo capítulo y el epílogo, me da mucha pena pero todo tiene un fin.**

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas, y especialmente a: **

**vcullen, Roxy, LoreMolina, Seiya-Moon, madaswan y kalicullen.**

**¿Me recompesas con un review? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que alguno de los personajes que aparecen._**

****_Aquí estoy otro día más, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

A los pocos días me dieron el alta, cosa que me alegre enormemente, odiaba los hospitales, y prefería estar en mi casa, toda nuestra familia nos esperaba en casa para celebrar con una comida el nacimiento del nuevo Cullen, mi madre y Esme se quedarían unos días con nosotros para ayudarme, yo sabía que eso no era necesario porque contaba con la ayuda de Edward, que había decido cogerse unos días libres para estar conmigo y con el bebé, pero no quería desilusionar a las dos abuelas, me acuerdo el grito que las dos dieron cuando mi hijo abrió sus ojitos mostrando unos preciosos ojos verdes como su padre.

Mi rutina cambió drásticamente, ahora mi prioridad era mi hijo, Anthony era bastante tranquilo, que solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o necesitaba cambiarle, Edward intentaba ayudarme en todo lo que podía, pero cuando Anthony lloraba de madrugada porque tenía hambre no me quedaba más remedio que levantarme.

Había pasado un mes desde que Anthony naciera, era por la tarde y me encontraba en el salón intentando estudiar algo, había dejado algunas asignaturas para septiembre, porque entre cuidar de mi hijo y los preparativos de la boda no daba abasto, pero no me importó mucho porque desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada ya había asumido que no me iba a sacar el curso limpio, estaba enterrada entre apuntes cuando un llanto se coló en la habitación, mi hijo reclamaba mi presencia, así que no tuve más opción que ir a por él, ya que Edward había comenzado a trabajar, en un principio dijo que solo trabajaría por la mañana, pero yo sabía que así se le acumularía el trabajo por lo que finalmente le convencí que volviera a su horario normal, pero casi siempre llegaba antes de tiempo.

Llegué al cuarto de mi hijo y lo cogí en mis brazos, pronto su llanto se calmó y sus preciosos ojos verdes se posaron en mi, con su manita atrapó uno de mis dedos.

- Parece que alguien quería estar en brazos de mamá – le dije a mi hijo, él no apartaba la mirada de mi.

Me dirigí al salón, para poder intentar seguir estudiando, aunque era un poco difícil con mi hijo en brazos, no había pasado 5 minutos leyendo cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, con mi mano libre lo cogí.

- ¿Diga? – pregunté, mientras me fijaba en la hora, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde.

- Hola Bella, ¿como lleva los estudios? – preguntó Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

- Mal, apenas llevo estudiado la mitad del temario del examen de la próxima semana – suspiré.

- Tranquila seguro que al final te da tiempo, solo te llamaba para decirte que las invitaciones de la boda ya han sido enviadas, y he puesto como plazo máximo para que confirme dentro de un mes, así nos quedará otro mes para ultimar lo poco que quede – explicó Alice, entre ella y Rose se estaban encargando de la mayoría de las cosas, cosa que agradecía pero antes de tomar alguna decisión me lo consultaban, por eso deje casi toda la organización en ellas, aunque yo ayudaban en todo lo que podía.

- Muchas gracias Alice, no se que sería de mi si no contara con vuestra ayuda – agradecí a mi cuñada.

- Sabes que lo hacemos encantada, además esta vez no tengo la presión que tenía en mi boda – las dos nos reímos, era cierto que esta vez estaba más relajada y por lo tanto todos los demás estábamos más tranquilos – ahhh...por cierto, he puesto que envíen la confirmación de la asistencia a Forks, así mamá se encarga de los invitados.

- Perfecto, así tendré otra cosa menos por la que preocuparme – charlamos unos minutos más y nos despedimos, porque ella al igual que yo también tenía exámenes finales y tenía que estudiar.

Miré a Anthony que seguía igual de tranquilo en mis brazos, lo intenté acomodar en el capazo que tenía al lado pero una vez que lo deje dentro volvió a llorar, mi madre y Esme lo había mal acostumbrado, ya que el tiempo que ellas estuvieron aquí lo tenía todo el día en brazos, así que ahora mi pequeño no quería otra cosa, suspiré y volví a cogerlo. Estaba tan metida leyendo que no sentí que Edward había llegado a casa.

- Me parece genial que inicies tan pronto a nuestro hijo en el mundo de la arquitectura, pero creo que estudiarías más cómoda si lo dejas en la cuna – dijo Edward, levanté mi vista de los libros para encontrarme a mi prometido con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos de forma divertida.

- Para tu información genio, no quiere otra cosa que estar en brazos, si lo dejo se pone a llorar, y me angustia verlo sufrir – expliqué, vi a Edward suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

- Hubiera sido mejor que las abuelas se hubieran quedado cada una en sus casas – dijo resignado mientra quitaba de mis brazos a Anthony y dejaba un tierno beso en mis labios – sigue estudiando yo me encargo de él.

Volví a sumergirme en los libros, y estuve toda la tarde estudiando, hasta que mi pequeño reclamó por su comida, una vez que terminé de alimentarle, Edward se encargó de dormirlo, mientras yo me duchaba y preparaba la cena. Como siempre al final de día estaba agotada, nada más tocar la cama caía redonda.

- Esta tarde me llamó Alice para decirme que ya había enviado las invitaciones – le expliqué a Edward mientras estaba acurrucada junto a él, con mi cabeza en su pecho, me encantaba estar entre sus brazos.

- Queda poco más de dos meses, no puedo esperar para verte vestida de novia, todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte – se burló Edward.

- Me temo que me vas a tener que aguantar por el resto de tu vida Cullen – respondí divertida.

- Créeme que no es ningún sacrificio – sentí sus labios posarse en mi cabeza y un bostezo se escapó de mi boca – duerme pequeña, que yo velaré tus sueños – dijo Edward y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, porque en cuanto cerré mis ojos me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

No me lo podía creer, como podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido, mañana por la tarde me casaba, no es que me arrepintiera de mi decisión, sino todo lo contrario, estaba muy ilusionada por el paso que iba a dar, pero apenas había sido consciente del paso del tiempo, todo el verano había estado tan metida en los preparativos de la boda y en cuidar a mi bebé, que todo había llegado demasiado rápido. Llevaba en Forks una semana para ultimar los detalles, las chicas estaban conmigo, habíamos abandonado a los chicos en Seattle, Edward se quejó por pasar una semana entera sin nosotros pero él no podía venirse y dejar colgado los proyectos que tenía entre mano, así que no le quedó más remedio que acatar mi decisión.

Era increíble como hace un año me sentía como una mierda, después de descubrir a Jake engañándome con otra mujer, creí que no iba a volver a confiar en un hombre, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y aquí me encontraba a punto de casarme e intentando dormir a mi hijo que estaba en mis brazos, era una sensación maravillosa y me encantaba mecerlo, Esme había comprado una cuna y la había puesto en el cuarto de Edward mientras ella acondicionaba una de las habitaciones para mi hijo, bajé la vista y vi que se había vuelto a dormir, parecía un ángel. Sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y por ella entró Esme.

- ¿Se ha dormido? – susurró para no despertar a su nieto, ella junto con Carlisle era los que más se habían emocionado cuando les dije que me iría una semana antes de la boda, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en que las que podían disfrutar tanto tiempo con su nieto.

- Si me ha costado un poco, pero al final lo he conseguido calmar y que volviera a dormir – expliqué mientras depositaba a mi hijo en la cuna – creo que echa de menos a Edward, por eso es tan irritable.

- Es una explicación lógica, el niño esta acostumbrado también a estar en los brazos de su padre, todavía me parece increíble que Edward sea padre – miré a Esme, y la sonreí.

- Si a mi también me cuesta creer todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo – dije mientras las dos salíamos del cuarto.

- Se que algunas veces piensas que entre tu y Edward la cosa ha ido demasiada rápida, pero yo creo que todo pasa por un motivo y los dos necesitabais una señal para volver a creer en el amor y gracias a vuestro hijo eso fue posible – pensé en las palabras de Esme y tenía razón, si no yo no hubiera estado embarazada a lo mejor nunca le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Edward.

Ambas nos dirigimos al salón, donde estaban Alice y Rose, al entrar me sorprendí de ver a Ángela allí, era raro, pero el timbre de la puerta me distrajo de preguntar, Esme se disculpó y fue abrir la puerta, volví a fijarme en las chicas y las tres sonreía de manera enigmática.

- ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña niña? – gritó mi madre antes de entrar en el salón.

- ¿Mamá?, ¿No me dijiste que llegabas mañana? – pregunté confusa además de sorprendida, pero no dudé en abrazarla.

- Era una sorpresa, así que te dije que no podía llegar antes – había visto más a mi madre estos meses que en los últimos años.

- Bueno ya que estamos todas, ¡que empiece la fiesta! – exclamó Alice dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo.

- ¿Qué fiesta? – esto comenzaba a dar miedo, mi plan de hoy era esperar a Edward y descansar para mañana.

- ¿Pensaba que no ibas a tener despedida de soltera? – yo asentí, habíamos quedado en no hacer nada porque no tenía tiempo y tenía un bebé que cuidar – pues nada de eso amiga, hoy nos vamos a despedir tu soltería – dijo Rose mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hacía la puerta, pude oír la risa del resto de las chicas.

- Pero..pero, yo no puedo, ¿que pasa con Anthony?, además quiero ver a Edward llevo una semana sin verle – expuse mis mejores argumentos.

- Por Anthony no te preocupes, su abuelo Carlisle se encargará de él mientras llegan los chicos, y a Edward lo verás mañana – dijo Esme, yo la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Además no volveremos tarde, no quiero verte con ojeras, solo un par de copas, nos divertiremos y pasaremos un buen rato – dijo Alice, mientras me metía en su coche, esto era todo un secuestro en toda regla.

Suspiré resignada, nada ganaba con enfadarme, además no me vendría mal pasar un tiempo con las chicas y relajarme, hacía tiempo que no hacía algo así, íbamos en dos coches ya que en uno no cabíamos todas, por lo que pude ver nos dirigíamos hacía Port Ángeles, las chicas aparcaron en un pub de moda y allí de pie esperando en la puerta pude ver a dos personas que no me esperaba.

- ¡Bells! – gritó Lisa mientras me abrazaba, una vez me soltó, Emily hizo lo mismo.

- Vaya chicas no os esperaba, bueno tampoco me esperaba tener despedida de soltera, así que no se porque me sorprendo – eso provocó la risa de las chicas.

- ¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar de nosotras? – preguntó Emily enarcando una ceja – pues siento desilusionarte, nos vas a tener que aguantar hoy también – yo me reí por la tontería que había dicho.

- Alice nos avisó de la sorpresa y no dudabas en participar, ya sabes donde haya una fiesta ahí estábamos nosotras – afirmó Lisa.

Tras saludarse y presentarse a las demás, todas juntas entrábamos al pub, las chicas había reservado una mesa apartada para poder estar tranquilas, por lo visto lo tenían todo planeado, sabía que los chicos no se podían enfadar porque ellos también habían celebrado su despedida de soltero, al igual que yo, Edward también fue secuestrado de su despacho, gracias a Carlisle me avisaron de la fiesta porque tanto Jasper como Emmet habían olvidado decirme algo para que no me preocupara.

La noche pasó entre risas e historias, la verdad es que esta salida había hecho que me olvidara de que me casaba y me lo estaba pasando en grande, nunca había visto a mi madre ni a Esme borrachas, bueno no lo estaban del todo, pero tenía el suficiente alcohol en sus venas para no pensar en sus actos y hacer cualquier tontería, pero ahora que caía todas estábamos lo suficientemente borrachas para no poder coger el coche.

- Alice, ¿Como vamos a volver a casa? ninguna estamos en condiciones de coger un coche – pregunté temiendo lo que me iba a decir.

- Hoy no vamos a dormir a casa, reservamos habitaciones en un hotel – yo la miré alucinada, pero yo quería volver, quería ver a Edward antes de la boda.

- Se siente, pero no verás a Edward hasta que estés camino del altar, es la tradición – respondió alegre Ángela, tuve que poner una cara muy graciosa, porque en cuestión de segundos todas estaban riendo de forma histérica.

Las dejé bailando y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaban nuestras cosas, quería hablar con Edward, le extrañaba y había esperado toda la semana para verle hoy y dormir entre sus brazos, ¡estúpidas amigas y estúpidas tradiciones!, que mas da si veía a Edward antes de la boda, rebusqué en mi bolso, pero nada, ¿donde se habría metido el móvil?, vacié todo mi bolso pero nada.

- Vamos Bella, ¡a bailar! – me tiró del brazo Lisa para que volviera a la pista de baile.

- Espera quier llamar a Edward – dije para que me soltara, ella soltó una carcajada.

- Eso no va a ser posible, Alice nos confiscó los móviles para que no pudieras hablar con él – yo la miré alucinada, pequeña duende entrometida, esa se iba a enterar, juró que me vengaré por esto.

Así que no me quedó más remedio que volver a la pista de baile, no si antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Alice, ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando. Llegó un punto en la noche donde no seguimos bebiendo, ya teníamos suficiente alcohol, y ninguna de nosotras queríamos tener resaca el día de la boda.

.

.

.

Un peso en mi pierna me impedía moverme, cosa que me extraño, no estaba cansada, pero si que me encontraba un poco desorientada, abrí mis ojos poco a poco y lo primer que vi fue una melena rubia, eso me dejó todavía más confusa, pero el peso de la pierna me seguía molestado, así que dirigí mi vista hacía allí y pude ver a Alice tumbada en nuestro pies durmiendo ¿como habría llegado a esa posición?, los recuerdos de la noche pasada fueron llegando a mi mente, después de la 1 pasada nos dirigimos hacia el hotel, Alice y Rose dormirían conmigo en la habitación, la cama era bastante espaciosa por lo que no comprendía como Alice había llegado hasta allí, maldije por no tener mi móvil así poder hacerle una foto, me fijé en la hora y vi que pronto sería las dos de la tarde, la boda era a las 8, por lo que era mejor empezar a levantarnos, llamé a Rose bajito para evitar despertar a Alice, ella se dio la vuelta también incomoda por el peso en sus pies, y soltó una risita cuando vio a Alice, cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche y le hizo una foto.

- ¿Por qué tu tienes móvil y yo no? – pregunté indignada.

- Porque alguien tenía que poner el despertador, además de que yo no tengo prohibido hablar con nadie – explicó y yo hice un mohín, ¡eso era injusto!

El cuerpo a nuestros pies empezó a removerse, y finalmente despertó levantándose y llevándose las manos a la espalda, no me extrañaría que tuviese todo el cuerpo adolorido, ella nos miró y sonrió.

- ¡Buenas días chicas! espero que hayáis dormido mejor que yo.

- Di mejor buenas tardes, ya son casi las dos y ... – pero el chillido de Alice no me dejó continuar.

- Tenemos 6 horas para comenzar arreglarnos, ¡moved el culo de la cama!, voy avisar a las demás – ordenó Alice.

Alice saltó de la cama, dejándonos perplejas a Rose y a mí, nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas, Alice era única y para ella todo tenía que salir según el plan establecido, pedimos algo de comer, aunque yo dudaba que me entrara algo en el estómago ya que tenía un nudo en mi estómago a causa de los nervios.

Mi madre y Esme aparecieron en mi habitación, mi madre ya estaba llorando porque me casaba, y Esme estaba también a punto, estas mujeres eran increíbles, después de comer todas juntas en mi habitación, la cual era bastante amplia, avisaron que los peluqueros y los maquilladores estaban aquí, eso causó una duda en mi cabeza.

- ¿Pensé que iría a vestirme a casa? – pregunté al grupo de chicas.

- Nada de eso, te vestirá aquí, ayer trajimos el vestido y todos los complementos, ¿no crees que es mejor así? – bufé no me podía creer como habían organizado todo sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

- Pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de Anthony – supliqué, esperaba que así cedieran y nos fuéramos a casa.

- Anthony esta perfectamente, tiene a su padre, tíos y abuelos – afirmó Rose, yo se que tenían razón pero lo echaba de menos al igual que a Edward, era duro no tenerlos a mi lado.

- Aguanta solo unas horas, dentro de nada tendrás en tus brazos a tus hombres – sonreí ante el intentó de calmarme de Esme.

Tras eso, los peluqueros y maquilladores se pusieron manos a la obra, yo me senté y me dejé hacer, después de explicarle como quería el peinado, había decido hacerme un semirecogido con algunos mechones sueltos, y el maquillaje sería suave y no muy recargado solo remarcaría mis facciones, intenté relajarme durante todo este proceso pero no era capaz, los nervios me habían quitado el apetito y las chicas hablando sobre la boda no ayudaban mucho a calmar mis nervios, después de dos horas estaba lista para ponerme el vestido, me dirigí hacia la habitación y allí lo encontré colgado, me encantó desde que lo ví en la tienda, era palabra de honor y se ajustaba perfectamente a mi busto, era entallado hasta la cadera, con algo de encaje y luego caí suelto hasta los pies, la falda era lisa, me encantó precisamente por su sencillez y elegancia, y luego llevaría un velo de encaje que combinaba con la parte de arriba del vestido.

- Es hora de ponértelo – dijo mi madre cuando entró en la habitación, fue ella la que me ayudó.

Cuando terminó de abrochar los botones de la espalda, avisó al peluquero para que me ayudara a ponerme el velo, una vez listo, me volví para ver a mi madre, que en el mismo instante que me vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Simplemente preciosa – ella se acercó y me abrazó, yo me animé y con cierto nerviosismo me miré al espejo, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, no parecía yo, hasta pude apreciar un brillo especial en mis ojos.

Aspiré para infundirme valor para reunirme con las chicas que estaban en la sala esperándome, Alice, Rose y Ángela serían mis damas de honor, cuando salí, las voces de todos se apagaron.

- Dios estas impresionante Bells – exclamó Emily.

- Mi hermano no va a poder despegar los ojos de ti en todo el día – dijo Alice.

Estuvimos un rato más charlando pero llegó la hora de ponernos en marcha, había que celebrar una boda, me pregunté como estaría Edward y si él también estaría igual de nervioso como yo. Alice aparcó el coche delante de la puerta y me ayudó a bajar, en la entrada de la puerta pude ver a mi padre esperando, él sería el encargado de llevarme al altar, en este momento es cuando me alegraba haber arreglado las cosas con él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la entrada, Esme me sujetó del brazo.

- Solo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Edward, se que piensas que no has hecho nada, pero has devuelto la felicidad a mi hijo y por eso te voy a estar eternamente agradecida – dijo Esme bastante emocionad.

- Yo también te voy a estar agradecida por el apoyo que me distéis desde el principio, y ya sabes que eres como otra madre para mí – las dos nos abrazamos y yo intenté controlar mis lágrimas no era plan de empezar a llorar tan pronto, pero al parecer Esme no lo consiguió.

Me encaminé hacía donde estaba mi padre esperándome con una sonrisa, Alice, Rose y Ángela se pusieron en posición para así dar comienzo la ceremonia, yo pasé el brazo por el de mi padre.

- Estas preciosa hija – las palabras de mi padre hicieron que me emocionara, pero una vez más no me permití llorar.

La música comenzó a sonar y las chicas salieron al jardín, yo tomé aire y me agarré más fuerte al brazo de mi padre, después de unos segundos, nosotros comenzamos a caminar, vi a la gente mirándome, algunos conocidos y otros no, dirigí mi vista al frente y allí parado frente al altar estaba el hombre de mis sueños, tan guapo como siempre, con su pelo desordenado y perfectamente vestido con su traje, debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo, sonreí al saber que dentro de nada sería mío de forma exclusiva, finalmente me fijé en su cara, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos sonreímos más todavía, vi como gesticulaba con sus labios la palabra "hermosa", y sentí mi corazón latir con más fuerza, no fui consciente de cuando llegué al altar, mi padre depositó mi mano en la de Edward, nosotros nos volvimos a mirar, para después volver la vista al cura para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

No podría decir si duró mucho o lo que dijo, porque no era consciente del paso del tiempo, cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos intercambiando los anillos, ya era la mujer de Edward Cullen, la sensación del anillo en mi dedo fue indescriptible, en todo momento tuve que controlar mis lágrimas, no quería arruinarme el maquillaje, finalmente se dio por finalizada la ceremonia y Edward capturó mis labios en un beso tierno lleno de amor.

- Te amo Señora Cullen.

- Yo también te amo Señor Cullen.

Alrededor nuestro estalló en aplausos y silbidos, y tanto Edward como yo fuimos sacados de nuestra burbuja por nuestra familia e invitados que nos quería felicitar, ahí fui consciente de que mi hijo estaba en los brazos de su abuelo Carlisle, no lo dude y me acerqué a cogerlo, lo había extrañado, besé su carita, mi hijo no apartó su ojos de mi y se acurrucó contra mi pecho, eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad, él también me había extrañado, unos conocidos brazos me rodaron.

- Esta mañana ha estado muy irritable, y miraba para todo los lados como buscándote – susurró Edward en mi oído.

- Yo también le extrañé, igual que a ti, estuve deseando que llegara el viernes para verte, pero mis planes fueron arruinados por las chicas – sentí a Edward reírse y me giré en sus brazos para verle.

- Yo también estaba deseando verte, incluso te llamé, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado, luego llamé a mi madre y me dijo que tenía prohibido hablar contigo – negué con la cabeza por las ideas de las chicas.

Tras charla con los invitados, comenzó la cena, la noche era cálida y despejada cosa que era raro en Forks, por lo que me sentí afortunada, mi madre se encargó de Anthony durante toda la noche, yo intenté protestar pero ella dijo que era mi día y que tenía que disfrutar. Edward y yo abrimos el baile, ante la atenta mirada de todos nuestros invitados, que después se nos unieron, no creí que pudiera bailar tanto con los zapatas que Alice me había puesto, pero eran bastante cómodos, al final de la noche volví a los brazos de Edward.

- Por fin, creí que mi padre te retendría toda la noche – murmuró Edward.

- Pero si fue con él que menos bailé – me acurruqué en el pecho de Edward, y él me envolvió más en sus brazos.

- No te tenía que haber compartido con los demás, debistes estar toda la noche entre mis brazos – se quejó Edward.

- Ya nunca más tendrás que compartirme, soy toda tuya – levanté mi ojos y me encontré con los suyos.

- Tu tampoco tendrás que compartirme nunca más, soy todo tuyo Señora Cullen – sus palabras me emocionaron y calentaron mi corazón.

- No se que habría sido de mi si no llegas aparecer en mi vida, llegastes en el momento adecuado dándome ese aire que tanto necesitaba, fuiste mi soplo de aire fresco – recordé las palabras que le dije cuando nos conocimos en Phoenix, Edward sonrió seguramente recordando también esa conversación.

- No me tienes que agradecer, tu también apareciste en el momento adecuado iluminando mi vida, ambos volvimos a confiar en el amor y nos dimos una oportunidad, aunque me costó los suyo – dijo burlón, yo le golpeé en el brazo – te amo con toda mi vida y me aseguraré que siempre sea así.

- Yo también te amo, y juntos seguiremos trabajando para que nuestro amor sigua creciendo – Edward capturó mis labios mientras seguíamos meciendo al ritmo de la música.

Nada existía a nuestro alrededor solo Edward y yo, puede que nuestro comienzo no hubiera sido el más normal, pero nunca me arrepentiría de ello, mi hijo no era más que el fruto de nuestro amor, y gracias a ellos pude vencer mis miedos y seguir con mi vida, dando así una segunda oportunidad al amor.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Puff...no me puedo creer que esta historia ya haya terminado, aunque todavía queda el epílogo, que intentaré subir esta semana, pero no prometo nada, sino el lunes como siempre.**

**No se como agradecer a cada una de vostras por acompañarme en esta historia, he visto como cada semana más personas se unían a leerla y eso me llenaba de alegría y me motivaba a escribir, por eso quiero agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo, tds y cada una de vosotrs habeís contrubuido a que esta aventura saliera adelante, ya sea comentando o simplente leyndo en silencio y si esta historia ha llegado a su final ha sido por vosotras. **

**Como siempre quiero agradecer las alertas y favoritas, a las lectoras silenciosas y especialmente a:**

**Roxy, lalycullen2010, LoreMolina y Seiya-Moon.**

**¿Me recompesas con un review? ;)**


	22. Epílogo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, al igual que alguno de los personajes que aparecen._

_¡Sorpresa!, como prometí os traido el último capítulo unos días antes, así que espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

><p>Epílogo.<p>

_5 años después._

No se si podría decir que había alcanzado todas las metas que me proponía para ser una persona mejor, seguramente mentiría, ya cada día tenía nuevos objetivos por cumplir aunque si que conseguí la que me prepuse hace tanto tiempo, el de llegar a ser una gran arquitecta, desde que terminé mi carrera, enseguida comencé a trabajar en proyectos, aunque al principio eran pequeños puesto que apenas tenía experiencia, hoy después de casi un año y medio trabajando en Construcciones Cullen, tenía que exponer un proyecto de gran importancia, era un nuevo rascacielos para el centro financiero de New York, los chicos me habían dando esta oportunidad y no los iba a defraudar, había trabajado casi 6 meses en este proyecto y hoy se lo iba exponer al dueño, para que diera el visto bueno y así empezar a construirlo.

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, si no le gustaba iba a ser un gran fracaso para mi, aunque Edward me hubiera dicho que me lo tomara con tranquilidad que él en su primer proyecto importante había fracasado, pero que ahora era el número 1, pero eso no me basta a mí, yo quería destacar y quería hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.

Entré en la sala de reuniones donde estaban Jasper, Emmet, Edward, el Sr. Maller, que era el dueño y alguno de sus asesores y personal que siempre le acompañaban, coloqué las cosas para empezar la presentación, y dejé la maqueta en el centro de la mesa, inspiré una vez más para infundirme valor y comencé hablar.

Una hora y media más tarde lo había conseguido, el Sr. Maller había quedado fascinado con mi idea, apenas quiso modificar nada del proyecto inicial, solo cierto detalles sin importancia, tras discutir algunos aspectos, se despidió quedando en que se pondría en contacto para ultimar algunos detalles, cuando la puerta se cerró, yo me derrumbé en la silla más cercana, los nervios me habían acompañado durante toda la presentación y posterior discusión.

- ¿Qué os había dicho?, que nuestra niña lo iba a conseguir, es la mejor – exclamó Emmet que me levantó de la silla dando un gran abrazo.

- Nadie dudaba de su capacidad, pero todos sabemos lo exigente que es el Sr. Maller – dijo Jasper que también me abrazó – tu tuviste que hacer para él tres proyecto diferentes porque ninguno le gustaba – le dijo a Emmet, éste solo se encogió de hombros.

- Yo sabía que lo conseguiría, siempre he dicho que es la mejor, pero ella no tenía confianza en sí misma – Edward me abrazó y dejó un beso en mis labios – enhorabuena pequeña.

- Gracias a los tres, y gracias Edward por aguantarme, sobre todo esta dos última semanas, siempre pagaba contigo mi enfado y malhumor – enterré mi rostro en su pecho y sentí como me acariciaba la espalda para calmarme.

- No hay de que, para eso estamos los maridos – dijo burlón, me separé de él, y los cuatros nos fuimos cada uno a su despacho.

Me fije en la hora y vi que dentro de 15 minutos tendría que ir a por Anthony al colegio, adoraba a mi hijo, era una versión en miniatura de Edward, aunque también tenía rasgos míos, era un pequeño muy travieso y a sus 5 años nos traía de cabeza a su padre y a mí. Terminé de enviar unos correos y me dispuse a levantarme para ir a por mi hijo cuando la puerta fue abierta y un pequeño terremoto entró en el despacho.

- ¡Mami, mami! – gritó mi hijo, mientras yo me agachaba para cogerlo mientras él se colgaba de mi cuello para darme un beso en mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has escapado de la escuela? – pregunté a mi hijo enarcado una ceja.

- No mami, la tia Rose me tajo – me respondió riendo con su dulce voz infantil, Rose y Emmet habían sido también padres de un niño de 4 años llamado Matt, que era igual que su padre, así que cuando los dos pequeños se juntaban con Emmet era el caos.

Alice y Jasper también había sido padres, hacía un año que la pequeña Sophie había venido al mundo, era preciosa y Alice estaba encantada con su pequeña, todos esperábamos que no saliera tan hiperactiva como la madre, porque si no el pobre Jasper iba a volverse loco.

- Hola Bella, siento no haberte avisado, sabía que estabas muy nerviosa y no quería interrumpirte – saludó Rose mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban frente a mi escritorio, yo también me senté y acomodé a Anthony en mi regazo - ¿Como te fue?.

- Hola, no importa, ahora iba a salir a por él, la presentación ha ido de maravilla, le ha encantado el proyecto – le expliqué a Rose.

- Enhorabuena, así me gusta que te impongas sobre esos tres zoquetes, tienes que ser mejor que ellos, que sepan que las mujeres somos superiores – ambas nos reímos, de pronto otro torbellino, pero esta vez de cabellos rubios entró en mi despacho.

- Corre Anthony, mi papá dice que vamos a da un susto a tu papá – mi hijo se revolvió sobre mi para bajarse, y salió corriendo junto a su primo.

- ¿Porque Emmet no se puede comportar como un adulto responsable? – bufó Rose, yo solo pude negar con la cabeza y esperar que la travesura no enfadara mucho a Edward.

- Ya lo conoces, es peor que los niños.

Ambas nos levantamos y fuimos al despacho de Edward donde se oían gritos y risas, cuando entramos encontramos a Emmet tirado en el suelo y Edward encima de él haciéndole cosquilla junto a los dos niños.

- ¿Y vosotros os llamáis adultos? – preguntó de forma burlona Rose, todos pararon y nos miraron, dejaron libres a Emmet, parecían críos.

- Somos adultos que se divierten con sus hijos – respondió Edward, Emmet y Rose se despidieron y se fueron junto con Matt, vi como Edward terminaba de recoger las cosas para irnos los tres juntos a casa. Sonreí viendo a mis chicos, estaba orgullosa de los dos, y nunca podría aburrirme.

.

.

.

La semana había sido excesivamente larga, cada día estaba más cansada, entre el proyecto y Anthony terminaba agotada por las noches, este fin de semana íbamos todos a Forks, ya que era el cumpleaños de Esme, lo que significaba un fin de semana relativamente tranquilo, sentí mis ojos pesados sabía que no eran todavía las 8 porque Anthony no había venido todavía a la cama, y para eso era como un reloj, pero un dolor de barriga hizo que me levantara de golpe y saliera disparada de la cama, para saludar el retrete, sentí una mano en mi espalda.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Edward visiblemente preocupado.

- Si, no tuve que comer tanto anoche – respondí.

- ¿No quieres que vayamos al médico? – insistió Edward, era tan tierno que se preocupar tanto de mi.

- Cariño estoy bien, solo ha sido algo que me sentó mal, si me vuelve a pasar te dejo que me lleves al médico o se lo digo a tu padre – Edward sonrió satisfecho, y aprovechó para atacar mis labios, me subió al mueble y se acomodó entre mis piernas, no pude evitar gemir, Edward comenzó a sacar mi camiseta, para empezar a jugar con mis pechos, yo me aferraba a sus hombros, pero una vocecita se coló en el baño.

- ¿Mamii?, ¡Papii! – nuestro hijo nos estaba llamando, Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos.

- Será mejor que vayas, yo tengo que darme una ducha de agua fría – dijo resignado Edward, y me di cuenta de la erección que tenía, no era la primera vez que nuestro hijo nos interrumpía, le di un beso en los labios, me acomodé la camiseta y salí al encuentro de mi hijo.

- ¿Y papi? – preguntó, estaba sentado en la cama.

- En el baño, vamos a desayunar que luego tenemos que ir a Forks al cumpleaños de la abuelita Esme.

- Siiiii – gritó mi hijo y empezó a saltar en la cama, lo cogí y lo llevé a la cocina para que empezara a desayunar, mi hijo adoraba a sus abuelos.

Una vez todo listo nos pusimos rumbo a Forks, pero un pequeño estaba bastante inquieto y no paraba de preguntar cuando llegaríamos, decidimos ir a ver primero a mi padre ya que luego no tendríamos tiempo, y además que trabajaba por la tarde ya que me lo había comentado cuando me llamó el lunes para preguntarme por el proyecto.

- ¡Abu, abuuu! – gritó mi hijo cuando saltó del coche, siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando lo sacaba del coche salía disparado hacia la casa donde lo esperaba mi padre.

- Pero que grande estas, eres todo un hombrecito – le dijo mi padre, Anthony sonrió orgulloso.

- Hola hijos ¿qué tal el viaje? – preguntó mi padre mientras entrábamos en casa.

- Bien, aunque al final Anthony estaba un poco desesperado por llegar – contestó Edward viendo como nuestro hijo empezaba a sacar los juguetes que mi padre tenía en casa para cuando él fuera.

Tras estar un rato con él, nos despedimos y para poner rumbo a la mansión Cullen, pronto sería la hora de comer y seguro que Emmet estaba impaciente, Edward aparcó al lado del jeep de Emmet, y una vez más mi hijo salió disparado llamando a sus abuelos.

- ¿Como es posible que tenga tanta energía? – preguntó Edward mientras me cogía de la cintura para adentrarnos en la casa, con los años el amor entre Edward y yo no había disminuido, si no todo los contrarios había veces que éramos peores que unos adolescentes.

Cuando entramos los gritos y las risas fueron audibles, eso era común siempre que todos nos reuníamos, entramos al salón y allí estaban todos, fuimos saludando a cada uno de los presentes, era muy tierno como Sophie intentaba seguir a sus primo por toda la casa.

- Felicidades Esme – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Gracias hija, no hay mayor regalo que teneros a todos juntos en este día.

Todos nos dirigimos a comer al comedor, me encantaba estas comidas con la familia, no faltaba las risas y las historias, era lo que siempre soñé, una familia unida. Una vez terminamos de comer y que los pequeños se durmieran un rato, Edward y yo decidimos escaparnos aprovechando que teníamos niñeras y así estar unas horas solos, como siempre que podíamos nos dirigimos a nuestro prado, adoraba pasar horas allí, además de que era especial para nosotros ya que allí fue donde nos confesamos por primera vez lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

- Parece increíble que hayan pasado más de 5 años desde la primera vez que estuvimos aquí – dijo Edward que estaba tumbado encima del pasto, el sol había salido haciendo todavía más mágico el lugar.

- Fue aquí donde nos dijimos te quiero por primera vez – susurre, yo estaba sentada apoyando mi cabeza en las rodillas contemplando a Edward, éste abrió sus ojos y los fijó en los míos una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

- Si, y fue unos de los mejores días de mi vida – afirmó.

- ¿De verdad? ¿y cuales han sido los otros? – pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

- Bueno tengo muchos, casi todos contigo, pero si tengo que destacar algunos, puedo decir que el día que nos conocimos, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, el nacimiento de nuestro hijo y el día de nuestra boda – su recuento hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, bufé odiaba volver a llorar por todo pero era lo que me quedaba de aquí a unos meses, vi a que Edward había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, era la hora de decir lo que había ocultado desde hace un par de semanas.

- Pues creo que vas a tener que ampliar tu lista, porque estoy embarazada – Edward se levantó de golpe y abrió sus ojos clavándolos de nuevo en mí, pude ver un brillo de felicidad, de pronto dejé de sentir el suelo y me vi envuelta en un abrazo por parte de Edward, sabía que le haría ilusión, hacía tiempo que deseaba volver a ser padre, pero que por mi no me lo había dicho en voz alta, ya que Edward deseaba que terminara tranquila la carrera y trabajara sin estar pendiente de los pequeños.

- ¿Pero como?, no me digas el como se perfectamente como se hacen los bebés, de hecho me salen bastante bien – yo rodé los ojos y le golpeé en el brazo.

- Cuida tu ego Cullen, y ha sucedido lo mismo que la otra vez – rodé los ojos solo a mi me pasan las mismas cosas dos veces – como estos meses he estado bastante agobiada he olvidado tomarme la pastilla – Edward se rió de mi.

- ¡Así que vamos a volver a ser papás! – exclamó lleno de alegría, yo solo asentí, y vi como se arrodillaba para quedar frente a mi vientre, sentí mis ojos volver a humedecerse – Hola bebé, espero que seas una linda princesa igual que tu mamá, ya estoy desando de verte la carita – Edward dejó un beso en mi barriga y se levantó para besarme.

- Yo también espero que sea niña, aunque si es un niño lo amaré igual.

- No lo sabremos hasta dentro de unos meses, y por lo visto las terribles nauseas ya han hecho su aparición – yo asentí, era lo que más odiaba – por cierto ¿de cuanto esta?

- De unos 7 semanas, me enteré hace un par de semanas, y si esperado para decírtelo ha sido porque quería estaba esperando al momento adecuado y porque estaba segura de que me hubieras ayudado en el proyecto para que estuviera tranquila y no andara tan estresada.

- Me conoces demasiado bien, pero no quiero que me ocultes las cosas, pero si tienes razón habría actuado así – sonreí, conocía muy bien a mi marido.

Decidimos volver a casa y compartir la noticia con nuestra familia, sabía que sería un buen regalo para Esme, ella adoraba a sus nietos y deseaba tener más para así formar una gran familia, solo esperaba que Anthony se tomara bien la noticia, Edward y yo decidimos decírselo antes que al resto de la familia, era lo justo.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban en el patio disfrutando de una tarde soleada, nuestro hijo vino corriendo para contarnos lo que había hecho con sus abuelos, decidimos aprovechar ese momento para decírselo, así que nos separamos un poco de la familia.

- Campeón, mamá y yo te tenemos que dar una noticia – explicó Edward que había cogido a nuestro hijo en brazos, él nos miraba expectante.

- Vas a tener un hermanito – le dije, su rostro se iluminó y yo solté el aire que había retenido.

- ¿Y donde está mi hermanito? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- El bebé está en la barriguita de mamá, porque ahí está protegido – le explicó Edward, Anthony me miró y en su boquita se formó una "o".

- ¿Y vino una ciguena? – preguntó, cuando Alice se quedó embarazada mi hijo nos preguntó por qué el bebé estaba dentro de su tía y le explicamos que una cigüeña traía una pastilla que la mamá se tenía que tomar y por eso el bebé estaba en la barriguita, la explicación de Edward hizo que Emmet estallara en carcajadas, pero sirvió para que los más pequeños dejaran de preguntar.

- Se dice cigüeña, y si vino y ya me tragué la pastilla – la cara de Anthony era adorable.

- ¿Y no te dio mieo? – sonreí a mi hijo y negué con la cabeza.

- Así que ¿estas contento con la idea de tener un hermanito o hermanita? – preguntó Edward.

- Siiiii, y así jugadá conmigo – Edward bajó a Anthony pero le advertimos que no podía decir nada hasta que nosotros le avisáramos, ya que él sería el encargado de decir a los demás la noticia.

Tras la conversación con Anthony estuve más tranquila, había temido que no se tomara muy bien la noticia pero fue todo lo contrario, las chicas me miraban de vez en cuando intentando descubrir de que habíamos hablado, pero me hice la loca, después de cantar el cumpleaños feliz a Esme y entregarle los regalos, Edward cogió a Anthony en sus brazos y se puso de pie al igual que yo.

- Bueno Esme te queremos dar un último regalo que espero que te guste, aunque en realidad es un regalo para todos – dije mirándola, todos nos veían con curiosidad, Edward le susurró algo a nuestro hijo.

- Voy a tene un hermanitoooo – chilló, eso causó que todos se levantaran y nos felicitaran, Esme vino abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo que era el mejor regalo de todos, yo no pude evitarlo y al final derramé las lágrimas que había estado evitando toda la tarde.

Después pues de la euforia inicial, todos nos calmamos y la conversación como no pudo ser de otra forma giró entorno al nuevo Cullen que venía en camino, yo solo esperaba que esta vez la genética estuviera más de mi parte y fuera un poco más Swan.

Tras un largo día caí exhausta en la cama, esperando que Edward saliera del baño para así poder acostarme junto a él, después de todo este tiempo me había acostumbrado a su calor y cuando no dormía con él por cualquier circunstancia me costaba horrores conciliar el sueño.

- Creo que ha sido una gran semana para ti – dijo Edward saliendo del baño y sentándose en la cama.

- Si no puedo estar más contenta, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ese gran proyecto, se que os arriesgasteis al darme algo tan importante – dije acomodando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Sabía que lo lograrías, todos estos años has demostrado ser una gran arquitecta y para que te lo creyeras era necesario que hicieras algo importante y esta era tu oportunidad y no la has desaprovechado – afirmó me incorporé un poco y vi en sus ojos un brillo de orgullo, Edward había sido el que había estado a mi lado durante estos meses animándome cuando me veía que me iba a derrumbar.

- Además si hay alguien que debe agradecer aquí soy yo – le miré con curiosidad – gracias por darme otro hijo, no lo habíamos hablado pero me has hecho el hombre más feliz.

- Lo se, aunque últimamente en mi cabeza rondaba la idea de ampliar la familia, así que tarde o temprano hubiera sucedido.

- ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó Edward.

Yo me quedé pensado en esa simple pregunta, ¿era feliz?, aunque era cierto que discutíamos algunas veces y nos enfadábamos, no cambiara mi vida por nada del mundo. Gracias a Edward he llegado donde estoy hoy y no simplemente lo digo por el lado profesional, que eso también resultó ser positivo pero era lo de menos, si no por mi lado emocional, había logrado tener lo que siempre añoré desde pequeña, una familia unida, se que la decisión que tomaron mis padres fue la correcta pero eso no impidió que yo soñara con ese ideal de familia, y que después de los años lo había conseguido, no se si será la mejor, pero yo intento cada día que mi familia sea feliz, alimentado ese amor que un día nos confesamos Edward y yo, y que pronto se vería premiado con otro miembro más, así que si alguien me hiciera la misma pregunta dentro de unos años creo que la respuesta segaría siendo la misma, porque de una cosa estaba segura y es de que ese amor no se evaporaría de la noche a la mañana.

- Si Edward, soy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Bueno ahora si puedo dar por cerrada esta historia, pero esto no quiere decir que sea una despedida, ya estoy trabajando con algunas ideas y que espero poner pronto en marcha.**

**Gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos, también a todas aquellas que han leído esta historia en silencio y sobre todo a las que han ido comentado la historia, mostrándome así su opinión y apoyo, gracias de todo corazón a:**

**vcullen, lalycullen2010, Seiya-Moon, LoreMolina, Roxy, kalicullen, madaswan, Maya Cullen Masen, flooor, jade0709, Anira Cullen y bea.**


End file.
